Les Années Fac
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: On lui avait dit que les Années Fac étaient une des plus grandes expériences qu'on pouvait avoir dans une vie : c'était effectivement vrai, même si cette affirmation était tout de même en deçà de la vérité...
1. De la présentation des personnages

**Les Années Fac.**

_Oui, je sais ce que vous devez vous dire : damned, mais elle n'arrête plus en ce moment ! Ce n'est pas faux : ça faisait cependant assez longtemps que l'idée de cette fanfiction me trottait dans la tête, je cède enfin à mes pulsions !_

_Je présente un peu les choses quand même : j'ai pris les libertés par rapport aux jeux vidéos. Tout d'abord, cette fanfiction se passe dans l'Angleterre du XIXème siècle, très exactement en 1887. Ensuite, j'ai modifié un peu les caractères des différents personnages et j'ai même inventé des noms de familles pour certains. Enfin, si cette histoire est centrée sur le personnage de Layton, il faut savoir qu'en réalité c'est un prétexte pour étudier le petit couple Clark / Brenda que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Il y aura cependant beaucoup de Layton x Claire également, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Quant aux thèses raciales qui sont exposées dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre, elles datent bien évidemment de l'époque (il s'agit ici de celles de George Cuvier) et ne reflètent en rien mes propres idées. Ne soyez donc pas trop choqués des propos de Brenda, n'oubliez pas que nous nous trouvons en 1887 !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt !_

**Partie I – De la présentation des personnages principaux.**

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, l'enfant qu'avait été Hershel Layton n'aurait jamais imaginé, un jour, se retrouver à l'Université.

Tout d'abord, il était né dans une famille plutôt modeste : sa mère, couturière, avait épousé à l'âge de dix neuf ans un simple -mais consciencieux- ouvrier de Londres spécialisé dans le textile. L'époque était plutôt dure : aux glorieuses années qui avaient consacrés l'hégémonie de la Grande-Bretagne sur le reste du monde avaient succédé des années plus difficiles, où chômage et très bas salaires étaient les plaies quotidiennes des couches populaires. Sa famille vivait alors dans un petit deux pièces situé dans l'East River, un quartier connu pour son aspect misérable et son insécurité : les crimes, en effet, étaient légions si bien qu'une fois le soir tombé, on trouvait peu de personnes pour se promener encore dans les rues, sinon quelques soulards en quête de tavernes encore ouvertes.

Il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de cette époque : ses parents étaient bons avec lui, certes, mais ils ne pouvaient hélas se permettre de l'envoyer à l'école, tant sa paire de bras se révélait indispensable pour ramener de quoi faire vivre leur famille. Dès l'âge de six ans, il fut décidé qu'il irait travailler à l'usine avec son père et ses deux sœurs aînées, ce qu'il fit, évidemment, en traînant les pieds : les semaines de travail étant longues, dépassant fréquemment les 50 heures, et le travail particulièrement dur. Son seul havre de paix était l'école du Dimanche, ouverte aux enfants du peuple, où il se distingua particulièrement vite en raison de la rigueur de son travail et la pertinence de ses réflexions.

Madame Palmerson, chargée d'enseigner lecture et calcul aux enfants, fut la première à s'intéresser à son cas : elle travaillait la semaine chez une famille bourgeoise, les Schrader, dont le patriarche était professeur au King's College. L'homme, vite intrigué par les louanges que faisait sa gouvernante à propos du petit garçon qu'elle qualifiait de génie, avant fini par s'intéresser à son cas : il décida ainsi de le rencontrer afin de juger de ses capacités.

Il ne fut, pour ainsi dire, pas déçu du voyage.

Hershel avait alors huit ans : il était certes en retard sur le plan purement scolaire (il lisait assez mal et avait une mauvaise culture générale) mais sa logique était purement et simplement imparable. Malgré ses maigres connaissances, il était capable de résoudre des problèmes qui laissaient sur le carreau des enfants deux fois plus âgés que lui : Andrew Schrader fut aussitôt séduit.

Il proposa aux Layton de faire de leur fils leur apprenti : ces derniers hésitèrent tout d'abord, se demandant comment ils allaient compenser la perte financière que cela allait entraîner. Leurs doutes s'envolèrent cependant très vite quand Andrew leur promit un petit pécule afin de les aider : c'était une proposition trop belle pour être refusée.

Les progrès d'Hershel, à partir de cet instant, furent fulgurants : entouré des meilleurs professeurs, le jeune garçon acquit très rapidement des automatismes de travail très stricts qui lui permirent de vite rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé. Il rentrait chez lui tous les soirs, faisant profiter sa famille de ses connaissances nouvellement acquises : cela permis entre autres à son père de grimper doucement mais sûrement dans la hiérarchie ouvrière, ce qui acheva de convaincre les Layton de la nécessité d'une bonne éducation.

Hershel redoubla d'efforts : Andrew lui proposa alors de lui payer ses études supérieures, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt tout en précisant qu'il le rembourserait une fois adulte. Il passa dans les meilleurs collèges et lycées de Londres avant d'arriver, finalement, à obtenir ses entrées (et une bourse d'étude conséquente) à Gressenheller, un des établissements les plus réputés du royaume. Il avait sué sang et eau pour en arriver là, mais ça valait le coup : un fils d'ouvrier à Gressenheller, ça ne s'était encore jamais vu ! L'établissement était fréquenté par des fils d'aristocrates ou de riches bourgeois et s'organisait en conséquence : tout n'était que luxe et faste, depuis les simples dortoirs aux salles de conférence. Les élèves étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours en permanence, au point que s'en devenait parfois ridicule, et ne se gênaient pas pour lui rappeler toute la distance qu'il pouvait exister entre eux et lui.

L'Angleterre, comme l'avait dit un certain premier ministre quelques années plus tôt, était composée de «Deux Nations» après tout, celle des élites et celle du peuple. C'était une hiérarchie qu'il ne remettait pas en cause, mais c'était parfois douloureux de s'en rappeler...

Tous les étudiants, fort heureusement, n'étaient pas taillés dans le même bois : certaines personnalités excentriques se détachaient même fortement, et la première était celle de Clark Triton, Lord de son état. Clark suivait un cursus littéraire, tout comme lui, et était également passionné d'archéologie : il était le fils d'un très riche Gallois, William Ewrat Triton, connu pour posséder, outre d'immenses domaines agricoles, de nombreuses usines métallurgiques. Rien dans son apparence, pourtant, n'aurait pu trahir son appartenance à cette si prestigieuse lignée : il portait souvent des vêtements simples, voire démodés, ne se rasait que tous les trois quatre jours (le comble de l'inélégance) et, surtout, avait un langage parfois très châtié. Layton et lui avaient très rapidement sympathisé et ils étaient, depuis, quasi inséparables.

Claire Mayfield était elle aussi très originale dans son genre : tout d'abord, elle était une femme, et dieu sait qu'il était rare d'en croiser dans les couloirs de Gressenheller. Ensuite, elle faisait des études scientifiques, un cursus que peu osaient emprunter car jugé moins prestigieux que la voie des lettres classiques : enfin, elle était incroyablement belle, indépendante, fière et était douée d'une force de caractère mémorable. Elle appartenait à la très haute bourgeoisie du pays mais se vantait rarement de son ascendance familiale : Hershel l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de Clark, qui la connaissait de longue date, et était de suite tombé sous son charme. Ce n'était cependant pas le genre de chose qu'il s'amusait à clamer sur tous les toits : il restait fils d'ouvrier et savait parfaitement, de fait, où était sa place. C'était douloureux, certes, mais la hiérarchie sociale était ainsi faite et il n'avait pas à la remettre en question...

La dernière personne a avoir retenu son attention, enfin, était le fils d'un aristocrate espagnol, Don Paolo de Cervantes : l'homme était très riche mais surtout particulièrement brillant. Ce scientifique de génie n'avait en effet à craindre de personne sur le campus Universitaire, pas même de ses professeurs qu'il surpassait très largement dans un certain nombre de domaines : inutile de préciser qu'il était donc jalousé par un certain nombre de personnes et qu'il n'avait donc aucun ami, à l'exception peut-être de Claire. Il fallait également dire que Paolo n'avait pas un caractère facile ce qui, combiné à son physique ingrat, ne donnait pas vraiment envie de lui adresser la parole : mais bon, il fallait savoir reconnaître les grands esprits malgré tout.

Ses journées, à l'Université, étaient bien souvent très mouvementées : c'est que Clark et Claire n'étaient pas des modèles de sagesse, en dépit de leurs très bons résultats scolaires. Tous deux étaient passés maître dans l'art de ne pas respecter le couvre-feu imposé à 21 heures, et il n'était pas rare pour Hershel de les voir débarquer dans sa chambre d'étudiant avec, à la main, quelques bouteilles qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû posséder. Ils pouvaient bien, de toute façon, s'autoriser de tels écarts de conduite : leurs parents étaient bien trop importants pour que l'Université puisse leur faire quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hershel, malheureusement, qui redouta pendant toute sa scolarité de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de non-observance du règlement intérieur.

Cela n'arriva jamais, par la grâce de Dieu. Et quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces bêtises étaient devenues, par la force des choses, de merveilleux souvenirs.

**OooooooooO**

L'Université de Gressenheller avait l'avantage de posséder une des bibliothèques universitaires les plus fournies du royaume : sur ses rayons s'étalaient des centaines de milliers d'ouvrages parfois très rares, et dans ses réserves dormaient certains manuscrits bien plus précieux encore. Hershel adorait venir y travailler : ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Claire et Clark qui, en véritables allergiques du silence, préféraient largement travailler dans des endroits bruyants comme les salles d'études voire les cafés qui bordaient les alentour du campus.

Cette fois ci, pourtant, ils étaient venus avec lui : plus étranges encore, ils s'étaient mis tout deux sur leur trente et un. Claire portait une magnifique robe de style «polonaise», alors très en vogue, et avait coiffé ses cheveux en un beau chignon à l'anglaise : Clark, quant à lui, s'était rasé de près et portait un costume trois pièces noir de très belle facture (et étonnamment à la mode). Il pouvait les entendre bavarder dans leur coin, apparemment tout excités :

-«Donc c'est entendu ? On se met d'accord sur 30£ ?» chuchota Claire à son voisin.

-«Tenu. Mais tu ferais mieux de mettre la main au porte-monnaie directement ma chère, c'est un pari que tu as perdu d'avance.»

-«Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Clark : j'ai choisi une cible des plus difficiles.»

-«Excusez-moi !» finit par les interrompre Layton. «Mais vous parlez de quoi exactement ?»

Il vit deux grands sourires étranges lui répondre, et commença à se dire qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser la question. Claire, discrètement, lui désigna une jeune fille qui rangeait des ouvrages dans les rayons.

-«Tu vois la petite brune là-bas ? La documentaliste... »

-«Oui ? Et ?»

-«J'ai parié 30£ avec Clark qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui voler un rendez-vous.»

-«C'est me sous-estimer grandement.» ajouta le concerné en hochant la tête.

-« … Vous êtes effrayants quand vous vous y mettez...» finit par lâcher Hershel après une longue minute de silence.

Les deux jeunes gens étouffèrent un petit rire : la réaction de leur ami n'était guère étonnante. Layton était très à cheval sur les règles de bienséance : Clark, a contrario, était un véritable coureur de jupon et Claire, quant à elle, n'avait guère la retenue que l'on attendait d'une femme du monde. L'affaire ici était d'autant plus grave qu'il y avait de l'argent en jeu, et pas une petite somme : 30 £, autrement dit six bon mois de salaire pour une dactylographe ! Ce n'était peut-être rien pour les deux jeunes gens, mais pour lui ça représentait bien évidemment quelque chose de colossal...

-«Bon !» finit par s'exclamer Clark tout en se redressant et en réajustant sa cravate. «Vous m'excusez mais j'ai une damoiselle à conquérir ! Prépare toi à pleurer, Claire...»

Et, sur ces derniers mots, il partit aussitôt à la rencontre de la jeune documentaliste, laissant ses deux camarades seuls : Claire ne tarda pas à remarquer l'air réprobateur qui s'était esquissé sur le visage d'Hershel . Son propre visage s'adoucit aussitôt :

-«Je sais ce que tu penses : ce n'est pas bien méchant, tu sais. Clark est un beau parleur, il va peut être lui arracher un baiser grand maximum mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'ira jamais plus loin...»

-«Quand bien même il voudrait aller plus loin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires j'imagine. » répliqua le jeune homme pour toute réponse, tout en refermant son livre.

-«Tu n'es pas fatigué de toujours jouer au gentleman irréprochable ? Après tout, profite de tes années ici : c'est l'époque bénie où nous sommes libres comme des adultes mais encore assez jeunes pour que l'on puisse être stupides sans qu'on nous en tienne rigueur trop longtemps.»

-«Toi et Clark vous pouvez vous autoriser cela, en effet : mais moi ? Tu oublies parfois que nous sommes de deux mondes différents : je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je ne peux pas risquer de compromettre mes études, j'ai trop travaillé pour ça.»

-«Sous-entendrais tu par là que Clark et moi n'avons pas eu besoin de travailler pour être acceptés ici ?»

-«Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

-«Je sais. Excuse moi, c'était malpoli de ma part.»

Hershel ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant la main de Claire se poser sur la sienne : elle portait des gants, certes, mais le contact n'en était pas moins agréable... et intimidant pour le modeste fil d'ouvrier qu'il était. Elle reprit, un ton plus doux :

-«Tu m'inquiètes parfois, tu sais : tu es toujours enfermé dans ta chambre à étudier comme un fou. Je sais que tu as une pression sur les épaules que j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir, il n'empêche que ce n'est pas sain. Il y a une soirée étudiante organisée la semaine prochaine : j'imagine, te connaissant, que tu ne comptais même pas y faire un tour ?»

-«C'est que j'ai des dossiers à rendre et...»

-«Tatata ! Monsieur Layton, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus : j'ai besoin d'un cavalier, et vous serez parfait pour cette mission !»

-«Mais Claire...»

-«N'est ce pas toi qui répète à l'envie qu'il faut toujours respecter les moindres désirs d'une belle lady ? N'est ce pas l'occasion de mettre cette philosophie en pratique ?»

Il resta pétrifié, comprenant qu'il venait de se faire piéger : son expression devait-être particulièrement comique à regarder car elle arracha à Claire un magnifique sourire. Comment pouvait-il refuser, de toute façon, la demande d'une pareille beauté ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, d'ailleurs, il se sentait vraiment honoré de sa demande : être le cavalier de Claire Mayfield, après tout, ce n'était pas rien loin de là ! Il s'apprêta à répondre, rouge comme une pivoine, quand Clark vint se rasseoir à leur table et les interrompit, le visage radieux :

-«Tu viens de perdre 30£ ! » souffla t-il, la main tendue vers Claire. «J'emmène la demoiselle à la soirée de la semaine prochaine... ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?»

-«J'en reviens pas... mais comment tu as fais ? Cette fille est connue pour ne donner ses faveurs à personne !»

-«Hé bien, l'argent d'abord, la technique ensuite !»

Claire laissa s'échapper un gros soupir mais, en bonne joueuse, mit la main au porte-monnaie : elle eut aussitôt la mauvaise surprise de voir Clark diviser la somme en deux puis faire un léger signe de main à la documentaliste qu'il venait juste de quitter. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle comprit :

-«Non...tu n'as pas fais ça ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé de notre pari ?»

-«Et si !» chantonna la documentaliste une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. «Nous disions donc 50/50, milord.»

-«Effectivement, et voici vos 15£, mademoiselle Stanford» répondit aussitôt le concerné tout en tendant la liasse de billet, un grand sourire mangeant son visage. «Je viendrai vous chercher à 17 heures ce Mardi, comme convenu : cela vous sied t-il ?»

-«Parfaitement. Mais ne soyez pas en retard... et encore merci pour l'argent !»

Brenda Stanford les salua poliment une dernière fois puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations premières, souriant en entendant les protestations de Claire et les soupirs indignés d'Hershel. C'était la première fois qu'un jeune homme l'abordait d'une telle manière, mais elle devait avouer que le dénommé Clark Triton avait un certain culot et un certain panache qui lui plaisaient plutôt bien...

Peut-être que ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil tout en rangeant ses livres ...

**OooooooooO**

Layton se contempla dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, assez mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait encore jamais assisté à une soirée mondaine et ne possédait donc pas de quoi s'habiller correctement dans sa garde robe : Clark, de fait, l'avait emmené chez un tailleur et avait insisté pour lui offrir un costume avec les 15 £ qu'il avait soutiré à Claire. Le costume en question était magnifique, certes : c'était un splendide trois pièces noir assorti d'une chemise blanche simple et d'une cravate bouffante en soie. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait osé refuser la générosité de son ami, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait se présenter à la réception habillé comme il l'était habituellement : ce n'était cependant pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter qu'on lui fasse l'aumône. La gentillesse de Clark pouvait parfois se montrer bien cruelle, hélas, car elle ne faisait que lui rappeler le gouffre qui le séparait de lui en dépit de leur amitié réelle et sincère. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui faire comprendre ?

Il soupira, réajustant le col de sa chemise pour la énième fois : non, vraiment, ce genre de costume ne lui allait pas. Il avait l'air aussi guidé que les étudiants dont il se moquait quotidiennement : il s'apprêta à se déshabiller puis à annuler la soirée quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il réprima un juron en entendant la voix de Claire l'interpeller à travers la porte qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

Il resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille : elle était tout simplement magnifique ! Elle portait une splendide robe de style «Pompadour» en taffetas serti de quelques perles argentées qui mettait agréablement sa silhouette en valeur. Des coussinets placés sur les côtés donnaient à la robe un aspect bouffant alors très en vogue rappelant les tenues des Versaillaises du temps de Louis XV, et son décolleté (discret mais existant) exposait avantageusement son cou de cygne. Ses cheveux, non attachés, étaient piqués de petits rubans assortis à la robe et de plumes, elles aussi très à la mode.

-«Ouah ! Hershel, mon dieu quelle élégance !» s'exclama t-elle aussitôt en le voyant, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire revenir sur terre. «Ça te va vraiment bien ! »

-«Euh... je...merci» bafouilla le concerné en se grattant la joie d'un air gêné. «Tu es splendide aussi...»

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux, et Layton se maudit aussitôt de ne pas posséder l'assurance et l'aisance de Clark. Heureusement pour lui, Claire finit par rompre le malaise en lui tendant le bras, sentant que son timide partenaire ne serait sûrement pas celui qui ferait le premier pas :

-«On va être en retard si on reste planté ici trop longtemps. Tu es prêt ?»

Il acquiesça rapidement, acceptant le bras offert de sa compagne tout en posant sur sa tête le haut de forme qu'on lui avait prêté pour l'occasion.

**OooooooooO**

Les élèves de Gressenheller s'étaient déplacés en masse pour ce premier bal d'ouverture de l'année scolaire : la salle d'honneur de l'Université, pourtant immense, était bondé de femmes vêtues de robes de soirées de toutes les couleurs et d'hommes en smokings élégants. D'immenses tables chargées de vaisselle coûteuse avaient été dressées pour l'occasion, formant comme un carré autour de ce qui semblait être une piste de danse bien que personne ne s'y trouvait encore. Hershel dût jouer des coudes pour fendre la foule et enfin trouver sa place et celle de sa cavalière : ils avaient de la chance car étaient situés juste à côté de la grande véranda, ce qui leur permettrait de s'éclipser rapidement au besoin. Ils remarquèrent assez vite que Brenda Stanford était déjà installée, le regard perdu sur l'orchestre qui commençait à peine à sortir ses instruments : elle sourit en les voyant arriver.

-«Votre cavalier vous a déjà abandonné, mademoiselle ?» lui demanda aussitôt Claire tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-«Pas du tout, il est seulement allé chercher quelque chose à boire.» la rassura t-elle aussitôt en riant. «Vous êtes Claire Mayfield, n'est ce pas ? Et vous le fameux Hershel Layton ?»

-«Nous sommes donc déjà si connus ?» s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme, intrigué.

-«C'est que votre ami est un grand bavard et parle beaucoup de vous. En bien, rassurez-vous...»

-«Et nous connaissons par contre si peu de chose sur vous, mademoiselle Stanford.» reprit Claire. «C'est injuste !»

-«S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, je puis vous donner de quoi satisfaire votre curiosité !»

Elle leur expliqua alors qu'elle était issue de la petite bourgeoisie Londonienne : elle était documentaliste à Gressenheller depuis deux ans, mais ambitionnait de posséder sa propre librairie un jour. En attendant, elle économisait sagement chaque sous gagné, ce qui expliquait la simplicité de sa tenue : elle n'était, effectivement, pas très sophistiquée et passablement passée de mode. On pouvait même supposer qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, car elle était un brin trop courte, laissant apparaître ses chevilles : Brenda, cependant, avait une telle présence qu'on oubliait assez vite ce genre de détail : elle était drôle, charmante, et surtout très intelligente. Une femme rare, à n'en point douter.

Clark finit par les rejoindre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quatre flûtes de champagne à la main : Hershel se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour porter autant de choses en même temps alors que lui n'était même pas capable de faire cinq mètres avec une carafe d'eau sans en renverser la moitié à terre.

-«Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, mais accéder au bar est plus difficile que d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec la reine. Et Hershel avant que tu ne fasses la remarque : oui je sais que tu ne bois pas d'alcool. Non je ne rapporterai pas cette flûte donc fais moi plaisir et enfile la toi quand même.»

Comprenant que ce n'était même pas la peine de protester, Layton acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et prit entre ses mains le verre qu'on lui tendait : il ne buvait effectivement jamais d'ordinaire, mais il imaginait que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se laisser un peu aller au moins une soirée. Ce faisant, il porta le regard sur la piste de danse qui était à présent noire de monde : les anglais avaient cela d'amusant qu'ils disaient souvent ne pas aimer festoyer alors qu'il leur suffisait d'un peu de musique pour commencer de suite à faire la fête.

-«Dites moi, milord» chantonna soudainement Brenda tout se penchant légèrement sur la table, soutenant avec élégance son menton de la main. «Vous m'aviez promis une danse si je ne m'abuse ?»

-«Effectivement, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si je vous marche sur les pieds, mademoiselle» répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en lui tendant le bras. «Je suis un piètre danseur, je dois l'admettre.»

-«Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous apprendre quelques petites astuces.»

Elle appuya sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil discret et se leva de sa chaise en effectuant une petite volte qui fit se soulever très légèrement le bas de sa robe. Clark la guida aussitôt au milieu de la piste, et entama avec elle un pas de danse un brin maladroit sous les regards amusés de ses deux camarades. Hershel fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

-«Effectivement, il ne sait pas danser... c'est un massacre... »

-«Et si nous allions le ridiculiser ? Monsieur Layton, me feriez vous l'honneur d'accepter cette danse ?» ajouta Claire en tendant sa main gantée à son tour.

Il n'hésita pas très longtemps : fort heureusement pour lui, Andrew Schrader avait jugé bon de lui donner une éducation musicale, aussi était-il au moins certain de ne pas faire honte à Claire sur ce plan là. Il l'aida donc aussitôt à se lever puis la conduisit sur la piste, prenant bien garde à ne pas marcher sur les pans de sa robe qui trainaient légèrement à terre. L'orchestre jouait alors une valse, danse qu'il maîtrisait -fort heureusement pour lui- particulièrement bien. Il passa timidement son bras dans le dos de sa cavalière puis, dès que le tempo le lui permit, la fit virevolter avec délicatesse.

L'instant était magique : Claire avait un maintien remarquable et une grâce aérienne somptueuse. Elle semblait flotter au-dessus du parquet impeccablement ciré de la salle tant son pas était alerte et léger : le spectacle était littéralement hypnotisant. Ça n'avait pas grand chose à avoir avec la danse maladroite, bien qu'attendrissante, qu'offraient de leur côté Clark et Brenda : non, ici il s'agissait de poésie pure. Cela ne joua pas forcément en leur faveur, d'ailleurs, car la jeune femme attira aussitôt l'attention de tous les gentlemen de la salle et, hélas pour Layton, il était fort malpoli pour une dame de refuser les demandes de ces messieurs. Ainsi, une fois la danse terminée, fut-il condamné à aller se rasseoir et à regarder le spectacle de dizaines d'étudiants tournant autour de la pauvre Claire : cette dernière avait, de plus, la malchance d'être un parti particulièrement intéressant, ce qui ne pouvait qu'aiguiser les convoitises.

Il soupira bruyamment : ce n'était décidément pas juste. Préférant ne pas se focaliser davantage sur la piste de danse, il se décida à siroter tristement sa flûte de champagne, du moins jusqu'à ce que Brenda vienne le rejoindre à son tour : elle aussi avait perdu en cours de route son trop populaire cavalier, semblait-il. Mais elle donnait l'impression de mieux l'accepter que lui, sans doute mieux rompue au difficile exercice des bals qu'il ne l'était :

-«Et bien Monsieur Layton, ne faites pas ce triste visage, je vous sens presque sur le point de pleurer» dit-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui. «C'est la dure loi de bals : les gens de haute naissance sont toujours les plus sollicités, tandis que les plus modestes doivent se contenter de regarder.»

-«Je sais... il n'empêche que c'est tout de même, disons... étonnant ?»

-«C'est même stupide, soyons honnête. On croirait voir un banc de requin attiré par l'odeur du sang... »

-«Vous avez une jolie façon de décrire la situation, mademoiselle.»

-«Hélas. J'imagine que c'est le genre de chose que des gens de basse condition comme vous et moi ne pouvons comprendre. »

-«Vous êtes tout de même issue de la Bourgeoisie, Brenda, si vous me permettez cette nuance... »

-«Mais croyez bien que je suis à leurs yeux aussi méprisable que vous l'êtes, monsieur Layton. Je n'ai pas connu, à votre différence, le dur labeur de l'usine et la tristesse des bas quartiers, mais ne croyez pas pour autant que ma famille pouvait se permettre des dépenses inconsidérées. J'imagine que je dois vous sembler pédante à dire que je ne me considère pas issue d'une classe particulièrement favorisée : il n'empêche que c'est ainsi que je ressens les choses.»

-«J'avoue ne pas tout à fait vous suivre...»

-«Si je devais résumer, je prendrais comme exemple les races humaines. Vous connaissez les nombreuses théories élaborées sur le sujet n'est ce pas ? On aboutit souvent au classement suivant : l'homme blanc d'abord, l'homme jaune ensuite, l'homme noir en dernier. Pourtant, quand on y réfléchit bien, il importe peu à l'homme blanc de savoir qui de l'homme jaune ou de l'homme noir est le plus intelligent : ils lui sont inférieurs, et cela suffit à son bonheur. Les Aristocrates sont ainsi faits : dans la hiérarchie sociale de notre belle Angleterre, j'arrive au second rang et vous au troisième. Ce n'est cependant là que pure théorie... en réalité, dans l'esprit de nos dirigeants, nous nous valons. Vous vous pensez différent de moi, et vous n'avez pas tort d'un certain point de vue : par contre, aux yeux de quelqu'un comme Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, notre actuel premier ministre, vous et moins serions quasiment identique. Voilà ma vision des choses... »

-«Une vision très intéressante mais tout de même un peu tirée par les cheveux si vous voulez mon avis. Vous restez dans l'ordre du psychologique plus que dans le factuel...»

-«Le psychologique et le factuel peuvent se contredire tout en faisant parti intégrante de la réalité des choses pourtant, ne pensez-vous pas ?»

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur son visage : la jeune femme avait décidément de la ressource, et c'était d'autant plus appréciable. Elle avait de plus raison sur certains points : la notion «bourgeoisie» recouvrait une multitude de réalités, si bien que les bourgeois les plus modestes avaient bien souvent davantage de choses en commun avec les gens du peuple qu'avec les bourgeois les plus riches : il avait tendance à l'oublier, parfois. Il allait lui répondre quand Clark finit par émerger de la foule, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges d'avoir trop dansé : il avait réussi à récupérer Claire en chemin et la tenait par le bras. Cette dernière, dépitée, soutenait la traîne de sa robe, arrachée par un talon maladroit en pleine valse : l'accident était certes un bon prétexte pour arrêter de se faire alpaguer par le premier venu, mais tout de même...

-«Tu as essayé d'aller au vestiaire ?» lui demanda Layton tout en examinant la déchirure.

-«Bien entendu : pour toute réponse, on m'a donné une bobine, une aiguille et un franc sourire. Malheureusement, je suis aussi bonne en couture que tu ne l'es en cuisine...»

-«Qu'à cela ne tienne, la couture est mon domaine. Par contre, si ça ne vous dérange pas, sortons un instant, nous serons plus à l'aise dehors qu'ici : il commence à faire affreusement chaud à mon avis... »

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent aussitôt puis marchèrent à sa suite, humant avec délice l'air frais du dehors une fois sortis de la véranda : la salle de bal donnait sur un petit parc qui, la nuit, était éclairé grâce à des becs de gaz. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un banc sur lequel s'asseoir et Layton commença aussitôt son ouvrage sous le regard impressionné de ses camarades.

Avoir travaillé dans le textile devenait soudainement un avantage de poids : la déchirure avait était faite proprement, fort heureusement, et l'éclairage était suffisant pour qu'il puisse remettre en état la robe sans trop d'ennuis. Il ne lui fallut ainsi que dix petites minutes pour réarranger totalement la tenue d'une Claire médusée : le résultat était tout de même très impressionnant...

-«Tu nous avais caché ce talent !» s'exclama t-elle tout en pivotant sur-elle même avec grâce. «Je n'en reviens pas, on dirait presque qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé !»

-«Oh ce n'est rien... quelques trucs appris grâce à mon père, rien de plus» bredouilla aussitôt Hershel, rouge comme une pivoine. «Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel...»

Le regard de Clark se fit soudain plus inquisiteur, tandis qu'il contemplait son ami en pleine crise de timidité : décidément, ce dernier rougissait bien souvent dès que Claire lui adressait la parole. Ça ne l'avait encore jamais frappé, mais tout de même, la chose était... curieuse. Il fixa ensuite Brenda du coin de l'œil, semblant l'interroger du regard : le mince sourire que celle ci lui renvoya assorti d'un léger hochement de tête en direction de la sortie acheva de dissiper ses derniers doutes.

Un petit rictus se dessina à son tour sur ses lèvres : voilà qui n'était pas banal... pas banal du tout, même. Mais qui n'en était pas moins intéressant.

-«Désolée de vous quitter aussi vite» s'exclama aussitôt Brenda tout en se levant d'un bond. «Mais hélas, je dois rentrer, comme j'en ai convenu avec mes parents. Monsieur Layton, Mademoiselle Mayfield, ce fut un réel plaisir : j'espère vous revoir à l'occasion.»

-«Bien entendu.» répondirent les concernés d'une même voix. «Ce fut également un plaisir, Mademoiselle Stanford.»

Clark se proposa aussitôt de la raccompagner, en parfait gentleman : s'il resta silencieux tout le long de la marche dans le parc, il se laissa néanmoins aller à un franc éclat de rire aussitôt arrivé aux grilles de sortie : il ôta aussitôt son haut de forme comme pour faire une petite révérence à Brenda qui peinait à garder son sérieux.

-«Vous êtes diabolique, très chère : il est à peine 21H30 et il me semblait que vous aviez la permission de minuit ?»

-«Avouez qu'ils étaient mignons, non ? Il aurait été dommage de briser un tel moment, milord.»

-«Clark. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée, tandis que le jeune homme remettait à nouveau sa coiffe sur sa tête. Il reprit :

-«Appelez-moi par mon prénom plutôt que par ce titre pompeux, mademoiselle, c'est plus pratique et plus court, vous en conviendrez. Mais j'y pense, avec toute cette aventure vous n'avez sans doute pas eu le temps de dîner, je me trompe ? Que diriez-vous d'un restaurant, j'en connais un fort bon à quelques minutes d'ici et c'est moi qui paye.»

La proposition arracha à la jeune fille un petit rire ainsi qu'un léger rougissement : elle sembla hésiter l'espace de quelques secondes puis, finalement, vaincue par le sourire que lui adressait son compagnon, elle finit par hocher positivement la tête. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'engageaient tous deux dans les ruelles sinueuses de Londres, elle tâcha d'émettre une dernière condition :

-«J'accepte votre proposition, Clark, seulement si vous me faîtes le plaisir de m'appeler également par mon prénom. Et j'espère que le restaurant où vous m'emmenez possède aussi une piste de danse, c'est qu'hélas je n'aurais pas beaucoup profité de votre présence au bal que nous venons de quitter. »

Clark retint un sifflement d'admiration devant l'aplomb de son invitée et lui prit aussitôt le bras avec douceur, posant sa main sur la sienne.

-«Bien entendu, Brenda. J'ai encore besoin de cours de danse, de toute façon... »


	2. De la rigueur des conventions sociales

**Partie II – De la rigueur des conventions sociales.**

**OooooooooO**

Layton soupira bruyamment, les yeux perdus dans le vague : il essayait de terminer une composition d'histoire de l'art mais les souvenirs de la soirée dernière l'empêchaient de se concentrer correctement. Un petit sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage fatigué tandis qu'il se revoyait dans le parc aux côtés de Claire : après le départ de Clark et Brenda, cette dernière lui avait proposé de danser, à l'extérieur cette fois-ci. La musique était en effet suffisamment audible pour que l'on puisse esquisser quelques pas de danse sans être pour autant incommodé par les autres étudiants : il avait accepté. De fait, ils avaient virevolté durant des heures et des heures, n'ayant absolument plus aucune notion du temps : ça avait été purement et simplement magique.

Il soupira à nouveau, faisant ricaner Clark qui se trouvait derrière lui, allongé sur le lit, un livre en main. Ce dernier se redressa subitement, faisant grincer les vieux ressorts du sommier, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, un grand sourire déformant ses traits juvéniles. Layton se renfrogna aussitôt, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait :

-«Mais il est bien court le temps des cerises, où l'on s'en va deux cueillir en rêvant, des pendants d'oreilles, cerises d'amour aux robes vermeilles... »

-«Arrête de chanter ces bêtises, Clark !» s'exclama l'étudiant tout en rougissant de honte. «Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois...»

-«Mais oui, bien entendu... tu t'aurais vu hier soir, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas profité de notre départ pour te déclarer, gros bêta ? C'était l'occasion rêvée...»

Layton ne sut quoi répondre : il était donc à ce point transparent ? Comprenant que ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de nier, il posa son plume sur la feuille qu'il était en trait de noircir puis pivota en direction de son ami, haussant les épaules d'un air abattu. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Claire : il en était même fou amoureux. Mais qu'est ce que cela changeait, après tout ? Claire était une femme de la haute société, brillante et indépendante : il n'était au contraire qu'un gringalet n'ayant pour lui que ses capacités intellectuelles, autrement dit pas grand chose. Il n'avait aucune chance, il le savait bien...

Et quand bien même Claire aurait partagé ses sentiments, il n'en restait pas moins entre eux un gouffre immense appelé «statut». Et c'était là une difficulté insurmontable...

-«Tu réfléchis trop, Hershel...» reprit Clark tout en lui tapotant le dos avec compassion. «Sois un homme avant d'être un gentleman. Pour l'instant on ne parle que de sentiments, hm ? Je ne planifie pas ton mariage, je te conseille juste de te déclarer avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse à ta place : Claire est quelqu'un de très populaire, ça ne saurait tarder.»

-«Merci de me rassurer, je me sens mieux d'un coup... » ironisa le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. «Ça ne doit pas se faire, c'est tout...»

-«Tu es désespérant...»

-«Je sais.»

Les jeunes garçons restèrent un instant muets, se regardant droit dans le blanc des yeux, avant d'éclater doucement de rire : ils n'étaient décidément jamais d'accord, pas même sur des choses aussi classiques qu'une déclaration d'amour ! Clark s'apprêta à répondre à son ami quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrevoir la silhouette d'un des surveillants du dortoir : l'homme, âgé d'une bonne quarantaine d'années et vêtu d'un étonnant petit informe bleu, tenait à la main une lettre. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, pour ne pas dire tendus.

-«Tenez, Monsieur Layton, c'est pour vous.» siffla t-il de sa désagréable voix rauque tout en donnant l'enveloppe.

Hershel fronça les sourcils : on dérangeait rarement les étudiants pour leur donner une simple lettre, d'autant plus que ces dernières étaient normalement cumulées durant la semaine puis distribuées les Samedi pour des raisons pratiques. Son visage se fit de plus en plus pâle tandis que son regard se posait sur le cachet de cire noire qui scellait l'enveloppe : il déglutit lentement, puis commença à lire son contenu en diagonale.

-«Monsieur le Doyen me charge de vous dire que vous avez évidemment exceptionnellement le droit de prendre congé de l'Université cette semaine» reprit l'homme. «Et il vous présente ses sincères condoléances.»

-«...»

Clark fronça les sourcils, regardant le surveillant quitter la pièce : les condoléances, hélas, ne laissaient jamais présager rien de bon. Il se tourna vers son ami, visiblement soufflé par la nouvelle, qui tanguait plus ou moins dangereusement sur ses jambes tremblantes : ce dernier ouvrit puis ferma la bouche deux ou trois fois, ne parvenant pas à produire de son. Puis, lentement, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, les yeux rivés sur la lettre comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire.

-«Hershel...?» finit par murmurer Clark, inquiet.

-«Mon père...»

Layton releva un visage blême bien qu'inexpressif : les tremblements de ses jambes semblèrent se transmettre à ses mains moites.

-«Mon père vient de mourir» finit-il par articuler.

**OooooooooO**

Le temps, à Londres, était maussade : ce n'était, bien entendu, pas inhabituel en soi, mais Layton ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la météo traduisait bien le trouble qui lui rongeait le cœur. Ça lui semblait d'autant plus évident que l'atmosphère qui régnait à East River se prêtait bien à ce genre de réflexions : les rues, noires de crasse, de boue et de houille, luisaient sous la pluie glacée, reflétant les épais nuages gris qui encombraient le ciel et les lourdes fumées noires qui s'échappaient des cheminées d'usine. Les années avaient beau passer, l'endroit restait le même : partout s'élevaient de vieux immeubles gris, des pubs plus ou moins engageants, des hangars sur le point de s'écrouler dans lesquels se déroulaient des combats de boxe clandestins et autres activités du même acabit. Il se félicita de s'être habillé très simplement : les élégants faisaient rarement long feu dans le quartier. L'Est de Londres était un véritable cloaque faisant office de demeures aux pires vermines de la capitale : assassins, pickpockets, violeurs, escrocs... ils étaient nombreux, mais hélas invisibles aux yeux de ceux qui ne vivaient pas sur place.

Il frissonna, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os : voyant qu'il n'était plus très loin de la demeure familiale, il hâta le pas, bousculant par inadvertance une poissonnière peu commode qui se mit aussitôt à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. «Ce doux langage m'a manqué» pensa t-il aussitôt avec une certaine amertume, atteignant enfin sa destination : il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, évitant à grand mal les planches vermoulues. C'est sa mère, Anne Layton, qui vint lui ouvrir, le visage caché derrière un léger voile noir, symbolisant son deuil et assorti à sa tenue :

-«Mon fils, tu es enfin là !» s'exclama t-elle aussitôt en le serrant dans ses bras. «Entre donc. Tes sœurs sont déjà là, ainsi que quelques amis.»

Il obéit immédiatement tout en ôtant de sa tête son galurin trempé : il remarqua rapidement que l'appartement avait été aménagé afin d'installer dans le salon le cercueil dans lequel reposait son père, John Layton, 45 ans. Celui ci semblait dormir paisiblement, même si son teint cadavérique trahissait la réalité de sa condition : il avait été vêtu pour l'occasion d'un beau costume noir, sans doute plus beau que ceux qu'il avait possédé de son vivant. Sur ses mains croisées solennellement sur sa poitrine brillait son alliance, astiquée avec soin : Layton faillit ne pas la reconnaître, tant il était habitué à la voir recouverte d'une épaisse couche de crasse.

Son père était beau ainsi présenté. Pourtant, il ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'homme qu'il avait connu... et c'était étrange.

«Tout a commencé par une stupide fièvre...» murmura tristement une voix féminine à son oreille. «C'est ensuite allé très vite : du jour au lendemain, papa a été cloué au lit. Monsieur Schrader nous a envoyé de quoi payer un médecin mais ce dernier n'a rien pu faire...»

«Lucy...»

Il se tourna aussitôt vers l'aînée de ses deux sœurs, la frêle Lucy Hope, vêtue elle aussi d'une robe et d'un foulard noirs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu : elle vivait avec son époux dans un quartier populaire du centre de Londres où il ne se rendait pas très souvent. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant à quel point elle semblait courbée malgré son jeune âge et en dépit du corset -de mauvaise qualité- qu'elle portait : sans doute continuait-elle à occuper un poste difficile dans le textile, et ce malgré son mariage.

-«C'est bien que tu aies réussi à te libérer : Maman aurait été triste de ne pas te voir cet après-midi à l'enterrement, même si elle est très fière de ce que tu fais» poursuivit-elle tout en lui prenant les mains.

-«C'est normal» répondit-il tout en hochant la tête.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le lit funéraire : les enfants de Lucy étaient penchés au-dessus de leur grand-père, regardant avec curiosité son visage immobile. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Sarah Layton, la seconde sœur d'Hershel, conversait avec un photographe engagé pour l'occasion : il était courant, en effet, de prendre quelques photos du défunt avant d'emmener ce dernier dans sa dernière demeure. Jefferson Hope, l'époux de Lucy, accueillait enfin les quelques visiteurs qui venaient rendre un dernier hommage à John Layton : tout était minutieusement préparé, pour ne pas dire calculé, afin que la cérémonie se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. C'était une mécanique certes macabre, mais nécessaire.

-«Ah, avant que j'oublie» marmonna Hershel tout en sortant de sa poche une enveloppe. «Tu donneras ça à maman, ce n'est pas grand chose mais...»

-«Un petit quelque chose est toujours préférable à un grand rien.» le coupa aussitôt Lucy. «Les enterrements sont de véritables gouffres financiers...»

-«C'est bien peu de le dire...»

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire entendu : elle avait enterré un enfant deux ans auparavant et payait encore l'enterrement. Même les ouvriers les plus modestes n'hésitaient pas à mettre le prix pour offrir à leurs proches une procession et un service funèbre digne de ce nom : costumes noirs, bijoux commémoratifs, location d'un corbillard et, éventuellement, de pleureuses... sans compter la stèle, le cercueil et le service religieux, évidemment.

-«Excusez-moi ?» demanda finalement le croque-mort d'une voix douce. «Il est temps de conduire monsieur Layton à sa dernière demeure...»

-«Qu'il en soit ainsi» soupira la veuve. «Faîtes donc votre œuvre, monsieur...»

L'homme opina doucement puis se saisit du matériel qu'il avait pris avec lui afin de clouer convenablement le couvercle du cercueil : ceci fait, il fit signe aux amis du défunt de s'avancer. Parmi eux, en effet, se trouvaient les porteurs ayant pour mission d'emmener le cercueil jusqu'au corbillard qui stationnait en bas de l'immeuble : Hershel fut ému de voir que huit hommes, tout de même, s'étaient proposés pour tenir ce rôle, preuve que son père était apprécié.

La prochaine étape était l'église : la famille Layton y fut conduite en priorité, suivie de près par les amis les plus proches du défunt et les parents éloignés. Des voitures avaient été louées spécialement à cet effet et de la paille avait été versée sur les routes afin d'étouffer les bruits causés par les sabots des chevaux : le cortège aurait été presque beau à voir si seulement il n'avait pas été tout de noir vêtu et rythmé par les chants et lamentations des pleureuses professionnelles. Les larmes étaient l'apanage des femmes : les gentlemen, eux, ne pleuraient pas. Jamais.

Enfin, la dernière étape -après le service funèbre- était le cimetière : celui que la famille avait choisi était plutôt modeste, situé à quelques pas de l'église seulement. Là, comme ailleurs, tout avait été savamment étudié : La famille se tenait bien évidemment au premier rang, suivie par les amis les plus proches, les collègues et, enfin, les simples connaissances. Les gens s'étaient déplacées en masse pour cet ultime hommage : Layton, à vue de nez, évalua la foule à une petite centaine de personne.

John Layton était décidément un homme populaire.

Hershel baissa lentement les yeux : il ne voulait pas écouter la cérémonie, à quoi bon ? Il préféra plutôt se focaliser sur la motte de terre qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, comptant avec une effrayante minutie le nombre de brin d'herbes qui s'en échappaient. Enfermé dans sa bulle, il ne remarqua pas que l'on descendait le cercueil dans la tombe : de même, il ne vit pas les invités s'en aller petit à petit, et ignora systématiquement toutes les condoléances qu'on lui présentait. Bientôt, il fut seul devant la petite stèle funèbre que les fossoyeurs achevaient de mettre en place : la pluie le transperçait jusqu'aux os, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, en tout cas c'est ainsi qu'il ressentait les choses.

Un petit bruit, néanmoins, finit par capter son attention : quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il daigna enfin se retourner, et resta bouche bée en reconnaissant son visiteur.

-«...Claire...?»

La jeune fille hocha positivement de la tête et vint se poster à ses côtés : elle était vêtue de noir, comme l'exigeait l'usage, et avait dissimulé son visage derrière un léger voile. Voyant son trouble, elle lui prit délicatement la main et la serra dans la sienne, s'autorisant un petit sourire triste :

-«J'ai vu le faire-part affiché sur le tableau de l'Université_._ Je suis désolée...»

-«Merci.»

Il déglutit bruyamment et détourna les yeux afin d'éviter de se perdre dans le regard profond de son interlocutrice : la démarche de Claire, au final, n'était pas si étonnante. Elle était généreuse par nature, toujours prête à épauler un ami dans le besoin, même si ce dernier ne lui avait rien demandé. Il s'en sentait, dans le fond, profondément reconnaissant : il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés dans un moment pareil.

-«C'était...un homme bien» finit-il par bredouiller d'une voix étonnamment rauque. «Il n'était pas instruit mais sa sagesse et sa clairvoyance valaient bien cent fois les connaissances qui lui manquaient. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me voit sortir de l'Université... avec mes diplômes...»

Le jeune homme se mit à frisonner légèrement : sa prise sur la main de Claire se fit légèrement plus ferme. Il ne se rendait pas compte, mais déjà quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues déjà trempées par la pluie tandis qu'il se remémorait le visage bourru de son père.

-«Il a mis tant d'espoir en moi... il disait tout le temps que j'étais la fierté de la famille, au point de se dévaloriser de façon alarmante. Et pourtant il était si extraordinaire, plus que je ne le serai jamais : il était loyal, courageux, honnête... et aimant, même s'il avait du mal à nous montrer son affection. Je crois que je n'aurais pu avoir meilleur père que lui. »

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il craquait enfin, laissant ses larmes s'échapper en cascade : il lâcha les mains de Claire pour porter les siennes à ses yeux, essayant honteusement de se cacher. De gros sanglots entrecoupaient les quelques mots qu'il tentait de prononcer, au point qu'on ne comprenait plus grand chose à ses propos :

-«Je l'aimais tellement... je l'aimais tellement, et je ne lui ai pas dis !»

-«Hershel...»

-«Non ! Non, ne me regarde pas... je dois être misérable. Un...un gentleman ne doit pas pleurer. C'est si...si stupide...»

-«Arrête donc avec ces bêtises, Hershel ! On ne te demande pas d'être un gentleman 24 heures sur 24 bon sang !»

Ce disant, elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et serra doucement son visage contre son épaule : Layton, pris au dépourvu, hoqueta tout d'abord de surprise puis se détendit progressivement, laissant son visage se perdre dans la chevelure cuivré de la jeune fille. Elle se pencha à son oreille :

-«Un père sait quand son enfant l'aime, il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour ça : quant à tes diplômes, je ne crois pas qu'il doutait un seul instant de ta réussite. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que tu deviendrais un homme bien.»

Layton opina en reniflant de façon peu élégante, focalisé sur les sages paroles de Claire : il voulait tant croire à ce qu'elle disait, et c'était pourtant si difficile. Lui qui était toujours habitué à réfléchir posément et rapidement était à présent incapable d'organiser sa pensée ; sans doute craquait-il après plusieurs années de silence et de retenue. Un barrage mal entretenu finissait toujours par céder après tout...

Il sentit la main de Claire se poser à l'arrière de son crâne et lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur : le contact le fit frémir tandis qu'il levait les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens. C'est alors qu'il se sentit comme saisi par une peur irraisonnée et irraisonnable. Il n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il l'aimait, et il le regretterait probablement toute sa vie. Que se passerait-il s'il en faisait de même avec Claire ?

Quelque chose sembla se briser en lui tandis qu'il réalisait tout ce que ça pouvait signifier : ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il perdit le peu de self-contrôle qu'il lui restait. Ses bras, doucement, vinrent enlacer à leur tour la jeune fille qui ne broncha absolument pas : ses pleurs se firent moins violents, ses murmures plus audibles, ses pensées moins cohérentes.

Enfin, son secret passa outre les barrières mentales qu'il s'était peu à peu imposé, profitant des brèches momentanées qui déchiraient sa carapace de gentleman.

-«Je t'aime Claire.» finit-il par bredouiller, surpris de sa propre audace. «Si tu savais combien je t'aime ! Je... ça semble déplacé dit ici mais... il faut que je te le dise, n'est ce pas ?»

Le regard que lui lança en retour la jeune femme le glaça sur place : elle semblait tellement... étonnée ! Il ne pouvait certes pas lui en vouloir : il avait été d'une brusquerie sans nom, et les circonstances ne s'adaptaient guère à ce genre de déclaration. Seulement, il ne commença à comprendre l'étendue de sa bêtise qu'après coup : il se recula de quelques pas, hébété, une main posée sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer davantage. Paniqué, il tenta de se justifier mais ses explications semblaient encore plus désorganisées que sa déclamation première :

-«Je... non je, oublie. C'est... oui, c'était stupide, enfin...je crois que cette affaire me monte à la tête et que...»

Quelque chose alors se produisit, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre :

Claire se mit à sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire compatissant, non : il était lumineux, sincère, et lui dévorait littéralement le visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui comme l'on s'approche d'un petit animal craintif : sa main, tendue vers l'avant, l'invitait à ne pas reculer davantage.

-«C'est... sincère ? Tu m'aimes...?» reprit-elle non sans une certaine émotion.

Il hésita tout d'abord à donner sa réponse : le cœur, cependant, finit bientôt par gagner sur la raison.

-«Oui... oui c'est vrai...»

C'est alors que, dans le petit cimetière de l'East River, Claire finit par se jeter littéralement au cou du jeune homme et, sans autre forme de procès, scella ses lèvres aux siennes, oubliant complétement l'endroit où tous deux se trouvaient.

Ce n'était pas d'un romantisme flamboyant, certes, mais ça leur était amplement suffisant.

**OooooooooO**

Westminster était un quartier de Londres que Clark appréciait particulièrement : il s'y rendait souvent étant enfant, quand son père était encore un actif représentant de la chambre des Lords, et il gardait de ce temps de très bons souvenirs. Le Palais de Westminster -reconstruit dans les années trente- était un édifice massif et imposant magnifié par une architecture néogothique rappelant l'époque des Tudors : il abritait les deux chambres qui formaient le parlement britannique, mais aussi de nombreuses salles de réception et autres bureaux qu'il avait eu la chance de visiter à quelques reprises. C'était cependant par sa tour d'horloge qu'il était surtout connu : le fameux «Big-Ben», en effet, incarnait l'essence même de l'Empire Britannique, et faisait office de véritable vitrine du monde anglo-saxon à l'étranger.

Il ne fallait néanmoins pas oublier, outre le Palais, la fameuse abbaye de Westminster qui était de loin l'édifice religieux le plus réputé d'Angleterre: elle accueillait, depuis des siècles, le couronnement des différents souverains du pays et les corps des plus illustres hommes de lettres : Dickens, Gay, Macaulay, pour n'en citer que trois. Ceux à être seulement honorés par des plaques commémoratives étaient, quant à eux, bien plus nombreux encore. Clark n'était pas très emprunt de religion -les messes lui semblaient être, plus qu'un moyen de purifier son âme, un excellent somnifère- mais il devait avouer que l'endroit était emprunt d'une historicité et d'une religiosité exceptionnelles.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait insisté pour emmener Brenda jusque là alors qu'elle habitait plutôt loin du quartier : il existait des théâtres plus proches, certes, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait à Westminster était unique en son genre. La jeune femme semblait, fort heureusement, aussi réceptive que lui à ce fait : non seulement elle avait grandement apprécié la pièce qu'ils venaient de voir -une adaptation contemporaine du _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ de Shakespeare- mais en plus elle semblait ravie à l'idée de se promener dans les petites rues commerçantes qui bordaient les environs.

-«Vous m'étonnez en tous cas, Clark» lança-elle alors qu'ils contemplaient la vitrine d'un dentelier. «Je ne vous pensais pas amateur de littérature classique...»

-«Quel méchant délit de faciès» rétorqua t-il en souriant. «Remarquez je ne puis vous en vouloir, j'ai bien conscience de ne pas avoir le... disons... profil du lecteur passionné.»

-«Les rumeurs qu'on fait courir sur vous ne plaident pas en votre faveur, je dois dire : beau parleur, volage, irresponsable, idiot... et encore, j'ai choisi les qualificatifs les plus polis.»

-«Tiens donc ? Je savais que les demoiselles que j'ai fréquenté avaient parfois une dent contre moi, mais je ne pensais tout de même pas que mon nom était connu jusque chez les documentalistes de la bibliothèque universitaire. Vous saviez donc qui j'étais avant même notre premier rendez-vous ?» s'étonna t-il, rougissant très légèrement en s'imaginant ce que certains devaient penser de lui.

-«Je savais ce qu'on m'avait dit de vous en tous cas : cependant j'ai trouvé votre franchise très appréciable. Vous ne m'avez pas caché qu'il s'agissait d'un pari et m'avez traité avec le plus grand respect, comme une égale. On considère souvent qu'il faut, pour être un véritable _gentleman, _traiter les damoiselles comme si elles étaient en verre : je pense au contraire qu'il ne faut pas les différencier des hommes, du moins dans la façon dont on les considère. De fait, vous me paraissez être un _gentleman_ tout à fait fréquentable... et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté chacune de vos invitations. J'ai eu raison remarquez, vous êtes très différent de ce qu'on m'a dit.»

-«Voilà qui me rassure !» s'exclama t-il en se posant une main sur le cœur. «Heureusement que vous avez eu l'intelligence de vous faire votre propre opinion.»

Brenda laissa s'échapper un petit rire et réajusta ses gants tout en entrant dans le magasin : c'était une petite boutique sans prétention qui vendait, outre des dentelles typiquement anglaises, des produits plus prestigieux venant de Calais et de Bruges, souvent très prisé s des élites. Ses finances ne lui permettaient pas de s'acheter ce genre d'ouvrages luxueux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le travail admirable des dentelières. Elle se pencha sur un mouchoir, qu'elle inspecta sous toutes les coutures, puis reprit la conversation le plus simplement du monde :

-«Pourquoi m'avez vous réinvité ? Après tout, votre pari n'impliquait qu'une soirée...»

-«Je pourrais vous retourner la question : pourquoi avoir accepté une nouvelle invitation ?»

La remarque la fit sourire. Elle reprit :

-«Parce que je vous trouve sympathique, je vous l'ai déjà dis. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu...»

-«Parce que je vous ai également trouvé sympathique, voilà tout. La gente féminine avec ses rougissements intempestifs, ses minauderies et ses conversations sans intérêt a tendance à m'irriter assez vite d'ordinaire : mais vous, vous êtes un esprit de premier ordre. Vous êtes drôle, avez une certaine éducation et une certaine classe... dois-je développer ?»

-«Ça ira, je crois avoir compris, n'en jetez plus !» ricana t-elle doucement. «Vous êtes dur avec les femmes...»

-«Ne niez pas, votre sourire m'indique que vous pensez exactement la même chose que moi.»

Son sourire se fit plus amusé : elle devait bien avouer ne pas énormément apprécier la plupart des représentantes de son sexe. Elle quitta le magasin la première, suivie peu de temps après par son compagnon qui avait pris le temps de saluer le propriétaire. Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon : ils flânèrent longtemps dans les rues commerçants, s'arrêtant cependant à un salon de thé une fois 17 heures sonnées. Leur conversation dévia sur toute sorte de sujets : littérature, sciences, étudiants de Gressenheller, informations plus personnelles... ils constatèrent vite, non sans un certain étonnement, que leurs points de vue sur ces différentes questions étaient assez similaires. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, si bien que c'est tardivement que Clark raccompagna sa jeune amie jusque chez elle, du côté de Southwark Park : la nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis longtemps, aussi ne rencontrèrent-ils pas grand monde sur le chemin du retour.

Brenda vivait dans une modeste petite maison typique de la petite bourgeoisie londonienne : la façade, bien que repeinte récemment, était couverte de petites fissures qui trahissaient l'état des finances de la famille Stanford. Clark fut étonné de ne voir aucune lumière allumée : Brenda lui expliqua alors que ses parents étaient partis dans le Devonshire pour quelques jours. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-«Bonne nuit, Clark. J'espère que vous dormirez mieux que moi : j'ai toujours tendance à avoir un peu peur quand je suis seule... ça doit être mon côté paranoïaque.»

-«Oh, je comprends bien. Attendez...»

Il se pencha sur elle et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser ne serait ce qu'un mouvement, il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur son front : il lui prit, dans le même temps, les mains et y déposa quelque chose qu'elle identifia comme étant du tissu. Ce n'est que quand il se recula qu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un splendide marque-page en dentelle qui provenait sans doute du magasin dans lequel ils étaient allés quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard s'illumina aussitôt, ce qui arracha à Clark -fier de son coup- un franc sourire :

-«C'est un petit sort pour neutraliser les cauchemars. Quant à ce marque-page, j'espère qu'il vous fera penser à moi quand vous lirez» dit-il tout en réajustant son haut-de forme. «C'est à dire souvent.»

Il la salua une dernière fois d'un bref hochement de tête et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la ruelle quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille le retenir par un pan de sa redingote. Il se tourna vers elle, interloqué :

-«Vous...ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ?» finit-elle par murmurer, cachant à grand mal le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. «Je peux faire un peu de thé... si vous le voulez.»

Il resta muet quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à la proposition puis, finalement, ôta son haut de forme et le plaqua contre sa poitrine, souriant timidement à son tour.

-«J'adore le thé... alors pourquoi pas ?»

**OooooooooO**

Claire soupira d'aise en sortant de la gare de Newcastle : la jeune fille n'était plus revenue dans sa région natale depuis des années, aussi fut ce avec une émotion toute particulière qu'elle découvrit à quel point la ville s'était développée depuis son départ. Il faisait étonnamment bon pour la saison : les élégantes, nombreuses, avaient sorti leurs robes les plus colorées et flânaient dans les ruelles, parfois accompagnées de jeunes dandy non moins coquets. Elle sourit en repérant, à quelques mètres d'elle, son frère aîné qui lui faisait de grands signes : il était accompagné d'un cocher ainsi que d'une bonne et d'un domestique. Claire se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, radieuse : puis, après les mondanités d'usage, elle monta dans la voiturette que son frère avait emmené avec lui, direction la campagne environnante, à quelques 20 miles.

Dix ans : c'était presque une éternité, quand elle y repensait. Elle avait été étonnée de recevoir, une semaine plus tôt, une lettre de ses parents lui demandant de se rendre au plus vite au manoir familial : ils avaient, disaient-ils, une excellente nouvelle à lui apprendre et tenaient à ce que leur rencontre se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Cette joie intense s'ajoutait à celle qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enterrement du père d'Hershel : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand elle repensait aux tristes circonstances dans lesquelles l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Cependant, ils étaient devenus inséparables depuis, au point même que Clark n'osait plus trop flâner en leur compagnie, trop effrayé à l'idée de devoir tenir la chandelle. Oh, leur relation était parfaitement innocente et se résumait à quelques baisers échangés et à quelques promenades effectuées main dans la main : c'était cependant largement suffisant pour elle, et ça semblait l'être aussi pour Hershel. C'était l'essentiel.

-«Tu m'as l'air en excellente santé et d'excellente humeur, petite sœur» claironna soudainement George Mayfield de sa voix de ténor. «Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?»

-«Je suis juste heureuse d'être ici, c'est tout ! Ah, que j'ai hâte d'être enfin au manoir : est ce que les choses ont beaucoup changé ? Le vieux Brunton est-il toujours le sommelier ? Et pourquoi me faire venir ici alors que Maman et Papa auraient tout bonnement pu me convoquer à notre demeure située à Londres ?»

-«Diable, quelle impatience ! Tu verras bien...» répondit-il en appuyant ses dires d'un étrange clin d'œil.

Le convoi ne tarda pas à arriver au Manoir de Southbury, demeure principale de la famille Mayfield : posséder une propriété à la campagne était, en Angleterre, la plus belle manifestation de richesse et de pouvoir qui pouvait exister. Celle que possédaient les Mayfield était véritablement très impressionnante : immense, le manoir était composé de deux bâtiments, un primitif qui datait du début du XVIIème siècle et servait à présent de réserve, et une aile habitée plus récente et mieux équipée. Il était entouré d'un petit parc particulièrement bien entretenu, lui-même délimité par un haut muret de pierre percé, de temps à autres, de quelques herses. On pouvait enfin, noter, l'existence d'une petite écurie située à quelques mètres de l'entrée du domaine où s'arrêta l'attelage.

-«Ça n'a vraiment pas changé !» s'exclama Claire en s'élançant dans l'herbe grasse qui s'élevait autour du chemin menant jusqu'au manoir. «Identique à mes souvenirs !»

-«Les seuls changements qui ont été apportés concernent la façade nord de l'aile contemporaine» expliqua George en pointant ladite façade du doigt. «Deux chambres ont été ajoutées et une grande fenêtre percée au niveau du fumoir.»

-«Ah ! Hâtons nous d'entrer, je ne puis attendre plus longtemps !»

L'homme sourit, donna son bras à sa cadette, puis la mena d'un pas soutenu jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir : Claire fut ravie de voir son père et sa mère l'y attendre, et se précipita aussitôt à leur rencontre, manquant d'en prendre ses pieds dans le bas de sa robe. Jane Mayfield, malgré ses cinquante ans, était encore une belle femme plein d'entrain au port de tête véritablement princier. Son mari, Victor Mayfield, était quant à lui un petit homme rondouillard au crâne presque entièrement chauve : les tâches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage indiquaient cependant que sa fille tenait sa couleur de cheveux de lui.

-«Ma petite Claire, je suis si heureuse de te voir !» s'exclama Jane tout en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. «Tu as un peu maigri depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, non ? Ou alors tu as trouvé un corset particulièrement bien fait...»

-«Héhé, j'ai un peu maigri, oui. Tu es radieuse toi aussi maman. Alors ? Désolée d'être aussi impatiente mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?»

-Ah, oui» marmonna aussitôt Victor en la conduisant à l'intérieur. «J'imagine que tu dois être intriguée. Suis moi donc, je dois te présenter quelqu'un.»

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et s'engagea aussitôt dans le manoir à la suite de ses parents : ces derniers, remarqua t-elle, se dirigeaient droit vers le salon d'honneur. La personne qu'on devait lui présenter devait être sacrément importante pour qu'on le fasse attendre dans un endroit pareil. Impatiente, elle fila droit dans la pièce, s'arrêtant net en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Ce dernier sourit aussitôt, amusé de son étonnement :

-«Je vois que vous ne vous attendiez-pas à me voir, Mademoiselle Mayfield ?»

-«Ah...certes non, Don Paolo !» répondit cette dernière en souriant à son tour.

Paolo de Cervantes laissa s'échapper un petit rire gras et s'avança pour lui faire le baise-main : les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient de l'Université et discutaient parfois ensemble afin de passer le temps. Claire n'appréciait guère son caractère retord mais ne pouvait que reconnaître le génie dont il faisait preuve : elle était une des rares personnes à oser lui adresser la parole aussi fréquemment, d'ailleurs. Elle se demandait cependant ce qu'il faisait ici : après tout, ils n'étaient pas intimes à ce point...

-«Asseye toi ma fille !» proposa Victor Mayfield tout en lui donnant une chaise. «Je vais tout t'expliquer.»

-«Je brûle de savoir» répondit Claire tout en obéissant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses parents étaient anormalement enjoués : ils étaient, d'ordinaire, des gens plutôt austères qui ne montraient guère leurs émotions. Là, au contraire, on aurait pu jurer qu'ils venaient de rencontrer la reine d'Angleterre en personne, ce qui lui sembla tout de même improbable.

Que se passait-il, alors ?

-«Tu connais déjà le seigneur De Cervantes il me semble ?» reprit Victor en croisant ses doigts sous son menton, coude appuyés sur la table. «Figure toi qu'il nous a demandé ta main, ma fille !»

Claire en resta sans voix, sonnée : ne la voyant pas réagir, Don Paolo se racla la gorge et décida de poursuivre à la suite du père de famille :

-«Voyez-vous, mademoiselle, vous m'avez charmé dès notre première rencontre : votre grâce, votre intelligence, votre beauté... quel homme pourrait rester insensible à cela ? J'ai de l'argent, des terres et, surtout, des titres à vous offrir : quel meilleur parti pourriez-vous trouver, dites-moi ?»

-«Je... non !» finit-elle par souffler, clouée sur sa chaise.

Sa voix était rauque, presque inaudible, et elle serrait tant ses poings que les jointures de ses doigts, mal dissimulées sous ses gants en dentelle, étaient devenues blanches. Se marier avec Don Paolo ? Quelle mouche avait donc piqué ses parents pour accepter un tel marché ?

-«Vous... je... enfin, je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas vous épouser, Don Paolo» finit-elle par bredouiller en guise d'excuse. «Je... vous êtes espagnol, je ne vais pas vous suivre jusqu'en Espagne... et puis...»

-«J'ai l'intention de m'établir durablement en Angleterre, mademoiselle» coupa aussitôt le concerné. «N'ayez donc pas de craintes à ce sujet...»

-«Nous, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je... je ne peux vraiment pas vous épouser, vraiment !»

Elle sentit la panique la gagner : son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et une enclume semblait peser sur sa cage thoracique tant elle peinait à respirer. Elle vivait un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être possible autrement ! Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils lui parler de mariage avec un homme comme Don Paolo ? Il était si... si laid, si égoïste ! Certes, il était intelligent et riche mais c'était là ses seules qualités ! Blanche comme un linge, elle tenta de sortir de table mais son père la retint aussitôt par le poignet : il se tourna ensuite vers l'amoureux éconduit, le visage grave, et l'enjoignit à aller au fumoir avec George durant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il ait une petite explication avec sa fille.

-«C'est que» précisa t-il «Claire est une jeune fille très timide. Laissez moi lui expliquer, et je suis sûr que le malentendu sera balayé.»

Paolo, trouvant l'idée séduisante, acquiesça d'un sec claquement de langue puis se retira, laissant seule la malheureuse jeune fille avec ses deux parents. Ces derniers étaient passés, en quelques secondes, de l'engouement le plus complet à incompréhension la plus totale. Jane fut la première à parler :

-«Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu te rends compte de la chance qui s'offre à toi ? Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur mariage que celui là ! Don Paolo est noble, et riche de surcroit !»

-«Pense au rayonnement qu'aura notre famille grâce à cette union» ajouta son père avec davantage de sévérité.

-«Mais je ne l'aime pas !» s'exclama aussitôt Claire, bondissant littéralement de sa chaise. «Je ne peux pas me marier avec cette épave ! Et puis...»

-«Et puis...?»

Elle se tut et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec gêne : «et puis mon cœur est déjà pris», voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Cela aurait été, cependant, pire que mieux : Hershel était un simple fils d'ouvrier, ses parents auraient été scandalisés et lui auraient sans doute interdit de remettre les pieds à Gressenheller. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle était : sa mère, compatissante, lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

-«Claire... ton frère n'aimait pas sa femme avant de l'épouser, et regarde le aujourd'hui ! Moi-même j'ai rencontré ton père pour la première fois alors que je marchais vers l'autel. Tu apprendras à aimer ton mari une fois uni à lui, je t'assure !»

-«Et pense un peu à ta famille, bon sang !» grogna Victor. «Tu veux nous déshonorer ? Tu es une Mayfield, tu dois te marier avec quelqu'un qui a AU MOINS ton rang. Don Paolo fera de toi une noble, que peux-tu désirer de plus ? Tes enfants seront nobles eux aussi, quoi de mieux ?»

-«Pitié papa, ne me parle pas d'enfants, je sens que je vais vomir» gémit Claire, contenant à grand mal un haut le cœur.

-«Arrête cette comédie !» répliqua aussitôt son interlocuteur. «Nom de nom, toutes les filles passent par là ! Tu as dix-neuf ans, tu as largement l'âge de te marier !»

-«Papa, je t'en supplie, ne me donne pas à cet homme, je t'en conjure...»

-«C'est lui ou c'est la porte» assena t-il d'un ton dur mais, néanmoins, avec tristesse. «Choisis».

Claire sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et dût se retenir à une commode de style empire pour ne pas glisser au sol : traquée tel un animal blessé et, finalement, poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, quelle autre solution avait-elle que de céder ? Elle savait que son père ne plaisantait pas : Don Paolo ne pardonnerait pas un refus de sa part, et la réputation de la famille en pâtirait forcément.

Elle venait d'être vendue. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce qui se passait : elle venait d'être vendue, comme l'avaient été avant elle tant de jeunes filles de haute naissance. Refuser d'épouser Paolo, c'était se mettre au ban de la société : ses parents, sa famille, ses amis... elle perdrait tout. Ployée sur elle-même comme si elle était sur le point de rendre, elle se maudit d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi effrayée par de telles perspectives : elle savait qu'elle serait incapable d'endurer ce sort. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir la misère dans laquelle pouvaient se trouver certaines personnes après avoir fait un choix similaire : elle avait trop vu la pauvreté, la tristesse et la douleur occasionnées.

Sous les apparences d'un choix, elle était en réalité prisonnière : les deux réponses la tueraient forcément. La question, ici, était surtout de savoir si elle voulait emmener quelqu'un dans sa déchéance.

Si elle acceptait le mariage, l'avenir de ses parents était assuré. Si elle le refusait, non seulement sa famille serait inquiétée, mais en plus les rares amis qui lui resteraient fidèles auraient à souffrir de l'infamie dont elle serait à jamais marquée.

Quant à Layton... elle ne voulait pas y penser. C'était trop douloureux, trop insupportable.

-«Ta réponse ?» répéta son père, imperturbable.

Elle leva un visage livide, des yeux éteints : dire que la journée devait être joyeuse, dédiées aux seules retrouvailles avec sa famille et le manoir de son enfance...

Elle haïssait Southbury, à présent.

-«... J'accepte» finit-elle par sangloter piteusement. «Vous m'avez tué, assassins, vous m'avez tué !»

Ses parents ne prirent même pas le temps d'écouter cette phrase, trop heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle à un Don Paolo, forcément, très satisfait.

**OooooooooO**

La chambre d'hôtel était agréablement silencieuse : bien que située en plein centre de Londres, elle semblait comme isolée du reste du monde, tel un petit cocon protecteur. Clark était étalé de tout son long dans le grand lit à baldaquin, légèrement engourdi par la chaleur que lui procurait les draps épais dans lesquels il était enveloppé : Brenda somnolait à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son épaule, aussi n'osait-il pas bouger, au risque d'en attraper des crampes.

Il sourit en repensant à leur journée : restaurant, concert, promenade dans le parc...elle avait été parfaite en tous points. Brenda était une femme réellement extraordinaire : les lois de la société semblaient n'avoir aucune prise sur elle, et il adorait ça. Il se laissait généralement assez vite des filles qu'il côtoyait, les trouvant bien trop formatées et ennuyeuses à son goût mais Brenda, elle, était d'une exquise insolence et n'en était que plus séduisante. Et dire qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à leur troisième rendez-vous...

Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi à deux... ils ne s'étaient pas limités à la tasse de thé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus !

-«C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ?»

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle de Brenda sur son oreille : c'était à croire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées ! Reprenant sa contenance du mieux qu'il put, il pivota sur son flanc droit de façon à lui faire face :

-«Je pensais à quelque chose d'amusant, rien d'important : mais je croyais que tu dormais ?»

-«Pas du tout. Je pensais à Claire...»

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'évanouit aussitôt : ah, Claire... elle vivait une bien affreuse affaire, c'était certain. Depuis l'annonce de son mariage, la pauvre fille était dans un état pitoyable et redoutait tant de croiser Don Paolo dans les couloirs de l'Université qu'elle ne quittait plus sa chambre. Quant à Layton, il s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme au moins aussi effrayant...

-«N'existe t-il donc pas un moyen pour lui éviter ce mariage ?» reprit Brenda tout en se redressant légèrement. «Elle n'a pas encore la bague au doigt qu'elle déprime déjà».

-«Don Paolo est un candidat de choix pour sa famille : les Mayfield ont l'argent, le pouvoir, la renommée... il ne leur manque que le titre de noblesse, titre que Paolo possède en plus de solides revenus. Que pourraient-ils désirer de plus ?»

-«Je ne sais pas ! Il doit bien y avoir d'autres candidats, non ?»

-«Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui manque : ils ne valent cependant pas celui que les Mayfield ont choisi. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui résoudra le problème : Claire est amoureuse d'Hershel, c'est ça qui la tue. Elle pourrait bien avoir le meilleur mari du monde qu'elle ne se sentirait pas mieux pour autant.»

-«Hm... c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours été d'un naturel sentimental : elle a sans doute été élevée aux doux contes de fée et autres romans à l'eau de rose. Le mariage n'a rien de romantique, pourtant ; ce n'est qu'un... contrat passé entre deux familles. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour»

-«Ta vision des choses est bien triste...»

-«Ose seulement prétendre que tu n'as pas la même ? Franchement, tu te vois marié avec une petite bourgeoise comme moi ? Et tu crois que je me vois mariée à un aristocrate de ton rang ? Franchement...»

-«Je disais juste que ta façon d'exposer les choses était triste, pas que j'étais en désaccord. Tu te trouveras un médecin ou un petit patron et moi une aristocrate ou une riche demoiselle, ça me semble évident.»

-«Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.»

Ils se turent quelques instants, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux : ils traitaient la question de leurs relations futures de façon cruelle, certes, mais pragmatique. Ils s'en sentaient un peu triste, bien évidemment : ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés à deux dans la même chambre d'hôtel et dans le même lit s'ils ne s'étaient pas appréciés mutuellement. Il y avait cependant certaines conventions sociales qui n'étaient pas sujettes à discussion, et le mariage en faisait bien évidemment parti. C'était ainsi.

-«J'y pense...» murmura finalement Brenda, le regard soudain plus vif. «Tu es fiancé ?»

-«Depuis l'âge de treize ans à une bourgeoise française, oui, Marie de Saint-Clair : je ne l'ai cependant jamais vu... »

- «Elle est riche ?»

-«Elle possède une certaine fortune mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire. C'est surtout qu'elle est noble et étrangère : ça peut faciliter l'implantation des entreprises familiales dans d'autres pays sous influence française. Pourquoi donc ?»

-«Tu vas trouver mon idée folle mais... entre Claire et cette fille, qui gagnerait aux yeux de ta famille ?»

Il resta pensif un instant, se demandant où Brenda voulait en venir : il finit, néanmoins, par répondre.

-«Claire n'est ni étrangère ni noble mais elle est plus riche et sa famille très influente : faire des Mayfield les alliés de ma famille s'avérerait finalement plus intelligent que de courir investir à l'étranger, car ça permettrait de mieux contrôler le marché britannique qui, évidemment, est le plus important. Il me semble entre autre que ça offrirait des opportunités intéressantes en Inde... mais quel rapport avec notre discussion ?»

-«Et tu serais un meilleur candidat que ne l'est Don Paolo non ? Comme lui tu as le titre de noblesse et l'argent... sauf que tu es anglais.»

-«...Oui ? C'est drôle, j'ai peur d'entendre la suite.»

-«Pourquoi tu n'épouserais pas Claire ?»

La proposition lui sembla si incongrue sur le moment qu'il ne put s'éclater de rire : Brenda, légèrement vexée, le fit aussitôt taire d'une petite tape sur le haut du crâne avant de reprendre, penchée sur lui de façon à se mieux faire entendre :

-«Ce n'est pas fantaisiste quand on y pense bien ! Tu devras te marier un jour avec quelqu'un de ton rang, nous sommes d'accord ? Bien. Claire est une bonne amie, ce serait déjà plus agréable de vivre en sa compagnie qu'en la compagnie d'une française inconnue, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, tu pourrais lui servir de paravent ! Je veux dire, ce mariage ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à fréquenter Hershel, même si leur relation devrait se faire plus discrète. Tu ne penses pas que vous seriez tous deux gagnants au change ?»

Il resta muet d'étonnement : l'idée de Brenda avait, en effet, du sens. Elle et lui savaient très bien que leur relation n'était pas faite pour durer, même si ce n'était pas forcément très plaisant : leurs chemins devraient, un jour, se séparer, c'était inexorable. On pouvait, cependant, faire en sorte que ce même destin ne s'applique pas à Claire et Layton : la jeune femme, une fois mariée à Don Paolo, n'aurait plus la possibilité de fréquenter celui qu'elle aimait, certes... mais les choses devenaient radicalement différentes si elle devenait membre de la famille Triton. Un mariage de façade pouvait la sauver, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

-«... En effet, c'est loin d'être idiot.» finit-il par murmurer à Brenda, un large sourire se dessinant progressivement sur son visage.

-«Donc tu adhères à l'idée ?»

-«Plutôt, oui : je vais en parler à mon père en rentrant, je suis certain que cette proposition lui plaira également. Quant à Claire, j'imagine qu'actuellement sa ligne de conduite doit être «tout sauf Paolo...»

-«Et je la comprends ! Brr... je préfèrerais mille fois être pendue que devoir me marier avec cet immonde porc.»

-«Je te promets de t'acheter la corde si ça devait arriver.»

La jeune femme lui répondit par un bref éclat de rire et se serra davantage contre lui, laissant ensuite s'échapper un léger soupir. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant son expression : le sourire était là, mais ses yeux, par contre, étaient comme assombris par quelque chose qu'il ne savait définir. Il décida néanmoins de passer outre et se contenta de lui passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules, ramenant contre eux la couverture qui glissait dangereusement vers le sol.

Sans doute se faisait-il des idées ... quoiqu'il commençait lui même à ressentir un étrange pincement au creux de son estomac, malgré son ralliement sincère à l'idée de la jeune femme.

C'était bizarre, décidément.


	3. De la difficulté de faire un choix

**Partie III – De la difficulté de faire un choix (ou de le subir)**

**OooooooooO**

St Martin in The Fields était l'église préférée de Claire : très croyante, la jeune fille s'y rendait tous les Dimanches afin d'assister à l'office religieux et ne manquait jamais de faire montre de sa générosité en faisant de nombreux dons privés à la collégiale. Le bâtiment actuel, situé au Nord-Est de Trafalgar Square, datait du XVIIIème siècle même si l'église originelle avait été fondée à la fin de l'Empire romain : cette filiation se manifestait via l'architecture toute particulière de la battisse contemporaine, sorte d' hybride tenant autant du temple romain que du vieux clocher de village. Les étrangers, d'ailleurs, étaient nombreux à s'arrêter devant elle, tant le résultat pouvait paraître curieux.

En tous cas, Claire aimait cette église et il avait donc été décidé que le mariage s'y déroulerait : les Triton, de toute façon, étaient plutôt assez indifférents en ce qui concernait tout ce qui touchait au religieux. La seule exigence qu'ils avaient émis avait été la date : ils voulaient, en effet, que la cérémonie se tienne en Novembre, un Mercredi pour être exact, comme l'exigeait une obscure coutume de leur famille. Cela ne laissait certes qu'un mois et demi pour préparer la cérémonie, mais au moins chaque parti était contenté, aussi personne n'osa t-il élever la voix contre cela.

Clark n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Claire de l'épouser : la jeune fille avait très vite compris la logique de son ami et avait aussitôt accepté, trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper à Don Paolo. Quant à Layton, bien qu'un peu frileux au départ, il avait compris vite la nécessité d'une telle décision et s'y était rallié tout naturellement...

C'est ainsi qu'en ce Mercredi 16 Novembre 1887, Claire Mayfield se tenait dans sa nouvelle demeure familiale, située deux pas de l'Université, et subissait les assauts répétés des couturières qui ne cessaient de repriser sa tenue. Elle portait une splendide robe parisienne blanche, en coton et en soie et brodée de motifs floraux : elle était piquée de quelques petites perles assorties aux gants qu'elle portait et aux diamants qui étaient incrustés dans son collier. Son voile, décoré lui aussi de motifs floraux et fixé sur le haut de ses cheveux par une multitude de petites broches en or, descendait le long de son dos jusqu'au sol, se transformant ainsi en une demi-traîne qu'aurait pour mission de tenir les demoiselles d'honneur. Sa taille, enfin, était d'une finesse absolue, comprimée impitoyablement dans un corset spécialement acheté pour l'occasion : elle était magnifique, ainsi vêtue. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à sourire, même si elle savait que le mariage était censé être le plus beau jour de la vie d'une femme...

Claire Triton : c'était si étrange de se dire que, dans quelques heures, ce serait ainsi qu'elle s'appellerait ! Bon, c'était toujours mieux que Claire De Cervantes, elle devait bien l'avouer... mais ça ne sonnait pas aussi bien que Claire Layton...

-«Mon Dieu ma fille, tu es magnifique !» s'exclama une petite voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement : sa mère, qui avait entrebâillé la porte, la regardait avec de grands yeux brillants de fierté. Elle s'avança aussitôt dans la pièce et vint lui prendre doucement les mains, tremblant véritablement d'émotion :

-«Dire que j'ai vécu toute ma vie pour voir ce moment...» murmura t-elle en retenant à grand mal une petite larme. «Ma fille se marie aujourd'hui avec un des aristocrates les plus importants du pays... ah, si tu savais ce que je suis fière de toi, Claire !»

-«Allons, remets toi maman ! Tu ne vas pas entrer dans l'église dans un état pareil...»

-«Oh... oh, oui tu as raison. C 'est que... enfin, tu comprends.»

-«Je sais maman, je sais.»

Claire esquissa un très maigre sourire : elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi euphorique, et elle devait l'admettre, c'était assez amusant. Jane Mayfield était, de naissance, une modeste bourgeoise, aussi Claire comprenait-elle bien à quel point elle devait être fière de voir son enfant monter dans la hiérarchie sociale. C'était, pour elle, la plus belle des récompenses, la reconnaissance d'une éducation... qu'aurait-elle pu rêver de mieux ? Tous ses rêves d'ascension s'accomplissaient au travers de sa petite fille, c'était l'aboutissement de toute une vie...

-«Oh... j'en oubliais presque pourquoi je suis venue ! La calèche n'attend plus que toi...»

-«Bon ! Alors ne faisons pas davantage attendre les invités.»

Les couturières se hâtèrent de parachever leur œuvre : ceci fait, Claire et sa mère se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, saluant poliment sur leur passage tous les invités qui venaient à leur rencontre. La jeune fille esquissa un maigre sourire en voyant Layton et Clark l'attendre près de la calèche : le premier, blanc comme un linge, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que le second, visiblement très calme et détendu, fixait le ciel avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu le croire en pleine conversation avec Dieu le père lui même. Ils étaient vêtus de façon assez similaire : leur tenue se composait en effet d'une redingote (grise pour Layton, bordeaux pour Clark), d'une chemise en soie, d'un pantacourt en lin serré sous le genou, de bas blancs et de souliers de cuir cirés avec soin. C'était assez amusant, dans un sens, car il était difficile de différencier le garçon d'honneur du futur marié.

-«Tu es...superbe» finit par murmurer Layton d'une voix étranglée. «Vraiment... superbe».

-«Merci... toi aussi.»

Les jeunes gens n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter davantage car le cocher leur demanda aussitôt de grimper dans la calèche. Hershel se retira, laissant seuls les futurs époux comme l'exigeait la coutume, puis alla rejoindre une des voiturettes louées pour le transport des invités. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal, partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires : il savait que ce mariage était nécessaire, tout comme il savait qu'il n'était qu'une façade pour lui permettre de continuer à fréquenter la femme dont il était amoureux. Il aurait dû se sentir reconnaissant vis à vis de Clark qui, tout de même, n'avait pas hésité à payer de sa personne pour rendre possible le stratagème ; pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Le fait de savoir que ce serait lui qui conduirait Claire à l'autel, lui passerait l'alliance au doigt puis l'embrasserait sous la bénédiction du pasteur, lui faisait affreusement mal. Mais pourquoi ? Il savait que ce n'était là qu'une comédie pourtant, tout comme il savait qu'elle ne lui serait que profitable ! Et pourtant, que la colère qui lui rongeait le cœur pouvait être grande... et tellement indigne du gentleman qu'il était censé être.

L'arrivée à l'église se fit sous les cris de joie de la foule : les futurs époux, bras dessus-dessous, laissèrent d'abord les invités s'installer puis entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment. En tant que garçon d'honneur, Layton fut autorisé à s'asseoir au premier rang, bien qu'il aurait alors largement préféré être relégué avec les quelques ouvriers présents au fond de la nef. Des pétales de fleurs avaient été déposées le long de l'allée centrale, formant un doux tapis coloré pour Claire et Clark qui s'avancèrent, doucement mais sûrement, jusqu'au chœur de l'église. Leurs sourires étaient maladroits, un peu crispés, et on pouvait voir à leurs mains tremblantes combien ils se sentaient intimidés.

-«Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit...» commença le pasteur tout en ouvrant sa Bible.

-«Amen» répondirent en chœur les fidèles.

La cérémonie religieuse fut on ne peut plus classique : prières, chants, lectures de verset de la Bible et bénédictions s'enchaînèrent étonnamment rapidement, laissant ensuite la place aux interventions diverses et variées des proches parents des futurs époux. Jane Mayfield parla pour sa fille, évoquant ses multiples qualités et son intelligence, suivie par William Ewrat Triton qui fit un discours plus ou moins identique quant aux talents et à la noblesse d'âme de son fils. Puis, enfin, Layton fut appelé à l'autel afin d'apporter les alliances : il lui fallut tout le sang froid dont il pouvait faire preuve pour les tendre au pasteur sans montrer un seul signe de nervosité. Il se rassit ensuite promptement, ignorant le regard peiné que lui lança Claire, puis sourit faussement à toutes les personnes qui le regardaient.

Les paroles que prononça le prêtre lui déchirèrent littéralement et méthodiquement le cœur. C'était à la limite du supportable...

-«Avec Claire et Clark, nous avons écouté la parole de Dieu, qui a révélé tout le sens de l'amour humain. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie, et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux et de parents. Claire, est-ce bien ainsi que vous avez l'intention de vivre dans le mariage ?»

-«Oui.» répondit la jeune fille d'un ton étonnamment ferme.

-«Et vous Clark, est-ce bien ainsi que vous avez l'intention de vivre dans le mariage ?»

-«Oui.»

-«Afin que vous soyez unis dans le Christ, et que votre amour, transformé par lui, devienne pour les hommes un signe de l'amour de Dieu, devant l'Église ici rassemblée, échangez vos consentements.»

Layton se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il regardait les deux jeunes gens se tourner l'un vers l'autre et se prendre les mains : s'ils devaient reculer, alors ce serait leur dernière chance. Il comprit cependant très vite à l'intensité de leurs regards qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas l'intention d'en rester là. Son cœur se déchira davantage.

-«Clark» reprit le prêtre «voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Claire, pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?»

-«Oui, je le veux.» opina le concerné en hochant légèrement la tête.

-«Claire, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Clark, pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?»

-«Oui, je le veux.»

-«Bien. Qui a conduit cette fille pour qu'elle épouse cet homme ?»

Le père de Claire se leva, fébrile, et s'avança vers l'autel : quelques invités ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant nerveux au point de manquer de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis qui protégeait les marches menant jusqu'aux jeunes mariés. Il prit doucement la main de Claire, la donna au prêtre, puis la donna enfin à Clark avant de se retirer, scellant ainsi les sacrements des époux. Le pasteur reprit :

-«Claire et Clark, je vous déclare désormais unis par les liens très sacrés du mariage. Recueillons nous à présent et remercions le Seigneur pour ses bienfaits.»

Layton ferma les yeux et serra ses poings si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches. Des larmes contenues lui brûlaient littéralement les yeux, et sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'il commençait à en attraper des crampes. Se recueillir et penser aux bienfaits de Dieu ? Quelle belle plaisanterie... Dieu ne devait pas exister pour imposer à ses fidèles pareilles épreuves, ça non !

Ou alors il était particulièrement cruel, ce qui était possible aussi...

**OooooooooO**

Un doux feu ronronnait dans la cheminée du nouveau domicile des époux Triton : ces derniers n'étaient installés dans le quartier que depuis un petit mois, mais en raison de la violence de l'hiver, c'était la première chose qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire installer. Bien leur en avait pris, d'ailleurs, car le temps empirait de jour en jour : ils passaient de fait le plus clair de leur journée devant l'âtre, à réchauffer leurs pauvres petits corps meurtris, et avaient même installé leur table de salle à manger face à lui, au mépris des conventions sociales qui exigeaient qu'une table de ce type se trouve là où elle était censée être, autrement dit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Cela expliquait pourquoi les invités étaient désormais accueillis dans cette pièce et non plus dans la pièce réservée à cet effet. Et cela expliquait également pourquoi George Mayfield et ses dossiers s'étaient retrouvés face à un Clark -d'ordinaire enfermé dans son bureau- passablement déstabilisé par la question qu'on venait de lui poser :

-«T'accompagner en Inde...?»

-«Et Pourquoi pas ?»

Le jeune aristocrate réprima un petit rire et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table : décidément, son beau-frère avait parfois de drôle d'idées. Sous son imposant mètre quatre-vingt dix et son visage buriné couvert de tâches de rousseurs, George Mayfield cachait un cœur en or et, surtout, de précieux talents d'administrateurs : les jeunes hommes avaient, de fait, très vite sympathisé. Depuis, ils protégeaient les intérêts de leurs familles de concert, et si c'était justement d'affaires dont ils parlaient en cette fin d'après-midi, Clark ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce genre de proposition.

-«Ta famille n'est représentée qu'en Australie et au Canada je crois ?» reprit George en se grattant le menton. «Ce serait une occasion en or. Je connais quelques princes qui se feraient une joie de nouer de nouvelles relations avec une famille aussi prestigieuse que celle des Triton...»

-«Oui, enfin... quitter l'Angleterre pour au minimum quatre mois ne m'enchante guère, tu comprendras...»

-«Et pourquoi pas ? C'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas avant un bon bout de temps. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des obligations avec l'Université, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !» répliqua Clark en souriant. «J'ai tellement à faire en ce moment que je n'ai même plus le temps d'aller en cours...»

-«Bienvenue dans l'impitoyable monde des affaires, il m'est arrivé la même chose le jour où je me suis marié. En tout cas je te conseille de réfléchir à ma proposition, d'autant plus qu'au lieu de subir l'hiver à Londres, tu le passerais sous un beau soleil !»

-«J'y réfléchirai, je le jure...»

-«Quand tu auras une réponse à me donner, passe par chez moi.»

L'horloge du salon sonna bruyamment, interrompant la conversation des deux jeunes hommes : ils bondirent tout deux aussitôt de leur chaise en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà seize heures de l'après-midi. George ne vivait en effet pas sur Londres même et avait près de deux heures de train pour rentrer chez lui : quant à Clark, il avait rendez-vous avec Brenda à seize heures trente non loin de Buckingham Palace, et l'exécrable circulation qu'il y avait dans la capitale lui garantissait un retard certain. C'est donc en catastrophe qu'ils se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de sauter chacun dans une voiturette, direction leur destination respective.

Clark grimaça en constatant qu'il neigeait : c'était officiel, il ne serait pas à l'heure ! Cela étant, avoir de la neige pour les fêtes de Noël était tout de même appréciable : avec un peu de chance, l'air serait assez froid pour que le temps perdure jusqu'en fin de semaine, ce qui permettrait aux enfants de trahir l'attente des sacro-saints cadeaux de Noël en jouant à la bataille de boule de neige. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Brenda, en tout cas : depuis son mariage, il n'avait pu se libérer que pour deux ou trois journées, tant il croulait sous la paperasse administrative. Vu l'heure tardive, ils n'auraient guère le temps que d'aller au restaurant et, à la rigueur, à l'Opéra : il attendait néanmoins ce moment avec l'impatience d'un gamin de cinq ans.

-«Monsieur ?» cria le cocher au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. «Nous sommes arrivés.»

-«Déjà ?» s'étonna Clark en regardant sa montre. «Vous êtes un rapide !»

Ravi de voir que ses prévisions étaient très largement pessimistes, il paya doublement le prix de la course et s'autorisa même un petit détour via un fleuriste, se disant qu'un bouquet de Camélias serait peut-être bienvenue. Puis, une fois son présent acquis, il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le café où Brenda l'attendait. _The Queen's loge_ était un petit établissement coquet et sans grande prétention situé à deux pas du palais Royal : c'était la jeune femme qui lui avait fait découvrir, et il était devenu, depuis, leur lieu de rendez-vous. Son sourire s'élargit quand il reconnut sa silhouette à travers la large devanture : il entra sans plus tarder.

-«De jolies fleurs pour une jolie fleur» claironna t-il tout s'asseyant face à Brenda et en tendant son bouquet. «Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ?»

-«Je viens d'arriver. Et merci pour le bouquet, par contre évite les phrases toutes formatées» répondit la jeune fille en pouffant doucement de rire.

Clark fronça doucement les sourcils en voyant son visage : elle était étonnamment pâle, presque fiévreuse. Elle était certes souriante et de bonne humeur, mais il voyant bien dans ses yeux que quelque chose clochait : il était doué pour détecter ce genre de chose, peut-être parce qu'il employait lui-même ce genre de techniques pour dissimuler ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

-«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?» finit-il par demander, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien. «Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ?»

-«Non non, rien de tel. C'est juste que...»

Brenda hésita un instant : elle avait espéré garder la nouvelle pour la fin du rendez-vous, mais Clark s'était hélas révélé plus perspicace qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle prit une large inspiration, pour se donner du courage et se tritura les mains avec nervosité.

-«Bah, autant le dire franchement, n'est ce pas ?». Elle esquissa un sourire triste. «Mes parents m'ont trouvé un fiancé. Il s'appelle Bill Hawk : c'est un brave homme, un peu rustre certes mais avec un bon fond. Il m'a demandé officiellement ma main il y a quelques jours...et j'ai accepté.»

-«Oh...»

Clark cligna deux, trois fois des yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire étrange, presque hystérique. Son hilarité était telle qu'il en était plié à moitié sur la table, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux gris : Brenda, fiancée ? Dieu, il s'attendait certes à une rude nouvelle mais rien de cette dimension ! Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer, minutes durant lesquelles sa jeune interlocutrice resta de marbre, peu étonnée finalement par cette réaction. Puis, une fois son calme retrouvé, il se força à sourire, comme pour se donner une apparence joyeuse bien qu'il était évidement grandement déstabilisé par la nouvelle :

-«Je suppose que je dois te féliciter alors» reprit-il tout en haussant les épaules. «Ah... excuse ma réaction mais tu avoueras que ça ne manque pas de piquant.»

-«C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...»

Brenda esquissa un petit sourire à son tour, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter : la situation était suffisamment claire pour que Clark comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Sa réaction, du reste, prouvait assez bien qu'il avait saisit les enjeux induits par ces fiançailles. Il posa néanmoins la question délicate qui lui brûlait les lèvres, comme pour être certain d'avoir bien tout compris, espérant sans doute avoir oublié quelque chose au passage :

-«Donc... c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons ?»

-«Bill est quelqu'un de compréhensif, mais pas au point de laisser son épouse batifoler avec un autre homme... »

-«Je vois...enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'y attendait pas, n'est ce pas ?»

La jeune fille opina tristement de la tête, puis posa une main tremblante sur celle de son compagnon : Clark ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveuse, et cela le rassura dans un sens. Au moins, il n'était le seul à avoir mal et à s'être trop «pris au jeu».

-«Nous le savions dès le départ» reprit-elle. «Cette relation n'était pas durable, qu'importe sa sincérité. Si seulement j'avais été de plus haute naissance... ou tu avais été de plus modeste condition...»

-«Ça aurait été délicieux, c'est vrai.»

Clark serra doucement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, ravalant les pensées contestataires qui lui venaient à l'esprit : ce qui arrivait était injuste, certes, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se révolter contre le destin qui se présentait à lui. Il avait, depuis le départ, accepté les règles du jeu : on lui avait bien expliqué ce que sa condition de noble apportait de points négatifs pour contrebalancer les avantages de la naissance. Pourquoi fallait-il cependant qu'il réalise si tardivement que la pratique n'avait rien de commun avec la théorie...?

-«C'est stupide n'est ce pas ?» murmura Brenda d'un ton triste. «Je pensais qu'il serait facile de faire la part des choses, pourtant... alors qu'il est temps pour nous de partir chacun de notre côté, voilà que je me rends compte que c'est bien plus difficile que prévu. Ce n'était pourtant pas censé se passer comme ça...»

-«Il faut croire que nous nous sommes faits avoir comme tout le monde.»

-«Mon Dieu, deviendrions-nous sentimentaux ?»

-«Ne parle pas de malheur ! Depuis quand sommes nous autorisés à avoir un cœur ?»

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de les faire rire, même si le rire en question était jaune : ils restèrent longtemps à discuter de ce qui allait se passer, de comment ils allaient gérer, chacun de leur côté, les nouvelles vies qu'on leur présentait. La conversation était extrêmement étrange : planifier ce genre de chose face à la personne qu'on aimait était en effet pour le moins sordide. Peut-être fut ce pour ça qu'ils décidèrent d'abréger leur rendez-vous : il était à peine dix-huit heure quand ils sortirent du café, et il neigeait tant que la fine couche blanche qui recouvrait Londres s'était métamorphosée en un lourd manteau de neige. Les deux jeunes gens sourirent en sentant les flocons fondre sur leurs visages :

-«C'était vraiment chouette...» finit par murmurer Brenda en se tournant vers son compagnon. «Nos escapades vont vraiment me manquer.»

-«Ça va me manquer aussi... avec qui aurais-je l'occasion de discuter littérature sans passer pour un escroc, hm ? Et puis...»

Il se gratta la joue, nerveux, avant de se décider à s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, en bien tout honneur bien entendu : il s'étonna de la sentir si frêle et tremblante, mais il mit cela sur le compte du vent glacé qui soufflait sur la ville. Brenda enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, puis passa à son tour ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, ignorant les regards réprobateurs des passants choqués par leur impudique démonstration d'affection :

-«Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très expansif» murmura t-il à son oreille. «Je passe même pour être quelqu'un d'assez «dur» sentimentalement parlant. Tu attendais peut-être de moi certains mots qui ne sont jamais venus et qui ne viendront probablement jamais : sache cependant que je n'en pense pas moins.»

-«Je sais...» répondit Brenda en souriant. «Tu oublies que nous sommes faits du même bois.»

-«Sache aussi que ma porte est toujours ouverte, au cas ou tu aurais des ennuis, quels qu'ils soient.»

-«Ça donnerait presque envie d'en avoir, tu sais..?»

-«C'est fait pour, j'avoue. Prends soin de toi, en tous cas...»

-«Toi aussi.»

La jeune fille embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon sur la joue puis, doucement, se sépara de de lui sans un mot : Clark la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son angle de vue, puis il vint s'écrouler sur un banc enneigé qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il soupira bruyamment et ôta son couvre-chef afin de pouvoir se passer une main tremblante dans son épaisse chevelure.

Dire qu'il attendait avec impatience cette journée... et voilà qu'en à peine une heure et demi, une partie de son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il ne savait trop s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer : il avait l'étrange sensation de ne rien ressentir, ou plutôt de ne pas savoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? Du dégoût ? De la lassitude ? Un peu des quatre à la fois ? Difficile à dire : ça faisait mal, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer. Mal au point d'en être presque physique...

Il finit par éternuer et réalisa enfin qu'il se trouvait dans un courant d'air froid et qu'il finirait par attraper une pneumonie s'il restait assis là. Il se releva promptement, essuya la neige qui constellait son manteau et ses cheveux, puis héla une voiturette qui passait dans les environs, manquant de glisser sur la chaussée au moment de bondir à l'intérieur.

-«Vous allez où Monsieur ?» demanda le cocher.

Le jeune homme réfléchit : il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter Claire au dîner et toutes ses anecdotes sur sa journée passée à l'Université en compagnie de Layton. Il se remémora sa conversation avec George et regarda sa montre à gousset.

Dix-huit heures quinze. C'était encore jouable.

-«A la gare Victoria.» répondit t-il tout en s'installant. «Et le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît.»

Le cocher opina et fit aussitôt claquer ses rennes.

**OooooooooO**

Don Paolo était un homme influent.

Héritier de la glorieuse lignée des De Cervantes et scientifique de renom, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir refuser quoique ce soit : grâce à l'immense fortune qu'il possédait, il était capable d'obtenir les mets les plus fins et les objets les plus rares en un temps véritablement record. Il était très fier de son statut, tout comme il était fier de montrer à l'ensemble du monde qu'il était capable de tout acheter.

Il digérait mal, de fait, l'humiliation qu'il avait subi chez les Mayfield. Se voir refuser la main de Claire aux profits d'un jeune blanc bec Gallois lui avait été particulièrement insupportable : il avait pourtant tout fait pour tenter de conserver la jeune file, allant même jusqu'à accepter que cette dernière n'ait pas de dot à lui offrir. Les Mayfield, hélas, étaient restés inflexibles et avaient définitivement coupé les ponts avec lui.

Il s'était aussitôt promis de venger de faire payer cet affront à Clark Triton. Sa première tactique avait été de corrompre certains domestiques travaillant au domicile du jeune homme afin d'apprendre un maximum de secrets compromettants sur son compte. Du reste, il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage ! En effet, il avait tout d'abord appris que le jeune couple faisait chambre à part, chose très étonnante étant donné que leur mission était, avant tout, de concevoir un héritier. Puis on lui avait fait part de l'existence d'un étrange jeune homme, Hershel Layton, qui semblait avoir des rapports plutôt intimes avec Claire, et ce même quand son époux était présent dans la maison. Paolo ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il se trompait d'ennemi et que le mariage n'était qu'une vaste supercherie destinée à cacher autant que possible une liaison honteuse.

Claire Triton avait jeté son dévolu sur un fils d'ouvrier. Et ça, l'espagnol ne pouvait absolument pas l'accepter.

Blessé au plus profond de son être, il avait passé des nuits entières à imaginer tous les supplices qu'il pourrait infliger à Layton : poison, torture, meurtre sanglant... tout, ou presque , y était passé. L'idée la plus réaliste, cependant, lui était venue alors qu'il espionnait l'étudiant et découvrait le goût qu'avait celui ci pour l'escrime.

L'escrime : des armes à disposition, des accidents fréquents... quoi de plus parfait ?

Il s'était aussitôt inscrit au club -au grand étonnement des étudiants qui le connaissaient- afin d'étudier plus en détail la salle et le matériel mis à sa disposition. Layton était trop pauvre pour posséder son propre équipement, aussi empruntait-il les tenues mises à disposition des débutants : il prenait toujours le masque 4, la veste 12, la sous-veste 21, le pantalon 8, le gant 16 et le fleuret 14. C'est donc sur ces pièces en particulier que Paolo avait porté son attention.

En ce beau Samedi de Janvier, il espérait donc vraiment voir ses efforts porter leurs fruits. Il était arrivé dans la salle de sport très tôt, traînant péniblement derrière lui l'équipement qu'il s'était acheté. Layton était déjà en train de s'échauffer en compagnie de deux autres étudiants, cela non loin de Claire qui, installée dans les gradins, observait la scène avec intérêt. Elle tenait dans ses bras un paquet de forme rectangulaire que Paolo identifia comme étant peut-être un pique-nique ou quelque chose du genre : si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, de toute façon, Layton n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en profiter.

Il esquissa un rictus inquiétant puis alla se changer rapidement au vestiaire, cachant à grand mal l'impatience qui lui dévorait le ventre.

-«Il est temps d'élaborer les poules, messieurs !» finit par clamer un étudiant en brandissant au dessus de sa tête une craie.

Dix adhérents étaient en tout présents. Les poules permettaient d'établir un petit classement, chacun se donnant deux points pour une victoire, un point pour un match nul et zéro point pour une défaite. Il arrivait cependant que la séance se termine avant que la poule n'ait été entièrement complétée : il s'agissait donc de choisir ses adversaires dès le début afin de ne pas être déçu. Paolo ne rata pas l'occasion qui se présenta à lui :

-«Monsieur Layton» clama t-il d'un ton pédant «Puis-je vous proposer de partager mon premier assaut ?»

Hershel fut surpris par la demande : Paolo et lui n'avaient pas du tout le même niveau, aussi était-il étonnant de le voir aussi pressant alors qu'il était évident que la défaite l'attendait. Il n'osa néanmoins pas refuser, par politesse.

-«Très bien» reprit Paolo. «La piste deux vous convient-elle ?»

-«Parfaitement.»

Le scientifique ravala à grand mal un petit cri de victoire. Il s'installa à dessein du côté gauche de la piste, dos à la grande fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur les jardins. D'ici quelques minutes, si ses calculs étaient exacts, Layton -qui se trouvait face à lui- aurait le soleil droit dans les yeux... ce qui lui permettrait, enfin, de mener son plan à bien. Les deux jeunes hommes, après s'être installés, s'avancèrent au centre de la piste puis vérifièrent brièvement leurs armes : ce n'est qu'après cette ultime vérification qu'ils se saluèrent enfin et qu'ils se mirent en garde sous le regard d'un troisième étudiant qui s'était porté volontaire pour jouer les arbitres.

Don Paolo jubilait : Layton n'avait absolument pas remarqué les légères...modifications qu'il avait apporté à leur équipement respectif. Il avait, en effet, changé le revêtement de la poignée de l'arme du jeune homme pour la rendre moins maniable et avait alourdi très légèrement le pommeau : il s'était également occupé du casque, dont il avait fragilisé la grille protectrice en métal. Enfin, il avait installé sur sa propre arme un petit ressort sous la mouche qui protégeait le bout de la lame : au moment voulu, il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur un petit bouton caché sous la coquille du fleuret et le ressort pousserait tout naturellement la mouche, libérant l'extrémité pointue.

Ça passerait pour un stupide accident : c'était parfait.

-«En Garde...» commença l'arbitre d'une voix forte.

Les jeunes hommes se fléchirent légèrement, faisant pivoter très légèrement la moitié supérieure de leur corps pour exposer le moins de surface possible.

-«Prêt. Allez !»

Layton fut le premier à s'avancer, d'un pas alerte et assuré : il grimaça sous son casque en sentant que sa ligne de garde était plus basse que d'habitude, en raison du poids étrange qu'avait son fleuret, mais il se ressaisit du mieux qu'il le put. Il avait, face à Paolo, l'avantage de la taille et de la technique, mais quelque chose lui disait de se méfier du personnage, même s'il ne savait trop d'où lui venait cet étrange pressentiment.

Son regard se posa sur la lame de son adversaire : il y avait une ouverture.

Il frappa aussitôt le sol de son pied afin de troubler la concentration de Paolo : puis, voyant que ce dernier avait baissé le regard, il s'élança vers l'avant et, d'une fente élégante, vint lui fouetter le haut de l'épaule avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser une parade. Il sourit en voyant la marque laissé par son fleuret sur la veste autrefois immaculée.

-«Coup droit. Un à zéro» annonça l'arbitre d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir les applaudissements de Claire. «En Garde...prêt, allez.»

Layton resta cette fois plutôt sur la défensive et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, préférant laisser Paolo l'attaquer : ce dernier, impulsif, s'avança à toute vitesse, ne remarquant même pas que son fleuret n'était pas bien positionné. En résulta une parade immédiate d'Hershel qui écarta davantage la lame en tapant brièvement dessus puis vint toucher une nouvelle fois l'épaule de son adversaire, laissant une petite trace à à peine deux centimètres de l'ancienne.

-«Prise de fer puis coup droit. Deux à zéro. En Garde... prêt... allez !»

Paolo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et sentit son cœur rater un battement : moins d'une minute. Il aurait sa vengeance dans moins d'une minute. Sa prise se resserra instinctivement sur sa poignée et son index vint presser le petit bouton caché.

La mouche tomba à terre, révélant l'extrémité aiguisée de la lame : au même moment, les rayons du soleil perçaient enfin par la fenêtre, illuminant la pièce et, surtout, venant frapper Layton en plein visage. Ce dernier, instinctivement, ferma les yeux et lâcha son trop lourd fleuret : Don Paolo ne laissa pas sa chance s'échapper et se jeta aussitôt sur sa proie, l'arme bien ajustée.

Celle ci traversa le casque avec une facilité déconcertante. Un peu de sang teinta aussitôt la bavette en tissu qui protégeait le cou de Layton tandis que le jeune homme glissait à terre, sans un bruit, l'arme toujours fichée dans son casque. Claire hurla aussitôt, ce qui sembla réveiller les quelques étudiants qui avait assisté à la scène, bouche bée.

-«Nom de Dieu...» finit par murmurer l'arbitre tout en se précipitant sur la piste. «Layton ? Vous m'entendez ?»

Un étrange gémissement lui répondit : Claire, plus rapide que ses camarades, s'accroupit à côté de son ami et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arme qui l'avait blessé. Celle ci, par miracle, avait été déviée sur le côté : seule la tempe gauche du jeune homme était touchée, quoiqu'assez sérieusement à en juger le sang qui en coulait. Un étudiant, à l'aide d'une pince, coupa le masque sur le côté afin de pouvoir enlever doucement le fleuret, puis aida Layton -désorienté- à se redresser. Claire lui plaqua aussitôt son mouchoir sur sa plaie, en guise de pansement improvisé.

-«L'infirmière arrive bientôt ?» demanda t-elle, angoissée.

-«David est parti la chercher, ça ne devrait plus tarder mademoiselle» répliqua un jeune garçon. «En tous cas, Don Paolo... vous ne l'avez pas manqué.»

-«...»

L'Espagnol grinça des dents : il l'avait raté, bien au contraire ! Il ne comprenait pas : le fleuret aurait dû normalement tuer net le jeune ouvrier en passant par l'œil ! Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu clocher : la grille n'avait pas été assez fragilisée ? La lame était peut-être trop flexible ? L'angle de pénétration mal étudié ?

-«Poussez-vous !» cria soudainement une voix suraiguë. «Allez, laissez lui un peu d'air !»

Les étudiants se retournèrent pour voir arriver dans la pièce l'infirmière de l'Université, Rosa Crow : cette dernière traînait à sa suite une lourde valisette noire marquée d'une immense croix rouge et qui menaçait d'imploser tant elle était bourrée de matériel para-médical. Elle s'installa aussitôt aux côtés de Layton et examina la blessure rapidement.

-«Vous avez de la chance. A cinq centimètres près, ça vous transperçait l'oeil Monsieur Layton... comment ça s'est produit ?»

-«Une mouche de fleuret qui a cassé» expliqua un étudiant tout en montrant l'arme en question. «Ça arrive souvent... c'est par contre la première fois que je vois un masque se briser ainsi. C'est étrange, j'inspecte pourtant le matériel après chaque réunion du club...»

-«Vous feriez-mieux de vérifier au début de chaque réunion également, pour plus de sécurité» siffla Claire, toujours penchée sur son compagnon. «Ça aurait pu le tuer !»

-«Calme toi, Claire...» finit par murmurer Layton, reprenant doucement ses esprits. «On dirait bien que j'ai la tête plus dure que je ne l'aurais pensé...»

La remarque fit sourire l'ensemble des escrimeurs présents mais n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille qui continua à foudroyer du regard et le responsable du matériel et Don Paolo qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal : l'échec, déjà, était dur à accepter, mais le regard de Claire était purement et simplement impossible à soutenir. Aussi, grand fut son soulagement quand l'infirmière congédia l'ensemble des étudiants – lui y comprit- afin de pouvoir procurer ses soins au calme. Il rentra aussitôt chez lui, se jurant de corriger son erreur dès qu'il lui serait possible, puis se jeta à corps perdu dans l'élaboration de plans tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, laissant Layton et Claire à leurs propres activités.

-«Bon... j'ai soigné la plaie comme j'ai pu» lança l'infirmière une fois son intervention terminée. «Quelques points pourraient être nécessaires, mais ce n'est pas de ma compétence : mieux vaut aller faire un tour à l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez vous. Je vous conseille également de vous reposer un peu et de manger un morceau avant de partir : vous avez perdu tout de même pas mal de sang, il serait dommage que vous fassiez un malaise.»

-«Est ce que...ça laisserait des traces ?» demanda Claire tout en observant le bandage qui entourait la tête d'Hershel.

-«Ça laissera une belle cicatrice, oui. Mais rien qui ne puisse être caché par un chapeau ou une coiffure bien étudiée.»

-«D'accord... je vous remercie, madame.»

-«Je vous en prie.»

L'infirmière se retira, laissant le jeune couple seul dans l'immense salle : Layton, encore un peu groggy, laissa s'échapper un bruyant soupir puis s'adossa aux gradins, les yeux rivés sur le fleuret qui avait failli lui passer au travers du crâne. Il ne put réprimer un petit frémissement en réalisant qu'il avait véritablement eu beaucoup de chance dans son malheur : ce genre d'accident pardonnait rarement. Et à en juger le visage blême de Claire, l'action avait dû être très impressionnante à voir...

-«C'est incroyable ce qui est arrivé !» marmonna la jeune fille, toute tremblante. «Un casque d'escrime ne se brise pas comme cela, il doit y avoir autre chose...»

-«Ne te triture pas tant l'esprit» répondit Layton en souriant et en lui prenant doucement la main. «Ça va très bien. Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois, c'est tout...»

-«Il n'empêche que c'est très étrange... d'autant plus que ça s'est produit face à Don Paolo...»

-«Et ? Don Paolo n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir. S'il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, ce serait à toi ou à Clark...»

-«Mais avoue tout de même que la coïncidence est troublante !»

Il hocha doucement la tête, préférant lui concéder le point que de s'engager dans une conversation dont il savait qu'elle serait stérile : Claire était inquiète, c'était normal. Cela, de plus, ne lui déplaisait pas véritablement ; qui n'aurait pas apprécié se faire pouponner par une demoiselle, après tout ?

-«Nous étions censés aller manger tout ça au parc» reprit Claire tout en déballant le paquet qu'elle avait avec elle «Mais je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se contenter de cette salle de sport.»

-«Ne t'embête pas, ça ira très bien...»

-«Non, ça n'ira pas ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger l'intégralité de ce panier repas où je vais me fâcher. Et crois moi, je suis plus redoutable qu'un fleuret...»

L'étudiant se contenta de sourire et obéit bien sagement, conformément à sa philosophie qui stipulait qu'il ne fallait jamais refuser la requête d'une belle lady. Cet engagement, du reste, n'était pas dur à tenir...

Surtout quand la belle lady en question était celle qui vous donnait la becquée.

**OooooooooO**

Un silence de plomb régnait en maître dans le wagon de première classe de l'express à destination de Calcutta : assommés par la chaleur intense et l'atmosphère étouffante du mois de Février, les passagers étaient tous affalés sur leurs sièges, les yeux clos et le front ruisselant de sueur. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient originaires d'Inde, il fallait bien le dire : la plupart n'étaient que des voyageurs en transit venant jeter un petit coup d'œil à la bonne santé de leurs affaires. Ainsi en étaient-ils de George Mayfield et Clark Triton qui, placés près d'une fenêtre, tentaient désespérément de se rafraîchir en secouant des éventails improvisés en papier.

Le début de leur séjour en Inde avait plutôt mal commencé. Affaiblis par le long voyage d'un mois qu'ils avaient dû subir à bord d'un vieux vaisseau aux airs inquiétants, ils étaient tombés gravement malades dès leur arrivée au Bengale. Obligés de rester sur place, il n'avaient pas pu remonter par voie d'eau jusqu'à Calcutta et avaient donc passé trois semaines dans un hôpital militaire : ils gardaient de ce séjour quelques petites séquelles, dont un teint cireux particulièrement peu esthétiques, un visage aminci et quinze bons kilos de perdus. Encore avaient-ils eu de la chance dans leur malheur, car au début du siècle l'absence de médicaments pour traiter ces maladies condamnait à mort la plupart des européens ayant osé poser le pied sur le sol indien.

Clark, en tout cas, commençait à regretter sa bonne vieille Angleterre : on lui avait bien dit que le climat Indien était difficile, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à cela. L'humidité dans l'air était telle que sa chemise lui collait à la peau et que ses cheveux, sans forme, semblaient avoir été trempés dans de l'huile. Dire qu'à la base, il n'avait accepté de faire le voyage que pour fuir Londres et les problèmes qu'il y avait laissé ! Il avait pris sa décision sur un coup de tête, pensant que s'éloigner de la capitale pendant quelques temps lui permettrait de ne pas penser en permanence à Brenda et à sa nouvelle vie : en réalité, c'était tout l'inverse. Il avait eu tout le loisir de se ressasser ces souvenirs tandis qu'il était alité ; et alors qu'il pensait qu'il oublierait progressivement la jeune femme, cette dernière n'avait jamais été aussi présente dans son esprit que depuis qu'il était arrivé au Bengale. S'en était devenue une telle obsession qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un coup au cœur à chaque fois qu'il croisait une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait un tant soi peu...

Il était décidément bien stupide... ou pathétique, cela dépendait du point de vue.

-«Quelle chaleur...» finit par marmonner George tout en s'épongeant le front. «Je ne sais pas combien il fait dans l'habitacle mais nous devons bien avoisiner les quarante degrés.»

-«Nous devons même les dépasser» répondit mollement Clark. «A cette allure, nous n'arriverons jamais vivants à Calc...»

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase : il se sentit en effet brusquement projeté vers l'avant, s'éclatant le visage sur le siège qui lui faisait face. Des cris s'élevèrent aussitôt dans le wagon, suivis par un énorme et insupportable grincement métallique qui dura bien trente secondes. Il fallu quelques instants aux passagers pour comprendre que la locomotive venait de freiner brusquement, et que c'était la décélération qui avait causé cette extraordinaire poussée vers l'avant. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'agiter, se demandant ce qui se tramait, le contrôleur entra dans la voiture : sa casquette mal ajustée et son sourire douloureux indiquaient qu'il ne s'attendait pas plus qu'eux à ce que train freine en pleine voie .

-«Ladies and gentlemen, pas de panique» annonça t-il d'une voix haut perchée. «Le chauffeur a observé un problème sur la voie, il a jugé plus prudent de s'arrêter. Veuillez ne pas descendre du train s'il vous plaît.»

-«Un problème sur la voie, hm ?» grommela un moustachu qui aidait une dame à se relever. «Ça nécessitait vraiment un freinage aussi brusque ? Mon épouse vient de s'ouvrir le front sur le sol avec vos idioties !»

-«Désolé monsieur... notre chauffeur a fait comme il a pu. Je viendrai vous informer de ce qui se passe dès que j'aurai plus de nouvelles. Sur ce...»

Le contrôleur passa aussitôt dans la voiture suivante, laissant les quelques passagers encore moins rassurés qu'ils ne l'étaient avant son passage : le moustachu qui avait pris la parole, entre autre, semblait furieux et ne cessait de pester contre le monde entier tout en essuyant comme il le pouvait le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de sa femme. L'uniforme qu'il portait laissait deviner qu'il était membre de l'armée britannique, cependant son teint de peau blafard démontrait qu'il ne devait être arrivé en Inde que très récemment. Un second passager, plus jeune, vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, traînant avec lui une petite valise en cuir. De longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés cachaient la moitié droite de son visage bronzé, lui donnant des airs indigènes alors que ses manières indiquaient clairement qu'il était anglais.

-«Laissez moi regarder cette blessure, officier» murmura t-il d'une voix douce. «Je suis médecin, je pourrais sans doute faire quelque chose.»

Clark sourit très légèrement en entendant l'homme parler : il avait un profond accent gallois, ce qui était somme toute peu courant. La haute société ne comptait pas énormément de gens originaires de cette région du Royaume-Uni, aussi trouvait-il particulièrement amusant de rencontrer un compatriote dans un lointain pays comme l'Inde...

-«Merci jeune homme» ronchonna l'officier tout en s'écartant pour le laisser travailler. «Je me présente, Lieutenant Chemley. Et vous êtes...?»

-«Dimitri. Alan Dimitri...»

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main vigoureuse puis Dimitri se concentra à nouveau sur sa patiente : la blessure qu'avait cette dernière était, fort heureusement, peu profonde, aussi n'eut-il pas besoin de faire beaucoup de points. A peine avait-il terminé son ouvrage que le contrôleur réapparaissait dans l'habitacle, l'air visiblement inquiet. Il était accompagné du chauffeur, un indien de petite taille mais aux bras étonnamment musclés, qui tenait dans ses mains ce qui semblait être une clef de douze.

-«Nous avons un problème» reprit le contrôleur. «La voie a été sabotée : impossible de redémarrer le train.»

Des cris d'étonnement s'élevèrent parmi les passagers : le chauffeur pris aussitôt la suite, dans un anglais mal assuré mais heureusement compréhensible.

-«Nous sommes à environ 80 miles de Calcutta. Pas possible de joindre la gare : quelques télégraphes disponibles dans les forts mais le premier se trouve à 35 miles d'ici. Je vais aller chercher aide dans un village voisin : avec de la chance, demain après midi, un convoi viendra vous chercher.»

-«Attendez !» l'interrompit George. «Nous allons devoir rester dans ce train jusque là ? Avec cette chaleur, c'est impensable !»

-«Sortir serait dangereux.» répondit le contrôleur. «La zone n'est pas sûre, et nous pourrions nous faire attaquer par des bêtes sauvages. Avec leurs robes, de plus, ces dames ne pourront pas se déplacer aisément.»

-«Il n'empêche que le point soulevé par monsieur est intéressant» grinça Dimitri. «Nous n'avons pratiquement pas d'eau, encore moins de nourriture. A cette allure, nous aurons des morts avant demain...le premier village se trouve loin ?»

-«Un peu moins de 10 miles je dirais.» répondit le chauffeur. «Mais en coupant route. Passer par herbes hautes nécessaire, et quelques animaux sauvages peuvent attaquer.»

-«Ça vaut toujours mieux que griller ici» grommela Chemley. «D'autant plus que si vous y allez seul et vous faîtes agresser en chemin, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de nous sortir de cette situation. Autant y aller en groupe. Vous avez des armes dans ce train, non ?»

-«Vingt fusils environ, et munitions qui vont avec. Mais nous sommes 126 passagers en tout, comptant les autres voitures : les gens d'ici pas vouloir sortir du train, c'est certain. Ils connaissent problèmes de l'extérieur. Donc il faut leur laisser la plupart des armes, pour se protéger... nous pouvons prendre quatre ou cinq, pas plus.»

-«Ce qui, avec de bons tireurs, est largement suffisant.»

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule : personne ne se voyait en effet rester dans la carcasse brûlante du train, surtout si c'était pour «cohabiter» avec des indigènes violents et armés. Le chauffeur, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, accepta d'emmener avec lui ceux qui le désiraient, à condition que les femmes enfilent des tenues plus pratiques. Puis, par acquis de conscience, le contrôleur alla annoncer la nouvelle dans les voitures suivantes, ameutant quelques personnes supplémentaires.

-«Voici fusils» dit le chauffeur en tendant les armes qui était allé chercher. «Qui sait tirer ?»

Chemley se proposa aussitôt, suivit par un petit roux à moustache -sans doute son subordonné- dénommé Barton. Clark et George firent de même : ils chassaient depuis leur prime enfance, aussi le maniement des armes leur était-il familier. Puis, enfin -et plus étonnamment- une jeune métis aux longs cheveux noirs accepta le dernier fusil, sous l'œil méfiant des britanniques présents : Rémi Altiva – c'était son nom- portait des vêtements masculins occidentaux fort étranges qui la rendaient assez ridicule, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais son regard sombre et pétillant de malice trahissait la grande intelligence qu'elle possédait. Les autres femmes, de toute façon, furent bien vite obligées de se vêtir elles aussi de la sorte afin de ne pas se prendre les jupons dans les herbes : il fut très difficile pour les hommes de ne pas rire en les voyant apparaître à la sortie du wagon, vêtues des pantalons et chemises trop grandes qu'ils leur avaient gracieusement prêtés pour l'occasion.

-«Bon.» annonça le chauffeur au bout de quelques minutes, attendant que chacun soit prêt. «Le contrôleur reste ici, pour aider les passagers qui restent. Nous devons arriver village avant la nuit, donc nous avons cinq heures. J'ai prévu quelques gourdes d'eau, mais il faut économiser : ne vous écartez jamais de la route, et surtout faites attention aux serpents.»

Les vingt sept personnes volontaires acquiescèrent d'un seul et même murmure puis se mirent en marche : l'atmosphère était étouffante, mais le vent rendait la chaleur plus supportable. Les femmes et les enfants marchaient en tête du cortège, protégés du soleil par des parapluies leur faisant office d'ombrelles, tandis que les hommes fermaient la marche et guettaient avec angoisse les alentours, s'attendant à être attaqué à tout instant par quelque redoutable animal. La végétation luxuriante ralentissait considérablement la marche, mais offrait un cadre si agréable (et une fraîcheur si bienvenue) qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les langues se délient et que naissent les premières conversations. Dimitri et Clark, entre autre, sympathisèrent assez vite grâce à leurs racines communes.

-«J'ai quitté Cardiff à l'âge de trois ans» expliqua le docteur. «Mon père était haut-fonctionnaire travaillant aux côtés du Vice-roi des Indes. J'ai cependant fait l'essentiel de mes études supérieures à Londres, à Gressenheller, avant de revenir à Calcutta pour réaliser mon mémoire. Je devais justement récupérer quelques notes avant d'embarquer à nouveau pour l'Angleterre...»

-«Gressenheller ? Voilà qui est amusant, j'étudie moi-même là bas, en lettres bien évidemment. N'empêche, vous avez vraiment l'accent pour quelqu'un qui a si peu séjourné au pays de Galles.»

-«Ah, ça me vient de ma mère ! Même en Inde, elle a continué à parler comme au pays... par nostalgie, j'imagine. Vous m'étonnez en revanche, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un compatriote dans un lieux aussi reculé. Vous faites quoi ici ?»

-«Héhé, c'est vrai que c'est curieux. Les grands esprits se rencontrent dirons-nous... sinon pour vous répondre, j'ai juste accompagné mon beau-frère afin de vérifier si des investissements en Inde seraient intéressants pour ma famille. Je commence à croire que j'aurais dû rester à Londres, j'accumule les problèmes depuis mon arrivée...»

-«Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent ça. L'Inde n'est pas un pays très accueillant, c'est vrai : maladies, infrastructures inexistantes, population misérable... vous apprendrez cependant très vite à l'aimer, du moins si vous comptez y rester quelques temps.»

-«Ohla croyez-moi, je fais ce que j'ai à faire puis j'embarque dans le premier navire en direction de l'Angleterre... cette terre n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Je suis trop habitué à mon petit confort...»

-«En parlant de petit confort...n'est ce pas un village que j'aperçois là bas ?»

Le petit groupe s'arrêta net, fixant avec attention ce que le docteur pointait du doigt : quelques habitations étaient en effet visibles en haut d'une petite butte située non loin d'eux. Le chauffeur déplia la carte qu'il possédait et, constatant qu'ils n'avaient fait que trois ou quatre milles de route, s'étonna de l'existence d'un petit village dans un tel endroit. Il ne se posa néanmoins pas plus de questions (après tout, il n'était pas rare de voir des villages entiers se déplacer) puis guida la troupe au travers d'une épaisse prairie de hautes herbes leur arrivant jusqu'à la taille.

Un petit bruissement retint l'attention de Rémy : prudemment, elle resserra sa prise sur son arme et claqua de la langue pour inciter ses compagnons à faire de même. En plissant les yeux, il était possible de voir les herbes ployer sur le passage de quelque chose. La jeune fille frémit :

-«_Nous avons des fusils. Si vous êtes un être humain, montrez-vous, nous risquons de vous tirer dessus par erreur !»_ lança t-elle en Bengali, par acquis de conscience.

La chose arrêta d'avancer l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre sa course plus rapidement : aussitôt, Rémy ajusta son arme sur l'épaule quand un cri d'horreur l'arrêta dans son élan.

-«BAISSEZ LA TÊTE !» ordonna George Mayfield tout en ajustant son fusil à son tour.

La jeune femme obéit, évitant de peu un poignard qui vint se ficher dans un arbre situé quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que surgit des hautes herbes un homme basané, coiffée d'un turban et tenant dans ses mains quatre ou cinq lames identiques à celle qui avaient failli lui ôter la vie. Puis, une bonne vingtaine individus se montrèrent à leur tour, encerclant le petit groupe qui s'était aggloméré autour de leurs cinq tireurs.

-«Arrêtez !» s'exclama le chauffeur en s'interposant. _«Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous avons eu un problème avez notre train. Nous n'avons aucune intention de vous agresser, nous voulons juste de l'aide pour contacter Calcutta au plus vite._»

Pour toute réponse, un des hommes lui jeta un poignard qui vint se ficher dans son épaule droite : voyant cela, Barton appuya aussitôt sur la détente de son fusil mais l'indien -plus rapide- se laissa tomber dans les herbes, évitant le projectile. Un de ses voisins neutralisa aussitôt le soldat en lui plantant une lame dans le cou sous les hurlements d'horreur des femmes du groupe. Dimitri se précipita sur le blessé, pestant en voyant que la carotide avait été gravement endommagé et que le pauvre homme se vidait de son sang.

-«_On se calme_» ordonna un des jeunes hommes d'une voix forte. «_Le premier qui résiste finira comme lui. Jetez vos fusils à terre ou vous êtes morts.»_

Rémy marmonna la traduction à ses compagnons qui se jaugèrent rapidement du regard : pourquoi se faisaient-ils attaquer ? Ils s'étaient annoncés, pourtant...

_-«Les enfants seront les premiers à payer. Jetez-vos armes.»_ répéta le villageois avec lassitude.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas neutraliser tous le monde, Rémy, Chemley et Clark lancèrent leurs armes en direction des agresseurs puis se reculèrent de quelques pas, les mains levées en signe d'obéissance.

George, quant à lui, raffermit sa prise sur la crosse. Clark blêmit.

-«George... George, ne fais pas l'abruti» murmura t-il avec angoisse. «Ils sont au moins autant que nous, tu n'as aucune chance...»

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et, pourtant toute réponse, leva le canon de son fusil afin de viser celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

Des poignards volèrent à nouveau.

**OooooooooO**

Brendra frissonna malgré l'épais manteau qu'elle portait : le vent qui sifflait avec force sur le London Bridge était glacial et s'insinuait jusqu'au creux de ses os. Cela, cependant, ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure : accoudée à la balustrade, elle regardait s'écouler la Tamise d'un œil hagard, sonnée par la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise quelques heures plus tôt. Elle soupira bruyamment puis, délicatement, se posa une main tremblante sur le ventre. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle se sentait mal : nausées, bouffées de chaleur et vomissements étaient devenus son lot quasi quotidien. Elle ne s'en était pas souciée jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'elle avait du retard en ce qui concernait son cycle menstruel : c'est seulement alors qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle était enceinte, comme lui avait confirmé le médecin qu'elle était allée voir : c'était, pour l'instant, encore discret, mais bientôt il lui serait impossible de cacher cet état de fait. Comment allait-elle expliquer cela à ses parents et à son fiancé ? Pire, comment allait-elle leur annoncer que le père ne pourrait pas prendre ses responsabilités pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un aristocrate marié ?

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire amer : elle l'avait bien cherché, après tout. Combien de fois lui avait-on répété qu'une dame devait se réserver pour son époux ? C'était un conseil qu'elle n'avait pas suivi, trop fière et indépendante pour se fondre dans le moule qui modelait les parfaites petites britanniques destinées à devenir les mères de la future génération.

Elle s'en mordait les doigts à présent, quoique, pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, c'était les conséquences qu'elle regrettait et non l'acte en lui-même. Clark, après tout, n'était pas le premier venu : c'était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, et dieu savait que ses goûts en la matière étaient stricts. Il avait fallu qu'elle le perde pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point il lui manquait : son état actuel était un triste effet collatéral de sa décision, mais elle l'assumait. Après tout elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien qu'elle prenait des risques à chaque fois qu'elle tombait dans les bras de son compagnon. Et dans le fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher que l'enfant qu'elle portait était la dernière chose qui la reliait à lui : c'était, par conséquent, une belle chose.

-«Que c'est compliqué...» murmura t-elle tout en caressant son ventre. «Si j'avais eu l'alliance au doigt, tout le monde aurait sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Et là...»

Elle resta longtemps ainsi immobile sur le pont, à contempler les flots tumultueux du fleuve : puis, une fois sûre de son choix, elle se décida à rentrer au domicile familial. La route, en voiturette, lui sembla néanmoins bien trop courte : par deux fois, elle crut s'évanouir avant d'arriver à destination, tant elle était angoissée à l'idée de devoir annoncer pareille nouvelle. C'est cependant bien éveillée qu'elle se trouva, hélas, face à sa porte, et qu'elle se fit accueillir par ses parents, inquiets la voir aussi pâle.

L'inquiétude se métamorphosa rapidement en colère une fois son secret révélé. On la traina aussitôt au salon pour la jeter littéralement dans le premier fauteuil venu :

-«Comment... comment tu as pu nous faire ça !» hurla le père de famille, à savoir Walter Stanford, en frappant la table du salon de son poing. «Te...comporter comme une vulgaire traînée ! Nous faire ça, à nous !»

-«Je suis désolée...» bredouilla la jeune fille en baissant très légèrement les yeux. «Je sais que je vous ai déçu...»

-«Ah ! Tu peux !» poursuivit la maîtresse de maison, Genevria Stanford, avec tristesse. «Ton fiancé ne voudra jamais t'épouser s'il te sait dans un état pareil. Il faut que le père prenne ses responsabilités : qui est-ce ?»

-«...»

-«Réponds à ta mère !» rugit Walter Stanford en se penchant sur elle. «QUI ?»

Son cœur vacilla : elle ne pouvait pas donner le nom de Clark, c'était risquer de l'exposer à de trop grands ennuis. Elle savait néanmoins que la réponse qu'elle allait donner ne satisferait absolument pas ses parents... loin de là. Elle porta instinctivement la main jusqu'à la poche, y trouvant le petit marque page en dentelle que Clark lui avait offert, et le serra doucement, comme pour se donner du courage.

-«Je... ne veux pas le dire.» finit-elle par murmurer tout en se raidissant. «Il est marié de toute façon».

Le sang de Walter ne fit qu'un tour : furieux, il força aussitôt sa fille à se lever de son fauteuil et lui asséna une claque si forte qu'elle en tomba à terre, s'écroulant sur le coin d'une petite commode dont elle défonça l'un des tiroirs. Elle resta un moment allongée, totalement groggy, une main posée sur sa joue désormais rouge éclate. La violence du choc avait été tellement qu'elle en peinait à reprendre son souffle :

-«JE T'AI DEMANDE SON NOM !» hurla le père une nouvelle fois tout en levant à nouveau la main.

-«Chéri ! Chéri, arrête !» s'opposa aussitôt la mère, s'interposant entre lui et Brenda. «Ce... ce n'est pas important, nous allons trouver une autre solution.»

Les supplications de Genevria semblèrent efficaces, car Walter finit par se rasseoir dans le canapé, bien que toujours déchaîné : Brenda profita de l'accalmie pour se relever, grimaçant en constant qu'elle s'était blessée la cheville durant sa chute. Sa mère l'aida à se rasseoir, puis vint s'installer à ses côtés, prenant ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes : Brenda l'avait rarement vu dans cet état, quoiqu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

-«Je...je connais une excellente pension en Irlande, tenue par des bonnes sœurs. Tu pourras y accoucher en secret, et l'enfant sera ensuite confié à une famille honnête. Ta réputation n'aura ainsi pas à souffrir, et peut-être que ton fiancé consentira à te reprendre à ce moment là, si du moins tu lui montres que tu as retenu la leçon.»

-«Maman...»

-«Oui, je suis sûre que Bill comprendra : tu lui as bien plu, il comprendra ton erreur ! Vous pourrez vivre heureux ensemble, et vous aurez de beaux enfants...»

Brenda prit une grande inspiration : le moment critique était arrivé. Elle pouvait encore changer d'avis, faire marche arrière et s'assurer, sinon un futur radieux, un avenir tout de même. Elle repensa à Clark, aux dernières heures passées avec lui, au bonheur éprouvé à son simple contact, et en vint à la conclusion que c'était là de merveilleux sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas nier : elle ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner l'enfant qu'elle portait aux griffes de vieilles nonnes. Elle ne savait trop bien ce qui adviendrait de l'innocent bébé une fois qu'elle aurait le dos tourné...

Elle avait choisi, bon sang ! Et elle voulait assumer son choix jusqu'au bout, d'abord parce que c'était la seule chose à faire et ensuite parce qu'elle s'était déjà attachée d'une certaine façon à l'enfant. Le contexte ne se prêtait guère à son arrivée, mais elle n'en souhait pas moins pouvoir un jour le prendre dans ses bras en se disant que ce petit là était bien le sien. Qu'il était bien un enfant qu'elle avait désiré et qu'elle avait eu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et non pas une de ces obligations sociales ambulantes que chaque anglaise se devait de concevoir avec un époux choisi par les parents sous peine d'être mise au ban de la société. Elle l'aimait déjà : pas parce que chaque mère était censée le faire, mais parce qu'il représentait tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Alors elle n'était pas prête à l'abandonner, parce qu'en faisant cela c'est tout un pan de son âme qu'elle laisserait avec lui.

-«Je veux garder cet enfant, maman.» finit-elle par dire avec un aplomb qui l'étonna elle-même. «Je veux l'élever moi-même, il n'est pas question qu'une autre famille ne me l'arrache. Qu'importe ma... réputation. J'imagine qu'elle est déjà ruinée à présent...»

La réponse de la mère fut immédiate : la claque fut certes moins violente que la précédente, mais elle était plus humiliante. Genevria Stanford n'était pas femme à se fâcher facilement, aussi son geste montrait-il parfaitement combien elle désapprouvait cette décision. Brenda réalisa, avec amertume, que sa mère ne la soutiendrait pas elle non plus : ses derniers espoirs s'évaporaient comme neige au soleil.

-«Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, ma fille» grogna le père. «Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un ordre.»

-«Comprends-tu au moins de ce ça signifie ?» poursuivit Genevria, hystérique. «C'est lui... ou nous. Tu ne vas pas ruiner ta vie pour l'avorton d'un homme qui n'a même pas pris ses responsabilités, bon sang ! Pourquoi te condamner à une vie honteuse alors que tu pourrais te trouver un gentleman convenable avec qui tu pourrais avoir des enfants légitimes ? Je te prie d'y réfléchir à deux fois : quel vie aura l'enfant que tu mettras au monde si tu es incapable de subvenir à ses besoins ? Et pense à la façon dont il sera traité : c'est un bâtard, Brenda ! Un bâtard, te rends-tu compte ?»

-«Je m'en rends compte. J'apprécierais cependant que vous cessiez de faire mine de vous intéresser à ma vie alors que vous ne vous souciez que de votre réputation» répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille d'un ton extrêmement sec, agacée par le tour que prenait la conversation. «Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas dessus... »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce, uniquement troublé par la respiration profonde de Walter. Brenda croisa instinctivement les bras en signe de protection, ne sachant pas trop à quoi elle devait s'attendre : finalement, au bout d'une longue minute, le père de famille finit par se lever et, tremblant d'une rage contenue, pointa du doigt la porte d'entrée de la maison. Genevria, sachant ce que ça signifiait, réprima un gémissement :

-«Je te laisse dix minutes pour prendre tes affaires» siffla l'homme, les yeux brillant de colère. «Ensuite, je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir dans les parages, tu m'entends ? Va donc... sauter tous les hommes de Londres si ça te chante, ça ne me concerne plus.»

-«Papa...»

-«Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Tu n'es plus ma fille, dégage maintenant avant que je ne me fâche vraiment. Je ne veux pas d'une pute dans MA maison.»

Elle se tut aussitôt, puis hocha doucement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris le message. Son visage, blême, ne laissait rien transparaître, bien que ses mains tremblantes trahissaient toute la nervosité -et, disons le franchement, la peur- qui pouvait l'agiter : elle monta dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd, puis rangea dans une petite valise toutes les choses de valeur qui lui tombèrent sous la main, en plus de quelques tenues et de ses économies. Elle espéra, durant quelques minutes, entendre depuis le salon sa mère contester la décision de son père : ses espoirs furent, hélas, vains. Elle fut bien jetée à la rue, comme une malpropre, malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée sur la ville et qu'il pouvait donc être assez dangereux pour une jeune fille d'errer seule dans la capitale. Son père comme sa mère n'ajoutèrent pas un mot : en fait, c'est à peine s'ils soutinrent son regard tandis qu'ils lui claquaient la porte au nez.

La jeune femme n'alla pas très loin : ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous son poids après quelques petits trois cent mètres de marche. Elle s'écroula sur sa valise qui s'éventra aussitôt, laissant s'échapper le maigre bagage qu'elle contenait dans le caniveau crasseux qui longeait la chaussée, ce sous le regard amusé des passants.

La jeune fille cligna deux trois fois des yeux, le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux et effrayant. Elle était seule, désormais : sa famille venait de la renier, et il en serait bientôt de même avec les rares amis qu'elle avait. Elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle même et son sens de la débrouille pour survivre : ses économies lui permettraient sans doute de se trouver un petit meublé et d'en payer le loyer pour les six prochains mois. Quant aux quelques bijoux qu'elle avait réussi à emporter avec elle, ils lui payeraient la nourriture et les à côté moyennant un petit passage chez le prêteur sur gage...

Mais comment ferait-elle une fois l'enfant né et ses réserves à sec ? Qui ferait confiance à une fille-mère, à part des patrons malhonnêtes dont le seul objectif serait d'économiser au maximum sur son salaire ?

Les perspectives la terrifiaient, elle devait l'avouer. Son rire se mua, doucement, en un long gémissement...

Quelques larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle se ployait au-dessus de sa valise jusqu'à toucher le sol de son front. Cela faisait des années, pourtant, que ça ne lui était plus arrivé : elle était une femme forte, du moins c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à croire. Cependant, elle était prise d'une angoisse indescriptible qui la faisait se sentir aussi fragile qu'un brin d'herbe sentant arriver le passage du sécateur. Elle finit tout de même par contenance au bout d'une longue minute, se disant qu'elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge si elle commençait à craquer dès à présent : il fallait qu'elle relativise un peu. Elle ne partait pas sans rien non plus : son pécule de départ, bien que modeste, était suffisant pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Ravalant ses quelques larmes, elle rangea ses affaires salies dans son bagage puis reprit sa route, le regard un peu plus décidé et surtout le pas plus déterminé.

Elle ne laisserait pas à ses parents le plaisir de la voir s'effondrer. Sûrement pas. Elle valait bien mieux que cela et allait le leur prouver sur le champ.


	4. De la réalisation de ce qui importe

**Partie IV – De la réalisation de ce qui est important**

**OooooooooO**

Une odeur fétide flottait dans l'air, savant mélange de sueur, d'urine, d'excréments et de gaz de décomposition. Parqués dans une minuscule cellule de ce qui semblait être un ancien fort militaire aujourd'hui abandonné, les otages britanniques gisaient au sol, assommés par les privations qu'ils subissaient depuis quelques jours et par la chaleur humide qui régnait dans la pièce. Les femmes serraient contre elles leurs enfants tout en laissant s'échapper de temps à autres de petits sanglots, tandis que les hommes, adossés au mur du fond, contemplaient la grille de la cellule d'un œil éteint. La seule personne qui s'agitait, en fait, était le docteur Alan Dimitri qui se tenait aux côtés de George Mayfield : ce dernier, blessé au flanc droit, au genou gauche et à l'épaule gauche, agonisait lentement sur sa paillasse, sentant ses plaies s'infecter davantage les jours passant. Encore avait-il eu de la chance : il ne devait la vie qu'à un bon réflexe de son beau-frère, qui s'était jeté sur lui au moment où les indiens qui les menaçaient avaient lancé leurs poignards, ce qui lui avait permis de protéger ses points vitaux. Barton, lui, n'avait hélas pas survécu à ses trop graves blessures, et son corps se décomposait à présent dans un coin de la pièce, à peine recouvert d'un vieux drap couvert de boue.

-«_S'il vous plaît_» tenta pour la énième fois le médecin en s'adressant au garde qui les surveillait. _«J'aurais juste besoin de ma sacoche... ça me permettrait sans doute de l'aider..»_

Le rire gras qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait rien du tout, qu'importe le ton avec lequel il pouvait demander. Il réprima un juron.

-«_Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi laisser mourir cet homme inutilement ?»_

_-«Vous êtes vingt neuf dans cette cellule alors un de plus ou un de moins...»_ répondit le garde en haussant les épaules. «_Maintenant, arrêtez de râler, vous commencez à me fatiguer. Vous n'aurez pas votre mallette, qui sait ce que vous seriez capable de faire avec ?»_

Dimitri ne fit pas, cette fois, l'effort de réprimer le magnifique «connard» qui lui vint aux lèvres puis vint se rasseoir parmi les hommes, écrasant au passage la main de Chemley qui comatait au sol. La situation le rendait fou : depuis combien de temps étaient ils enfermés là dedans ? Cinq jours ? Dix ? Quinze ? Trente ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, à vrai dire...

-«N'insistez pas, docteur» marmonna Chemley tout en se redressant légèrement. «On ne peut pas dialoguer avec ces...bêtes. Souvenez vous du soulèvement des Cipayes en 1857, du nombre d'innocents que ces monstres ont massacré. Nous sommes foutus... nous allons tous mourir ici, comme des chiens.»

-«On ne peut pas dire que l'optimisme vous étouffe, dites-moi Lieutenant» répondit Dimitri. «Ils ne s'embêteraient pas à nous garder ici si le but était de nous tuer. J'imagine qu'ils ont besoin de nous pour quelque obscur chantage...»

-«Si tel est le cas, espérons que Londres sera rapidement prévenue alors ! Si je dois rester encore un jour de plus dans ce cloaque, je tue quelqu'un...»

-«Pensez à moi à ce moment là.» railla Clark de son coin, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête.

Un lourd silence retomba sur la pièce : tout le monde était au bout du rouleau, ce qui était somme toute bien compréhensible. Rares étaient ceux qui pensaient qu'ils pourraient être libérés un jour, et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui arrivaient à se visualiser encore en vie d'ici à quelques semaines. La nuit, parfois, on pouvait en entendre certains murmurer de vaines prières : d'autres, plus audacieux, tendaient -en vain- de repérer une brèche dans un mur, voire dans les barreaux qui fermaient la cellule. Clark, lui, était entre deux eaux, considérant à la fois qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il sorte vivant de l'aventure et qu'il était également bien dommage de mourir à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui : il était, de fait, plus spectateur qu'acteur de ce qui se passait. Il attendait, patiemment, son heure... à supposer qu'elle vienne un jour.

-«Ohé les anglais, deux minutes d'attention !_»_ claironna soudainement un inconnu.

Les otages sursautèrent, surpris par la puissance de la voix qui venait de les interpeller : un indien enturbanné -sans doute le chef de la troupe- et accompagné de quelques hommes, se tenait face à eux, jouant distraitement avec un poignard délicatement ciselé. Son anglais, quoiqu'un peu familier, était étonnamment bon, prouvant sa bonne éducation : la richesse de sa tenue, par ailleurs, laissait fortement penser qu'il était issu d'une grande famille. Il reprit, tout en regardant une liste que lui avait tendu l'un de ses compagnons :

-«Que les personnes que j'appelle lèvent la main ! Bird, Altiva, Canning, Willer, Pitt, Triton et Silverstone ?»

Les appelés se jaugèrent du regard, se demandant ce que cela signifiait, puis finirent par obtempérer non sans une certaine réticence. L'indien désigna alors la porte de la cellule d'un hochement de tête, leur faisant signe de se lever.

-«Suivez-moi. Et sachez que le premier qui moufte est mort, suis-je clair ?»

Ils le suivirent lentement, titubant à cause de la faiblesse de leurs jambes : les rayons du soleil les éblouirent brutalement, les forçant à fermer les yeux et à s'arrêter quelques secondes. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient vu une lumière si vive, ce qui expliquait la rudesse du choc. Ce n'était cependant rien de comparable à celui qu'ils éprouvèrent en humant l'air pur du dehors et les exquises senteurs des fleurs exotiques qui poussaient non loin de là : c'était, pour ainsi dire, agréable à quasi en pleurer. L'instant de grâce fut cependant bien court : ils furent conduits dans une autre aile du bâtiment, tout aussi sordide que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter bien qu'un peu plus spacieuse.

-«Peut-on au moins savoir pourquoi vous nous déplacez ?» demanda Clark tandis que l'indien fermait la porte de la cellule.

-«Non, vous ne pouvez pas» répliqua aussi sec l'homme tout coinçant son poignard dans sa ceinture. «A plus tard messieurs-dames...»

Et, sur ces derniers mots, il les laissa encore plus troublés qu'ils ne l'étaient en quittant leur première cellule : Rémy vérifia rapidement que le garde était hors de leur angle de vue puis s'attaqua aussitôt à l'examen des murs, sondant ce dernier en tapotant les briques épaisses qui le composaient. Les autres personnes préférèrent s'asseoir à terre, à l'exception de Clark qui, pour se dégourdir les jambes, se mit à examiner les barreaux de la porte et de la fenêtre.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il secouait ces derniers : ils étaient étonnamment fragiles. En prenant appui sur le mur, il pourrait sans doute les arracher de leur cadre.

-«C'est trop beau pour être vrai...» marmonna t-il tout en montrant sa découverte aux autres. «Ils n'ont pas pu manquer ça quand même.»

-«Vous rigolez ?» s'exclama un jeune homme qui se présenta comme étant Loïc Pitt tout en sautant presque sur place. «C'est l'occasion rêvée, attendons que la nuit tombe et partons !»

-«En abandonnant les autres derrière ?» répliqua Rémy en croisant les bras. «Belle mentalité. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas armés, nous n'irons pas bien loin. A tous les coups, c'est bel et bien un piège...»

-«C'est vrai quoi !» intervint enfin la seconde femme du groupe, Isabella Bird. «On nous change de cellule et hop ! Voilà que comme par hasard, la fenêtre est facile à arracher. Il nous a fallu quoi, dix minutes pour nous en rendre compte ? On ne me fera pas croire qu'ils ne l'ont pas remarqué eux aussi.»

-«Non, arrachez cette grille de suite qu'on puisse partir !»

-«**STOP**» cria finalement Clark, agacé par les piaillements de ses voisins. «Calmez-vous bon sang, vous voulez rameutez toute leur armée ou quoi ?»

Le petit groupe se tut aussitôt, observant anxieusement le couloir de peur de voir les indiens arriver comme venait de leur prédire le jeune homme : celui ci en profita pour se tourner vers Rémy, les sourcils froncés en signes d'interrogation.

-«Vous qui comprenez le Bengali, que savez-vous des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes retenus ici ?»

-«Pas grand chose» soupira la jeune femme. «Je crois que les hommes qui nous ont emmenés ici forme un groupe d'indépendantistes ou quelque chose comme ça, donc j'imagine qu'ils nous retiennent afin de se servir de nous comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir le départ des anglais de l'Inde ou la libération de camarades...»

-«Donc Londres est probablement au courant de ce qui nous est arrivé ?»

-«J'imagine qu'ils ont dû revendiquer leur coup, oui. Cependant... il est évident que la capitale refusera de céder à leurs demandes.»

-«Voilà qui signerait notre arrêt de mort. Mais je doute qu'on nous ait mis dans une cellule facilement endommageable par hasard...»

-«Et puis pourquoi nous sept ? A ce que je sache, nous n'avons aucun point commun.» ajouta le vieillard du groupe, David Silverstone.

-«... Et si c'était pour l'exemple ?» tenta maladroitement Isabella Bird. «S'ils veulent montrer qu'ils sont sérieux... un coup de sept otages d'un coup, ce serait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Et nous voir filer de notre cellule leur donnerait une fausse-bonne raison de nous tirer dessus et dissuader nos camarades d'essayer de s'évader.»

-«En imaginant que ce scénario soit le bon» le coupa Rémy «nous mourrons quoiqu'il arrive. Magnifique.»

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd et gêné. Le scénario énoncé n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres, certes, mais il collait de façon étonnante à leur situation. Rien d'autre ne pouvait justifier leur isolement : ils n'étaient pas du même rang social, n'avait pas tous de la famille en Angleterre, ne jouaient pas de rôle politique... en fait, il aurait été bien plus facile pour leurs ravisseurs de les garder captifs avec les autres, d'autant plus que cette nouvelle cellule n'était pas gardée avec le zèle de la précédente. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils avaient raison alors... leur sort était déjà scellé. Qu'ils tentent de s'enfuir ou non, seule la mort les attendait...

-«... Que faire ?» murmura Loïc Pitt d'une voix angoissée. «On ne peut pas rester ici sans rien tenter !»

-«Hmhm... c'est vrai qu'il ne nous reste qu'une option...» concéda finalement Clark en haussant les épaules puis en fixant à nouveau la grille. «Mais ils nous attendront forcément dehors...»

-«En courant chacun de notre côté de nuit, nous avons sans doute une chance !» protesta monsieur Silverstone en tapant le sol du pied. «Ils seront handicapés par l'obscurité.»

-«Comme nous» répondit Rémy. «A ceci prêt qu'eux ont l'avantage du terrain.»

-«Et ? De toute façon nous sommes d'ors et déjà des hommes morts !»

Après de âpres discussions, les captifs finirent finalement par s'entendre sur la nécessité de tenter une sortie de nuit, convaincus que, de toute façon, rien de bon ne les attendait, quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Ils étaient néanmoins opposés sur certains points, notamment en ce qui concernait le sort des prisonniers restés dans la cellule précédente : Rémy, Clark et Mme Bird étaient d'avis de ne pas les laisser derrière -la première par principe, les deux autres parce qu'ils avaient de la famille parmi eux- tandis que leurs compagnons voulaient tout simplement se sauver le plus vite possible. Ils convinrent, finalement, de laisser chacun faire ce qu'il voulait...«chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous» en résumé.

La nuit tomba étonnamment rapidement : ils patientèrent cependant encore quelques heures, méfiants, attendant que le vent se lève et que les nuages cachent la pleine lune lumineuse. Clark guetta quelques minutes, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne patrouillait dans les environs immédiats : puis, aidé du jeune Canning, il arracha vigoureusement les grilles fragilisées, libérant la large fenêtre. Les deux hommes aidèrent ensuite les femmes à monter en leur faisant la courte échelle, avant de passer à leur tour, suivis par leurs compagnons : le petit groupe, ainsi libre, longea le mur de la forteresse à pas de loup, jusqu'à se retrouver à une petite centaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'enceinte. Il n'y avait, étonnamment, personne pour garder ladite entrée : les vieilles portes vermoulues étaient, au contraire, ostensiblement ouvertes vers l'extérieur. Ils se raidirent aussitôt, conscients que quelque chose clochait.

-«Alors ça... c'est vraiment étrange» souffla Rémy. «Il n'y a absolument personne.»

-«_En êtes vous vraiment sûre ?_»

Le groupe se retourna d'un bloc, chacun manquant de hurler : l'indien qui leur avait fait changer de cellule se tenait derrière eux, un fusil dans les mains et d'autres accrochés dans le dos. Un sourire amusé tordait ses lèvres épaisses et, tandis qu'il levait le canon de son arme en leur direction, les britanniques eurent véritablement l'impression qu'ils vivaient là leurs derniers instants.

L'homme, cependant, finit par abaisser son fusil, à leur grande surprise. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et leur jeta ce qui semblait être une insigne militaire : le regard de Rémy s'éclaira tandis qu'elle la reconnaissait.

-«Vous êtes un Gurkha ?» souffla t-elle, n'osant y croire.

-«Arjun Tagore, Capitaine officiant dans le 3ème régiment de Gurkhas de la reine Alexandra.» répondit l'homme en anglais. «Je suis ici sous couverture, bien évidemment.»

Les britanniques en restèrent pantois : jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que le personnage qu'ils avaient sous les yeux n'était autre qu'un membre de leur armée ! N'osant y croire, Clark lui demanda de préciser, par acquis de conscience :

-«Donc vous êtes bel et bien un soldat ? La _British army_ est dans le coup ?»

-«Londres a été mise au courant de votre enlèvement voici cinq jours» répondit Arjun tout en haussant les épaules. «Une chance pour vous que je sois intégré à ce groupuscule ! J'ai organisé votre évasion : une trentaine d'hommes attendent à environ un mille d'ici au sud. Ils sont là en renfort : j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils n'auront pas à intervenir, ou sinon cette affaire finira dans le sang.»

-«Qu'allez vous faire des prisonniers restant ?» demanda Isabella Bird d'un ton grave. «Ils seront tués quand on découvrira que nous nous sommes évadés.»

-«C'est là que vous intervenez» répondit Arjun tout en tendant certains des fusils qu'il portait. «C'est pour ça que je vous ai séparé : il était plus simple pour moi d'intervenir en deux fois puis d'user vos bras. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire entrer des soldats ici, ils seraient trop facilement repérables. Actuellement, la cellule de vos camarades n'est pas surveillée : j'ai envoyé les hommes patrouiller ailleurs. Et j'ai les clés...bien entendu.»

-«Il n'est pas question que je m'engage là-dedans !» protesta aussitôt Loïc Pitt. «Je ne risquerai pas ma peau pour ça.»

-«Je n'oblige personne, la porte de sortie vous est ouverte : vous n'aurez qu'à rejoindre mes hommes. Mais si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une once de courage... alors prenez une arme et suivez-moi.»

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent tout d'abord dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant trop quoi faire : puis, finalement, Rémy, Clark et Isabella Bird acceptèrent l'offre du Gurkha, laissant leurs autres compagnons rejoindre les soldats situés à l'extérieur tandis qu'eux même se dirigeaient, silencieusement, vers l'aile des prisonniers.

**OooooooooO**

Le bruit assourdissant des machines vrillaient les pauvres oreilles de Brenda Stanford tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de classer les papiers qu'on venait de lui apporter : le gérant de l'usine où elle travaillait avait en effet décidé d'installer les bureaux directement dans la salle des machines, si bien que les secrétaires pouvaient assister en direct au ballet incessant des porteuses de bobine et autres ouvrières obligées de se déplacer pour mener à bien leur tâche. Cela, encore, n'aurait pas été trop désagréable si seulement ces dernières n'avaient pas été obligées de hurler afin de se faire entendre malgré les machines qu'elles faisaient tourner : le tout, donc, s'apparentait à un atroce et chaotique opéra industriel dont elle se serrait bien passé mais auquel elle devrait, hélas, s'habituer si elle tenait à son poste.

Et son poste, à vrai dire, lui tenait même énormément à cœur : elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'en décrocher un pareil. Suite à son expulsion de chez elle voilà environ un mois et demi, elle avait été obligée de démissionner de Gressenheller : la pauvreté relative de ses finances ne lui avait permis que de s'installer dans un quartier assez populaire du centre de Londres, non loin d'une des plus grandes usines de textile de la capitale. Par une extraordinaire coïncidence, ses voisins de pallier y travaillaient tous les deux : ils lui avaient fait savoir que leur patron recherchait activement des secrétaires, aussi avait-elle aussitôt posé sa candidature. Certes, son salaire était modeste -une livre par semaine, moins de la moitié de ce qu'elle gagnait en tant que documentaliste- mais au moins elle n'avait pas trop à bouger, et ses employeurs se fichaient pas mal de sa situation familiale...

Les conditions de vie, cela dit, étaient rudes : dix heures de travail par jour, de six heures à dix-huit heures, avec seulement quelques minutes pour manger le midi. Les ouvrières n'avaient même pas le droit d'aller plus d'une fois par jour aux toilettes, sous peine d'une retenue sur leur salaire ! L'air du quartier, de plus, était terriblement vicié par les fumées nocives qui s'échappaient des usines alentour, ce qui -par temps lourd- rendait la respiration laborieuse, pour ne pas dire difficile. Quant aux habitations ouvrières, elles étaient entassés les uns sur les autres dans des rues d'une étroitesse effroyable. Bondées et souvent dans un triste état, elles n'avaient bien évidemment pas l'eau courante, ce qui faisait qu'une même rue partageait bien souvent la même pompe à eau et les mêmes toilettes, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi les latrines immondes auxquelles ils avaient accès. Les murs, enfin, étaient d'une telle finesse que l'on entendait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans les appartement adjacents, si bien qu'il était difficile de faire une nuit complète pour peu qu'on ait un vieux couple râleur pour voisins.

Mais bon, Brenda s'en contentait : avait-elle seulement d'autre choix ?

-«L'est dix-huit heures les enfants !» claironna soudainement un ouvrier tout en actionnant la sirène signifiant la fin de la journée. «Passez une bonne soirée et soyez à l'heure d'main ! Surtout vous les bobineuses, pu d'retard comme c'matin surtout !»

La jeune fille soupira, posa son plume sur la table puis s'étira jusqu'à faire craquer ses articulations : enfin le week-end approchait à grand pas. Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, aussi l'attendait-elle avec une grande impatience. Elle se drapa de son manteau noir, réajusta son filet à cheveux puis, après un bref salut à ses collègues, s'engagea dans les rues déjà sombres et envahies par les ouvriers du quartier : la foule, dense, était pareille à une colonne de fourmis indisciplinées qui quitterait le nid pour des horizons plus vastes. Elle sourit devant le spectacle quand elle sentit une large main se poser soudainement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter : elle faillit aussitôt répliquer par une claque, mais se retint fort heureusement en reconnaissant le visage de son «agresseur».

-«Jeff !» s'exclama t-elle tout en posant la main sur son cœur. «Tu veux ma mort ma parole ?»

-«Peuh, jamais de la vie !» répliqua l'homme tout en levant son galurin pour la saluer. «Jolis réflexes en tous cas.»

Brenda sourit puis acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, Jefferson Hope était, pour ainsi dire, son ange gardien. Ce charmant trentenaire à la peau bronzée et à l'épaisse chevelure noire était en effet la personne qui l'avait présenté au patron de l'usine où il officiait en tant que contremaître : de même, en temps que voisin de pallier, il lui prodiguait souvent de précieux conseils et l'aidait même à remettre en état tout ce qui pouvait disfonctionner dans son modeste appartement. Quant à sa femme, Lucy, elle était tout aussi généreuse que lui et l'avait aidé à vendre ses affaires pour acheter de quoi meubler son domicile et de quoi se vêtir de façon à passer inaperçue dans le monde populaire qu'elle venait d'intégrer. Ils étaient devenus par la force des choses de très bons amis, sans doute plus fidèles que tout ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir jusque là : ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert le jour où elle leur avait conté son histoire, et cela l'avait beaucoup touché. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas eu la force de continuer s'ils n'avaient pas été là pour elle...

-«Merci» reprit elle tout en hochant la tête et en commençant à marcher. «C'est qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir pareils réflexes quand on rencontre à cinq heures et demi du matin monsieur O'Doherty : tu sais qu'hier, il a posé ses mains sur mes fesses ?»

-«Rien d'étonnant, à cette heure là il cuve encore le vin avalé durant la nuit : une fois, il a carrément sauté sur Lucy ! Elle a été obligée de lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles pour se sauver...»

-«Ce sont bien là des manières d'Irlandais...» soupira la jeune fille tout en haussant les épaules.

-«Certes, mais évite de le dire tout haut, ils sont nombreux à travailler dans les environs.»

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres gercées par le froid de la demoiselle, tandis qu'ils sautaient au-dessus d'une flaque d'eau. La pluie qui s'était abattue sur la ville durant l'après-midi avait fait dégorger les rares égouts du quartier, aussi la route de terre battue était-elle devenue un véritable bain de boue.

-«En parlant travail» reprit Jefferson «ça se passe bien ? J'ai cru voir que tu étais fatiguée aujourd'hui...»

Il n'avait pas tort : elle était véritablement épuisée. Cela étant, ce n'était guère étonnant vu son état aussi ne s'alarmait-elle guère, considérant que ça finirait bien par passer un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, ni le temps ni l'argent pour un docteur. Tout au plus pouvait elle abuser de la gentillesse des médecins de la Charité, qui venaient dans le quartier ausculter qui le désirait tous les Samedi vers seize heures,

-«J'ai juste quelques pics de fatigue en ce moment, rien d'anormal ...» répondit-elle d'un ton doux. «Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.»

-«Ralentis tout de même un peu en tous cas. Tu es pâle comme un fantôme, si tu continues à cette allure, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au mois prochain.»

-«Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira : j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu plus, je n'aurai qu'à me rattraper ce Dimanche.»

-«C'est le mieux à faire, oui. Et tu manges un peu de viande au moins ? Je veux dire, d'après ce que j'ai vu de ta gamelle ce midi, ton alimentation ne m'a pas l'air très riche...»

-«J'essaye d'avoir du bacon au moins une fois par semaine, ne t'en fais pas ! Tout va très bien _papa_.»

-«Ah les femmes alors, je vous jure...»

Il laissa s'échapper une petite exclamation de surprise en sentant le coude de son interlocutrice s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, pour enfin éclater d'un rire gras : il aimait beaucoup charrier sa petite protégée, d'autant plus que cette dernière réagissait bien souvent au quart de tour. C'était le genre de caractère qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Ils restèrent encore un petit moment à bavarder puis ils prirent le chemin en direction de leur immeuble, prenant bien garde à ne pas marcher sur les ivrognes qui s'étaient effondrés sur la chaussée (un exercice qui était assez difficile à exécuter dans une rue à peine éclairée). Ils se séparèrent enfin sur le pallier, chacun se souhaitant une bonne soirée, puis réintégrèrent leurs appartements respectifs.

Brenda prit juste le temps d'allumer sa lampe à pétrole et d'enlever son manteau avant de s'effondrer sur son lit : celui ci, fort heureusement, ne se trouvait pas très loin de la porte d'entrée compte tenu de l'étroitesse de la pièce. Le mobilier de cette dernière était plutôt modeste, résumable au lit sur lequel elle s'était écroulée, une table, deux chaises, une commode, deux étagères, une cuisinière et, enfin, un poêle qui fonctionnait, du reste, assez mal. Comme il faisait assez froid, elle s'enveloppa dans sa couverture, sans se soucier de la salir de ses bottines crottées, puis se tourna sur son flanc droit de façon à se retrouver face au livre qu'elle avait abandonné sur l'oreiller avant de partir ce matin.

_Othello ou le Maure de Venise_, de William Shakespeare. Les bonnes habitudes ne changeaient jamais.

Elle l'ouvrit là où elle s'était arrêtée avant de devoir partir au travail, soit quelques pages avant l'acte IV : un très léger sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle retirait doucement son marque-page de dentelle. Le tendre idiot qui lui avait offert avait eu raison sur un point : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui dès qu'elle ouvrait un livre. Et dieu sait que cela arrivait souvent...

**OooooooooO**

Hershel Layton grimaça devant son miroir comme il le faisait désormais chaque matin : cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait enlevé son pansement mais il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à la cicatrice qui barrait sa tempe. Bien que propre et nette, elle créait une désagréable dissymétrie au niveau de son visage, et s'il pouvait ramener légèrement ses cheveux dessus, cela lui donnait cependant des airs de voyous qui ne lui convenaient guère (et faisait beaucoup rire Claire).

Ignorant ce petit désagrément, il réajusta sa cravate pour la énième fois puis enfila sa veste : Claire avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne jusque dans le centre de Londres, aussi se mettait-il sur son trente et un. Ils sortaient assez peu : généralement, ils se contentaient du temps passé à Gressenheller et parfois, le week-end, il venait lui rendre visite directement chez elle, en bien tout honneur évidemment. Ils préféraient rester prudent d'ordinaire, mais ils pouvaient pour une fois s'autoriser un petit écart : il avaient, en effet, peu de chance de rencontrer du beau monde dans ce genre de quartier populaire...

-«Hershel ?» demanda Claire depuis la pièce adjacente. «Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?»

-«Non non, j'ai terminé. Me voilà !»

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, évitant au passage le chien de son amie, Doris, qui ronflait au milieu de l'allée. Claire l'attendait devant la porte, déjà drapée dans son manteau, un beau sourire peint sur ses lèvres,

-«Tu mets plus de temps à te préparer qu'une dame, ma parole !» ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune femme.

-«Je veux juste éviter de te faire honte...»

-«Idiot. Tu ne me feras jamais honte, sauf si tu te mets à danser la Polka dans la rue.»

-«Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, rassure-toi !»

Claire éclata aussitôt de ce beau rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant entendre, puis lui tendit le bras : ils descendirent jusqu'à la voiturette qu'ils avaient fait héler puis s'y installèrent confortablement. Layton ne put s'empêcher de se demander, tandis qu'ils démarraient, pourquoi sa jeune amie avait insisté pour l'emmener jusque dans un quartier éloigné comme ceux du centre : certes, on y trouvait quelques belles boutiques mais elles ne justifiaient pas forcément un tel déplacement. De plus, il lui semblait improbable qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille comme elle puisse connaître quelqu'un habitant dans les environs. Il décida néanmoins de garder ses interrogations pour lui -après tout, un gentleman n'avait pas à houspiller de la sorte une dame- et se contenta de faire la conversation, parlant d'un peu tout et rien même si, bien évidement, ses propos ciblaient surtout leurs travaux universitaires respectifs.

-«Ah, nous y voilà !» s'exclama enfin Claire au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans une petite ruelle noire de monde. «Regarde, je voulais t'emmener dans cette boutique !»

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la devanture de la boutique en question : cette dernière, à défaut d'être en bon état, était particulièrement voyante. Sur l'immense panneau rouge en forme de haut de forme était inscrit, en lettres jaunes, un flamboyant «The Mad Hatter's House» qui traduisait assez bien le probable caractère farfelu du propriétaire des lieux. Hershel hésita tout d'abord à entrer, mais Claire ne lui laissa pas trop le choix et le traîna littéralement derrière elle : la boutique, néanmoins, valait bien le coup d'oeil. Partout, sur de larges étagères, s'étalaient d'étranges couvres-chefs de toute les couleurs et formes possibles et inimaginables. Certains étaient même si particuliers qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient réellement tenir sur un crâne humain. Plus étranges, encore, étaient les automates installés à côté des meubles et qui saluaient les clients passant à côté d'eux : l'échoppe portait bien son nom, il fallait l'avouer... c'était bien la maison d'un chapelier fou, il n'y avait point de doute à cela.

-«Ohhhhh madame Triton !» susurra un minuscule bonhomme rondouillard -sans doute le gérant- qui vint aussitôt à leur rencontre. «Je vous attendais justement ! Vous voulez bien passer dans l'arrière boutique ?»

-«Très certainement. Tu viens Hershel ?»

Le jeune homme accepta sans sourciller, notant cependant que sa compagne était anormalement enjouée. L'arrière boutique était une pièce minuscule à peine éclairée par une lucarne au plafond et qui était encombrée de cartons divers. Deux chaises avaient été préparées pour l'occasion, ainsi qu'une espèce de petit tabouret sur lequel trônait une boîte rectangulaire : le vendeur qui les avait interpellé quelques minutes auparavant finit par les rejoindre, bombant le torse de façon si ridicule qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il bascule vers l'avant, puis s'empara de la boîte et la tendit à Claire. Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit tandis qu'elle regardait, discrètement, à l'intérieur.

-«Ferme les yeux s'il te plaît Hershel,» demanda t-elle d'un ton amusé. «Et ne triche pas !»

-«Oulà... je commence à m'inquiéter !» pouffa t-il en retour tout en obéissant.

Il esquissa un faible rictus en entendant un bruit de papier froissé, se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait : il sentit qu'on lui posait doucement quelque chose sur la tête, et le petit cri d'enthousiaste que poussa Claire lui confirma qu'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Il resta bouche bée devant le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir que tenait le vendeur. La jeune femme lui avait posé sur le crâne un haut de forme noir décoré d'un simple ruban rouge à sa base : il était beaucoup plus «allongé» que d'ordinaire, et était également d'un diamètre assez étroit mais en dépit de ces petites originalités, il était magnifique.

-«Ouah !» s'exclama Claire en tapant dans ses mains, ravie. «Il te va à merveille ! Je craignais de l'avoir demandé un peu trop grand, mais c'est pile ce qu'il te fallait.»

-«C'est que... il est vraiment... je veux dire... c'est pour moi ?» balbutia Layton tout en tapotant les bords du couvre-chef comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.

-«Bien sûr qu'il est pour toi. J'ai eu du mal à prendre les mesures de ton crâne... j'ai dû attendre que tu t'endormes, ça n'a pas été facile. Il te plaît ?»

-«Oh ça oui,il me plaît ! Il est vraiment splendide... merci Claire»

Un grand sourire mangea son visage cramoisi, tandis que le vendeur quittait l'arrière-boutique, conscient que mieux valait laisser ses clients seuls quelques instants : il ne s'attendait pas à pareille surprise. Il aimait beaucoup ce style de chapeau, mais n'avait encore jamais osé s'en acheter un : il se contentait, en attendant, d'emprunter ceux de Clark, même s'ils étaient légèrement trop grands pour lui. Claire rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne puis lui prit doucement la main, comme elle savait si bien le faire :

-«J'ai remarqué combien ta cicatrice semblait te gêner...» expliqua t-elle «J'ai connu l'existence de cette boutique via un ami. Et puis connaissant ta fascination pour les haut de forme...»

-«Ça me touche vraiment.» l'interrompit Layton en hochant de la tête. «C'est vraiment un splendide présent...»

-«Ça te donne un air tellement solennel ! Tu n'as pas encore tes diplômes, mais on pourrait déjà t'appeler Professeur...»

-«Oulà ! Ce n'est pas encore fait... ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.»

-«Arrête d'être aussi modeste. En tous cas j'ai hâte d'être à ce jour, _Professeur._»

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil et d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres, faisant rougir davantage son compagnon : il était si facile de le mettre dans tous ses états ! Elle trouvait cela adorable, même si elle savait très bien que Layton, lui, considérait sa timidité maladive comme étant une tare. Puis elle lui passa une main affectueuse sur le visage, souriant en sentant sous ses doigts quelques poils de barbe ayant échappés au rasage.

-«Tu feras un enseignant formidable» reprit-elle «J'espère que d'ici là, tu auras cependant appris à avoir davantage confiance en toi. C'est la seule chose que ton mentor n'a pas réussi à t'inculquer.»

-«Il ne tient qu'à toi de tenter de corriger ce défaut.» répondit aussitôt l'étudiant. «Mais il te faudra du courage et du temps, je crois.»

-«Heureusement pour moi, j'ai les deux à la fois.»

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent à nouveau quand un profond raclement de gorge les fit tous deux sursauter : le gérant se tenait face à eux, dans l'encadrure de la porte, visiblement gêné de briser ce beau moment d'intimité.

-«Excusez-moi» finit-il par murmurer «Mais je dois fermer la boutique. La Charité du couvent des petites sœurs de St Paul vient s'installer dans le quartier cet après-midi. L'endroit va être envahi par des ouvriers de toute sorte et je préfère ne pas prendre de risques...»

-«Oh...nous comprenons» répondit Layton en hochant la tête. «Bonne soirée à vous alors !»

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la sortie -après être passés à la caisse, bien entendu- bras dessus-dessous : le gérant n'avait pas exagéré en parlant d'invasion, car si la ruelle était déjà encombrée à leur arrivée, ce n'était rien comparé à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. Partout se pressaient des ouvriers de toute sorte -mais souvent bien misérables- si bien qu'il était difficile d'avancer sans écraser les pieds de ses voisins. Claire, en sautillant sur place, parvint cependant à héler une voiturette et y grimpa d'un bond :

-«Tu ne rentres pas directement ?» s'étonna t-elle en voyant Layton rester sur place.

-«Je pensais rendre visite à ma sœur et son beau-frère, ils n'habitent pas loin.» expliqua t-il tout en prenant appui à la porte «Je te rejoins ce soir, ne t'en fais pas.»

-«D'accord _Professeur_ !» chantonna la demoiselle tout en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front. «Ne rentre pas trop tard, le repas sera servi à 20 heures piles.»

-«Promis. A ce soir...»

Il s'éloigna de la voiturette qui démarra aussitôt puis, après avoir réajusté son chapeau nouvellement acquis, il s'engagea dans la foule : remonter la rue à contre-courant n'était pas chose facile, d'autant plus que les ouvriers étaient, pour la plupart, très agités, n'hésitant pas à bousculer tout le monde pour gagner une place dans la queue qui menait jusqu'aux «stands» distribuant nourriture gratuite et soins médicaux. Il connaissait cependant bien ce monde des bas fonds pour y avoir longtemps vécu : ses parents allaient souvent à la soupe populaire pour économiser quelques shellings. Le gouvernement anglais ne consacrait qu'une part très maigre de son budget à l'assistance publique, aussi était ce aux diverses associations de Charité chrétienne qu'incombait ce rôle : cela expliquait, de fait, la présence de nombreuses bonnes sœurs et pasteurs autour des stands.

Son chapeau tomba soudainement à terre, emporté par le vent : il se précipita pour le rattraper, mais un jeune homme le fit à sa place et le secoua légèrement pour ôter la poussière qui s'était déposée dessus. Layton se raidit en le reconnaissant, puis esquissa un large sourire :

-«Ça alors, Jefferson, quelle coïncidence !» s'exclama t-il tout en s'avançant vers son beau-frère, bras ouverts.

Jefferson Hope laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise à son tour et vint lui faire aussitôt l'accolade, ravi : il en profita pour lui poser le haut de forme sur la tête, puis s'éloigna comme pour le contempler.

-«Mazette Hershel, c'est que tu ne te refuses rien ! Très beau couvre-chef...» ironisa le jeune ouvrier.

-«Merci, on vient juste de me l'offrir» répondit Layton sans déceler l'ironie dans la voix de son interlocuteur. «Quelle coïncidence en tous cas ! J'allais justement te voir...je ne t'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Toi et Lucy avez des problèmes financiers...?»

-«Oh ça non, ne t'en fais pas !» répliqua son interlocuteur tout en riant. «Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or mais bon... en fait, Lucy et moi sommes venus accompagner une amie. Ces dames sont avec un médecin en ce moment... alors forcément, je suis relégué dans mon coin !»

-«Ah ah je vois, toujours prêt à aider une damoiselle, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Exactement, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est là le devoir de tout _gentleman_ qui se respecte. Et puis c'est une chouette fille, très cultivée : je suis sûr qu'elle te plairait. D'ailleurs tu es toujours célibataire, non ?»

-«Avant que tu n'aies de faux espoirs, je préfère préciser que j'ai l'intention de rester célibataire encore longtemps. Désolé...»

-«J'aurais au moins essayé !»

Hershel étouffa un petit rire puis se tourna en direction des stands, tentant de repérer sa sœur aînée parmi la foule : il finit, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, par apercevoir une petite main blanche très caractéristique qui s'agitait au dessus de l'armée de galurins s'étalant devant ses yeux. Rapidement, il vit Lucy Hope fendre la foule avec difficulté : apparemment, l'amie qu'elle accompagnait était encore à parler avec les médecins, car elle était seule. Son regard s'illumina tandis qu'elle reconnaissait son frère, et c'est avec les bras grands ouverts qu'elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, manquant de le faire glisser sur le trottoir.

-«Hershel ! Dieu, si je m'attendais à te voir ici !» claironna t-elle de sa voix chantante. «Je suis si contente de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?»

-«Très bien Lucy, très bien... si tu pouvais éviter de m'étouffer, par contre, ce serait encore mieux.»

-«Oh ! Pardon !» répliqua la rougissante jeune fille tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

-«Désolé de vous interrompre» dit subitement Jefferson «Mais si j'en crois la main bien connue qui s'agite à quelques mètres de nous, notre chère Brenda m'a l'air d'être coincée dans la foule aussi, mieux vaudrait que j'aille la chercher avant qu'elle ne se fasse marcher dessus»

Le regard d'Hershel glissa aussitôt sur ladite main qui, effectivement, essayait de capter leur attention : un léger sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Jefferson -toujours volontaire- fendre la foule afin d'aller chercher la demoiselle qui appelait à l'aide. Son sourire se figea cependant aussitôt qu'il vit le visage de la demoiselle en question, et s'évanouit carrément quand il remarqua comment elle était habillée.

Brenda, elle aussi, se raidit en reconnaissant le visage de Layton : son visage enjoué, devint soudainement blême, si bien que Lucy et Jefferson, l'espace de quelques secondes, se demandèrent si elle n'allait pas tourner de l'œil. Hershel, après une minute d'un lourd silence, fut le premier à se jeter à l'eau, peinant à croire ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

-«Mademoiselle Stanford...? Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé... ?»

**OooooooooO**

Un silence de mort planait dans l'aile Est du fort abandonné : Clark, suivi de Rémy, prit une large inspiration puis s'engagea dans les longs couloirs ténébreux qui s'ouvraient, béants, devant lui. Les clefs qui ouvraient la cellule des britanniques tintaient doucement à sa ceinture faisant écho à la respiration profonde mais tranquille de sa jeune compagne : il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les autres prisonniers qui, pour la plupart, étaient profondément endormis. Leurs ronflements étaient audibles depuis l'entrée, aussi s'étaient-ils contentés de se repérer à l'oreille. Ils firent aussitôt signe aux quelques personnes encore éveillées de se taire, puis ouvrirent la vieille porte rouillée, grimaçant en l'entendant grincer abominablement.

-«Mais...mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?» murmura Alan Dimitri, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait.

-«C'est une longue histoire» répondit Clark tout en secouant Chemley pour le réveiller. «Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, il faut réveiller tout le monde. Des soldats nous attendent à quelques miles d'ici, il faut partir au plus vite.»

Dimitri approuva d'un léger hochement de tête puis s'attela à la tâche qu'on venait de lui confier. Le petit groupe s'organisa ensuite afin de déplacer les personnes les plus faibles : l'exercice en soi n'était pas aisé, car si les enfants étaient facilement transportables, les adultes -et George en particulier- nécessitaient quant à eux au moins deux personnes pour les soutenir, ce qui ralentissait considérablement la marche. Il fut néanmoins décidé que personne ne serait abandonné en route, et ce fut donc ainsi que le cortège britannique quitta doucement la cellule, retenant littéralement son souffle. Isabella Bird et Arjun Tagore -qui, jusque là, montaient la garde au dehors- se joignirent ensuite à eux, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le rempart qui protégeait le bâtiment, prenant bien garde à ne faire aucun bruit.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant la sortie : chacun avait les yeux rivés sur la porte, le souffle coupé. Leur calvaire était en passe de prendre fin, et cela leur semblait presque irréel, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Ignorant leurs muscles endoloris, leurs estomacs patraques, et la faiblesse de leurs jambes, les britanniques redoublèrent d'ardeur tandis qu'ils voyaient se dessiner, lentement, la forêt qui poussait au dehors. Certaines femmes, émues aux larmes, eurent toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de pleurer devant le spectacle.

-«On y est, George...» murmura doucement Clark à l'oreille de son beau-frère à moitié conscient. «On est sorti... tu ne vas pas me claquer dans les bras maintenant quand même ? Comment pourrais-je expliquer cela à ta sœur ?»

-«Je suis désolé...» souffla le roux dans un râle étrange. «Je suis désolé... de t'avoir embarqué là dedans...»

-«Bah, ça me fera une merveilleuse histoire à raconter au coin du feu à mes futurs enfants. Je compte la baptiser «la fois où Oncle George et moi avons failli mourir en Inde» qu'en penses-tu ? C'est chantant, non ?»

-«Héhé... c'est bien sympathique...» concéda George en esquissant un très maigre sourire.

-«Chut !» exigea soudainement Arjun, tout en tendant l'oreille. «J'entends un bruit étrange...»

Les britanniques se raidirent de suite, paniqués à l'idée d'avoir été suivis : on pouvait, en effet, entendre des bruits d'agitation provenant de la forteresse qui se situait à présent environ cent mètres derrière eux. La vision de quelques torches grossières brandies depuis les remparts acheva de dissiper les quelques doutes qui s'étaient insinués dans leurs esprits, et c'est avec horreur qu'ils comprirent que les indiens avaient remarqué qu'ils s'étaient évadés. La réaction d'Arjun Tagore fut immédiate : il les somma aussitôt de s'enfuir, leur désignant du doigt l'endroit où attendaient les quelques militaires venus à leur rescousse, puis il partagea les fusils qui lui restait. Clark laissa George aux bons soins de Dimitri afin de pouvoir se saisir de l'arme qui lui avait été donnée, puis il se rangea aux côtés de Rémy qui se tenait déjà prête à en découdre : il admirait sincèrement le courage de la demoiselle, qui était bien plus hardie que la plupart des hommes présents. Chemley et deux autres jeunes garçons vinrent enfin les rejoindre.

-«Couvrez les arrières du groupe» dit Arjun. «Courez et ne vous retournez que pour abattre ceux qui sont proches. La plupart d'entre eux ne peuvent utiliser de fusil à cause des tabous religieux : les cartouches sont protégées avec de la graisse animale qu'ils ne peuvent pas toucher. Ils vous attaqueront donc essentiellement au poignard.»

-«Combien sont-ils ?» demanda Chemley tout en ajustant son arme. «En gros ?»

-«Une quarantaine. Maintenant taisez-vous et courez !»

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et s'élancèrent aussitôt à la suite de leurs camarades : il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les premiers indiens surgissent du fort, aussi décidèrent-ils, pour maximiser leurs chances de survie, de passer par la forêt dense qui se trouvait face à eux. Ils se séparèrent par petits groupes, Chemley et les deux hommes allant d'un côté, Rémy et Clark allant de l'autre. Jamais le jeune aristocrate ne s'était senti aussi angoissé : cela ne se lisait pas sur son visage, mais ses mains tremblantes en disaient long sur l'état d'extrême nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait. Rémy aussi n'en menait pas large, et sursautait à chaque petit bruit...

-«Si on se sort vivant d'ici» murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche «Je jure de passer le restant de mes jours dans un couvent à prier le Seigneur.»

-«Priez plutôt pour les fabricants d'armes à feu, parce que j'ai la forte impression que ce sera surtout grâce à eux si nous ne nous faisons pas tuer.» répondit Clark d'un ton qui se voulait plaisantin mais qui était en réalité amer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul et même geste : un léger bruissement d'herbe attira en effet leur attention. Malgré les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la forêt, ils finirent par détecter une forme humaine qui se précipitait vers eux, les bras braqués en leur direction. Rémy laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur tandis qu'elle sentait une lame se planter dans sa cuisse droite. Elle s'écroula au sol, laissant glisser le fusil qu'elle portait : Clark, heureusement plus rapide, pressa aussitôt la détente de sa propre arme, manquant de tituber en sentant le recul lui cogner l'épaule.

La forme qui les avait agressés s'effondra à son tour dans un triste râle d'agonie. Une forte odeur de sang s'éleva doucement dans les airs, mêlée à celle de la poudre. Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques secondes puis il s'agenouilla à côté de sa partenaire, qui débitait ce qui semblait être des injures en Bengali.

-«L'enfant de salaud !» finit-elle par pester, en anglais cette fois «Il m'a planté jusqu'à l'os... dites moi que vous l'avez descendu !»

-«Je ne sais pas s'il est mort» répondit honnêtement l'aristocrate tout en lui tendant la main «Et nous n'avons pas le temps de vérifier. Dépêchons avant que d'autres ne nous attrapent.»

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête pour marquer son accord puis se releva douloureusement, s'aidant des bras bienvenus de son sauveur. Une fois debout, elle esquissa un doux sourire et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand une deuxième détonation, totalement imprévue, vint leur vriller les tympans.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Clark vit le regard de Rémy vaciller, sentit ses mains se raidir dans les siennes : un liquide chaud lui éclaboussa le visage, tandis que le corps de la jeune fille s'écroulait d'un bloc au sol, tel un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils. Une matière étrange vint ensuite se coller à son menton et à sa chemise, singulière gelée blanchâtre provenant du trou béant qui défigurait désormais le crâne de la métis. L'odeur de sang et celle de la poudre étaient devenues insoutenables, mais il n'eut pas le réflexe de se boucher le nez : tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de rester debout, droit comme un i, à contempler le triste cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit : réalisant enfin ce qui se passait, il porta ses mains ensanglantées à ses tempes, tellemnt choqué par la scène qu'il en oublia l'imminence du danger qui le menaçait. Danger qui, en l'occurrence, était un second indien qui, s'étant emparé du fusil qu'avait laissé tomber Rémy, se tenait à présent à moins de dix mètres de lui...

-«Mademoiselle Altiva...» balbutia le jeune homme en réprimant un haut le cœur.

Une nouvelle détonation le fit enfin revenir à lui : il bondit aussitôt sur le côté, évitant de peu la balle qui lui était destinée. Puis, repérant où se trouvait le tireur ennemi grâce au bruit que faisait ce dernier en rechargeant son fusil, il s'élança vers l'avant, la crosse de son arme brandie au-dessus de son épaule, telle une masse de fortune. Le cri de douleur qu'il entendit alors qu'il abattait son gourdin improvisé lui indiqua qu'il avait visé juste.

-«Fils - - de - - pute !» ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler tout en le frappant une seconde puis une troisième fois «Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça petit con ?»

Il continua de frapper, encore et encore, sentant les os de l'indien se briser davantage à chaque coup. Son corps semblait agir indépendamment de son cerveau, et c'est avec une fureur meurtrière qui ne lui était absolument pas familière qu'il s'acharna sur l'homme, jusqu'à être bien certain de l'avoir neutralisé durablement. Celui ci, dans un dernier réflexe convulsif, chercha à attraper sa jambe, mais Clark écrasa aussitôt son bras jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit devenu qu'une sorte de bouillie indescriptible.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le silence revenu dans la forêt : tremblant de fureur, il cracha une dernière fois sur le corps sans forme de l'homme puis s'agenouilla à côté de Rémy et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide par acquis de conscience. Sans surprise, il ne sentit pas de pouls : ne pouvant pas emporter le corps avec lui, il se contenta d'arracher le petit pendentif qui se trouvait autour de son cou et le fourra dans sa poche. Mieux valait garder une trace d'elle, au cas où son cadavre ne pourrait être retrouvé plus tard...

Puis il se remit en route, redoublant de vitesse : il pouvait entendre, au loin, des tirs de fusil. S'il se fiait aux dires d'Arjun, il était peu probable que les indiens possèdent autant d'armes. De fait, il supposa qu'il s'agissait sans doute des militaires qui, ayant entendu les premières hostilités, s'étaient avancés à leur rencontre. Il se demanda, vaguement, si les autres avaient réussi à s'en sortir : la grosse majorité du groupe était partie avec de l'avance sur lui, mais qu'en était-il de Chemley, Arjun et des deux autres tirailleurs ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son fusil tandis qu'il repensait à Rémy : dire qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle quand la balle l'avait frappé ! Si la jeune fille n'avait pas chuté au sol, ou s'il s'était tenu de façon différente face à elle, alors sans doute aurait-il pris le projectile à sa place. C'était terrifiant de se dire que l'on ne devait la vie qu'à un caprice du destin -ou du hasard ?- et que l'on avait finalement survécu sur le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était d'autant plus terrifiant qu'au delà de la culpabilité, c'était surtout du soulagement qu'il ressentait : il était immonde, monstrueux, car s'il était évidement effondré par la mort de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait cependant, au fond de son cœur, s'empêcher remercier le ciel de l'avoir choisi elle plutôt lui.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas en ces lieux ni de façon si brutale : il lui restait tant de chose à réaliser en Angleterre, tant de problèmes à régler, tant de choses à dire et à préciser ! Il y avait certaines personnes qui comptaient trop pour lui pour qu'il puisse imaginer un seul instant les abandonner : ses pensées allèrent, tout naturellement, en priorité à une certaine jeune fille dont il se jura d'aller la retrouver s'il parvenait à sortir de cet enfer en un seul morceau. Il accéléra l'allure, encouragé par cette idée.

Quelques étincelles de lumière finirent par retenir son attention : l'orée de la forêt était proche, et il pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblaient être des flambeaux. Des voix fortes -qui lui étaient inconnues et qui parlaient visiblement en anglais- achevèrent de dissiper ses doutes quant aux personnes qui l'attendaient, et il surgit aussitôt de la dense végétation en levant légèrement les bras, afin d'indiquer aux soldats de ne pas tirer sur lui.

Son regard s'illumina devant le camp de fortune qui avait été dressé non loin de là et qui se composait essentiellement de quelques tentes entourées de hauts flambeaux. Une bonne quinzaine de militaires s'y trouvaient -les autres étant, probablement, dans la forêt- et protégeaient les britanniques qui étaient parvenus jusque là. Clark compta à vue de nez une petite vingtaine de personne, et devina aux visages de certains qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu quelqu'un se faire abattre. Il jeta son fusil à terre et se fit aussitôt aborder par un soldat qui fronça les sourcils devant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait :

-«Monsieur, vous êtes blessé ?» demanda t-il tout en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le faire avancer. «Vous êtes blanc comme un linge.»

-«Ce n'est pas mon sang...» finit-il par répondre tout en baissant les yeux sur sa chemise devenue pourpre. «J'étais avec une jeune fille... c'est elle qui a été touchée...il y en avait partout.»

-«D'accord, d'accord...» opina l'officier tout en le forçant à s'asseoir. «Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Tout est enfin terminé...»

Clark dodelina tristement de la tête avant de repérer, non loin d'une tente qui semblait faire office d'infirmerie, le docteur Dimitri : il alla aussitôt le rejoindre d'un pas tremblant, étonné de ne pas voir George à ses côtés. Le médecin le rassura cependant aussitôt :

-«Un infirmier militaire s'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre beau-frère a de la ressource, il devrait s'en sortir...»

-«Enfin une bonne nouvelle. En parlant de ça, vous savez ce qu'il est advenu des autres tireurs...?»

-«Hélas, seuls vous et l'officier Chemley êtes arrivés vivant jusque ici. Un jeune homme a été tué dans la forêt, un autre est mort de ses blessures ici même et monsieur Tagore est toujours porté disparu. Quant à mademoiselle Altiva, je devine à votre état que...»

-«Oui... je ne pouvais pas l'amener jusqu'ici... son corps était trop lourd...»

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, à peine perturbé par les lointains bruits de tir : ils étaient censés être libres, et pourtant ils se sentaient si amers. Ils avaient cru, l'ombre d'un instant, que leur évasion aurait pu se faire facilement, sans cris ni pleurs : ils avaient été de grands naïfs, et ça ne leur ressemblait pourtant pas...

-«S'il vous plaît !» cria soudainement un officier depuis la tente centrale du camp. «Que les survivants s'avancent pour s'identifier !»

Clark esquissa un premier pas mais fut incapable de faire le second : il resta planté au beau milieu du passage, les yeux rivés sur la tente de l'infirmerie. Toute la tension accumulée durant la course poursuite sembla s'évacuer d'un seul coup tandis qu'il réalisait enfin que tout était terminé et qu'il se laissait glisser tomber sur un vieux tonneau qui faisait office de chaise de fortune.

Son regard glissa à nouveau sur ses mains couvertes de sang : il laissa s'échapper un drôle de son, à mi chemin entre un ricanement et un gémissement.

Puis, enfin, sans crier gare, il craqua enfin et éclata d'un long et douloureux rire qui résonna longtemps dans l'enceinte du camp, faisant écho aux larmes de ses camarades.

**OooooooooO**

Hershel Layton s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était à présent : les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé, il n'osait dévisager la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui et dont il avait encore du mal à croire l'histoire. Il allait de surprise en surprise, il fallait bien le dire : il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à croiser Brenda Stanford en plein centre de Londres, tout comme il ne s'attendait pas à la voir vêtue comme une femme de la classe populaire. De même, jamais il n'aurait pu croire que cette dernière vivait seule dans un triste appartement ouvrier s'il ne s'y était pas trouvé au même instant. La jeune femme, sentant bien qu'elle venait d'instaurer un léger malaise, racla le fond de sa gorge et tenta de relativiser ce qu'elle venait de dire, non sans une certaine maladresse.

-«Enfin... vous savez la vie ici n'est pas si mal. Les gens peuvent se montrer étonnamment charmants...»

-«Enceinte de trois mois...» marmonna t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la précédente phrase. «Vous, une future fille-mère !»

-«Je... suppose que l'on appelle ça le destin ?» tenta Brenda en haussant les épaules.

L'étudiant posa sa tasse sur la table et se redressant vivement, s'étonnant d'entendre pareilles paroles de la part d'une femme au caractère si affirmé : si elle ne semblait pas spécialement abattue, elle faisait preuve d'un fatalisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère, il fallait bien le dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se forcer à réfléchir posément, et rabattit par réflexe son haut de forme sur ses yeux, pour se donner plus de contenance.

-«Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mademoiselle...» murmura t-il avec gêne «Mais le père est-il bien la personne à laquelle je pense ?»

-«Oui.» répondit aussitôt Brenda en esquissant un léger sourire. «Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner.»

-«L'imbécile...»

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se remémorant la scène du pari à la bibliothèque. Son ami le décevait beaucoup : il savait bien qu'il avait des mœurs parfois légères, mais jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer capable de mettre une jeune femme dans un tel embarras. Et son attitude était d'autant moins pardonnable qu'il s'était amusé à partir pour le bout du monde juste au moment où Brenda aurait eu besoin de son aide : la colère qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard devait se lire sur son visage, car la jeune femme précisa aussitôt sa réponse, non sans un certain aplomb d'ailleurs.

-«Ne vous méprenez pas monsieur Layton, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été forcée à quoique ce soit. C'est par choix que je suis ici : mes parents étaient disposés à me pardonner si j'avais décidé de me séparer de l'enfant...»

-«Que dites-vous !» répliqua t-il avec douceur. «Ça, un choix ? Vous le pensez vraiment ?»

-«Tout cela est la conséquence de choix parfois peu judicieux mais de choix tout de même» confirma t-elle en hochant la tête. «J'ai choisi de fréquenter votre ami, j'ai choisi de transgresser certaines règles qu'une jeune fille ne devrait pourtant pas transgresser, enfin j'ai choisi d'assumer les conséquences du choix précédent. Vous comprenez ?»

-«Ce que je vois, surtout, c'est que ces prétendus choix sont consécutifs au fait que vous ayez été abandonnée à votre sort ! Je croyais pourtant que...que Clark n'était pas de ce genre là. Il faut croire que j'ai été floué...»

-«Je vous coupe de suite» dit aussitôt Brenda avec force «Il ne m'a pas abandonné pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est au courant de rien. J'ai découvert mon état plusieurs semaines après l'annonce de mes fiançailles avec l'homme que m'ont choisi mes parents, aussi avions nous coupé les ponts depuis un moment déjà.»

-«Mais pourquoi ne lui avez vous rien dit ?» demanda Layton, incrédule. «Vous auriez pu avoir, sinon une aide immédiate, au moins un support financier !»

-«Il ne me doit rien... et je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça. Je ne veux pas être un poids, vous voyez ? Vous pourrez bien dire ce que vous voudrez, mais si ça venait à se savoir, sa réputation en prendrait un coup. C'est un homme bien, il a déjà bien assez fait pour moi... et je sais me débrouiller seule vous savez. Tout va très bien, ne vous souciez de rien s'il vous plaît.»

Layton haussa un sourcil incrédule et, pour toute réponse, lui prit doucement la main de façon à saisir son poignet : il était d'une finesse inquiétante pour une demoiselle dans son état, et n'était pas le seul signe visible de la faiblesse de sa constitution physique. Ce faisant, il rapprocha sa chaise et reprit, sans hausser le ton.

-«Vous ne savez pas vous débrouiller seule, Brenda, même si vous le voudriez : regardez comme vous êtes fine. Vous avez un teint dangereusement blafard indiquant que vous vous nourrissez mal et des cernes sous les yeux qui me laissent penser que vous n'avez pas votre compte de sommeil. Vos mains sont calleuses suite au travail que vous faîtes et votre respiration sifflante à cause de l'air vicié que vous respirez chaque jour. A ce train là, vous ne tiendrez jamais les six mois qu'il vous reste : l'enfant lui-même pourrait en souffrir. Alors je vous le redemande, Brenda, vous pensez vraiment ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?»

-«...»

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, ne sachant visiblement quoi répondre : elle ne pouvait nier le fait que sa santé était globalement mauvaise, bien entendu. Voyant qu'il avait touché juste, Layton la lâcha et se redressa, mains croisées sur la table :

-«Je... respecte votre point de vue» reprit-il faiblement. «J'avoue ne pas bien le comprendre, mais je conçois que vous ne vouliez pas expliquer à Clark ce qu'il vous arrive : mais pensez-vous vraiment qu'il faille absolument que vous refusiez l'aide de quiconque ? Vous êtes une femme forte, je dois l'admettre, mais par pitié ne confondez pas courage et entêtement. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le au moins pour l'enfant ?»

-«Vous...ne direz rien à Clark, n'est ce pas ?» finit par demander la jeune femme après réflexion. «S'il vous plaît Hershel... c'est la seule chose que je vous demande.»

-«Seulement si vous acceptez ma modeste aide en échange» répondit l'étudiant en tapotant le bord de son haut de forme. «Et si vous me promettez de vous ménager un peu. N'oubliez pas que Jefferson sera mes yeux et mes oreilles...»

-«Je croyais que vous acceptiez sans concession toutes les demandes des demoiselles en détresse ?» répliqua Brenda dans un petit rire.

-«Non, mon rôle est d'apporter aide et conseil aux dites demoiselles. Je puis donc m'autoriser ce petit chantage si je considère qu'il est dans votre intérêt, vous ne croyez-pas ?»

-«Vous avez décidément réponse à tout. Mais... j'accepte votre proposition.»

-«Vous m'en voyez ravi !»

Le jeune homme s'autorisa enfin un véritable sourire empreint d'un réel soulagement : il tendit sa main à la jeune fille comme pour sceller leur accord quand cette dernière eut un petit sursaut de surprise, manquant presque de glisser de sa chaise. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt, mais le rire amusé de son interlocutrice finit cependant par le rassurer :

-«Ne paniquez pas ! C'est le monstre qui bouge pour signifier son contentement. Ca ne fait que quelques jours que je le sens, alors ça me surprends toujours quand il remue un peu trop.»

-«Parce que vous le sentez déjà ?» s'étonna Layton, incrédule. «Pourtant votre ventre est à peine rond !»

-«Cela dépend des femmes, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez tôt» pouffa Brenda. «...Vous voulez toucher ?»

-«... Je peux vraiment ?»

-«Puisque je vous le dis !»

L'étudiant hésita encore quelques secondes puis, devant le regard insistant de son amie, finit par s'exécuter et posa une main timide sur le petit ventre : il ne lui fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour sentir ce dernier bouger légèrement, ce qui lui arracha un grand sourire émerveillé.

-«Il est vif, c'est incroyable !»

-«N'est ce pas ? Comme son père.»

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une certaine tristesse, mais Layton préféra de rien relever. Ça avait déjà bien assez de sens ainsi...


	5. De la prise d'importantes décisions

**Partie V – De la prise d'importantes décisions.**

**OooooooooO**

Un magnifique ciel bleu s'étalait au-dessus de la cité de Londres en ce beau mois d'Avril 1888 : les rayons du soleil, telles mille flèches brûlantes, se reflétaient à la surface de la Tamise si bien que l'on aurait pu croire le lit de cette dernière tapissé de petits diamants n'attendant que d'être cueillis. Certes, on ne pouvait faire abstraction des fumées polluantes qui s'élevaient en de tristes colonnes noirâtres depuis chaque cheminée d'usine de la ville, mais il n'empêchait que le temps était remarquablement beau et clair, semblant fêter le retour au pays des ex-otages britanniques qui, penchés par-dessus la rambarde du navire, contemplaient les docks qui s'étalaient sur chaque rive du fleuve. Le spectacle était, il fallait le dire, saisissant : véritable «cœur» de la capitale, les docks employaient près de cent mille ouvriers et occupaient une surface considérable, allant de Woolwich jusqu'à Tower Hill. Le trafic maritime était bien évidemment intense, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire qu'une véritable forêt de mâts s'était développée sur les flots capricieux du fleuve dont les marées -hautes de sept mètres- étaient souvent redoutées des marins. Les voyageurs, en arrivant, pouvaient contempler sur leur gauche le Royal Arsenal, grandiose manufacture d'arme fondée à la fin du XVIIème siècle. Sur leur droite s'élevaient les docks dits «de Victoria et Albert», toujours en construction depuis 1855 mais déjà opérationnels.

Il fallait ensuite remonter légèrement la Tamise pour apercevoir les docks des Indes Orientales et Indes Occidentales, énormes bâtiments dont on disait qu'ils pouvaient stocker plus de cent mille balles de laine chacun. D'immenses grues y étaient installées pour débarquer les marchandises les plus lourdes tandis que d'autres -mobiles et plus petites- servaient à immobiliser les navires les plus instables. Il fallait s'avancer davantage pour observer les docks plus anciens -et moins vastes- tels que le dock Sud ou le dock Canadien : les navires à gros tonnages ne pouvaient hélas naviguer jusque là, aussi y trouvait-on essentiellement de vieux bâtiments à voile datant de la première moitié du siècle. Enfin, à l'extrémité Ouest du grand port Londonien, s'étalaient les bassins les mieux intégrés à la ville, dont celui qui les intéressait : Le dock de Ste Catherine, consacré essentiellement au transit de voyageurs.

George Mayfield était fasciné par le paysage : affalé dans un fauteuil installé sur le pont (il était encore trop faible pour rester longtemps debout) il contemplait avec délice ces docks qu'il se plaisait à surnommer «merveilles du genre humain». Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait, étant donné qu'il voyageait assez souvent : c'était cependant la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de les apprécier, se rappelant bien qu'il avait failli mourir à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de chez lui et qu'il lui fallait donc à présent qu'il apprécie chaque seconde de sa précieuse vie.

Clark, lui, semblait à l'inverse totalement imperméable au spectacle et ne faisait que fixer du regard les docks de Ste Catherine, maudissant la lenteur caractéristique du vaisseau sur lequel ils se trouvaient : si le voyage lui avait déjà paru long à l'aller, ce n'était cependant rien comparé à celui du retour ! Appuyé sur la balustrade, il ne cessait de soupirer toute les trente secondes, se demandant parfois si le navire ne faisait pas machine arrière tant il allait lentement. Son attitude fit, en tout cas, beaucoup rire le Docteur Dimitri qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui, comme George, savourait la vue :

-«Vous savez, Milord, soupirer ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite» plaisanta t-il.

-«Hélas !» gémit Clark en se grattant la nuque. «J'en suis presque à envisager de terminer les quelques mètres qui nous séparent du quai à la nage. Je ne pensais pas que cette chère Londres me manquerait autant.»

-«Est-ce vraiment Londres qui vous manque, ou serait-ce plutôt votre femme ?»

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas, préférant esquisser un petit sourire : Claire lui manquait un peu certes -comme lui manquait Layton d'ailleurs- mais ce n'était pas vraiment à elle qu'il pensait en permanence. Cela étant, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer en ayant son beau-frère à proximité : George avait beau être affaibli, il n'en restait pas moins beaucoup plus grand et costaud que lui...

-«Dites moi Docteur» demanda t-il soudainement. «Vous comptez revenir à Gressenheller ?»

-«Oh oui : j'ai encore quelques années d'études à faire pour me perfectionner, surtout en physique. J'ai trop longtemps privilégié la biologie voyez-vous, un peu de changement me fera le plus grand bien.»

-«Je vois... je ne vous savais pas physicien amateur.»

-«En fait, à la base, je suis meilleur physicien que biologiste, mais la médecine m'a semblé être un choix de carrière plus séduisant : j'ai longtemps travaillé sur des projets assez...disons...farfelus, quoique intéressants. Des projets relatifs à l'espace-temps pour être plus précis... cependant je vais me taire : je crois que nous amarrons enfin !»

Le navire, en effet, était enfin arrivé à quai. Situé à l'Est de la tour de Londres, le Dock de Ste Catherine avait été construit en 1828 à la place de l'hospice éponyme et de plus d'un millier de petites maisons : de taille relativement modeste (vingt quatre acres), il était bordé de magasins splendides pouvant accueillir une quantité considérable de marchandises. On vint aussitôt agencer le pont mobile pour leur permettre de descendre : l'impatience de Clark était telle qu'il faillit en oublier son beau-frère qui, heureusement, ne lui en tint par rigueur. Une foule dense attendait les voyageurs sur le quai, foule parmi laquelle le jeune homme ne tarda pas à reconnaître Layton et Claire qui, du fait de leur taille relativement haute, se détachaient nettement. Un franc sourire illumina aussitôt son visage tandis qu'il allait à leur rencontre et les prenait dans ses bras vigoureusement : George fit ensuite de même, mais en oubliant naturellement Layton.

-«Que vous êtes maigres !» s'exclama Claire, les sourcils froncés. «Et toi, George, on dirait que tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !»

-«C'est une longue histoire» répondit le roux en hochant la tête. «Je te la raconterai une fois à la maison. Tu m'as manqué, petite sœur.»

-«Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.»

Layton et Clark s'éloignèrent de quelques pas afin de laisser le frère et la sœur goûter à leurs retrouvailles, s'approchant d'un petit bateau de marchandises qui débarquait ce qui semblait être des ballots de thé : ils restèrent un instant silencieux, à contempler les va et vient incessants des dockers et des manouvriers, puis Layton prit enfin la parole, le regard interrogateur, pour ne pas dire inquisiteur.

-«Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, n'est ce pas ?» demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

-«C'est si évident que ça ?» marmonna l'aristocrate sans lever les yeux du navire.

-«Plutôt, oui.»

Hershel pointa du bout de sa canne quelques militaires qui s'affairaient autour du vaisseau que George et Clark venaient de quitter : ces derniers, pressés par les familles, faisaient descendre doucement un nombre non négligeable de cercueils. Clark ne put s'empêcher de frémir en les reconnaissant : il déglutit lentement.

-«J'imagine également que cela explique l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouve ton beau-frère» reprit Hershel en réajustant son haut de forme.

-«Ça... il s'en est fallu de peu pour que ce pauvre George finisse en boîte lui aussi.» concéda Clark en haussant les épaules. «Mais parlons plutôt de toi ! Alors... comment ont évolué les choses avec Claire ?»

Layton piqua aussitôt un far en comprenant ce que signifiait le sourire carnassier qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de son ami : il baissa aussitôt les yeux, trahissant par la même la terrible vérité, à savoir qu'il n'y avait rien eu de bien nouveau, à l'exception de son chapeau. Clark leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel.

-«Bon Dieu Hershel, je suis parti pendant trois mois et votre relation n'a pas évolué d'un pouce ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fichu ?»

-«Bien sûr qu'elle a évolué !» protesta le jeune homme. «Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de précipiter les choses, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Mais oui... mauvaise excuse cher ami. C'est mignon d'avoir peur mais tout de même, au bout d'un moment il faut commencer à essayer de dépasser ses craintes, non ?»

-«Toutes les relations ne doivent pas forcément aboutir sur ce quelque chose de... enfin... physique, dirais-je. La situation actuellement me convient parfaitement.»

-«Mais est ce qu'elle convient à Claire ?»

L'étudiant de répondit pas, prit au dépourvu par la question : il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec la jeune fille, aussi lui était-il évidement difficile de répondre. Clark fronça aussitôt les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air réprobateur.

-«Vous n'avez même pas évoqué le sujet entre vous ?»

-«Comment veux-tu que l'on parle de quelque chose comme ça ? Je veux dire c'est...gênant ! C'est immoral aussi !» bredouilla Hershel, les yeux ronds. «Il n'y a bien que les gens comme toi pour en parler aussi librement !»

-«Les gens comme moi _?_ Que dois-je comprendre par là ?»

-«Tu dois comprendre que tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise que toi avec le sujet, rien de plus, alors cesse de me fixer du regard comme si tu étais à deux doigts de m'étrangler.»

-«J'avoue, ce n'est pas l'envie de faire ça qui me manque. Hélas, je n'en ai pas le temps car des affaires plus urgentes m'attendent. D'ailleurs pourrais-tu m'excuser auprès de George et Claire ? Je devrais être rentré pour la fin de journée...»

-«Oui mais... quelles affaires peuvent bien être urgentes alors que tu viens à peine de débarquer ?» s'étonna Hershel tout en le suivant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie des docks.

-«Des affaires que les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas comprendre, très cher. Cela étant, si je puis te donner un dernier conseil avant de partir : parle un peu plus avec Claire avant de le regretter. Elle est patiente et elle t'aime, mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle t'attendra indéfiniment. Comporte toi comme un idiot et dépasse certaines des règles stupides que tu t'es imposé avant d'être malheureux : il m'a fallu un voyage en Inde pour comprendre ça, alors sois plus malin que moi !»

Et, sur ces derniers mots assez énigmatiques pour qui ne connaissait pas le fond de sq pensée, l'aristocrate ignora les faibles protestations de son ami puis sauta dans la première calèche qui entra dans son champ de vision. Cette dernière démarra aussitôt afin d'éviter d'encombrer Parsons Street, déjà noire de monde : le cocher ne demanda la destination qu'une fois arrivé au premier tournant.

-«Southwark Park» expliqua le jeune homme en ôtant son couvre-chef. «Et je double le prix de votre course si vous y arrivez en un temps record. On ne fait pas attendre les dames.»

Le cocher ne se fit pas prier et fit aussitôt claquer ses rennes, manquant d'écraser au passage les quelques malheureux marchands ambulants qui avaient installés leurs étals à cheval sur la route et le trottoir.

**OooooooooO**

_Comporte toi comme un idiot !_

Hershel Layton laissa s'échapper un long soupir puis posa son plume sur le bureau, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour poursuivre son travail : les mots de Clark ne cessaient de résonner de façon obsessionnelle dans son esprit. Il avait laissé Claire et son frère derrière lui afin de rentrer au plus tôt à Gressenheller et ainsi travailler sur le dossier qu'il devait rendre en fin de semaine, mais il s'avérait hélas qu'il n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit nécessitant un tant soit peu d'attention.

_Mais est ce que la situation convient à Claire ?_

Il laissa à nouveau s'échapper un petit soupir agacé puis se prépara rapidement une petite tasse de thé, espérant parvenir à se calmer : pourquoi cette maudite question le hantait-elle à se point ? Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre où son ami avait réellement voulu en venir. N'avait-il pas, en effet, réglé l'ensemble de sa vie afin de ne pas nuire à la jeune femme ? N'avait-il pas toujours fait passer son intérêt en premier, comme devait le faire n'importe quel gentleman ? Ne passait-il pas chaque seconde à tout faire pour préserver ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, autrement dit son honneur ? Comment la situation pourrait-elle ne pas lui convenir ? Qu'aurait-il pu mal faire ?

Un sifflement aigu le ramena à la réalité : il retira aussitôt la bouilloire du feu et se prépara sa tasse de _Darjeeling, _boisson qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement en raison de sa délicate amertume. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il humait les vapeurs florales caractéristiques de ce thé noir si prisé des britanniques : ce fut cependant au moment précis où il y trempa ses lèvres que quelqu'un toqua à la porte, lui arrachant un petit rictus déconfit.

Le rictus se transforma néanmoins bien vite en franc sourire quand il reconnut le visage de son visiteur.

-«Docteur Schrader, ça par exemple !» s'exclama t-il tout en serrant vigoureusement la main du vieil homme. «Quel bon vent vous amène ?»

Andrew Schrader lui répondit par un petit rire rauque et entra dans la pièce sur invitation de son étudiant : cela faisait bien six ou sept mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vu, aussi comprenait-il bien la surprise d'Hershel. Il enleva son galurin gris ainsi que sa veste assortie puis prit place sur la chaise qu'on lui désignait.

-«J'ai tenu une conférence ce matin à quelques étudiants intéressés par la paléontologie. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris de ne pas t'y voir, même si je sais que ce n'est pas là ton domaine de prédilection...»

-«Je n'étais pas au courant, docteur» s'excusa Layton en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. «Croyez bien que dans le cas contraire, je ne l'aurais manqué pour rien au monde.»

-«Calme toi, Hershel, je ne vais pas te manger !» rit le vieil homme tout en sirotant la tasse de thé qu'on venait de lui tendre. «J'ai compris depuis longtemps que les vieilles pierres et les vieux os ne t'intéressaient guère. Cela étant, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec certains de tes professeurs et ils m'ont laissé entendre que tu excellais dans bien d'autres disciplines, et notamment en archéologie du Proche-orient ancien. J'ai même entendu dire que tu étais premier de ta promotion.»

-«N'en jetez plus» rougit le jeune garçon. «J'essaye juste d'être digne de la chance que vous m'avez offerte...»

-«J'ai peut-être donné la chance en question, mais c'est toi qui as su la saisir au vol. Tes résultats sont éloquents... on n'a plus vu ça depuis des décennies à Gressenheller ! Avec des notes pareilles et tes talents d'escrimeur, les portes d'Oxford et Cambridge te sont grandes ouvertes pour les années à venir. D'ailleurs, n'as tu jamais envisagé de poursuivre ta scolarité là-bas ?»

-«J'avoue y avoir vaguement réfléchi mais...je pense que je préfère rester sur Londres, du moins pour le moment» avoua Hershel en souriant. «Je suis déjà très heureux d'avoir la chance d'étudier dans une Université aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci : j'y ai rencontré des gens vraiment brillants, et j'aimerais continuer à évoluer en leur compagnie encore un petit moment...»

-«Oho, vraiment ?» rit Andrew tout en reposant sa tasse. «C'est un point de vue. J'ai cependant l'impression qu'il y a un peu plus que des amis là-dessous... une jolie demoiselle, peut-être ?»

Layton faillit en recracher son thé, sous l'œil hilare de son mentor : était-il à ce point transparent pour que l'ensemble de ses proches soit capable de deviner instantanément ce à quoi il pensait ? Comprenant qu'il serait stupide d'éluder la question, le jeune garçon baissa la tête, avouant son impuissance. Andrew, amusé, se pencha un peu plus sur la table :

-«J'avais donc raison... comment se fait-il que tu ne me l'aies pas encore présenté ?»

-«C'est que... c'est une longue histoire» répondit Hershel, soudain mal à l'aise. «Et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle vous plairait.»

-«Explique toujours ? Écouter n'est pas juger. Il faut que tu apprennes à te reposer sur les autres, mon garçon : un avis extérieur peut toujours être utile, même si ce n'est pas forcément celui que tu as envie d'entendre. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse que de s'en remettre aux conseils de quelqu'un...»

L'étudiant se tut quelques secondes puis laissa s'échapper un triste soupir : son mentor avait décidément un don pour trouver les mots capables de le faire parler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il raconta son histoire depuis le tout début, expliquant le mariage de Claire et les problèmes liés à sa volonté de tenir son rang social. Il vit, progressivement, le visage souriant d'Andrew s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'il lui révélait l'ensemble de l'affaire, si bien qu'il commença à regretter d'avoir été trop bavard. C'était, fort heureusement, mal connaître le vieil homme qui en avait tout de même connu d'autres, bien qu'il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé un étudiant sérieux comme Hershel Layton empêtré dans ce genre de choses.

-«C'est problématique en effet...» concéda Andrew en se grattant la barbe d'un air soucieux. «Et donc tu n'en as jamais parlé sérieusement avec la demoiselle.»

-«Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit...» avoua Layton non sans gêne. «Jusqu'à présent nous avons toujours évité les sujets de ce type.»

-«Vous les avez évité ou est-ce toi qui les a évité, mon garçon ?»

Layton ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant à la question : la conversation prenait un tour étrange et ressemblait de plus en plus à celle qu'il avait eu au dock de Ste Catherine quelques heures auparavant. Il finit cependant par poursuivre, d'un ton sombre :

-«J'ai peur que ma réponse soit une source de déception pour vous...»

-«Tu me sous-estimes, Hershel : tu l'as toujours fait d'ailleurs. Explique donc.»

L'étudiant acquiesça doucement puis posa sa tasse de thé.

-«Claire est une personne formidable : elle est, d'une certaine façon, tout ce que j'aurais aimé être et que je ne suis pas. Elle est passionnée, instinctive, drôle, insaisissable... j'ai l'impression de la redécouvrir à chaque fois que je la vois, et plus je la redécouvre plus je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait passé l'anneau autour du doigt... ce n'est pas mon nom de famille qu'elle porte, et ce ne sera jamais avec moi qu'elle vivra. C'est un fardeau que j'ai accepté de porter, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si lourd : j'ai toujours peur de mal faire, peur de penser de travers. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quel est mon rôle... je suis plus que son ami mais même si je le désire vraiment, je ne peux pas être son... enfin vous voyez...»

-«Son amant ?» compléta Andrew. «Parce qu'en tant que gentleman, tu te dois de préserver avant tout son honneur et son intégrité.»

-«Voilà... c'est cela.» murmura Hershel. «Elle a déjà sacrifié tant de choses...je ne veux pas lui demander davantage.»

-«Hm... évidement, si tu raisonnes sur cette base, tu ne risques guère d'avancer. Dis moi, est ce que tu vis «l'acceptation» de son mariage comme un sacrifice ?»

-«Non bien entendu ! Je veux dire... je ne le vis pas très bien, certes, mais je sais que c'était nécessaire.»

-«Alors pourquoi le vivrait-elle comme un sacrifice de son côté ?»

Le jeune homme resta sans réponse, la bouche entrouverte : Andrew éclata aussitôt de rire puis reprit, ravi d'avoir touché juste.

-«Être un gentleman, Hershel, consiste à se montrer poli et vertueux envers la gente féminine : cela ne veut pas dire déterminer ce qui est bien ou mal pour une jeune femme sans avoir son avis au préalable. Il est vrai que la société a élaboré des lois qui rendent très... compliquées les relations homme/femme : je pense néanmoins -et ce n'est là que mon avis, bien entendu- que rien ne devrait empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer librement, du moment que l'amour qui les unies est sincère. Et par aimer j'entends tout un panel de sentiments et de... réalités charnelles qui ne doivent pas être oubliés. Désirer quelqu'un n'est pas forcément un mal mon garçon, et nier ce désir n'est pas forcément une bonne solution... nous sommes des êtres humains, pas des créatures célestes.»

-«De la façon dont vous le dites, ça a l'air de couler de source...pourtant...»

-«J'ai au bas mot trente ans de plus que toi, mon garçon» l'interrompit Schrader. «J'ai de la «bouteille» comme on dit. Il est normal que, pour ta part, tu te sentes perdu. Je ne puis que t'encourager à parler un peu plus avec la demoiselle, même si ça te semble difficile. Tu pourrais bien être agréablement surpris par sa façon de voir les choses...»

-«Mais j'aurais l'air stupide...»

La remarque arracha au Paléontologue un maigre sourire : le complexe d'infériorité notable dont souffrait son pupille ne s'arrangeait hélas guère avec le temps. Déjà, enfant, Hershel avait une fâcheuse tendance à se dévaloriser, de peur que la moindre auto-satisfaction ne le pousse à se reposer sur ses lauriers.

-«J'ai une idée» proposa soudainement le professeur en sachant très bien que son élève ne saurait résister à sa proposition. «Passons un marché mon garçon. Je vais te soumettre une énigme, et si tu mets disons... plus de cinq minutes à la résoudre, alors tu me promettras d'aller parler à la demoiselle, d'accord ?»

-«Vous me laissez cinq minutes ? Elle doit être particulièrement corsée» s'amusa l'étudiant. «Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout...»

-«Fort bien !» dit Andrew tout en sortant un papier de sa poche «Voici l'énoncé : cinq hommes de cinq nationalités différentes habitent cinq maisons alignées de cinq couleurs distinctes. Ils fument des cigarettes de cinq marques différentes, boivent cinq boissons distinctes et élèvent des animaux de cinq espèces distinctes. Sachant que le norvégien habite la première maison, que l'Anglais habite la maison rouge, que la maison verte est située juste à gauche de la maison blanche, que le danois boit du thé, que celui qui fume des Rothmans habite à côté de celui qui élève des chats, que celui qui habite la maison jaune fume des Dunhill, que l'Allemand fume des Malboro, que celui qui habite la maison du milieu boit du lait, que celui qui fume des Rothmans a un voisin qui boit de l'eau, que celui qui fume des Pall Mall élève des oiseaux, que le Suédois élève des chiens, que le Norvégien habite à côté de la maison bleue, que celui qui élève des chevaux habite à côté de la maison jaune, que celui qui fume des Philip Morris boit de la bière et que le propriétaire de la maison verte boit du café... qui élève les poissons rouges ?»

-«Magnifique problème il est vrai !» s'exclama Hershel, ravi, tout en s'emparant de son crayon de bois et de l'énoncé de Schrader.

L'étudiant se lança aussitôt à cœur perdu dans la résolution de l'énigme :La lueur qui brillait dans ses grands yeux noirs signifiait à quel point il semblait apprécier le casse-tête qu'on lui avait donné. L'énoncé était effrayant au premier abord, mais en l'organisant légèrement, il devenait de suite plus simple à comprendre. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina doucement sur son visage tandis que les informations commençaient à se transformer, par la magie de la logique, en données fiables et utilisables. Andrew se risqua à lever les yeux de sa montre, fasciné par la rapidité du jeune garçon : il lui avait fallu presque une demi-heure pour venir à bout du problème, et on le considérait pourtant comme une sommité en la matière. Hershel, lui, jonglait avec les informations avec une facilité déconcertante, au point que s'en était presque vexant.

-«J'ai terminé» annonça finalement Layton tout en tendant sa feuille «Ai-je deviné juste ?»

Un très léger sourire se dessina sur les lèves du docteur Schrader tandis qu'il lisait le résultat.

-«C'est parfait. Dommage cependant... tu as mis sept minutes pour répondre.»

-«Vraiment ?» s'étonna l'étudiant. «J'étais persuadé d'être dans les temps...»

-«Hélas pour toi non. Mais sept minutes, cela reste un score tout à fait impressionnant, je dois l'admettre...»

Hershel rougit très légèrement devant tant de compliments puis, avouant sa défaite, promit à son mentor de discuter avec Claire, comme convenu : ce dernier, tout en rangeant sa montre dans sa poche, se félicita alors de son petit mensonge, se disant que certains cas nécessitaient, parfois, un peu d'astuce.

Hershel Layton n'avait pas mis sept minutes à résoudre l'énigme : il en avait mis quatre.

**OooooooooO**

Deptford road était une station de métro plutôt récente, construite en 1884 afin de desservir les environs de Southwark park : elle avait cela de pratique qu'elle était plutôt visible, devenant ainsi un excellent point de repérage pour s'orienter dans le quartier. Clark, lors de sa première -et seule- visite chez les Stanford, l'avait vite repéré et n'avait pas manqué de mémoriser l'itinéraire jusqu'à la demeure de Brenda : il n'imaginait pas alors combien ce dernier lui serait utile.

C'était grâce à lui, en tous cas, qu'il se tenait à présent immobile, droit comme un i, devant la maison familiale : ses mains moites, resserrées autour de sa canne, tremblaient à la fois d'excitation et d'angoisse contenue. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais sa belle impétuosité s'était comme envolée au moment même où son regard s'était posé sur la petite porte bleu numérotée 221B, si bien qu'il se sentait à présent démuni comme un petit enfant face à une montagne à escalader. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête dont la principale, et non des moindres, portait sur l'accueil que lui ferait Brenda : quelle serait sa réaction ? Un sourire ? Une gifle ? Appeler son fiancé à la rescousse ? Ou, pire encore, l'indifférence ? Dans un sens, il se demandait si mieux ne valait pas pour lui qu'il revienne sur ses pas, afin de ne pas se confronter à une situation dont l'issue ne serait, peut-être, pas du tout à son goût. La curiosité, néanmoins, était plus forte : il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas en pensant qu'il avait trouvé «la» personne qui lui correspondait. Surtout, il avait besoin de ne pas laisser de regrets derrière lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis frappa cinq fois à la porte, signalant par là qu'il était quelqu'un d'une relative importance : le nombre de coup donné, en effet, indiquait le rang social du visiteur. Un domestique ou un homme du peuple frappait une fois, le facteur deux fois, et le reste était laissé à la convenance de chacun, si bien que certaines personnes pouvaient frapper jusqu'à une dizaine de coups. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'une femme vint lui ouvrir : il devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Brenda, tant sa fille avait hérité de ses traits. Il ôta son haut de forme en signe de politesse et se pencha légèrement en avant afin de la saluer.

-«Bonjour madame» dit il doucement. «Je me présente, je m'appelle Clark Triton. Je suis un ami de votre fille, Brenda. Pourrais-je lui parler une petite minute, je vous prie ?»

Le visage de la femme changea aussitôt de couleur, passant de pâle à blême : elle recula même de quelques pas, surprise par la demande incongrue de son visiteur dont elle se demandait d'où il débarquait pour ne pas savoir que sa fille avait quitté les lieux voici déjà trois mois.

-«Mais enfin... monsieur Triton, vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?»

-«Je reviens d'un long voyage en Inde, madame, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Londres depuis un bon moment» répondit Clark non sans une certaine appréhension. «Elle va bien, dites moi ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé ?»

-«Ah ! Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle soit morte !» s'exclama soudainement une voix rauque et forte provenant du couloir.

Le regard de l'aristocrate se fit plus intrigué tandis que Walter Stanford s'avançait aux côtés de sa femme : il détesta aussitôt le personnage. De taille assez moyenne -un mètre soixante cinq tout au plus- son apparence soignée et raffinée tranchait radicalement avec ses manières de brute épaisse. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le bourgeois reprit, d'un ton pédant :

-«Brenda n'est plus notre fille depuis au moins trois mois monsieur Triton, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre. Elle s'est faite engrossée par un homme dont elle a obstinément refusé de dévoiler l'identité. Nous aurions encore pu lui pardonner si seulement elle avait accepté de donner l'enfant à un orphelinat : seulement, son refus a été catégorique. Vous comprendrez que, pour l'honneur de notre famille, nous ayons pris les dispositions nécessaires...»

Le jeune garçon eut l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement : avait-il bien entendu ce qu'on venait de lui dire ? N'avait-il pas confondu certains sons avec d'autres ? Soudain blanc comme un linge et incapable de réagir, il porta sa main droite à son front et la fit glisser le long de son visage, complètement abasourdi : il leur demanda de répéter, par réflexe.

-«Vous voulez dire que... qu'elle... qu'elle est enceinte, c'est bien cela ?»

-«Évidement» grommela Walter. «Une véritable traînée, vous ai-je dit !»

Un gloussement nerveux franchit les lèvres de l'aristocrate tandis qu'il prenait appui contre la rambarde de marbre des escaliers extérieurs, les jambes soudainement tremblantes : ses pensées, incohérentes, défilaient à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il ne savait plus trop comment encaisser la nouvelle. Sa première réaction, naturellement, fut la négation. Puis, doucement mais sûrement, il en vint à se remémorer les soirées passées avec la demoiselle et commença, alors, à admettre que la chose était, sinon réelle, du moins possible : Brenda pouvait effectivement être enceinte de lui... cela n'avait rien d'inconcevable. Il déglutit.

-«Merde...» ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer

-«Excusez-moi» finit par lui demander madame Stanford, soudain suspicieuse devant sa réaction. -«Vous vous êtes présenté comme un ami mais... d'où connaissez-vous Brenda ?»

Il ne répondit pas de suite, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions : il fallut que la femme répète la question une seconde pour qu'il revienne enfin sur terre.

-«Euh... je suis étudiant à Gressenheller, madame. Brenda m'a souvent aidé à la bibliothèque pour trouver les livres dont j'avais besoin. Vous connaissez sa nouvelle adresse n'est ce pas ? Est ce que vous pourriez me la donner je vous prie ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.»

Un lourd silence s'abattit soudainement, tandis que Walter et Genevria Stanford commençaient à comprendre qui était réellement le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le perron de leur porte. Le visage de la vieille femme perdit toute couleur tandis que celui de son mari, au contraire, se teinta de pourpre au niveau des joues. Il serra les poings.

-«Dites moi que vous n'êtes pas la personne à laquelle je pense» grommela-il, les yeux brillants de fureur.

-«Je... j'ai bien peur que si, monsieur.» finit par admettre l'aristocrate d'une voix blanche. «Mais je ne savais absolument pas que...»

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase : le poing parfaitement ajusté de Walter lui atterrit en effet en pleine figure, le forçant à reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas tomber. Sans doute se serait-il pris un second coup s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de tenir l'homme en respect au moyen de sa canne dont l'extrémité renforcée suffisait à décourager les personnages les plus impulsifs. Il renifla bruyamment, ignorant les quelques gouttelettes de sang qui, coulant de son nez, vinrent tâcher son col :

-«Ce coup ci était mérité, j'avoue» concéda t-il sans cependant baisser sa canne. «Néanmoins, je vous prie, monsieur, de bien vouloir vous calmer...»

-«Me calmer ? C'est toi qui a fait de ma fille une vulgaire putain !» rugit Walter. «Et tu viens nous narguer, en plus de cela ?»

-«Walter ! Je vous en prie !» gémit Genevria tout en s'interposant entre Clark et son époux. «S'en est assez.»

-«Je ne vous demande que deux minutes de votre temps» surenchérit Clark. «J'ai juste besoin d'une adresse, rien de plus. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi ensuite, je vous le promets.»

Walter n'apprécia visiblement pas cette dernière demande puisque sa seule réaction fut de cracher à la figure de son interlocuteur puis de rentrer aussitôt dans sa demeure, renversant au passage les quelques pauvres vases en porcelaine qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Genevria, elle, sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'esquisser le même mouvement : Clark eut aussitôt le réflexe de l'attraper par le bras, de façon à la forcer à le regarder, oubliant toute forme de politesse. Il reprit :

-«Je retournerai l'intégralité de la capitale s'il le faut mais je finirai par la retrouver, soyez en certaine : ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais dans l'état où se trouve votre fille, le temps peut être un facteur qui peut jouer en notre défaveur. C'est pour cela que je vous le redemande, madame, et je vous supplie de me donner une réponse : savez-vous où se trouve Brenda à présent ?»

-«Ne faîtes pas semblant de vous soucier d'elle !» s'exclama la bourgeoise tout en se dégageant. «Vous l'avez trompé puis abandonné ! Où étiez-vous quand elle avait besoin de votre aide ? En Inde ? La belle excuse ! Vous avez profité de sa crédulité pour prendre du bon temps et après ? Pire encore, ma fille vous a cru au point de refuser d'abandonner l'enfant qu'elle porte en échange d'un avenir meilleur !»

-«Je vous arrête tout de suite» la coupa Clark tout en plissant le regard. «Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, c'est vous qui venez de m'apprendre que...»

-« Et quand bien même, jeune homme ? Vous l'avez déshonorée ! Une jeune fille si intelligente, si gentille... elle aurait eu un avenir brillant si seulement vous n'aviez pas été là. Ah, vous jouez peut-être les hommes responsables, mais si vous l'aviez réellement été, vous ne lui auriez pas sauté dessus.»

-«D'accord madame, vous avez raison !» s'emporta l'aristocrate d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait guère. «Je suis un abruti, je suis un égoïste, je suis un irresponsable, je suis tout ce que vous voulez ! Détestez moi autant que vous le désirez, mais je vous en conjure, ne laissez pas votre colère aveugler votre jugement. Je suis un crétin certes mais... votre fille compte vraiment pour moi. Si tel n'était pas le cas, alors je ne serais pas là à vous supplier de m'aider à la retrouver. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance : je vous demande juste d'aider Brenda... s'il vous plaît.»

Genevria resta muette quelques secondes puis, lentement, s'en alla jusqu'à une petite commode située dans le couloir : elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que son mari n'était pas dans les environs, puis en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à son interlocuteur, non sans hésitation. Clark ne tarda pas à remarquer que l'enveloppe en question était couverte de traces de larmes, mais il n'aurait pu dire si ces dernières venaient de l'expéditrice ou de la réceptrice...

-«Brenda me l'a envoyée après s'être installée mais je ne lui ai jamais répondu : elle vit à présent dans le centre de la capitale, l'adresse exacte est au dos...»

Clark retourna aussitôt l'enveloppe afin de lire l'adresse en question : un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-«Je vous remercie de tout cœur madame, vraiment.» murmura t-il en se grattant la nuque. «Merci. Merci mille fois.»

-«Je ne le fais pas pour vous» grommela Genevria d'un ton sombre. «Maintenant, partez : je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans les parages.»

Clark ne se fit pas prier et détala aussitôt, manquant d'en renverser les poubelles qui se trouvaient sur son parcours : il bondit dans la première voiturette venue, donna l'adresse au conducteur puis, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru le quatre cent mètres, s'étala de tout son long sur la banquette, laissant s'échapper un long soupir rauque. Il ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage.

Brenda était enceinte de lui : il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à en saisir toute la portée. Son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre les mains, puis glissa sur la fenêtre de l'habitacle qui laissait entrevoir les arbres de Southwark park. Qu'avait bien pu subir la jeune fille avant d'atterrir dans un endroit aussi sinistre que le centre de Londres ? Qu'avait-elle pu ressentir, elle qui avait été abandonnée par sa famille ?

Plus important encore : que ressentait-elle vis à vis de lui ? De la haine ? De la colère ?

Il ne cessa de se poser ces questions même une fois arrivé au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel Brenda avait élu domicile : il monta l'escalier avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné allant vers la potence et se surprit à trembler légèrement une fois arrivé devant l'appartement. Tandis qu'il frappait à la porte, mille et un discours pré-formatés lui vinrent en tête, allant de «Je suis là à présent» à «Désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt» en passant par «Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?» et «Pitié ne me frappe pas !».

Malgré cela, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge au moment où Brenda lui ouvrit la porte : il resta désespérément muet, les yeux rivés sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, au moins aussi étonnée que lui, n'émit pas un son elle non plus. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobiles et ne semblant ne plus respirer, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Clark ne glisse -doucement mais sûrement- jusqu'au ventre arrondi de la demoiselle :

-«... Oh...» fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire.

Cette exclamation sembla être pour Brenda un signal de départ car elle se jeta soudainement à son cou, parvenant à se hisser -malgré sa petite taille- jusqu'à ses lèvres : la sentir ainsi contre lui, accrochée désespérément à ses épaules, lui fit aussitôt oublier toutes ses angoisses premières. Il l'attrapa par la taille -lui évitant ainsi de tomber lamentablement- puis fit un petit tour sur lui même de façon à prendre appui contre le mur. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout d'une longue minute :

-«Je te déteste» murmura Brenda d'une voix qui signifiait tout l'inverse. «La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te tue.»

-«Je sais» répondit en souriant Clark en la gardant bien serré contre lui. «Crois moi, je sais.»

**OooooooooO**

Claire détestait la saison mondaine.

De début Avril au 12 Août environ s'enchaînaient sur la capitale toutes les festivités possibles et inimaginables à un rythme monstrueusement épuisant. Déjà fatiguée de sa journée passée avec son frère aîné, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'elle devrait rester au bal auquel elle était conviée jusqu'à minimum deux heures du matin. D'habitude, Clark ou George l'accompagnait afin de lui tenir compagnie et d'éloigner les parasites qui lui quémanderaient une danse, mais cette fois, elle était seule, malheureusement...

-«Quelle plaie...» ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer tandis que la voiturette dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'arrêtait face à une des salles de bal les plus convoitées de la capitale.

Un domestique vint l'aider à descendre de son véhicule et la mena, comme l'exigeait l'usage, jusqu'à l'escalier principal : les bals réunissant de plus en plus de personnes, les londoniens avaient pris l'habitude, plutôt que d'organiser l'évènement chez eux, de louer de grandes salles spécialement équipées. Parquets impeccables, splendides décorations à base de dorure, marbre et stuc, miroirs aux proportions délirantes et suspensions parfois larges de plusieurs mètres s'étalaient ainsi aux yeux de tous, prouvant la puissance et la richesse de l'hôte de la soirée. Cependant, plus que le décor particulièrement pesant, c'était surtout la compagnie de ses pairs qui agaçait le plus Claire. Il n'y avait, en effet, rien de mieux qu'un bal pour constater à quel point l'hypocrisie et la fausseté étaient des armes que maniaient à merveille bourgeois et aristocrates : ainsi, le temps d'une soirée, il n'était pas rare de voir les pires ennemis du monde s'embrasser puis se jeter un regard assassin une fois certains de ne plus être attentivement observés.

-«Claire Triton, baronne de Cardiff !» cria le serviteur grimé en page à son entrée dans la salle principale.

Quelques curieux se tournèrent aussitôt en sa direction, mais elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer : du temps où elle était encore membre de la bourgeoisie, personne ne prêtait véritablement attention à ses entrées, en dépit du prestige lié à sa famille. Mais à présent, maintenant qu'elle avait son titre, les choses étaient devenues bien différentes : les attentions à son égard s'étaient multipliés, et de plus en plus de dames s'étaient, très étrangement, proposées pour devenir ses amies...

Elle en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser.

-«Bon... faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur» murmura t-elle pour elle même tout en se composant à son tour un sourire de façade.

Elle commença par saluer son hôtesse, la respectable Duchesse de Bedford : c'était une des rares aristocrates que Claire appréciait, autant pour son franc parler que pour sa discipline de vie irréprochable. Une fois ceci fait, elle alla s'asseoir sur l'une des multiples chaises qui bordaient les environs de la piste de danse et sur lesquelles attendaient les jeunes femmes désireuses de se trouver un cavalier : elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant certaines adolescentes aux côtés de leur mère, comprenant qu'elles faisaient sans doute leurs premiers pas dans le «grand monde». La première soirée d'une demoiselle était, il fallait le dire, essentielle : le moindre manquement à l'étiquette serait rappelé à vie et rendrait plus difficile la recherche d'un mari convenable. Plus important encore, l'entrée dans la société était marquée par une «présentation» devant Sa Majesté en personne : vêtue d'une robe blanche à traîne longue de trois mètres, Claire avait ainsi prêté hommage à la reine Victoria à l'âge de quatorze ans. C'était également à cet âge qu'elle avait rencontré Clark pour la première fois... de façon fortuite, il fallait le dire. Sans doute ne se seraient-ils jamais adressé la parole si, sous le coup du stress, elle n'avait pas brisé son éventail de façon à ce qu'un bout atterrisse directement dans l'œil du jeune homme qui était alors assis juste en face d'elle.

Oui... cette journée lui avait laissé des souvenirs impérissables. Mais une fois l'excitation des premiers bals passée, l'exercice devenait hélas terriblement ennuyeux, d'autant plus qu'il se répétait bien trop souvent à son goût. Mais bon, il était impossible de refuser des invitations, ne serait-ce que pour continuer à entretenir de «bonnes relations» avec les agents économiques les plus influents d'Angleterre... et du monde.

-«Tiens donc... Claire...» susurra soudainement une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

La jeune étudiante se raidit brutalement, n'osant de suite regarder son interlocuteur, même si elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet accent espagnol si particulier pour ignorer qui il était. Ce fut, de fait, Don Paolo qui se déplaça de quelques centimètres afin de lui faire face : il était vêtu d'un étonnant smoking couleur prune d'un très mauvais goût aussi dût-elle faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire.

-«Don Paolo» répondit-elle poliment tout en inclinant la tête. «Comment allez-vous ?»

-«Fort bien je dois dire. Et vous ?»

-«Pour être tout à fait franche, j'allais mieux avant de vous voir.»

-«Oh... dois-je comprendre que vous m'en voulez encore pour ce qui est arrivé à votre...ami ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un très regrettable accident...»

-«Un regrettable accident certes, mais un accident pour lequel vous ne vous êtes même pas excusé, monsieur : excusez-moi de vous en tenir rigueur.»

-«Il est vrai que je ne me suis guère montré... correct vis à vis de monsieur Layton. Je vous prie cependant de me pardonner, mademoiselle...»

-«C'est madame, Don Paolo» le corrigea t-elle immédiatement. «Madame : vous feriez-mieux de vous en rappeler.»

Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant l'aristocrate frémir et serrer davantage le pommeau de sa canne : elle continua néanmoins de soutenir son regard, tâchant de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir dans les parages. Paolo ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu de suite, et vint même s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

-«Je vous en prie, Claire, cessez de jouer les demoiselles inaccessibles... nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est le fait d'avoir blessé un ami qui vous met dans cet état... c'est le fait d'avoir blessé un amant plutôt, je me trompe ?»

-«Comment osez-vous ?»

Un claquement sonore résonna dans dans la salle, attirant les regards curieux des danseurs : la main de Claire se tenait en suspension à quelques centimètres de la joue -désormais écarlate- de Don Paolo. Le visage de la jeune femme était blême, fermé, presque hermétique, mais l'ensemble de son corps tremblait d'une colère contenue. Elle reprit, d'une voix sifflante :

-«Allez au diable, Paolo. Et ne vous avisez plus de m'approcher, ni d'approcher les personnes que j'apprécie.»

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se leva d'un bloc, s'excusant auprès de la Duchesse de Bedford pour cette réaction indigne d'une lady : puis, ignorant les murmures indignés des quelques personnes présentes, elle détala aussitôt, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les longs jupons de sa tenue. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'aux vestiaires à la vitesse de l'éclair, pressa le petit gardien de lui rendre son manteau et son chapeau d'un ton autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait guère puis sortit de la salle de bal, ravalant les quelques larmes de rage qui lui montaient aux yeux.

C'était néanmoins peine perdue, car si Don Paolo était resté immobile quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise, il s'était néanmoins bien vite repris et se tenait à présent derrière elle.

-«Claire !» s'exclama t-il d'un ton à mi chemin entre l'angoisse et la honte. «Claire attendez ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis allé trop loin !»

-«Ne faites pas un pas de plus !»

Vaine tentative : Paolo, sentant que sa belle lui glissait entre les doigts, la saisit aussitôt par le bras. Dans un premier temps Claire, surprise par tant d'audace, n'eut pas le réflexe de se débattre. Bien mal lui en pris, car l'aristocrate prit aussitôt ce manque de réaction pour une «ouverture» dont il se pressa de profiter. L'étudiante faillit faire une crise cardiaque en sentant les lèvres de son interlocuteur se poser sur les siennes : ce geste déplacé eut cependant au moins le mérite de la faire réagir. Elle repoussa l'homme violemment en criant, puis se recula de trois ou quatre pas.

-«Vous...vous êtes malade !» balbutia t-elle. «Vous êtes un grand malade !»

-«Je...désolé, c'était très déplacé...» concéda Paolo, meurtri. «Mais je pensais...»

-«Vous pensiez quoi ? Que j'allais tomber dans vos bras ? Je ne vous aime pas, Paolo, et je ne vous aimerai jamais !»

-«Pourquoi vous refuser à moi ?» l'implora l'espagnol. «J'ai le pouvoir, j'ai l'argent, j'ai la renommé ! Personne n'aurait jamais osé vous critiquer si vous étiez devenue mienne : vous auriez été pareille à une reine, intouchable ! Pourquoi avoir préféré vous... compromettre avec cet ouvrier minable, allant jusqu'à faire un mariage de façade ? Qu'a t-il de plus que moi ?»

-«Beaucoup de choses, trop pour que je puisse les énumérer» répliqua Claire d'un ton sombre. «Vous et lui n'avez rien en commun. Je ne serai pas un joyau de plus sur la couronne qui enserre votre tête déjà énorme... je suis désolée. Il va falloir que vous l'acceptiez.»

-«Jamais...» marmonna Paolo en serrant les poings.

Le visage de l'étudiant sembla se métamorphoser du tout au tout et, progressivement, la tristesse laissa place à une grande colère, celle d'un orgueil blessé en profondeur. L'aristocrate recula à son tour de quelques pas, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux, puis reprit :

-«Un jour viendra où vous comprendrez votre erreur, Claire... votre secret n'en sera pas un éternellement. Que croyez-vous que l'on pensera de vous quand on apprendra que vous fricotez avec un homme sorti des bas-fonds ? Vous serez rejetée, laissée à l'abandon, et ce jour là vous serez forcée d'admettre que je suis le seul capable de vous assurer un avenir correct...»

-«Allez donc crier cela à la reine Victoria si ça vous chante, Paolo, cela ne m'effraye pas. Le monde entier pourrait me tourner le dos que ça me serait égal. Vous pensez que jeter le discrédit sur ma personne me fera accourir vers vous ? Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude...»

Don Paolo resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre à la jeune fille : cette dernière lâcha alors un cinglant «bonne soirée» puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la file de voiturette qui attendait à l'angle de la rue. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle laissa enfin couler les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux noirs : prostrée sur elle-même -du moins autant que le lui permettait son corset- elle maudit de tous les noms Paolo et ses obsessions malsaines avant de donner au cocher l'adresse de sa prochaine destination ; Gressenheller.

Il fallait qu'elle raconte à Hershel ce qui venait de se passer : il fallait qu'elle le prévienne du danger que pouvait représenter Paolo maintenant qu'elle savait que l'accident d'escrime qui s'était produit quelques semaines avant n'en était pas un.

Elle était déterminée à protéger Layton et ce à n'importe quel prix. Elle devait cependant agir vite : le regard fou de l'espagnol lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à céder du terrain. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas bien longtemps avant que les accidents tragiques ne se multiplient, et mieux valait qu'elle et Layton soient préparés en prévision de ce moment...

**OooooooooO**

Il faisait assez frisquet dans le petit appartement : le poêle, hélas, avait rendu l'âme quelques jours auparavant, si bien que le froid s'insinuait vicieusement dans la petite pièce via la fenêtre mal isolée et le dessous de la porte. Cela ne dérangeait heureusement pas Clark et Brenda outre mesure : emmitouflés dans les draps épais du lit, ils étaient enlacés en cuillère, silencieux et réchauffés par le contact de leur peau nue. Le dos de la jeune femme se trouvait contre la poitrine de l'aristocrate tandis que leurs mains, entrelacées, reposaient sur le petit ventre rond au sein duquel s'agitait leur enfant. Clark ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en sentant avec quelle vivacité ce dernier bougeait, s'habituant -doucement mais sûrement- à son existence.

-«Je me demandais...» finit-il par murmurer doucement à l'oreille de la demoiselle. «Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nos discussions importantes se déroulent au lit ?»

-«Ose seulement dire que ça te déplaît !» pouffa Brenda en réponse. «Il y a une vingtaine de minutes, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous embêter plus que cela, Monsieur le Lubrique...»

-«Lubrique ? Moi ? Je préfère dire épicurien, c'est plus juste. Et puis c'est moi la victime ! Après tout, tu t'es jetée sauvagement à mon cou.»

-«Certes. D'un autre côté je ne suis pas persuadée que déboutonner la robe de son agresseur soit un geste de résistance... mais je me trompe peut-être.»

-«S'en est un pourtant. Et d'ailleurs je continue actuellement la lutte : n'es-tu pas durablement neutralisée ?»

-«Laisse moi un quart d'heure pour souffler et tu verras si je suis neutralisée !»

La jeune homme éclata d'un rire clair et, pour toute réponse, posa sa joue contre l'arrière du crâne de la demoiselle: cela faisait du bien de l'avoir serrée à nouveau contre lui après plus de trois mois de séparation. Il était incapable de le dire en bonne et due forme (c'était exiger un trop gros effort de sa part) mais fort heureusement pour lui, Brenda comprenait aussi bien les gestes que les mots.

-«C'est Hershel qui t'as dit où me trouver, n'est ce pas ?» finit-elle par demander.

-«Absolument pas» s'étonna Clark. «Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait ta nouvelle adresse. En revanche, j'ai filé chez toi directement après avoir débarqué au port : j'étais persuadé que tu vivais encore chez tes parents et je savais même pas que... enfin... tu vois ce dont je parle.»

-«Oh... j'ai comme l'impression que la suite va être étrange...»

-«Elle l'est.» reconnut le jeune homme. «Tes parents n'ont pas mis longtemps à deviner qui j'étais. Ton père était fou furieux, tu peux l'imaginer : ta mère, heureusement, a été plus calme. Elle m'a donné la lettre que tu lui as envoyé, c'est comme ça que j'ai obtenu ton adresse.»

-«Je vois... j'imagine qu'ils ne veulent toujours pas entendre parler de moi.»

-«Oh, je ne dirai pas ça : maintenant qu'ils savent qui détester, je suis certain qu'un jour ça s'arrangera. Laisse leur juste un peu de temps...»

-«De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande perte.»

Le jeune homme ne commenta pas davantage, se disant -à juste raison- que mieux valait ne pas s'engager sur un terrain glissant de ce type. Il n'eut, de toute façon, pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit puisque Brenda changea aussitôt de sujet :

-«En tous cas» lança t-elle «Tu es vraiment un grand bêta. Dire que je t'avais laissé tranquille et que tu avais l'occasion de te sauver pour partir à la recherche de jolies filles... tu aurais dû profiter de ma générosité.»

-«Et abandonner ton merveilleux sens de l'humour ? Non non, je suis bien mieux ici à profiter ton enseignement. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Grand Maître, le moine shaolin que je suis gardera le secret de votre talent, conformément à la règle !»

-«Crétin.»

-«Je sais.» répondit Clark d'un ton empreint de fierté.

-«Cela étant...» finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce. «... plus sérieusement,merci d'être revenu. Surtout vu les circonstances.»

Un petit silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, Clark ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela et Brenda ne voyant pas quoi ajouter de plus : le jeune homme, en vérité, n'avait pas encore vraiment pensé aux circonstances en question. Après tout, il n'en avait pris connaissance que quelques heures auparavant, et s'il commençait réellement à «comprendre» ce que la grossesse de Brenda signifiait, il n'avait cependant pas encore pensé aux conséquences.

-«Pour être tout à fait franc...» avoua t-il finalement avec une certaine gêne «je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je pense de tout ça. Ça ne me rend pas euphorique mais ça ne m'effraye pas non plus... je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est de l'indifférence mais presque. Je n'ai sans doute pas encore pleinement réalisé j'imagine. Néanmoins je dois avouer que le ventre rond te va très bien, j'aime beaucoup.»

-«Tu ne diras plus ça dans quelques mois quand il sera devenu énorme» pouffa la jeune fille «J'aurais l'air d'un éléphant.»

-«Un éléphant peut-être, mais un éléphant très mignon. Tu sais, j'en ai vu en Inde : ce sont des bêtes splendides.»

-«C'est ça, moque toi donc ! En parlant de l'Inde, d'ailleurs, comment s'est passé ton séjour ?»

Le jeune homme fut coupé net dans son petit rire et se raidit brutalement, signifiant bien par là qu'il ne tenait guère à se rappeler des évènements qu'il avait vécu. Il n'était, du reste, pas convaincu qu'expliquer toute l'histoire soit de nature à rassurer Brenda, aussi préféra t-il retourner la question plutôt que d'y répondre :

-«Et toi ? Comment s'est passée la vie ici ? Tu n'as pas l'air en trop mauvaise forme mais...»

-«Layton m'a aidé pour tout ce qui touche à la nourriture et aux objets de première nécessité.» expliqua t-elle aussitôt. «Ceci dit, la vie ici est moins épouvantable qu'on pourrait le penser. Certes la nourriture est mauvaise, l'environnement pollué, les salaires misérables et les journées de travail interminables mais les gens sont d'une insoupçonnée gentillesse.»

-«Oui enfin... que les gens soient gentils ou pas, il n'empêche que cet environnement est particulièrement... comment dire... sordide...? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide à Claire ? Notre maison est immense, il y a largement de quoi t'accueillir !»

-«Je ne voulais déranger personne, d'ailleurs Layton a tout découvert par hasard. Après tout, c'est mon affaire...»

-«Oui enfin, notre affaire plutôt : je pense y être un peu pour quelque chose. Je t'avais bien dit pourtant que si tu avais besoin d'aide tu n'avais pas à hésiter...ou alors peut-être as-tu pensé que j'allais t'envoyer sur les roses ?»

-«Bien sûr que non ! C'est plus compliqué que ça ...»

La jeune femme s'interrompit, semblant chercher ses mots : elle s'était redressée dans le feu de l'action et, légèrement ployée au-dessus de sa couverture, elle fixait ses mains avec une grande attention. Elle resta ainsi une bonne minute, silencieuse et immobile, avant de se décider à répondre d'une voix particulièrement forte, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses propos :

-«Je sais que tu m'aurais aidé, parce que c'est dans ta nature : tu m'aurais aidé même si tu n'avais pas voulu de l'enfant. Or, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ce fardeau... personnellement, je ne considère pas avoir fait une erreur. Je veux dire... j'ai voulu tout ce qui s'est passé, aussi est-il normal que j'en assume les conséquences. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer mon point de vue... voilà ce que j'ai pensé. D'une certaine façon je ne voulais pas que tu retournes vers moi pour de mauvaises raisons...»

-«De mauvaises raisons ?»

L'aristocrate se redressa à son tour puis saisit avec douceur -mais fermeté- les épaules de son amie de façon à pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage était d'un sérieux absolu -expression qu'elle ne lui voyait pas souvent- et son regard brillait étrangement à la lueur de la lampe. Il poursuivit, le ton soudain plus sec.

-«Quand j'étais en Inde, quelque chose de... désagréable est arrivé dirons-nous. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir là bas, et mes pensées, à cet instant précis, ne sont allées que vers toi. Je me suis juré de venir aussitôt te retrouver si j'arrivais à m'en sortir, qu'importe ton fiancé, ta famille ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise du genre. Sur le navire, au retour, j'ai cherché tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables pour me justifier à ta porte : donc, si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais déjà décidé à te revoir avant même de savoir que tu étais enceinte. Tu n'aurais pas dû hésiter. Tu t'es mise en danger à cause de cela, qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver dans ce quartier ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ton point de vue, je suis d'accord, mais tu n'as pas non plus le droit de me cacher des choses si importantes. Je sais que tu voulais juste me laisser une porte de sortie, d'autant plus que tu as raison sur un point : même si je n'avais pas voulu te revoir, le simple fait de te savoir enceinte m'aurait fait accourir ici. Mais à défaut de pouvoir choisir, j'aurais aimé au moins que tu me présentes ce choix qui n'en est pas un... cesse donc d'essayer sans arrêt de m'épargner, protège toi un peu plus, bon sang ! Tu me disais voici quelques temps que tu n'étais pas en verre : je ne suis pas en verre non plus.»

-«... Tu as raison.» finit-elle par reconnaître au bout d'une longue minute. «Je n'avais pas pensé la chose de cette manière. C'était... incorrect de ma part.»

-«Un peu. D'un autre côté … je suis heureux de savoir que si tu n'as rien dit, c'est parce que tu croyais «trop» en moi. J'avais peur que ça soit plutôt l'inverse.»

Clark se radoucit aussitôt cette dernière phrase prononcée puis prit doucement les mains de sa belle, réprimant un petit rire gêné : il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse confiance de la sorte. Les femmes avaient plutôt tendance, au contraire, à considérer qu'il n'était pas fiable. Il n'en voulait finalement pas à Brenda : en fait, il avait davantage peur pour elle qu'il ne ressentait de colère pour sa petite cachoterie. Son regard glissa, doucement, sur son ventre, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pincées.

-«Tu vas venir vivre chez moi» dit-il subitement. «Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux : comme je te l'ai dis, ma maison est grande et tu y auras tout le confort nécessaire. Quant à l'enfant, quand il naîtra... je lui donnerai mon nom, naturellement.»

-«Ne dis pas de bêtises !» répliqua aussitôt Brenda. «Ta famille n'acceptera jamais que tu reconnaisses un enfant illégitime, et que dire de ta réputation ?»

-«La famille, je m'en occupe. Quant à la réputation, quand on est d'une lignée comme la mienne, elle passe avant tout par l'argent... et ce n'est pas ça qui me manque. Même les bigots les plus acharnés ne résistent pas à l'appel de la livre sterling...»

-«Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir ça...? Une fois engagé sur ce terrain là, tu ne pourras plus reculer. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes cela comme une obligation.»

-«Je ne le ressens pas comme une obligation, combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? Je serais vraiment heureux que tu viennes t'installer chez moi... et je te l'aurais proposé même si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Faut-il vraiment que je mette le genoux à terre et te fasse une déclaration passionnée -mais ridicule- à la Roméo et Juliette pour que tu m'écoutes enfin ?»

-«Oh mon Dieu non, épargne moi donc cela !» rit aussitôt la jeune fille. «Mais si c'est sincère alors...j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à accepter ?»

-«C'est l'idée, oui. Je te promets que tout ira pour le mieux, d'accord ?»

Ils se turent un court instant, étouffèrent un petit rire gêné puis, sans crier gare, Brenda se jeta à nouveau sur le jeune homme, le faisant basculer sur le matelas. Ce dernier, manquant de se cogner l'arrière du crâne sur la tête de lit, ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit cri de surprise et l'interrogea du regard, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

-«Quoi ? Je te l'avais bien dit... quinze petites minutes pour récupérer» murmura la demoiselle à son oreille. «Alors ? Que fait-on maintenant ?»

-«Mademoiselle Stanford, vous êtes une petite dévergondée.» répliqua Clark dans un souffle, prenant un air faussement outré. «Vous devriez avoir honte.»

-«Dévergondée, moi ? Je préfère dire épicurienne... c'est plus juste.»

Dix petites secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune homme n'éclate d'un rire clair, se disant qu'il avait bien cherché cette dernière remarque.

**OooooooooO**

La réponse à l'énigme de Schrader est la suivante :

1ère maison : elle est jaune, habitée par le norvégien qui boit de l'eau, fume des Dunhill et élève des chats.

2ème maison : elle est bleue, habitée par le danois qui boit du thé, fume des Rothmans et élève des chevaux.

3ème maison : elle est rouge, habitée par l'anglais qui boit du lait, fume des Pall Mall et élève des oiseaux.

**4ème maison : elle est verte, habitée par l'allemand qui boit du café, fume des malboro et élève** **des poissons**

5ème maison : elle est blanche, habitée par le suédois qui boit de la bière, fume des Philip Morris et élève des chiens.


	6. Des combats à mener

**Partie VI – Des combats à mener pour avoir ce qu'on désire.**

**OoooooooO**

**Nous arrivons enfin dans la seconde moitié de cette fanfiction ! J'en profite pour remercier les habitués du forum non officiel consacré au Professeur Layton ainsi que Dioxybe (et ses messages parfois...énigmatiques ;) ) Paigefox et Gladice (d'ailleurs Gladice, j'ai répondu à tes questions dans les reviews). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**OoooooooO**

Il faisait nuit noire quand Layton et Claire quittèrent l'Université de Gressenheller : suite aux menaces proférées par Don Paolo, les deux jeunes gens redoublaient de prudence. S'ils évitaient auparavant de rentrer ensemble afin de n'être la cible d'aucune rumeur embêtante, ils prenaient à présent bien garde de ne pas être séparés trop longtemps l'un de l'autre. Cela, du reste, ne leur aurait pas trop déplu si seulement ils n'avaient couru aucun danger : le danger, hélas, était omniprésent. Ils avaient eu le temps de le comprendre durant le bon mois qui s'était écoulé depuis l'épisode du bal.

Tout avait commencé par la chute du lustre de la salle d'honneur : Layton ne devait la vie sauve qu'à un très bon réflexe de son voisin qui l'avait poussé sur le côté. Puis c'était une partie du plafond de l'amphithéâtre qui s'était écroulée sur lui, ne parvenant heureusement pas à le blesser. Il avait également failli se faire écraser au moins deux fois par une voiturette, puis manqué de brûler dans un étrange feu qui s'était déclaré dieu sait comment dans le laboratoire d'histoire de l'art. Il avait enfin manqué se briser la nuque dans les escaliers de la faculté à cause d'une marche étrangement huilée. Paolo avait mis ses menaces à exécution avec une maestria toute particulière : il était en effet impossible de le relier aux affaires précédemment citées, ce qui avait le don de mettre Claire dans une colère noire...

-«C'est vrai enfin !» s'exclama t-elle alors qu'ils remontaient une petite rue étroite en direction de Trafalgar Square. «Pourquoi payer des policiers si ces derniers sont incapables de résoudre la moindre affaire ?»

-«Ne sois pas si sévère» murmura Layton avec douceur. «Paolo est hélas un homme intelligent, et riche de surcroît : il a largement les moyens d'effacer ses traces... nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'il fasse une erreur un jour.»

-«Une erreur ? Et quand ? Lorsque ton assassinat réussira ? Tu as déjà échappé à tant de choses... ton ange gardien doit être excellent, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne finisse un jour par se fatiguer. Et si...»

-«Claire ?» la coupa gentiment l'étudiant tout en lui adressant un petit sourire. «Ne marche pas dans le jeu de cet homme : il cherche à t'angoisser pour mieux t'acculer...»

-«Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors que tu manques de passer de vie à trépas en moyenne tous les trois jours ?!»

-«M'énerver ne fera qu'obscurcir davantage mon jugement, et me mettra donc davantage en danger, voilà tout. Et puis, c'est ta sécurité qui m'importe avant tout : je préfère savoir Paolo après moi qu'après toi.»

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, ne sachant trop quoi répondre, puis se pelotonna davantage contre lui, serrant son bras comme si elle avait eu peur de le perdre en pleine rue. Elle était morte d'angoisse, c'était bien naturel : Don Paolo l'effrayait, et rares pourtant étaient les hommes qu'elle craignait véritablement. Elle savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de tuer Layton par simple jalousie, tout comme elle savait que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans un tel état de transe meurtrière : c'était cela, dans l'affaire, qu'elle vivait finalement le plus mal. Les ennuis que pouvaient avoir Layton étaient consécutifs à son attitude vis à vis de l'espagnol... peut-être en aurait-il été autrement si elle avait été plus conciliante.

Elle frémit en repensant à l'épisode du casque d'escrime. Elle avait eu si peur ce jour là ! L'expérience avait été aussi douloureuse que terrifiante, aussi n'osait-elle imaginer l'effet que ça lui ferait si Paolo parvenait à ses fins. Son trouble dut se lire sur son visage, car Hershel la serra davantage contre lui, surmontant sa timidité maladive qui se traduisait néanmoins au travers de ses joues désormais rouges.

Les deux étudiants n'eurent pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin : un léger bruit provenant d'un petit renfoncement situé à leur droite retint en effet leur attention. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour apercevoir, dans l'ombre, la silhouette imprécise d'un homme : à peine l'avaient-ils repéré que ce dernier s'avançait vers eux, le pas rapide. Layton ne comprit ses intentions que lorsqu'il vit la lame du couteau qu'il tenait en main briller à la lueur des becs à gaz qui servaient d'éclairage public. Il passa aussitôt devant Claire, lui servant de bouclier humain, puis ramassa un vieux tuyau qui traînait au sol.

-«Monsieur s'il vous plaît...» tenta t-il tout en faisant signe à Claire de s'éloigner. «Il y a une dame ici, ne pourriez-vous pas...»

Un cri puissant et rauque l'interrompit : rapide comme l'éclair, l'homme fondit sur lui, cherchant à lui planter son arme dans la jugulaire. Layton l'évita de peu grâce à un élégant petit pas de côté puis le repoussa d'un coup de tuyau bien placé. Son regard glissa vers Claire qui, tétanisée, n'avait pas bougé de sa place :

-«Claire» lui ordonna t-il avec force mais calme. «Va vite chercher de l'aide, ne reste pas...»

L'agresseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : habile, il parvint à planter la pointe de son couteau dans l'épaule gauche de l'étudiant, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Cela sembla réveiller Claire, car cette dernière se saisit aussitôt d'un pavé qu'elle lui lança, sans grand succès, au visage : l'homme l'ignora de fait totalement puis tenta de poignarder à nouveau Hershel. Le jeune garçon, fort heureusement plus rapide qu'il n'en avait l'air, dévia à nouveau la lame meurtrière de son tuyau rouillé puis éloigna son adversaire d'un bon coup de pied bien placé au creux de l'estomac : ce n'était certes pas des manières de gentleman, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être courtois alors que Claire risquait d'être blessée à son tour. Il fallait surtout être efficace...

-«Cours !» lui cria t-il alors qu'il s'avançait pour lui saisir la main.

La rousse ne se fit pas prier : profitant de l'étourdissement passager de l'attaquant, les deux étudiants s'engagèrent dans le labyrinthe de petites ruelles qui s'ouvraient devant eux, courant à en perdre haleine. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout de longues minutes, une fois assurés de ne pas avoir été suivis : ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Layton laissa s'échapper un petit grognement de douleur, sentant enfin sa plaie à l'épaule. Elle était peu profonde et saignait peu, mais Claire décida de la traiter sans plus attendre, refusant de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez elle.

-«Nous allons aller dans cette petite auberge» souffla t-elle tout en désignant un petit établissement sans prétention qui, par un heureux hasard, se trouvait dans la rue dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. «Ils doivent sans doute avoir de quoi soigner ça...»

-«Voyons, il est nul besoin de...»

-«Hershel Layton, soi tu rentres sans discuter dans cette auberge, soi je t'y traîne moi-même de force».

Comprenant que mieux valait ne pas chercher à discuter (et n'ayant franchement pas envie de s'enliser dans une conversation stérile), le jeune homme acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. L'endroit, au moins, était propre, à défaut d'être véritablement coquet : la chambre qu'on leur céda était de taille modeste, ne contenant qu'un double lit, deux commodes, une table, quelques chaises et un secrétaire. Elle était cependant éclairée par une lampe électrique, luxe conséquent pour l'époque et étonnant compte tenu de la modestie de l'endroit.

-«Ôte ta chemise» ordonna aussitôt Claire une fois entrée avec la trousse de secours prêtée par les propriétaires. «Je vais examiner ça».

Hershel protesta faiblement, gêné à l'idée de montrer son torse à la demoiselle, mais le regard noir de Claire acheva une nouvelle fois de le convaincre : cette dernière le fit s'asseoir sur le lit puis s'installa à côté de lui afin d'examiner au mieux la plaie. Un petit soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle la nettoyait afin d'y voir un peu mieux.

-«Quelle chance, la lame s'est à peine enfoncée... les bords de la blessure m'ont l'air propres, de plus.»

-«Je te disais bien que tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter.»

Claire se tut, préférant se concentrer sur sa tâche d'infirmière débutante : elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire très légèrement en voyant le torse légèrement musclé de son compagnon. Elle n'imaginait pas, en effet, qu'un rat de bibliothèque comme Layton puisse avoir les muscles dessinés aussi nettement : on sentait que sa pratique régulière de l'escrime y était pour quelque chose. Son sourire s'évanouit néanmoins bien vite quand son regard revint sur le sang qui tâchait sa peau tannée : elle revit, l'espace de quelques secondes, la lame coupable danser devant ses yeux, si bien qu'elle eut un petit moment de flottement. Layton remarqua aussitôt son trouble :

-«Claire ? Tout va bien ?»

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il pivota sur lui-même de façon à lui faire face : sa surprise fut de taille quand il la vit ainsi immobile, légèrement crispée et contenant visiblement à grand mal les grosses larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Sentant son cœur se briser devant le spectacle, il passa une main douce dans les cheveux de la demoiselle, cherchant à la rassurer : cela n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté, puisque les larmes coulèrent aussitôt le long de ses joues pâles.

-«Cet homme n'arrêtera donc jamais...» bafouilla t-elle doucement entre deux sanglots. «Il ne te laissera donc jamais en paix...? Car c'était encore son idée n'est ce pas ?»

-«Claire....»

-«Aurais-je dû lui céder ?» reprit-elle tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. «Ai-je pris une mauvaise décision en le traitant avec tant de dédain ?»

-«Pas du tout !» protesta Layton d'une voix puissante bien que calme.

Il prit délicatement la jeune fille par les épaules puis soutint doucement son menton afin de la forcer à le regarder : son sourire s'était fait un peu plus sérieux, mais il n'en était pas moins confiant.

-«Paolo est un égocentrisme qui n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non : tu as bien fait d'être franche avec lui, c'était le meilleur service que tu pouvais lui rendre. Il cherche à te culpabiliser pour que tu lui tombes dans les bras : ne le laisse pas gagner. Même si la situation est difficile à supporter, elle s'arrangera bien à un moment ou à un autre.»

-«Je sais...» souffla Claire tout en essayant de se calmer. «Mais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose je... je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'aurais tant voulu que tout soit plus simple, plus naturel ! J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de Brenda, qui a sacrifié sa vie familiale pour vivre comme elle l'entendais. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de Clark qui a décidé de l'héberger, au risque de devenir le mouton noir de la haute noblesse. Enfin, j'aurais aimé avoir ton courage et savoir me battre contre cette odieuse situation. J'ai toujours été passive, spectatrice, à attendre sans rien faire...»

-«Pas du tout ! Voyons, Claire, n'aie pas peur à ce point, tu...»

-«Ne nie pas.» l'interrompit la jeune fille tout en levant la main. «C'est le cas, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi et je sais que tu le vis mal, tout comme je sais aussi à quel point tu prends sur toi pour ne rien laisser transparaître... sans doute ai-je été maladroite. Je t'aime nom de Dieu Hershel Layton ! Je ne l'exprime peut-être pas bien, mais c'est sur toi et toi seul que mon choix s'est porté. C'est à tes côtés que je veux vieillir... et si l'avenir me permet d'avoir une famille, alors c'est avec toi que je veux la former et personne d'autre. Ça peut sembler guimauve dit ainsi mais... c'est sincère. Alors ne me reproche pas d'avoir peur. J'ai peur parce que tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus en ce bas monde... j'ai peur parce que pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire, même si je devrais faire plus.»

L'étudiant resta silencieux une longue minute, fébrile : Claire s'imaginait-elle seulement l'impact que pouvaient avoir ces simples mots ? Il les avait tant attendu... et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il comprenait mieux, d'un coup, les allusions de Clark et d'Andrew Schrader. C'était comme si un voile se soulevait, lui révélant une vérité qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis le début mais que son esprit avait refusé d'assimiler, n'osant y croire : il comprenait, enfin, toute l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir aux yeux de la jeune fille, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il comptait : c'était la première fois qu'on lui signifiait si clairement. Tout le barrage mental qu'il s'était élaboré sembla s'effondrer d'un coup, emportant avec lui ses dernières craintes et hésitations. Pour la première fois, il ne voyait plus l'ouvrier et la jeune fille de bonne famille : il voyait Claire et Hershel, deux jeunes personnes semblables. Et d'une certaine façon, il se maudit de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

-«Tu as donné bien plus que ce que tu crois, Claire» murmura t-il tout en faisant glisser ses mains de ses épaules à ses joues. «C'est moi qui n'était pas capable de comprendre. Je suis un idiot qui ne comprend que via les mots et les interminables explications. J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt... comprendre à quel point ton silence était lourd de sens. En fait, moi non plus je n'ai pas fait grand chose : j'aurais sans doute dû parler avant... mais j'avais trop peur. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qui me prouvait que j'étais à la hauteur ? Après tout je n'ai jamais eu à penser à autre chose qu'à mes études, ça a été tout ce qu'on attendait de moi pendant des années. Je n'ai jamais...»

Claire l'interrompit en franchissant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur visage : appuyée tout contre lui de façon à pouvoir lui passer les bras autour du cou, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre le sien, non moins affolé. Ses mains vinrent s'égarer sur sa nuque, le faisant doucement frissonner et rougir.

-«Tu es à la hauteur» lui souffla t-elle finalement à l'oreille une fois le baiser rompu. «Tu l'as toujours été ! Tu es toujours présent quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu trouves toujours les mots justes pour m'apaiser...».

Il resta un moment sans réaction, le regard planté dans le sien : il la trouva soudainement très désirable ce qui, l'espace de quelques secondes, le perturba assez nettement. Le voyant ainsi désemparé -et comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour enfin oser se lancer- Claire se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, franchissant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur deux corps avec une audace presque insolente.

-«Cesse de douter et d'hésiter. C'est une dame qui te le demande... s'il te plaît»

-«Très bien...» répondit-il en déglutissant, peinant à rester calme en sentant le souffle chaud de la demoiselle contre son lobe d'oreille «Un gentleman ne refuse rien à une belle lady, n'est ce pas ?»

Ses derniers doutes se dissipèrent enfin totalement devant le beau sourire que lui renvoya Claire : il se sentit, pour une fois, moins timide pour ne pas dire presque entreprenant. Ainsi, se surprit-il à glisser sa main doucement dans le dos de la jeune fille, attendant cependant que celle ci lui donne confirmation d'un regard pour oser commencer à déboutonner sa robe puis la faire glisser le long de ses épaules d'albâtre...

**OoooooooO**

Le manoir urbain de Claire et Clark avait une situation géographique particulièrement remarquable. Située à quelques minutes à peine de Gressenheller, la bâtisse avait l'avantage de s'ouvrir face à Hyde Park, le plus grand parc royal de la capitale : il était, de fait, très difficile de la manquer. Irène Kipling avait mis pourtant un moment avant de le trouver : capable de se perdre même dans les villages les plus minuscules, il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour arriver face à la grande porte blanche du manoir. Elle savait qu'une voiturette lui aurait évité ce genre de désagrément, mais elle détestait tant se sentir enfermée dans ces habitacles noirs et inconfortables qu'elle avait préféré marcher jusque là.

Elle toqua à la porte d'un air enjoué, presque enfantin : le majordome qui lui ouvrit resta quelques secondes figé, incapable de parler. Elle ne put, comme toujours, s'empêcher de rire devant cette réaction hélas trop ordinaire. Il fallait avouer que son physique avait de quoi surprendre : de taille plutôt honorable pour une dame (1m65), elle avait la peau si bronzé et les cheveux si noirs qu'il était aisé de la confondre avec une orientale. Son regard vairon, cependant, trahissait une parenté européenne : en effet si L'œil droit, noir comme la nuit, figurait bel et bien l'Orient son œil gauche, par contre, était d'un vert profond qui rappelait l'herbe grasse d'Angleterre.

-«Dites à votre Maître qu'Irène Kipling souhaite le voir» finit-elle par dire d'une voix chantante tout en souriant agréablement à l'homme. «Et fermez votre bouche, vous allez avaler les mouches !»

Le jeune domestique s'excusa en bafouillant puis s'exécuta automatiquement : il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on entendre le Maître en question descendre en trombe les escaliers. Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt qu'il reconnu la jeune femme et quand cette dernière se jeta sans ménagement à son cou, un grand éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres.

-«_Mon Dieu, quelle grande perche !_» s'exclama Irène en arabe tandis que Clark la reposait à terre. «_Ta belle te donne des coups de pied aux fesses trop souvent._»

_-«Très drôle, très drôle !» _répliqua le jeune homme tout en la regardant de pied en cap. «_Ça fait si longtemps... combien d'années ? Deux ? Trois ?»_

_-«Plutôt quatre, en fait. Ah ! Que je suis contente d'enfin te revoir, tu ne peux pas savoir !»_

Sur ces mots, la demoiselle bondit à nouveau sur son interlocuteur et ponctua sa phrase d'un long et sonore baiser sur la joue : ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire puis lui rendit la politesse, ne se rendant pas compte que le vacarme avait attiré Brenda depuis la cuisine. Cette dernière, figée à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée, les regardait d'un air mi-mortifié mi-interrogateur, se demandant à quoi elle assistait. Irène, en la remarquant, poussa un cri de joie incroyablement aigu :

_-«Oh c'est elle !» _chantonna t-elle avec délice tou en rompant son étreinte. _«Elle est aussi jolie que tu l'as écrit dans tes lettres, elle a un visage de poupon ! Dieu, j'aurais été un homme j'aurais succombé moi aussi.»_

_-«N'est ce pas ? Et son intelligence est pareille à sa beauté, imagine un peu les complexes que ça peut me filer !»_

-«Excusez-moi...» finit par demander Brenda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à la conversation. «Mais si je dérange, dites le franchement. De plus mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous pour vous... pendre de cette façon au cou de ce jeune homme qui, je le crains, va avoir de gros ennuis dans quelques secondes ?»

-«Tout simplement sa sœur aînée» gloussa Irène -en anglais cette fois- tout en s'approchant et en lui tendant la main. «Irène Kipling née Triton, baronne de Newport, pour vous servir. Brenda c'est ça ? Ravie de vous rencontrer !»

Elle ponctua sa poignée de main d'une franche accolade, faisant littéralement sursauter la jeune femme qui n'était pas habituée à des salutations aussi tactiles et affectueuses : une sœur orientale ? Elle faillit protester mais à mieux y regarder, elle constata rapidement que les deux jeunes gens partageaient en effet de nombreux traits communs en dépit de leur grande différence de teint, à commencer par la forme de leur visage, de leurs yeux et la finesse de leur constitution. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se mit aussitôt à rire avec eux, balayant d'un geste ses conclusions trop hâtives :

-«Excusez-moi, vraiment» dit-elle tout en menant Irène jusqu'au salon. «C'est que les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de se...saluer de façon aussi familière, aussi ai-je aussitôt pensé que...»

-«Il n'y a pas de mal, voyons, c'est mignon !» l'interrompit Irène tout en lui tapotant le dos. «Je fais cet effet à tout le monde ! Si vous saviez le nombre de malentendus que ça cause... à mon mariage, mon époux s'est même jeté sur Clark en croyant que c'était un rival ! Tu t'en souviens p'tit frère ?»

-«Ce serait difficile à oublier» grimaça le jeune homme tout en tendant une chaise à Brenda. «Ça m'a valu une fracture du poignet droit... tu as oublié de préciser que ton cher mari est champion de lutte.»

Les trois jeunes gens repartirent aussitôt d'un fou rire qui résonna dans tout le couloir : Brenda n'avait jamais été confronté à une personnalité aussi ouverte et étrange que celle d'Irène, mais cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Clark lui avait déjà fait par de son existence, mais il n'avait mentionné ni son physique si particulier, ni sa façon d'être des plus décalées. Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans le salon, profitant du service à thé et des pâtisseries que les domestiques avaient apporté entre temps : la conversation, évitant les banalités d'usage, en vint rapidement à l'essentiel.

-«Mais dis-moi Irène» finit par demander Clark tout en remuant le contenu de sa tasse «Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de ta visite...»

-«C'est parce qu'elle n'était pas prévue, j'accompagne juste mon mari à un congrès bizarre. Cependant, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que je fasse un détour par chez toi pour t'apprendre des nouvelles du «front», et non des moindres. Tu savais que _Le Monstre_ est mourant ?»

Brenda et Clark froncèrent simultanément les sourcils, mais pour des raisons différentes : si la première n'avait pas saisi le mot arabe qui s'était glissé dans la conversation, le second, au contraire, n'avait que trop compris l'allusion.

-«Vraiment ?» souffla t-il d'un ton qui cachait mal son excitation, «L'Enfer daigne enfin récupérer ce qu'il nous a envoyé ?»

-«Lentement mais sûrement, oui : il s'est attrapé une drôle de maladie. Oh, il a encore assez de force pour aller à droite à gauche, mais personne n'est dupe... _La poule de luxe _a commencé à réunir un maximum d'argent, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise au niveau du testament. Si ça ce n'est pas un signal, alors je ne m'y connais pas ! Elle a même commencé à vendre certains de ses plus beaux bijoux, tu te rends compte ? Elle qui couine comme un cochon à l'abattoir dès que ses diamants font moins d'un carat... »

-«Excusez moi...» finit par demander Brenda, gênée. «Au risque de me montrer impolie, de qui parlez-vous en ces termes si durs ?»

Ce fut d'abord un petit silence qui lui répondit : Clark, cependant, finit par lui donner une explication, mais de fort mauvaise grâce à en juger son air dégouté et la façon dont il plissait le nez. Brenda comprit qu'elle venait de toucher un dossier sensible... très sensible, même, pour ne pas dire trop.

-«De notre Père et de note Belle-mère. Quoiqu'il est plus juste de parler de Géniteur et de Marâtre.»

-«Et encore tu es généreux» pouffa Irène en croquant un gâteau sec. « C'est un personnage atypique vous savez Brenda, accroché à son titre de noblesse et à l'ancienneté de sa famille comme un enfant à sa friandise.»

-«Techniquement son titre doit me revenir, étant donné que je suis le fils aîné» reprit Clark. «Cependant, il existe un second héritier potentiel, un demi-frère âgé de huit ans : en temps normal, ça ne poserait pas de problèmes mais...»

-«... Mais je suis là, c'est cela ?» termina Brenda d'une voix sombre après quelques secondes de réflexion. «Enfin je veux dire, le fait d'accueillir une... «maîtresse» chez toi et d'envisager de reconnaître un fils illégitime ne joue pas en ta faveur ?»

-«Exactement !» chantonna Irène. «Pour l'instant _Le Monstre_ n'a pas eu vent de votre existence, mais notre marâtre a sans doute déjà engagé quelqu'un pour surveiller cette maison, histoire de trouver quelque chose à reprocher à l'adversaire de son bambin. Ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant que la rumeur n'enfle : c'est un peu amusant dans un sens, parce qu'en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur, notre paternel était loin d'être irréprochable. C'est une réaction _so British_ que d'aller voir ce qui ne va pas chez le voisin...»

-«Six maîtresses étalées sur dix ans» siffla Clark tout en se levant brusquement et en allant se poster face à la grande fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le jardin. «Et encore, il y en a sans doute d'autres. Il les faisait manger à table, face à notre mère, et ce sans le moindre scrupule... ce ne sont pas des affaires de cœur mais des affaires de cul, Irène. En tous cas, il est hors de question que le titre de comte m'échappe : je ne le laisserai sûrement pas au fils d'une poule de luxe française.»

-«Ça je l'avais compris» rit Irène. «Moi je n'en ai rien à faire mais bon...»

-«Pourquoi ?» s'exclama Brenda à son tour tout en se levant elle aussi. «Tu dis toujours que tu n'as pas l'utilité de ton propre titre, pourquoi vouloir celui d'un Père que, de toute évidence, tu n'apprécies pas ?»

-«Précisément parce que je le déteste» répliqua sombrement le jeune homme. «Et aussi parce que je déteste la femme qu'il a choisi pour remplacer notre mère. Moi vivant, jamais un des enfants qu'il a eu avec cette sorcière n'aura le droit de s'arroger un titre pareil. De son vivant, notre mère était si triste de ne pas avoir droit à un tant soit peu d'attention qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'Irène et moi ayons une éducation susceptible d'intéresser : elle a été notre professeur dans tant de matières.... outre le français, le latin et les mathématiques, elle nous a appris l'histoire de son pays, l'arabe classique, le grec. Est ce que tu peux t'imaginer, Brenda, les efforts désespérés qu'elle a déployé pour que son mari ingrat lui soit un tant soit peu reconnaissant ? Et peux tu imaginer les efforts que NOUS avons fait pour ne pas l'attrister davantage ? En raisonnant sur la base du simple mérite, il est clair que nous sommes LARGEMENT plus qualifiés que nos demi-frères et sœurs. Et sur la base de la morale, notre mère, Alexia Davenport, est la seule et véritable comtesse de Pembroke : la française n'est qu'une dévoreuse de diamant qui n'a jamais tenu son rang. Alors oui, ce titre je le veux, à en crever même. Et quoi ?»

Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, son regard habituellement doux brillant d'une haine visiblement entretenue depuis déjà bien trop d'années : celui d'Irène avait lui aussi un éclat similaire, mais le grand sourire qui mangeait son visage lui donnait un impact moindre. Brenda se sentit aussitôt très mal à l'aise, découvrant chez Clark une facette sombre qu'elle ne lui connaissait absolument pas et qui l'effrayait terriblement : la rancune, tenace et irraisonnée. Jusqu'où irait le jeune homme pour obtenir ce qui lui était dû ? Ne venait-il pas, en effet, de reconnaître que sa présence et l'existence de son futur enfant pourrait compromettre son héritage ?

Où se situait ses priorités, en ce cas ? Elle commençait doucement à douter, et cela ne lui plaisait gère. Ce n'était en effet pas dans ses habitudes que de remettre en question quelque chose considéré comme acquis. Elle ne pouvait, d'un coup, réprimer une certaine angoisse, et elle se détesta aussitôt pour cela.

-«Brenda ?» finit par lui demander Irène tout en s'approchant d'elle. «Vous êtes toujours avec nous ? Vous me semblez bien pâle d'un coup...»

La petite brune sursauta en entendant son nom et répondit par un petit hochement de tête : sa vue, cependant, se brouilla aussitôt, lui faisant comprendre que non, en réalité, quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain fébrile, elle porta sa main à son front qu'elle découvrit brûlant et ruisselant de sueur. Ses tempes étaient douloureuses, les battements de son cœur irréguliers : était-ce l'angoisse qui la rendait dans cet état ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son style.

Elle laissa soudainement s'échapper un petit cri de douleur en sentant une crampe lui vriller le bas-ventre.

-«Quelque chose ne va pas» gémit-elle, crispée sur elle-même. «Je crois que je vais...tomber.»

Son regard fut accroché par une petite tâche pourpre qui commençait à poindre sur sa robe. Elle ne comprit cependant que trop tard qu'il s'agissait de sang : emportée par son vertige, elle finit par s'évanouir, rattrapée de justesse par ses deux interlocuteurs qui sommèrent aussitôt les quelques domestiques présents dans la pièce de chercher un médecin sur le champ.

**OoooooooO**

-«Bien, le cours est terminé : à la semaine prochaine» annonça le Professeur d'une voix forte.

Claire s'étira de tout son long puis se commença à ranger ses affaires, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge murale qui était fixée juste au dessus du grand tableau noir de l'amphithéâtre. Elle venait de terminer sa journée, mais hélas Layton, lui, en avait pour encore pour deux heures de souffrances. Depuis l'agression qu'ils avaient subi deux semaines auparavant, elle redoublait de prudence et faisait en sorte de quitter au minimum le jeune homme des yeux. La mesure s'était par ailleurs révélée efficace : aucun accident, en effet, n'avait été à déplorer depuis lors. Elle restait néanmoins vigilante, sachant bien que Don Paolo n'était pas homme à renoncer facilement.

Cela étant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'absurdité de la situation. En effet, si le souhait de Don Paolo avait été de la séparer de Layton, en réalité elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de ce dernier que depuis qu'il s'était fait agresser. D'ailleurs, elle rougissait rien que de repenser aux évènements qui avaient suivi leur escapade à l'auberge, se disant qu'il y avait quelques mois à peine, ils lui auraient semblé inenvisageables. Pourtant, tout cela s'était fait avec un naturel déconcertant, si bien que si elle et lui avaient initialement éprouvés une gêne sans nom à la simple idée de devenir aussi intimes, ils discutaient à présent de la chose bien plus librement et avaient même renouvelés l'expérience. Enfin -et à sa grande surprise- Layton semblait moins timide depuis, et surtout semblait enfin considérer leur relation sur un «pied» d'égalité, ne complexant plus sur son statut de simple ouvrier.

Finalement, peut-être ferait-elle bien d'envoyer une lettre à Paolo pour le remercier, quoiqu'elle n'osait imaginer quelle réaction il aurait en retour...

-«Et bien madame Triton, on rêvasse ?» lui demanda soudainement une voix masculine.

Elle sursauta, se demandant qui pouvait bien s'adresser à elle, puis sourit en reconnaissant le visage de son interlocuteur : il s'agissait du médecin que lui avait présenté George quand elle était venue l'accueillir au dock de Ste Catherine. C'était également lui qui, depuis quelques jours, prenait soin de Brenda depuis son malaise soudain. Elle lui serra aussitôt la main, cherchant rapidement quel était son nom, puis laissa s'échapper une petite exclamation victorieuse une fois ce dernier retrouvé.

-«Ah oui, Docteur Alan Dimitri !» dit-elle en souriant timidement. «Désolée, j'ai du mal à retenir les noms, quoique je ne pourrai pas oublier le visage du sauveur de mon frère. Que faites-vous donc ici ? Une urgence peut-être ?»

-«Oh non, pas du tout» répondit Dimitri en riant. «Me revoilà sur les bancs de l'Université, tout simplement. J'avais envie de me remettre à la Physique, matière que j'ai hélas trop longtemps négligée... j'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre matière de prédilection d'ailleurs ?»

-«C'est cela même... mais vous êtes bien renseigné dites-moi ? Vous m'espionnez ?»

-«Oh non, c'est juste que votre frère et votre mari sont de grands bavards, alors imaginez ce que j'ai pu apprendre en les côtoyant durant plus de deux mois.»

Claire réprima un petit rire, se disant qu'en effet il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit aussi bien informé : tandis que Dimitri lui expliquait à quel point il était heureux d'être revenu dans son Université fétiche, son regard s'égara sur les dossiers qu'il tenait en main. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire ce qui était écrit sur les quelques feuilles offertes à la vue des passants : cependant, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par ces mystérieux travaux. Le médecin ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer, et lui proposa d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, chose qu'elle accepta volontiers.

-«Dieu, ces formules sont d'une complexité incroyable» marmonna la jeune femme tout en lisant rapidement les fiches en diagonale. «Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela... vous travaillez sur le Temps ?»

-«Oui, mes travaux sont un peu spéciaux» concéda Dimitri tout en se grattant la joue. «Tellement spécifique qu'hélas rares sont les gens qui s'y intéressent. La plupart de mes «collègues» considèrent que je ne suis qu'un fou...»

-«Ne dit-on pas qu'un fou dort en chaque génie ?» murmura Claire sans lever les yeux des schémas qu'elle examinait. «Bon sang... c'est au contraire brillant. Et vous avez calculé ça tout seul ?»

-«Oui, mais j'ai malheureusement atteint mes limites. C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai repris les cours, pour compléter ce projet... je sais qu'il paraît irréalisable mais.»

-«Vous plaisantez ?!» l'interrompit Claire en relevant la tête. «Vous êtes en train d'inventer la machine à voyager dans le temps ! La Machine à voyager dans le temps, vous vous en rendez compte ?»

Dimitri sursauta en la voyant ainsi bondir sur ses pieds, comme possédée : enthousiasmée comme jamais, elle tapait des mains avec délice, semblant déjà visualiser le résultat des travaux de Dimitri. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces derniers n'avaient pas déjà trouvé un financement : pour le peu qu'elle en avait lu, elle les trouvait particulièrement brillants, et s'il était vrai que certains calculs étaient à refaire, il lui semblait cependant que le médecin touchait du doigt son objectif. Elle reprit :

-«Vous savez Dimitri, je suis certaine que si vous faisiez une présentation de tout cela à nos professeurs, vous pourriez aisément obtenir les crédits et les aides nécessaires à la mise en pratique de vos théories. C'est tellement... tellement incroyable ! Tellement bien pensé !»

-«N'en jetez plus» rougit le jeune homme sans néanmoins pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une immense fierté. «J'imagine que vous êtes bien la seule à être réceptive à mes calculs...la plupart des physiciens de cette Université considèrent qu'ils ne sont pas valides parce que je n'utilise pas de plan mathématique «traditionnel». Cela explique mes échecs répétés...»

-«C'est juste révolutionnaire. J'ai l'impression que vous ne mesurez pas l'ampleur et l'importance du travail que vous avez accompli : vous avez théorisé le Temps ! Vous avez prouvé qu'il était possible de le manipuler et, mieux encore, de le remonter. C'est la première fois que je lis quelque chose d'aussi monumental vous savez ? Vous avez fait déjà des expériences pratiques...?»

-«...Il vous plairait d'en voir ?»

-«Grand Dieu oui !»

Dimitri sourit aussitôt et lui proposa de le suivre : les deux étudiants quittèrent ainsi l'amphithéâtre pour gagner des salles situées un peu plus loin dans l'aile scientifique. N'ayant pas obtenu de crédits, le jeune homme avait dû s'installer dans une petite pièce insalubre à peine éclairée par une vieille fenêtre ébréchée : heureusement, elle suffisait pour l'appareillage qu'il avait élaboré. C'était une étrange machine à peine plus massive qu'une table de salon : un enchevêtrement de tubes de toutes sortes se dressait au-dessus d'une machine à vapeur de forme ovale sur laquelle était fixée un cadran d'horloge argenté. On pouvait y compter les heures, les minutes, les secondes mais aussi les jours, les mois et les années.

-«C'est une mise en pratique basique» expliqua Dimitri tout en posant une pomme sous le cadran de l'horloge. «Ne vous attendez pas à grand chose.»

-«J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner !»

Il pianota une sorte de code sur un petit clavier puis fit tourner aléatoirement les aiguilles du cadran : de la vapeur jaillit aussitôt des conduits de cuivre situés au centre de la machine et vint comme asperger le fruit qu'il venait de poser. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que ce dernier se métamorphose : sa couleur passa d'abord au vert, puis il rapetissa jusqu'à se transformer, lentement mais sûrement, en un petit pépin. Claire resta bouche bée devant le spectacle.

-«Je n'arrive qu'à vieillir ou rajeunir des éléments végétaux.» reprit Dimitri en prenant le pépin entre ses doigts. «Mais c'est un début j'imagine...»

-«Et quel début ! C'est exemplaire... vous avez essayé de faire l'expérience avec des animaux ? Des objets peut-être ?»

-«Aucun effet sur les uns comme sur les autres. Et puis ce n'est qu'un aspect de la théorie...»

Il caressa amoureusement sa machine puis se dirigea vers un de ses tiroirs, dont il retira des notes complémentaires.

-«La théorie doit être affinée, mais mes connaissances manquent à ce point. Et hélas, vous imaginez bien que rares sont les gens qui désirent travailler avec moi... personne ne croit vraiment à ce projet. On m'accuse d'utiliser des artifices étranges, voire de truquer l'expérience...»

-«Moi j'y crois» dit subitement Claire, toujours ébaubie. «C'est tellement fantastique... manipuler le temps...»

Elle resta un instant silencieuse et immobile devant la machine : Dimitri sourit en voyant à quel point la jeune fille semblait fascinée. Il devait, de plus, s'avouer impressionné devant l'étendue de ses connaissances. Rares avaient en effet été les personnes capables de comprendre le contenu de ses travaux : Claire, pourtant, avait déchiffré l'essentiel en un coup d'œil.

-«Ça vous plairait...?» osa t-il finalement. «Je veux dire, ça vous plairait de de travailler là dessus ?»

-«Vous plaisantez ? Bien entendu» répliqua avec délice la rouquine. «J'adorerais ! Vous êtes sérieux ?»

-«Bien entendu. Dois-je donc considérer votre réponse comme un oui ?»

-«S'en est un ! Et un franc !»

Dimitri éclata de rire en voyant la jeune fille sautiller sous le coup de l'excitation et lui tendit aussitôt une main amicale. Alors Claire, sans aucune hésitation, la saisit et la serra vigoureusement : puis, profitant du temps qu'il leur restait, les deux étudiants allèrent boire ensemble un thé dans une gargote située non loin de la faculté, discutant avec joie de l'avenir radieux qui s'offrait à eux...

**OoooooooO**

-«S'il te plaît... je promets de ne pas quitter la maison...» tenta d'une voix faible la jeune fille, prenant sa moue la plus triste afin d'émouvoir son interlocuteur.

-«Non. Le Docteur Dimitri a ordonné le repos complet.» répliqua Clark d'un ton sans appel. «Autrement dit, interdiction de sortir de ce lit si ce n'est pour aller aux toilettes et à la salle de bain.»

Brenda laissa s'échapper un énorme soupir puis haussa les épaules, vaincue : cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle était éveillée, mais elle avait déjà une furieuse envie de sortir faire quelques pas et profiter du beau soleil qu'elle pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était restée inconsciente durant trois journées : elle se sentait en effet parfaitement bien, et si les quelques saignements qu'elle avait eu l'avaient alarmé dans un premier temps, elle était à présent rassurée par les nombreux coups de pieds qui lui donnait son enfant, prouvant par là qu'il se trouvait dans une forme Olympique.

-«Il paraît que ça arrive à une femme sur quatre ce genre de saignements, ce n'est pas de chance.» expliqua Clark tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. «Dire qu'il y a quelques heures encore, tu tremblais et suais comme pas deux à cause de la fièvre...»

-«Et bien, c'était justement il y a quelques heures n'est ce pas ? Plus maintenant» répondit Brenda d'un ton amusé. «Te serais-tu inquiété par hasard ?»

-«A ton avis ? J'ai juste pensé que tu étais en train de mourir ! C'est une bagatelle, n'est ce pas ?»

Ce disant, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas puis se passa les mains le long du visage : il avait bien peu dormi à cause de cette affaire, et s'il avait la chance de ne pas être cerné, son regard déphasé et sa coiffure hirsute indiquaient à eux seuls dans quel état il pouvait se trouver. Jamais il se s'était senti aussi angoissé, d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que la dureté de ses propos avaient été la cause du malaise de sa belle : s'il n'avait pas envisagé leur portée sur le coup, il comprenait bien à présent qu'ils avaient dû être pour le moins choquants pour la jeune femme. D'autant plus que cette dernière ne connaissait pas assez de choses concernant sa famille pour avoir une interprétation correcte des choses...

-«C'est... à cause de moi que ça s'est produit ?» finit-il par demander, l'air penaud. «Enfin je veux dire... à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?»

-«Ta voix à le pouvoir de rendre malade ?»

-«Euh...non ?»

-«Alors ça devait être une coïncidence. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse...» ironisa doucement la jeune femme en lui passant une main aimante dans les cheveux. «Il est vrai que c'était assez dur à encaisser mais bon, je crois que j'ai déjà entendu pire.»

-«Je suis désolé... je perds toute mesure quand je parle de mon paternel. C'est un sujet qu'Irène et moi n'aimons pas vraiment...»

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vague : jamais encore il n'avait abordé le sujet avec quelqu'un autre qu'Irène, aussi ne savait-il trop par où commencer. Même Layton ne connaissait rien de sa famille, et nombreuses avaient pourtant été les fois où il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, se disant que finalement, qu'il tente ou non de structurer son discours, la finalité serait la même :

-«Ma mère a toujours été un peu fragile mentalement parlant : elle est née en Égypte, aussi était ce une déracinée qui se languissait de son pays natal et ne parvenait pas à se faire d'amis en Angleterre. Elle aimait pourtant passionnément mon père, pour des raisons que j'ignore. Pendant des années, elle a enduré les humiliations de sa part : il a enchaîné les maîtresses par exemple, allant jusqu'à les faire habiter chez nous. Et puis un jour il a rencontré Thérèse de Coulanges, une belle française aux cheveux dorés qui lui a fait tourner la tête. Je n'avais pas un an qu'il l'avait déjà mise enceinte : ça a brisé ma mère. Elle a eu beau nous donner à Irène et moi la meilleure des éducations possibles, rien n'y a fait : mon père a fini par la répudier afin d'épouser sa française. C'était quelques jours avant mes dix ans, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : Irène et moi étions allés chercher notre mère dans sa chambre afin de nous promener dans le jardin, et nous l'avons retrouvé morte dans son lit. Folle de chagrin, la malheureuse avait pris je ne sais quel poison. Oh, ne crois pas que nous en avons gardé un affreux traumatisme, elle avait juste l'air de dormir : ce que je n'oublierai jamais, en revanche, c'était l'expression qu'a eu mon père en la voyant à son tour. Une expression froide, fermée, à la limite du dégout... il aura été dédaigneux envers elle jusqu'au bout. J'ai juré, ce jour là, de la venger en prenant à mon père ce qu'il avait de plus important au monde : son titre de noblesse. Tu comprends, n'est ce pas, pourquoi je ne peux pas ne pas le laisser aux mains de ma belle-famille ? Ce serait comme le laisser aux mains de ses assassins...»

-«Je comprends» murmura Brenda avec douceur, sa main toujours perdue dans son épaisse chevelure. «Je n'ai pas envie de juger hâtivement des personnes que je ne connais pas mais, cependant, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu t'accroches tant à cela. Je ne pensais pas que tu traînais un passif pareil derrière toi...»

-«Oh c'est un passif bien supportable comparé à ce que d'autres endurent, je ne vais pas me plaindre» la coupa l'aristocrate d'un ton soucieux. «Cela étant, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Il est vrai que ma famille ne va pas apprécier la naissance du petit et ta présence dans cette maison, mais je ne regrette rien. Enfin si pour être franc, il y a une chose que je regrette : c'est de ne pas pouvoir te donner «mieux» que ton statut officiel. Ça ressemble trop aux pratiques de mon paternel, même si notre situation n'a rien à voir avec la sienne. C'est aussi pour ça que je transigerai pas : le jour où je serai enfin patriarche de cette fichue famille, on pourra... enfin... officialiser la place que tu tiens dans mon petit cœur de grand enfant. Si tu le souhaites bien entendu.»

-«Serait-ce une demande dissimulée ?» demanda en souriant Brenda. «C'est plutôt...original dirons-nous.»

-«Et bien il est vrai que je n'ai pas d'anneau, que je n'ai pas le genou à terre et surtout que je n'ai pas encore les papiers de divorce mais dès que ce sera fait... alors je promets de refaire une belle demande bien dans les formes. A ce moment là Claire sera sans doute prête à voler de ses propres ailes, aussi ne devrait-il plus vraiment y avoir d'obstacles.»

-«Tu sais décidément parler aux femmes, Dom Juan. Si je n'étais pas en si petite forme, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus.»

Le sourire fier que lui rendit le jeune homme la fit éclater de rire malgré elle : il suffisait décidément de quelques compliments pour contenter un homme, et Clark ne faisait pas exception à la règle . Puis, voyant ce dernier se renfrogner et bouder légèrement devant ses moqueries, elle décida de changer de sujet, lui proposant d'aller plutôt chercher un livre pour lui faire la lecture, puisqu'il insistait pour lui tenir compagnie. Ravi de pouvoir s'adonner à une activité qu'il appréciait autant, le jeune garçon accepta aussitôt et s'empara d'un ouvrage qui traînait sur la table de chevet...

-«Oho, intéressant ! _La Pharsale _de Lucain, voilà qui me plaît bien. Voyons voir...» murmura t-il tout en s'emparant de ses lunettes de lecture.

Il débuta aussitôt la lecture avec délice : à peine cependant avait-il passé les deux premières pages que Brenda laissait s'échapper un petit cri de surprise, sentant son enfant bouger comme s'il s'était soudainement décidé à danser le quadrille. A moitié mort de rire devant l'expression mi-figure mi-raisin de la jeune femme, Clark s'amusa à poser le coin de sa tête sur son ventre, peinant lui-même à réprimer sa surprise devant tant de vigueur.

-«Dieu, c'est que Lucain a l'air de lui plaire !» s'exclama t-il bruyamment. «Bon choix ma fille ! Ou mon fils, je n'en sais rien. Quoique je parierais pour une fille.»

-«Une fille ?» pouffa aussitôt Brenda. «C'est drôle, je penche plutôt pour un garçon, va savoir pourquoi.»

-«Bah, ce sera la grande surprise, qu'importe ! Mais j'y pense, nous n'avons pas encore choisi de prénoms... il faudrait tout de même qu'on commence à y penser, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Oh, si c'est une fille comme tu as l'air de le penser, nous n'avons pas à chercher très loin. Victoria, en l'honneur de sa Gracieuse Majesté, voilà qui fera parfaitement l'affaire.»

-«Certes mais pour un garçon ? Henry ? George ? William ? David ? Pas question qu'on lui donne mon prénom comme certains aiment le faire, ça ne serait pas pratique quand il s'agirait de l'appeler par la suite.»

-«Hm... et les prénoms de nos pères respectifs sont à oublier. J'imagine qu'un petit Ewart te ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Et je n'aime pas du tout le nom Walter...»

-«Oh oui ! Quoi d'autre alors ? Hershel ? Jonathan ?»

-«Lucain ?» plaisanta la jeune fille «c'est qu'il ou elle a l'air d'apprécier tout de même !»

Le regard de Clark, contre toute attente, s'éclaira aussitôt qu'il se redressait pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, quasiment nez à nez avec elle.

-«Lucain ! En voilà une idée géniale ! En version plus actuelle, qu'est ce que ça peut donner...»

-«Lukas, Luuk, Luc...»

-«Luke !» s'exclama Clark avec force, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. «Luke Triton, ça sonne pas mal non ? Aussi bien que Luke Stanford en plus...»

-«C'est vrai... j'aime beaucoup.» concéda Brenda, tout sourire. «Alors va pour Victoria et Luke ?»

-«Vendu ! Qu'en pense le ou la principal(e) concerné(e) ? Ça te plaît ?» demanda t-il le ton léger, à nouveau penché sur le ventre remuant de sa belle.

Quelques petits coups de pieds enthousiastes semblèrent à nouveau leur répondre positivement, leur arrachant une fois de plus un beau fou rire.

**OoooooooO**

George Mayfield s'était rarement senti aussi en colère.

Poings serrés, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la résidence des Triton la rage au ventre : il sortait d'un rendez-vous mondain organisée chez un important industriel du pays, et ce qu'il y avait entendu ne l'enchantait guère. Non, pour être tout à fait franc, ça le mettait hors de lui. Apprendre, déjà, que Clark Triton, s'était trouvé une maîtresse l'avait déjà un peu dérangé, quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas lui lancer la pierre puisque c'était également son cas d'une part, et que c'était surtout très courant dans la haute société d'autre part. Mais entendre que sa sœur fricotait avec un ouvrier à peine sorti de la crasse dans laquelle il avait été élevé, ça, il ne pouvait décemment l'accepter. Les hommes avaient des excuses : leur constitution, parfois, leur imposait des pulsions très difficilement contrôlables, cela était admis. Les femmes, par contre, se devaient de rester pures, d'être les gardiennes de leur foyer et cela en toutes circonstances. On n'envisageait pas, alors, qu'une femme puisse apprécier les relations charnelles, à moins d'avoir le vice au corps : de fait, Claire n'avait sûrement pas le droit de commettre de telles infidélités, même si elle ne faisait que répondre aux propres écarts de son époux.

Il avait beau adorer sa petite sœur, c'était là quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer.

Il ne laissa même pas les domestiques l'accueillir une fois arrivé à destination : il pénétra dans le manoir sans attendre, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le bureau où se trouvait, habituellement, la jeune femme. Elle y travaillait bel et bien, accompagnée cependant de Clark qui examinait un vieux manuscrit en compagnie d'un second étudiant qu'il se souvenait avoir vaguement rencontré au port. Il s'appelait Leigton, ou Layton s'il se souvenait bien... quoique ce n'était pas là quelque chose de réellement important.

-«George !» s'exclama Claire tout en relevant la tête des notes qu'elle était en train de consulter. «Quelle surprise, que fais-tu ici ?»

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle vit l'expression effrayante qui déformait les traits de son aîné : ce dernier, tâchant de reprendre un peu de contenance et, surtout, de se calmer un minimum, attendit une bonne minute avant de répondre.

-«Je suis venu chercher quelques explications, _sœurette_» siffla t-il. «Vois-tu, d'étranges rumeurs circulent en ce moment à ton sujet. Des rumeurs à propos de...comment dire...d'un amant ? D'un ouvrier, si je me souviens bien ?»

La jeune fille blêmit aussitôt, prouvant involontairement par là même qu'il venait de toucher juste. Hershel et Clark, eux, restèrent immobiles, silencieux. George reprit aussitôt, le ton plus sombre :

-«Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête, pour l'amour de Dieu ?! Toute la haute société est déjà au courant : je l'ai appris de la bouche de la comtesse de Bedford, qui le tenait elle-même de la bouche de Don Paolo...»

-«Ah... Don Paolo, évidement» murmura Claire entre ses dents.

-«Écoute George» tenta Clark pour apaiser l'atmosphère. «Au lieu de rester debout dans ce bureau, allons parler de cela tranquillement autour d'une table et d'un bon thé, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Oh que non, je n'ai PAS envie de m'asseoir autour d'une table pour parler des infidélités de...»

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis que doucement, mais sûrement, son visage passait de la colère à la surprise la plus totale. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Clark comprit qu'il venait de faire la bourde de sa vie.

-«Attends...» reprit George. «Je viens de t'annoncer que ma sœur -qui est ta femme, nous sommes bien d'accord- te fait des infidélités et ta première réaction c'est de me proposer une tasse de thé ?»

-«Héhé oui je... j'ai des réactions bizarres parfois ?» s'emmêla l'aristocrate avant de se tourner en direction de Claire. «C'est mal chérie, c'est très très mal, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, vraiment.»

-«Laisse tomber Clark...» répondit finalement la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. «Je crois que le moment est venu de dire la vérité, tu ne penses pas ?»

Elle se leva doucement du bureau puis s'approcha de son frère, bras croisés contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger instinctivement de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir une fois son petit secret révélé. Elle n'avait cependant pas peur, étrangement : peut-être était-elle finalement soulagée, d'une certaine façon.

-«Je connais mon «amant» depuis longtemps vois-tu» expliqua t-elle avec douceur. «Je ne voulais pas me marier avec Don Paolo parce que je le fréquentais déjà à l'époque : j'en ai parlé avec Clark et nous avons décidé de faire un mariage «paravent» pour me permettre de continuer à voir qui je voulais...»

-«Mais c'était mon idée !» ajouta aussitôt l'aristocrate pour dédouaner son amie. «Surtout que dans le même temps, je fréquentais moi aussi une jeune fille qui... enfin non, ça va devenir un peu compliqué à expliquer.»

-«Pour faire court, nous n'avons jamais eu l'attention de fonder une famille ensemble» conclut Claire. «Nous sommes juste de bons amis cohabitant dans la même maison mais chacun ayant sa chambre et surtout sa propre vie amoureuse.»

George en resta muet d'étonnement : l'espace d'un instant, il crut que sa jeune sœur venait de lui faire une plaisanterie douteuse, mais il devina à son regard qu'en réalité, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Puis, contre toute attente, il laissa s'échapper malgré lui un petit gloussement nerveux, reculant d'un pas ou deux afin de pouvoir s'adosser à une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui se trouvaient dans le bureau.

-«Un mariage blanc... tu as réalisé un mariage blanc» marmonna t-il entre ses dents. «Bon sang Claire j'en ai déjà entendu des histoires tordues, mais à ce point ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Que vont penser nos parents de tout cela, tu as pensé à eux ?»

-«Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix !» répondit la jeune femme non sans une certaine tristesse. «C'était me marier ou être rejetée... j'ai eu peur. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir toute seule, alors j'ai été contrainte d'accepter la proposition de Don Paolo. Puis Clark et sa compagne m'ont présenté une alternative bien moins douloureuse, celle du mariage de façade qui me permettrait de continuer la vie comme je l'entendais : comment aurais-je pu refuser ?»

-«Tu aurais dû tout me raconter !» répondit aussitôt George en s'approchant d'elle. «Tu me connais voyons Claire, je sais écouter !»

-«Et tu aurais accepté que je fréquente un jeune homme de la classe ouvrière ?»

-«J'aurais au moins voulu avoir la chance de donner mon avis sur la question. Et j'aurais apprécié de pouvoir rencontrer l'homme qui t'a fait ainsi tourner la tête.»

-«Alors ne cherchez pas plus loin» finit par dire Layton, tout en s'avançant à son tour. «C'est de moi dont il s'agit.»

George ne réagit pas de suite, se contentant d'observer l'étudiant de pied en cap : il prit une grande inspiration, sentant que la colère lui montait au nez et qu'il risquait de lui mettre le poing dans son nez s'il s'écoutait.

-«Ah ah... je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez accompagné Claire au port» grogna t-il tout en se passant une main nerveuse à l'arrière du crâne. «Si j'avais su...»

-«Je suis terriblement navré de ce qui arrive» poursuit Layton avec calme. «Je comprends bien que vous devez trouver la situation choquante...»

-«Oh pas du tout, je viens juste de découvrir que ma petite sœur a organisé un mariage de façade pour pouvoir coucher avec vous mais à part ça il n'y a rien de choquant n'est ce pas ?!»

-«Par pitié ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas ! Je comprends que vous soyez en colère mais avez vous vraiment besoin d'être à ce point méprisant envers elle ?»

-«Dites donc vous pensez être le mieux placé pour me donner des leçons de politesse ? Je vous rappelle que c'est à cause de vous qu'à présent tout Londres jase sur son compte !»

-«C'est vrai, à ceci près que vous oubliez que si le tout Londres n'était pas attaché à ce point aux questions de statut et d'argent, nous n'aurions jamais eu à aller jusque là. J'aime Claire, je n'y peux rien : peut-être aurais-je paru plus digne de confiance si j'avais été d'une fortune égale à la votre, mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas.»

George se tut un instant, continuant à toiser son interlocuteur : son expression de visage était pour le moins indéchiffrable, oscillant entre colère, frustration, incompréhension et, plus étonnamment, une certaine satisfaction. Puis, au bout du longue minute, il fit craquer ses phalanges, à la grande inquiétude de Claire.

-«Vous l'aimez ?» reprit-il.

-«Oui» répliqua aussitôt Layton avec détermination.

-«Assez pour vous battre pour elle ? Assez pour me prouver que vous êtes capable de la protéger, vous qui n'avez rien d'autre que votre force ?»

-«Oui.»

-«Alors prouvez le. Suivez-moi.»

Hershel n'hésita pas une seconde et s'engagea dans les longs couloirs menant jusqu'au jardin à la suite du jeune bourgeois : Claire s'apprêta aussitôt à les suivre, prête à les séparer de force s'il le fallait, mais Clark l'arrêta aussitôt d'une main sur l'épaule, lui expliquant que mieux valait laisser les deux jeunes gens régler le problème par eux-même. Il lui proposa, de fait, d'aller plutôt observer la scène depuis un point de vue en hauteur, ce que Claire finit par accepter bon mal bon gré. Ils allèrent aussitôt dans la chambre de Brenda, dont le balcon donnait directement sur le jardin, ignorant les protestations -puis la curiosité- de cette dernière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent, de fait, à trois sur le petit balcon, penchés de façon à observer la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-«A votre avis, qui va frapper le premier ?» demanda Brenda en voyant en contrebas Layton et George s'observer en chien de faïence.

-«Je mets 20 £ sur George» ricana Clark tout en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue. «Mon Dieu... Hershel va se battre, suis-je en train de rêver ? Pincez-moi ! Et pour changer de sujet, Brenda, tu n'es pas censée rester au lit ?»

-«Tu n'as qu'à m'y ramener de force, moi je reste ici.»

-«Arrêtez de rire, bon sang !» les interrompit Claire, morte d'inquiétude. «George fait de la boxe depuis sa prime enfance et fait bien une tête de plus qu'Hershel !»

-«Peut-être, mais notre gentleman national a de la ressource» répliqua aussitôt Clark. «Et puis tu connais ton frère, il ne passera l'éponge qu'une fois certain que Layton sera capable de prendre soin de toi... je le trouve compréhensif, personnellement. S'il avait été question de ma sœur, je n'aurais pas réfléchi deux secondes et j'aurais commis un meurtre directement...»

-«Chut ! Regardez, ça commence !» les interrompit brutalement Brenda tout en désignant George du doigt.

Le jeune garçon, en effet, venait de débuter la lutte par un direct du droit que Layton para avec difficulté : s'ensuivit un pugilat si brouillon qu'il était impossible de savoir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre. Clark, amusé de voir son meilleur ami se battre comme un lion, scanda aussitôt des encouragements à son égard, lui conseillant de frapper une certaine partie de l'anatomie de George que les jeunes filles préférèrent ne pas entendre. Brenda quant à elle, préféra rassurer la pauvre Claire quant à l'issue du combat, voyant bien combien cette dernière semblait gênée à l'idée de voir s'affronter aussi violemment son frère et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-«Agh bon sang mon pied ...! Si vous rendez ma sœur malheureuse, je vous jure de vous faire bouffer votre chapeau !» purent-ils entendre depuis leur balcon.

-«Je promets que cela n'arrivera pas, monsieur !» répliqua une petite voix agacée.

-«Au premier problème, à la moindre incivilité de votre part, je vous pends par les pieds au London Bridge !»

-«Je n'ai pas l'intention de me montrer discourtois !»

-«Je vous promets, Layton, de vous surveiller en permanence ! Et arrêtez d'éviter mes coups de poings vous commencez à m'énerver !»

-«Vous visez trop haut George, tous les Londoniens ne font pas votre taille !»

Les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi longtemps à se frapper l'un l'autre tout en discutant de Claire : ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un bonne heure qu'ils consentirent à s'arrêter. Les trois étudiants descendirent alors aussitôt de leur balcon -Claire en tête- et les retrouvèrent, à leur grande surprise, étendus sur la pelouse, totalement hilares. Ils portaient chacun les stigmates de leur petit combat, mais ne semblaient pas s'en soucier : tout ce qu'ils faisaient était rire, et rire encore, à s'en briser les côtes.

-«Vous êtes un teigneux» finit par concéder George. «A vous voir aussi poli et bien mis, je vous prenais pour une femmelette... mais vous êtes un sacré teigneux.»

-«Un gentleman sait défendre les personnes auxquelles il tient» se justifia Layton. «C'est bien ce que vous vouliez vérifier, non ?»

-«Et j'avoue être satisfait, quoique ne croyez pas trop vite être débarrassé de moi. Je reconnais que vous avez du cran... mais vous avez intérêt à ne jamais laisser tomber Claire, c'est bien compris ? Quoiqu'il arrive...»

-«Je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention. Et vous pourrez vous en rendre compte en venant régulièrement nous rendre visite.»

-«Oh mais j'y compte bien.»

George et Layton se redressèrent avec difficulté, réprimant un petit cri de douleur en sentant à quel point leurs blessures n'étaient pas feintes, puis se serrèrent la main vigoureusement, chacun reconnaissant l'importance et la valeur de l'autre. Claire, les larmes aux yeux devant la scène, eut alors pour premier réflexe que de leur assener à chacun une vigoureuse gifle avant de les serrer tour à tour dans ses bras frêles, les traitant de crétins, idiots et autres joyeusetés du genre.

-«C'est beau l'amour...» soupira Brenda devant la scène, l'air amusé. «Notre petit Layton a tant grandi..»

-«C'est vrai, c'est émouvant !» répondit Clark tout en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. «Par contre je vais me répéter mais... n'étais-tu pas censée ne pas descendre les escaliers ?»

-«Oh, tu m'énerves ! Répète encore ça une seule fois et je t'envoie te battre avec ton beau-frère.»

-«... Tu sais parler aux hommes» conclut d'un ton bougon l'aristocrate, frissonnant en s'imaginant quel effet auraient les poings du rouquin sur son visage délicat.


	7. De l'importance de son entourage

**Partie VII – De l'importance de son entourage.**

**OooooooooO**

-«Qu'est ce que vous entendez par recalé ?» demanda l'étudiant le souffle court, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-«J'entends recalé !» répliqua la secrétaire d'un ton sec. «Refusé, rejeté, non-accepté...»

Clark Triton contint une insulte particulièrement ordurière et se contenta de manifester sa colère par un bref coup de poing sur le bureau. Il se trouvait actuellement au secrétariat de Gressenheller, où il avait été convoqué : ses absences répétées n'étaient pas passées inaperçu, tout comme le fait qu'il avait manqué les examens terminaux du second Semestre. Ces derniers s'étaient en effet déroulés alors que Brenda était encore malade : trop inquiet pour oser quitter son chevet, il avait alors pensé qu'il pourrait aisément passer à la session de rattrapage. Il ignorait, hélas, qu'étant donné ses absences répétées en cours, cette option lui était fermée...

-«Ce n'est pas possible !» reprit-il, effondré. «Regardez, mes notes du premier Semestre sont plutôt bonnes !»

-«Oui, mais elles ne compensent pas les notes éliminatoires que vous avez eu en ne vous présentant pas aux examens du mois dernier. Je suis désolée mais vous n'avez plus qu'à vous réinscrire en première année l'année prochaine.»

-«J'ai dû voyager pour affaires ! J'ai eu des ennuis d'ordre familial, tout cela ne compte t-il pas à vos yeux ?»

-«A mes yeux peut-être, mais pas à ceux de l'administration. N'insistez pas Milord...»

-«Magnifique ! Pourrais-je malgré tout vous demander de me donner les formulaires adéquat pour que je puisse au moins tenter ma chance ?»

-«Retournez dans la salle d'attente et je viens vous les donner dès qu'ils seront prêts» répondit d'un ton sec la secrétaire tout en lui montrant la porte.

-«Merci, c'est trop généreux de votre part» railla l'aristocrate tout en quittant la pièce.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, désabusé : il n'avait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Après tout, il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de l'Université et avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé lors de son voyage en Inde. Certes, il avait raté des examens importants et comprenait bien qu'il méritait en cela d'être pénalisé : mais lui interdire les rattrapages était tout de même diablement exagéré ! Non seulement son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup, mais en plus comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer cela à sa famille, surtout en période de tension ? Et avec l'enfant qui devait arriver sous peu, il se voyait mal reprendre une scolarité normale l'année prochaine. Son inquiétude dû se lire sur son visage, car un vieillard curieux assit à ses côtés crut bon de lui adresser la parole, en dépit de toute règle élémentaire de politesse :

-«Vous avez un souci jeune homme ?» marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

Clark hésita tout d'abord à répondre, surpris : le sourire engageant de son interlocuteur, cependant, le détendit un peu et l'engagea à poursuivre la conversation.

-«Et bien l'administration de cette Université est composée d'imbéciles et les règles de passation des examens ont été établies en dépit de tout bon sens mais excepté cela, tout va pour le mieux monsieur. Et vous ? Pourquoi avez vous été envoyé dans cette charmante salle d'attente ?»

-«Oh, les «imbéciles» de l'administration ont oublié qu'une conférence ne pouvait décemment se tenir à 21 heures» rit aussitôt l'homme tout en brandissant son planning. «Voyez, même les Professeurs ne sont pas épargnés.»

-«Vous êtes Professeur ?» s'étonna le jeune garçon. «Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu ici...»

-«Mon nom est Andrew Schrader. En fait j'enseigne au King's College, j'y tiens la chaire de Paléontologie...mais je fais des interventions ici de temps à autres.»

-«Andrew Schrader ? LE Andrew Schrader ? Celui qui a été élève d'Alcide Dessalines d'Orbigny et qui dirige la collection consacrée aux gastéropodes jurassiques ?»

-«C'est cela même.» s'étonna Andrew, flatté de voir qu'il était si connu. «J'ai comme l'impression que vous connaissez un peu le domaine...?»

-«Oh mon dieu ! Excusez moi monsieur, j'ignorais qui vous étiez ! Je...votre travail est tellement admirable ! J'ai dévoré tous vos articles ou presque.»

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Clark tandis qu'il parlait : il avait connu les travaux d'Andrew Schrader par l'intermédiaire de Layton et était aussitôt tombé amoureux de son style à la fois caustique et érudit. Il n'avait pas la fibre scientifique (et c'était peu de le dire vu son niveau en mathématiques et en physique, proche du néant absolu) mais Andrew Schrader avait le don de transformer les mécanismes biologiques les plus compliqués en de simples formalités. Le rencontrer en un tel endroit tenait du miracle : Schrader, comme la plupart des «grands pontes» de l'histoire, n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement abordable.

-«Les étudiants passionnés par ce genre de sujet sont rares» rit Andrew, amusé par le soudain enthousiasme qu'il provoquait. «Quel article avez vous préféré ?»

-«Celui sur Mist Halley» répliqua Clark aussitôt. «Publié en début d'année je ne m'abuse : vous y parliez de la découverte d'un gigantesque squelette de dinosaure -presque complet- par votre équipe. Votre étude a prouvé qu'il s'agissait d'un individu mâle qui devait peser environ 3 tonnes, mais il me semble que vous cherchez encore à déterminer de quelle espèce il s'agit...»

-«En fait nous en sommes récemment venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait là d'une espèce nouvelle à ce jour. Reste à la baptiser et à tenter de la reconstituer correctement. En tous cas, le site de Mist Halley est fascinant : outre de nombreux squelettes, nous avons également trouvé des traces d'habitats préhistoriques et antiques. Une légende, par ailleurs, raconte que la «vieille» cité de Mist Halley sommeillerait encore sous la ville actuelle... et qu'elle serait protégée par un démon.»

-«Vraiment ? Voilà une légende amusante...»

-«Assez oui, d'autant plus que les autochtones y croient dur comme fer. C'est d'ailleurs assez problématique, car j'ai du mal à réunir assez de volontaires sur les chantiers pour avancer convenablement. Vous savez ce que pense l'Église des recherches paléontologiques... elle qualifie la discipline «d'impie» et de satanique. Il m'est déjà difficile de convaincre les «bons chrétiens» de participer, alors avec cette affaire de démon, je dois également rayer de ma liste les crédules.»

-«Vous n'avez jamais demandé de l'aide à votre pupille, Hershel Layton ?»

-«Parce que vous connaissez Hershel ?» s'étonna Schrader.

-«C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir vos travaux, c'est un de mes amis les plus proches. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu ?»

-«Oh oui certes, désolé... enfin bref, non je n'ai jamais proposé à Hershel de venir sur le chantier. La Paléontologie est loin d'être son domaine privilégié, je m'en voudrais de le forcer à quitter Londres pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas.»

-«C'est tout à votre honneur...»

Il allait poursuivre quand la secrétaire vint les interrompre, brandissant les papiers qu'il avait demandé en plus de son dossier scolaire : l'humeur de l'étudiant retomba aussitôt au trente-sixième dessous, et c'est d'une voix faible qu'il la remercia, portant son attention sur le papier à remplir en cas de réclamation. Schrader, curieux, se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration en voyant ses notes du premier semestre :

-«Mazette, je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes lié d'amitié avec Hershel, vous avez des notes presque aussi bonnes que lui. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez à redoubler ?»

-«Absences fréquentes, examens du second semestre manqués» expliqua t-il rapidement. «Mon amie était malade à ce moment là, et j'ai bêtement pensé que les rattrapages me seraient grands ouverts. J'ai eu tort, à l'évidence...»

-«Diable, n'est-il pas honteux de vous faire redoubler avec des résultats pareils en latin, en littérature et en histoire ! Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?»

-«Clark Triton. Mais pourquoi...?»

-«Triton...» l'interrompit Schrader. «Ah ! Mais Hershel m'a en effet déjà parlé de vous, quelle honte de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt ! Et il m'avait également signalé votre goût pour la Préhistoire. Enfin bref, ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais arranger ce malentendu : j'ai beau être professeur au King's College, il s'avère que j'ai la chance d'avoir une certaine influence à Gressenheller.»

-«Vous...vous pouvez vraiment ?» s'étonna Clark. «Je veux dire...vous le feriez ?»

-«Jeune homme, les professeurs ont peu d'avantages, alors croyez moi quand ils en ont, ils sont TRES heureux de s'en servir. Attendez moi quelques minutes, je reviens de suite.»

Et, sur ces mots, le docteur Schrader entra au secrétariat brandissant, outre le planning qu'il voulait faire corriger, le dossier de sa nouvelle connaissance. Il ne fallut pas longtemps que pour que le Doyen de l'Université se déplace en personne, et après quelques minutes de discussion intense, Clark était réintégré dans sa promotion. Ce dernier d'ailleurs commençait à penser que la journée se déroulait bien moins mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord et qu'il existait un dieu pour les personnes comme lui. Enfin, il commençait à avoir un sacré doute en tous cas ! Ou alors venait-il tout simplement d'épuiser con capital «chance» pour les vingt prochaines années à venir...

-«Et voilà !» claironna Andrew en sortant. «Vous êtes sauf, monsieur Triton. Vous pourrez passer la session de rattrapage d'ici un mois.»

-«Merci, vraiment merci !» s'exclama l'aristocrate tout en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. «Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Je vous suis obligé à vie je crois bien ! Comment pourrais-je rembourser ma dette...?»

-«Mon Dieu, vous n'avez rien à rembourser ! Quoique si vous tenez vraiment à me faire plaisir, il se trouve que j'ai encore deux heures à patienter avant mon prochain cours et que j'ai hélas tendance à m'ennuyer très vite... vous plairait-il de partager une tasse de thé avec moi, en discutant Paléontologie ?»

-«Vous plaisantez ? Bien entendu, ce serait un plaisir !» répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, plus qu'exalté et à deux doigts de danser la polka dans la salle d'attente.

-«C'est entendu. Allons suivez-moi, je connais un petit salon de thé tout proche qui sert des mélanges fabuleux. Et sinon pour en revenir à Mist Halley... si ça vous intéresse je peux vous donner quelques informations supplémentaires...»

Clark embarqua aussitôt ses affaires et suivit le professeur, buvant ses paroles avec une délectation toute particulière et se promettant, en rentrant dans la soirée, d'aller embrasser Layton à défaut d'embrasser le Maître...

**OoooooooooooO**

Lucy Hope avait toujours apprécié les longues balades en pleine nature : coincée dans le centre industriel de Londres, la jeune femme n'avait hélas pas souvent le temps de sortir de la ville pour s'adonner à sa passion, aussi se contentait-elle le plus souvent de petites promenades dans les différents parcs que comptait la capitale. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement St James' Park, d'abord parce qu'il était situé non loin du palais de Buckingham mais aussi parce que c'était à cet endroits qu'elle venait, enfant, pic-niquer en famille les dimanche ensoleillés. Cette tradition avait survécu au temps : dès que l'occasion se présentait, elle s'empressait de préparer un panier puis trainait ses proches jusque sur l'herbe bien grasse du parc, si bien qu'en cette splendide matinée dominicale, Lucy mais aussi Jefferson, Hershel et Claire étaient assis au beau milieu de la pelouse à partager un repas préparé sur le pouce.

-«Je sais que c'est un peu modeste» s'excusa timidement Lucy tout en sortant ses plats les uns après les autres «mais il fait si beau, il aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter d'un temps pareil n'est ce pas ?»

-«Mais arrête de t'excuser toutes les trente secondes» souffla Jefferson tout en levant les yeux au ciel. «Je sais que la Reine n'habite pas loin mais tu ne l'as pas invité à ce que je sache ?»

-«C'est vrai Lucy, tout cela à l'air très bien» la rassura Claire tout en se penchant sur le panier. «Et puis je vois que vous avez prévu la bouteille de vin ... c'est l'assurance d'un pique-nique réussi !»

-«A la bonne heure, en voilà de sages paroles !» rit Jefferson tout en donnant à Layton une tape vigoureuse dans le dos «Petit cachottier, tu aurais vraiment dû nous présenter ta dulcinée auparavant, je l'aime déjà !»

Layton bredouilla une excuse incompréhensible et préféra cacher son visage cramoisi derrière son haut de forme : il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de se décider à présenter Claire à sa sœur et son beau-frère. Il avait craint une réaction violente, mais étonnamment Lucy et Jefferson n'avaient pas semblé être déstabilisés le moins du monde par ses explications et les avaient de suite convié à leur sortie dominicale. Sociable, Claire n'avait pas mis longtemps à sympathiser avec eux, si bien qu'à certains moments, Hershel avait presque l'impression qu'il était le plus en dehors de la conversation. Cela ne le dérangeait pas cependant, du moment que tout se déroulait pour le mieux...

-«Dommage que maman n'ait pas pu venir» se désola Lucy tout dressant sa nappe. «Elle aurait sans doute été ravi d'apprendre que tu t'es enfin trouvé ta moitié ! Vous savez Claire, fut-un temps j'étais persuadée qu'Hershel deviendrait un vieux garçon célibataire, vous voyez ? Un peu comme ce héros de roman, Sherlock Holmes, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ?»

-«Oh oui, je vois parfaitement bien !» rit Claire à gorge déployée. «Il est vrai que tu aurais fait un splendide détective, Hershel... enfermé à ta maison avec un assistant émerveillé, à résoudre toutes les énigmes qu'on te proposerait...»

-«Ah ah, moquez-vous mesdames, moquez-vous» railla Layton tout en débouchant la bouteille de vin. «Allez, tendez vos verres plutôt, histoire que vos bouches ne servent plus à médire...»

-«Mon pauvre, tu découvriras vite que la bouche des représentantes de la gente féminine sert essentiellement à cela !» s'amusa Jefferson tout en grimaçant sous le coup de la petite tape que lui asséna sa femme derrière la tête.

Layton réprima à son tour un petit rire et commença à faire passer les plats : il aimait ce genre de journée. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de sortir énormément à cause des études, et ses visites familiales étaient plus rares encore, aussi appréciait-il tout particulièrement ce pique-nique improvisé. Son regard s'égara quelques instants sur les vertes pelouses du parc, sur lesquelles des écureuils curieux s'ébattaient à la recherche de quelque pitance : enfant, son grand plaisir était de leur courir après, mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi. Un jour, il en était même venu à glisser dans un trou et s'était ainsi retrouvé coincé jusqu'à la taille environ : trop effrayé pour avoir le réflexe de crier, il était resté piégé cinq ou six heures, le temps que son père le retrouve et parvienne à le sortir de sa prison de terre et de roches. L'évènement ne l'avait cependant pas dégoûté de cette chasse aux rongeurs, si bien qu'aujourd'hui encore il pouvait se vanter d'être très doué quand il s'agissait de les approcher.

-«Tiens ?» s'exclama soudain Jefferson tout en mettant sa main en visière au niveau de son front. «Regarde Lucy, c'est pas le nouveau patron que je vois là bas ?»

-«Attends voir... l'homme à la redingote violette ? Sans doute oui, je crois que c'est le seul homme sur terre capable de porter une chose pareille !» répliqua la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers son frère. «Notre usine a été rachetée par cet homme il y a un mois environ : cet homme est un peu hautain mais au moins il connait le nom de tous ses employés …et il n'a pas baissé nos salaires alors qu'il aurait pu le faire.»

-«Oh, je crois qu'il nous a vu. Oui, il s'approche... vous allez pouvoir vérifier de vous même.»

L'homme à la redingote, en effet, se dirigeait vers eux : Layton et Claire, curieux, se levèrent à leur tour, se demandant qui pouvait être ce drôle de bonhomme aux goûts vestimentaires si particuliers. Leur sourire s'évanouit cependant très vite tandis qu'ils reconnaissaient son visage et son port caractéristiques : ils avaient, d'une certaine façon, du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible...

-«Don Paolo !» s'exclama Jefferson tout en lui serrant la main. «Je suis content de vous voir ici. Vous aussi vous profitez du soleil ?»

-«On peut dire ça monsieur Hope» répondit Paolo tout en ôtant son haut-de-forme afin de saluer Lucy.

-«Mais...mais...mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?» finit par bredouiller Claire, à deux doigts de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle ne nageait pas en plein cauchemar. «Vous nous suivez, c'est cela ?»

-«Et si nous allions parler de tout cela un peu plus loin ?» proposa Paolo en baissant la voix tout en désignant Jefferson et Lucy. «Ce serait dommage de faire un scandale ici...»

Layton opina d'un léger hochement de tête et ouvrit la marche jusqu'à un banc situé à une vingtaine de mètres : il n'avait jamais parlé de Paolo à sa sœur et à son beau-frère, et il ne tenait pas à devoir le faire et donner d'interminables explications qui ne feraient que les rendre inquiets. Il avait, de plus, de nombreuses questions à poser, dont la première et non la moindre était...

-«Comment se fait-il que vous soyez devenu le patron de ma sœur et son mari ?» demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire qui déforma le visage de Paolo indiqua qu'il attendait avec impatience cette interrogation. «Je l'avais bien dit : jamais... jamais je ne cesserai de vous traquer. N'est ce pas, Claire, vous vous en souvenez ? Cette soirée... cette gifle qui me brûle encore la joue...»

-«Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.» siffla la jeune fille, furieuse.

-«Oh, c'était juste un investissement intéressant ! Imaginez, Claire, une usine magnifique, des ouvriers compétents... un patron fatigué, ne demandant qu'à vendre... j'ai juste mis la main à la poche. Et puis vous savez Layton, votre sœur travaille très durement, bien qu'imprudemment je dois dire. Tenez, pas plus tard que Mardi, une machine a bien failli lui exploser à la figure... espérons que ça ne se reproduise pas, bien évidemment.»

-«... Vous n'oseriez pas ?» bredouilla Layton, la voix blême, comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Paolo.

-«Oser quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes employés se montrent imprudents...»

-«Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure» explosa Claire. «Lucy et Jefferson Hope n'ont rien à voir avec cette affaire ! Mais mon Dieu Paolo, quand allez vous comprendre que ce que vous faîtes ne sert à rien ?»

-«Je vous l'ai dit, Claire, renoncer ne fait pas parti de mes habitudes...»

En voyant le sourire mesquin qui se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, Layton ressentit jusqu'au tréfonds de son être un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver : de la fureur pure et dure, froide et implacable. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'approcha de Paolo jusqu'à n'être séparé de lui que de deux ou trois petits centimètres : étant bien plus grand que lui, il était obligé de baisser la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'aristocrate pouvait remercier le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'un regard ne puisse tuer, car étant donné l'expression de Layton, il était clair que dans le cas contraire il aurait vite été réduit à un petit tas de cendres fumant à ses pieds.

-«Alors quoi ?» demanda l'espagnol d'un ton tremblant qui dénotait une certaine nervosité. «Vous voulez me frapper peut-être ? Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas ?»

-«Je vais être clair, Paolo» répondit Hershel d'une voix calme mais glaçial. «Vous allez m'écouter très attentivement : jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous laisserai toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de ma sœur. S'il devait lui arriver la moindre petite chose, ne serait ce qu'une cheville foulée, alors je vous promets, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, que vous le payerez au centuple.»

-«De suite les grands mots et les menaces ! Et vous allez faire quoi : me blesser peut-être ?»

-«Vous savez ce qui se passe quand un employé se blesse sur son lieu de travail ? Les enquêtes, les procédures, les syndicats sur le dos... si cela devait arriver à ma sœur, non seulement je ferais en sorte que ces procédures se déroulent TOUTES sans exceptions, mais en plus je veillerais à ce que les conséquences se répercutent sur votre famille et votre fortune, Paolo...»

-«Et quant à moi je ferai en sorte que les Mayfield cessent d'être vos principaux actionnaires» ajouta Claire d'un ton rageur. «Et j'irai ensuite raconter ce que vous avez fait à toutes les familles industrielles qui connaissent ma famille et qui ont pu investir chez vous, et croyez bien qu'elles sont très, TRES nombreuses. Les Triton, les Bedford, les Cook, les Rhodes, les Percy... il ne faudra pas un mois pour que vous soyez totalement ruiné ! Et une fois que vous serez à la rue, croyez bien que je m'assurerai que PERSONNE ne vous vienne en aide.»

-«En résumé» reprit Layton, sans jamais hausser le ton. «Approchez ma sœur et vous êtes socialement mort. De même, essayez de la licencier, de baisser son salaire ou de la cantonner aux tâches les plus dures et vous êtes fini. Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire...?»

-«Vous n'oseriez pas... vous ne pourriez pas...»

-«Ah oui ? Vous croyez ? J'ai supporté vos infâmes manigances assez longtemps, Paolo : j'ai supporté les coups bas, les «accidents» et même les insultes et les ragots. Mais avisez-vous de toucher à ma famille ou à Claire...»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, considérant que la laisser en suspens aurait plus d'effet : il avait raison sur ce point car Paolo, après quelques secondes de silence, finit par bafouiller un petit «bien» avant de repartir d'un pas qui dénotait toute son inquiétude. Layton resta longtemps immobile à le regarder, les yeux plissés et les poings légèrement tremblant : ce fut le contact de la main de Claire sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.

-«Il ne fera rien...» murmura t-elle. «Il a bien trop peur pour sa situation et son argent... je crois que nous avons tapé juste.»

-«Comment en être certain ?» répondit Layton tout en croisant les bras. «Cet homme est fou...»

-«Pas au point de se tirer une balle dans le pied. Il est trop égoïste...»

-«J'espère que tu as raison...»

Le jeune homme baissa le regard et réajusta son haut-de-forme, peu convaincu : il savait que son discours avait dû être dissuasif, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Paolo lui ferait payer. L'arrivée de Lucy et Jefferson le coupa cependant dans ses tristes réflexions et il se força à leur sourire, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas les inquiéter : il ne voulait pas les ennuyer avec cette affaire, surtout qu'il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient trop curieux pour être prudents.

-«Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le patron !» remarqua néanmoins Jefferson tandis qu'ils allaient se réinstaller sur la nappe de pique-nique. «Tu as des relations partout décidément.»

-«C'est un étudiant de Gressenheller, rien de plus» répondit évasivement Layton. «Reprenons plutôt où nous en étions... il vient ce vin ?»

-«Parce que tu veux bien en boire un verre ?» pouffa Lucy. «Je fais faire une croix sur le calendrier dis moi, pour une fois que tu consens à avaler autre chose que du thé !»

-«Oui...pour une fois je crois que quelque chose d'un peu plus fort ne me fera pas de mal...»

Lucy haussa un sourcil de surprise mais versa aussitôt le verre, sans demander d'explication à cette réponse pour le moins énigmatique...

**OoooooooooooO**

Le temps était morose depuis quelques jours : une pluie fine, mais drue, s'abattait sur la capitale depuis presque trois jours, causant dans certains quartiers populaires d'importantes inondations et paralysant même certains axes routiers, trop boueux pour laisser passer les voiturettes. Brenda, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, ne se lassait pas d'observer les londoniens courant sous les flots discontinus comme s'il avait s'agit d'acide : il fallait bien dire qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose de mieux à faire, sinon relire des ouvrages qu'elle connaissait déjà quasi par cœur. Clark, sur une proposition d'Andrew Schrader, était parti pour une semaine à Mist Halley, afin d'observer les fouilles qui s'y tenaient. Il avait longuement hésité, effrayé à l'idée de la laisser seule à Londres, mais elle l'avait poussé à accepter et, finalement, la curiosité l'avait emporté. De fait, elle n'avait plus grand monde à qui parler : Claire passait à présent l'essentiel de son temps avec Hershel ou Dimitri, et ces derniers n'osaient trop lui rendre visite, craignant -à tort- de la fatiguer. Les visiteurs, de façon générale, s'étaient faits bien rares depuis quelques temps...

Elle ne s'attendait, de fait, absolument pas à ce qu'un visiteur demande expressément à la rencontrer : ce fut pourtant ce qui arriva en cette matinée, de façon fort atypique d'ailleurs. En effet, les domestiques eurent beau expliquer à l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de sa chambre à cause d'ennuis de santé, ce dernier insista tellement que le majordome n'eut d'autre choix que de venir la voir et de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Plus étrange encore : le visiteur refusa catégoriquement de décliner son identité, arguant le fait que Brenda le connaissait probablement au moins de nom. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'était donc empressée de demander à ce qu'on le fasse monter, bien trop intriguée pour être prudente.

-«Vous pouvez entrer» lança t-elle d'un ton impatient en entendant le mystérieux visiteur toquer à la porte.

Sa surprise fut à la hauteur de son impatience : elle resta muette une longue minute en comprenant qui était l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. De taille impressionnante (plus d'1m90 à vue de nez), il était ployé sur une canne dorée qui tremblait au rythme de ses pas. A en juger ses rides ainsi que sa chevelure blanche et sa barbe parfaitement taillée, il avait un certain âge, bien qu'il était encore doté d'un puissant charisme. La pâleur de son visage terne et la couleur violette de ses cernes, enfin, faisaient comprendre qu'il était terriblement affaibli et malade, même s'il prenait bien garde à se tenir bien droit et la tête haute, comme pour trahir le destin sans doute funeste qui l'attendait.

-«Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?» demanda t-il tout en ôtant son haut de forme.

-«A moins d'être aveugle, il est difficile de ne pas comprendre que vous êtes l'actuel comte de Pembroke, Lord Triton» répondit Brenda, encore étonnée de ce qu'elle voyait. «Dieu, Clark et vous avez un visage quasiment identique, c'est fou...»

-«On me le dit souvent» acquiesça William Triton tout en s'asseyant face au lit. «C'est donc vous Brenda Stanford... c'est étrange, je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi. Vous êtes très quelconque finalement...»

-«Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un goût prononcé pour les jolies femmes, mais il faut croire que votre fils se contente de physiques très ordinaires. Sinon pour en revenir à votre visite, que faîtes-vous donc ici ?»

William Triton esquissa un petit rictus et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il avait découvert l'existence de la jeune fille quelques semaines auparavant, via les informateurs de sa femme : cette dernière, redoutant qu'une actrice extérieure ne vienne perturber le bon devenir de l'héritage familial, n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires. C'était hélas là le lot des grands de ce monde : William savait pertinemment qu'on se préoccupait plus de sa fortune que de sa santé, et il savait tout aussi bien que sa famille s'organisait déjà pour se partager ses biens une fois son cercueil mis en terre.

Il n'empêchait que le cas de Brenda Stanford éveillait chez lui un vif intérêt : quelle genre de fille, après tout, avait pu attirer son fils dans ses filets ? C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait pris la peine de faire le voyage depuis Cardiff, en dépit de son corps endolori en permanence...

-«Je veux juste savoir qui vous êtes mademoiselle, voilà tout» répondit-il d'un ton mielleux. «Votre existence même suffit à terroriser ma femme, et croyez bien qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être facilement impressionnée.»

-«J'imagine qu'elle me voit comme un rémora de plus tournant autour du requin que vous êtes... ce que je ne suis pourtant pas.»

-«Tiens donc, si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ce genre de réflexion... vous allez bien entendu me servir la remarque classique, celle qui consiste à dire que vous êtes folle amoureuse de mon fils et que ce n'est que pure coïncidence s'il est pressenti pour devenir l'hériter d'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays ?»

-«Quoique je dise, je vois que votre avis sur la question est déjà forgé, alors je préfère autant économiser ma salive» railla Brenda tout en réajustant son gilet qui glissait sur ses épaules. «Quoique je suis amusée de voir combien vous êtes persuadé que vous êtes en réalité «la cible» que je convoite : le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Lord Triton, même si c'est ce que vos proches tentent de vous faire croire.»

-«Vous êtes rude, mademoiselle...» murmura le noble en souriant très légèrement.

-«Franche, pas rude. J'imagine cependant que la franchise n'est pas quelque chose de très répandu dans votre entourage, je me trompe ?»

-«Oh non, pas du tout ! Mais rassurez-vous, on s'y habitue très vite : un comte n'a besoin que d'un entourage fidèle qui sait quand parler et quand se taire, _a fortiori_ quand on est, comme moi, le patriarche d'une famille dont les racines remontent au XIIème siècle...»

-«Un comte peut-être, mais l'homme que vous êtes, le mari, le père de famille, n'aurait-il pas besoin d'entendre de temps à autres des avis plus éclairés et moins serviles ?»

-«Je suis comte avant tout jeune fille, je n'ai pas besoin d'endosser d'autres rôles» répondit le vieil homme en plantant son regard bleu acier dans le sien. «C'est une tâche parfois ingrate, mais elle est nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de cette famille aussi n'ai-je jamais regretté de m'y être plié. Et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai besoin de vérifier qui vous êtes... je n'accepterais pas de vous voir menacer ce que j'ai protégé toute mon existence.»

-«Et bien sachez que c'est au père et non au comte que j'ai envie de parler» répliqua aussi sec Brenda tout en fronçant les sourcils. «C'est l'estime du père que je veux gagner, et non celle d'un noble pathétique qui ne m'importe en rien. Si vous n'avez donc rien à ajouter d'intéressant, _my Lord_, ma porte vous est grande ouverte...»

La sécheresse de la réponse laissa William sans voix l'espace de quelques secondes : il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rabrouer aussi violemment, surtout par une femme. Il avait la désagréable sensation de se faire disputer comme un petit enfant, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au bas mot quarante cinq ans : Brenda avait du caractère, il pouvait au moins lui admettre ça, à défaut d'autre chose.

-«Mon estime, hm ?» finit-il par reprendre entre ses dents. «Et vous pensez la gagner alors que n'avez pas réussi à gagner celle de votre propre père ? Car d'après ce que j'ai compris, votre famille vous a déshérité une fois votre grossesse révélée...»

-«... Et vous dites que je suis rude ?» ironisa la jeune femme pour mieux dissimuler le fait que l'aristocrate venait de toucher juste. «Je n'ai pas gagné l'estime de mon père, mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire vous avez quant à vous perdu celle de vos enfants. C'est du moins ce que m'ont expliqué Clark et sa sœur...»

-«Ah, cette vieille rengaine» grommela William. «Quand je vous disais que la seule casquette qui me sied est celle de comte : j'ai été un père déplorable, je l'admets. Mes deux enfants les plus réussis me détestent, à raison d'ailleurs... c'est ainsi, je n'y peux rien. Et puis j'ai cessé de m'en faire et de m'en plaindre depuis le temps.»

-«Bien sûr que si que vous pouvez y faire quelque chose : parlez leur ! Avez-vous seulement essayé de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent ?»

-«Grand dieu, je sais très bien pourquoi ils m'en veulent jeune fille : c'est à cause de leur mère, ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre. J'admets que j'ai été très injuste envers elle, mais c'était pour le bien de ma lignée : je ne pouvais accepter de risquer d'avoir des enfants aux traits orientaux dans la famille, Irène est déjà suffisante. J'ai sacrifié cette pauvre Alexia au risque de me faire détester d'Irène et de son frère en connaissance de cause. »

-«Et vous êtes heureux de votre décision ?»

-«Ce n'est pas une question d'être heureux ou non, mademoiselle. Je me devais de protéger cette famille, c'est mon rôle je vous l'ai déjà dit.»

-«Vous retournez le problème, j'en ai bien l'impression...» répondit Brenda avec un réel agacement dans la voix. «Vous confondez protéger votre famille et protéger l'ancienneté de votre arbre généalogique. Pourquoi vous vous souciez de vos prédécesseurs, qui sont déjà morts depuis des lustres, alors que l'avenir n'appartient qu'à vos successeurs ? Le voilà votre rôle !»

-«Restons en là. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre votre avis sur la question après tout, nous nous égarons.»

-«Au contraire, nous sommes piles dans le sujet je trouve» insista Brenda. «Ne venez pas me dire que je menace l'intégrité de votre famille alors que c'est vous qui êtes incapable de voir où se situent les problèmes. Vous voulez que votre lignée pérennise après votre mort ? Allez donc en parler avec votre héritier au lieu de venir m'agresser ! Ils sont potentiellement deux à pouvoir hériter du titre ? Vérifiez donc qui a les qualités requises et faîtes votre fichu choix au lieu de pleurer sur les querelles de palais qui se déroulent en ce moment même !»

Elle s'était redressée brusquement tout en disant ces mots, penchée vers son interlocuteur de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se faire comprendre ? Pourquoi cet homme refusait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, à savoir la personne pour laquelle elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier le quotidien qu'elle avait jusqu'alors ? En était-il vraiment arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus décemment croire quiconque ? William Triton n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être aussi froid et rude qu'il voulait le paraître : elle pouvait lire, au fond de ses yeux clairs, une réelle tristesse et une profonde lassitude. Plus encore, elle pouvait y lire de la peur... mais pourquoi ?

Elle finit par comprendre en voyant le regard de l'aristocrate glisser sur sa cane dorée décorée du blason familial, et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise.

-«... Oh mon dieu, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile» murmura t-elle entre ses dents. «Vous savez déjà à qui vous aller donner votre titre, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu me voir... vous n'avez pas peur que je menace votre famille, vous avez peur que je menace votre fils. Votre seconde épouse, vos enfants... vous êtes entouré de profiteurs, et même si vous dites le contraire, vous le vivez très mal. Depuis le début, c'est à Clark que vous voulez donner votre titre, mais vous vouliez auparavant vérifier que le schéma qui a organisé votre existence ne puisse se répéter... vous me testez en fait, petit malin !»

Le visage blême du vieil homme lui confirma qu'elle avait raison. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que William se relevait précipitamment, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis qui décorait le sol de la chambre.

-«Je... je crois que je vais m'en aller» bredouilla l'aristocrate tout en se détournant d'elle. «J'ai des choses à faire et... enfin vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Attendez !» ordonna Brenda d'une voix douce tout en attrapant l'arrière de sa queue de pie, comme elle savait si bien le faire. «Votre histoire m'ennuyait tout à l'heure mais celle là m'intéresse beaucoup.»

-«Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? Ce sont des considérations stupides qui ne valent même pas la peine d'être écoutées.»

-«Je crois le contraire» reprit Brenda dans un sourire. «Mais vous n'avez pas dû souvent en parler n'est ce pas ? Vous n'avez jamais dit à personne combien, dans le fond, malgré votre apparence froide et fière, vous êtes malheureux. Et quoi, c'est une façon de vous punir ? Vous ne méritez pas ça, _my Lord_, personne ne mérite ça.»

Le comte ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de darder la jeune fille d'un regard mi-furieux mi-triste : puis, lentement, il vint se rasseoir au bout du lit comme elle venait de lui demander, se disant qu'au point où il en était, il serait finalement stupide de partir ainsi en coup de vent.

-«Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une personne aussi quelconque que ça, mademoiselle Stanford» dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. «S'en est même effrayant...»

-«Je sais... il faut bien que je compense mon physique ordinaire, n'est ce pas ?»

William ne put qu'approuver cette dernière phrase puis, après quelques dernières secondes d'hésitation, se lança dans le récit qu'il aurait pourtant pensé emporter avec lui dans la tombe.

**OoooooooooooO**

-«Tu as fini d'entrer les données ?» demanda Dimitri d'un ton anxieux.

-«Oui» le rassura Claire, pianotant une suite de calculs complexes sur un clavier de machine à écrire amélioré. «C'est enfin l'instant de vérité !»

Le scientifique esquissa un léger sourire puis se recula de quelques pas pour contempler l'œuvre que Claire et lui avaient mis sur pied en seulement trois mois de temps : l'association de leurs efforts s'était révélée incroyablement fertile, il fallait bien l'avouer. Certes, leur machine n'en était encore qu'à ses modestes débuts, mais elle faisait d'ors et déjà bien plus que rajeunir les fruits et les plantes : désormais, les voyages dans le temps étaient possibles, moyennant de multiples précautions.

-«Avec l'énergie dont nous disposons, nous ne serons capable que de faire un bond dans le passé de deux cent ou trois cent ans tout au plus...» rappela Claire tout en le rejoignant. «Les portes du futur nous sont encore fermées pour le moment, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous n'arrivions à régler le problème...»

-«C'est surtout qu'hélas nous ne serons pas capable d'agir sur l'époque dans laquelle nous allons atterrir» regretta Dimitri. «Nous serons des espèces de fantômes que personne ne sera en mesure de percevoir. J'aurais tant aimé, pourtant, pouvoir ramener quelques petites choses...»

-«C'est mieux ainsi je pense, surtout pour le moment. Sur le plan éthique, agir directement sur le passé n'est peut-être pas conseillé... et puis ce n'est que partie remise. Quand notre théorie sera complète, nous serons capables de nous balader dans la Rome Antique comme si nous y avions toujours vécu...»

-«Si tu savais combien j'attends ce jour...enfin bref ! Mets ton bracelet, je vais actionner la machine.»

Claire obéit et enfila le petit bijou de cuir que lui tendait son ami : les bracelets étaient la pièce maîtresse de leur machine. Ils avaient, en effet, longuement disserté sur la question du «retour» : ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il était plus sécurisant de donner à chaque voyageur son propre ticket de retour plutôt que confier cette tâche à un obscur machiniste qui, coincé dans l'époque de départ, n'aurait aucune idée de quand actionner ou non le retour en question. Leurs appareils fonctionnait à l'électricité et avaient une autonomie de quatre heures environ : cependant, ils n'étaient capable de ramener qu'une personne, aussi mieux valait ne pas perdre le sien...

-«Au fait...» dit Dimitri avant de pousser le levier. «J'ai oublié de te demander : où va t-on ?»

-«C'est une surprise» répondit énigmatiquement Claire. «Mais... tu devrais apprécier.»

Le jeune homme garçon n'en demanda pas plus puis mit enfin en route leur chef d'œuvre : un lourd sifflement se fit aussitôt entendre, se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce. De la vapeur s'infiltra dans les longs conduits de cuivre qui entouraient la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient pour ensuite se déverser dans de grands conduits de verre qui prirent aussitôt une douce teinte orangée. Un cliquetis leur indiqua que les multiples rouages qui composaient le cœur de leur machine s'étaient mis en route. Puis, les chiffres du cadran situé devant eux se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse, jusqu'à se bloquer à la date de leur destination.

Le 28 Juin 1838.

Le sol s'ébranla soudainement, les faisant chuter, et le décor autour d'eux s'évanouit, laissant place à un noir profond qui leur donna l'étrange impression qu'ils flottaient dans le néant. Ils restèrent ainsi une ou deux minutes avant d'atterrir brutalement sur un sol dur et froid. Le spectacle qui les attendait leur arracha malgré eux un grand cri de surprise : ils n'avaient pas atterri à Gressenheller, qui était pourtant leur point de départ. Sans doute la machine n'était pas correctement calibrée et avait dévié leur destination de quelques kilomètres : qu'importe cependant, ils étaient toujours à Londres. En fait, ils se trouvaient même en son cœur historique, le quartier de Westminster, quoique ce quartier était très différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient.

Ils étaient face à l'abbaye de Westminster : de grandes tentures avaient été installées sur les lampadaires de la rue ainsi que sur les façades des maisons et une foule dense, retenue par un mince cordon de militaires, scandait des chants patriotique tout en brandissant de petites reproductions de _l'union flag_. Les vêtements passés de mode indiquaient qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de date, mais ce fut surtout le palais de Westminster qui retint leur attention : celui ci, en effet, n'était que ruines et murs décrépis car détruit en 1834 par un incendie. Big Ben n'existait pas encore, pas plus que les statues de bronze qui entouraient le Parlement et décoraient les rues adjacentes. Dimitri, d'abord étonné par la foule et les décorations, ne put contenir un cri de joie en comprenant ce qui se produisait :

-«Mais bien entendu !» s'écria t-il. «Le 28 Juin 1838...!»

-«C'est cela même» acquiesça Claire avec doucement. «Le jour du couronnement de Sa très Gracieuse Majesté, la Reine Victoria.»

Les portes de l'Abbaye s'ouvrirent sur ses mots, laissant entrevoir la silhouette de la nouvelle reine du royaume-Uni : Claire eut l'impression que son cœur loupait un battement tandis qu'elle reconnaissait le visage de Victoria, avec néanmoins cinquante ans de moins, lisse et beau comme devait l'être celui de toute jeune fille de dix-neuf ans. C'était tellement étrange, en effet, de la voir ainsi ! Cette Victoria et elle avaient le même âge, alors que la Victoria qu'elle connaissait et qui vivait en 1888 en avait presque soixante dix ! C'était si merveilleux, et si terrifiant à la fois : elle assistait à un événement qui se déroulait alors qu'elle n'était même pas née ! En fait, ses parents eux-même ne l'étaient pas, ou alors ils n'étaient que des nourrissons s'agitant dans leur berceau !

-«Nous avons réussi, Claire...» balbutia Dimitri, au moins aussi ému qu'elle. «Bon sang ! 1838...»

-«Tout est si net... les odeurs, les bruits, rien ne manque. On peut même sentir le vent sur notre peau...»

-«On ne peut absolument pas interagir avec ce monde, cependant» reprit le scientifique tout en touchant l'épaule de son voisin. «Regarde... j'arrive à toucher, je sens bien le tissu sous mes doigts mais... aucun effet. Ça ne laisse aucune trace...et monsieur n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence.»

-«En effet» nota Claire dans un sourire. «Et je suis certaine que nous n'arriverions pas à déplacer les objets que nous aurions l'audace de toucher.»

-«C'est frustrant dans un sens. Vivement que nous corrigions ce défaut !»

Claire étouffa un petit rire en entendant le cri du cœur de son collègue puis s'intéressa à nouveau au spectacle : plus que le cortège -splendide pourtant, il fallait bien le noter- c'était la foule qui la fascinait. Combien de ces personnes étaient encore vivantes à son époque ? Comment vivaient-elles ? Qu'auraient-elles pensé si elles avaient su que la reine qu'ils félicitaient serait encore la leur en 1888 voire au delà ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi : peut-être réalisait-elle seulement que Dimitri et elle venaient d'accomplir un véritable miracle. C'était pour des instants comme celui-ci qu'elle avait décidé de consacrer la majeure partie de sa vie à la science, qu'elle avait passé des heures à étudier sans relâche les mathématiques et la physique, au point d'en tomber parfois malade d'épuisement. Grand était l'horizon qui s'ouvrait à elle : elle se sentait soudain capable de tout, de guérir tous les maux, de franchir les barrières du temps et de l'espace.

Elle se sentait grande, tout simplement. Et fière aussi.

-«Nous ferons encore mieux» reprit-elle, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. «Ce siècle est celui de la science, Alan ! La seule limite que nous avons est celle de notre imagination.»

-«Heureux de te l'entendre dire» répondit le docteur tout en s'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant les mains. «Nous formons une équipe du tonnerre.»

-«C'est vrai... tremble, monde scientifique ! Nos deux cerveaux vaincront !»

Dimitri éclata de son rire clair et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux : il s'était véritablement pris d'affection pour sa jeune collègue, à son plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Il avait du mal à faire confiance mais Claire -sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi- échappait à cette logique qui régissait pourtant sa vie depuis sa prime enfance. Elle était spéciale : drôle, pleine de vie, intelligente... elle était non seulement la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait jamais vu mais aussi une des scientifiques les plus douées de son siècle. Comment ne pas être fasciné par une personnalité pareille ? Il comprenait pourquoi Claire était une femme courtisée, et sans doute aurait-il tenté sa chose s'il ne savait pas déjà à quel point sa jeune amie pouvait porter un amour inconditionnel au dénommé Hershel Layton, comme elle lui avait avoué. A défaut de pouvoir conquérir son cœur, il se contentait donc d'être son ami et une sorte de protecteur, préférant ignorer les sentiments qui le labouraient minutieusement de l'intérieur plutôt que d'y succomber. Il avait bien trop peur de tout gâcher...

-«Et si nous nous promenions un peu ?» proposa Dimitri pour s'aérer l'esprit en lui tendant le bras. «Observons un peu le quartier, histoire de voir comment il était voici 50 ans...»

-«C'est une idée qui me plaît» répondit Claire tout en tendant son bras à son tour. «Je te suis...»

La promenade dura presque une heure : le Westminster de 1838 était fascinant, à la fois très proche et tout à fait différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Les bâtiments étaient pour la plupart assez différents, d'une part, mais surtout ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir de pareilles scènes de liesse dans un quartier au contraire connu pour sa solennité. Chose amusante : les égouts n'avaient pas encore été popularisés. Londres avait mis longtemps avant de se doter d'un tel système, aussi les épidémies meurtrières telles que le choléra avaient fait rage dans la capitale jusqu'au milieu du siècle voire au delà. De même, la diffusion de la presse écrite était moindre, à en juger le faible nombre de journaux disponibles aux kiosques comparé à ce qui se faisait dans les années 80. C'était sans doute la faute à une éducation primaire qui se résumait encore à l'école du Dimanche pour tous les enfants issus des classes populaires. Leur balade se termina finalement face aux décombres du Parlement, où s'agitaient quelques jeunes qui y avaient trouvé un fantastique terrain de jeu : certaines choses ne changeaient pas, en dépit de l'époque, et l'insouciance et la témérité des enfants en faisaient partie.

-«Peut-être ferions nous mieux de rentrer ?» proposa finalement Claire, regardant le carrosse royal s'éloigner au loin. «Je veux dire, il serait peut-être dangereux de trop se fier aux batteries de nos bracelets alors que nous les avons à peine testés...»

-«Tu as sans doute raison, prudence est mère de sûreté» acquiesça Dimitri. «Et puis... nous avons vu ce que nous devions voir, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Oui... et que Dieu sauve la Reine, d'ailleurs.» conclut la jeune femme la main posée sur le cœur, bientôt suivie par son acolyte.

Ce disant, ils actionnèrent enfin leurs bracelets, souriant en voyant le décor s'évanouir à nouveau puis se reconstituer sous la forme bien connue de la pièce de Gressenheller qu'ils avaient quitté quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant...

**OooooooooO**

Les contractions avaient commencé la nuit du 16 Août 1888, vers vingt trois heures.

Soucieuse de ne déranger personne tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine que le travail avait bel et bien débuté, Brenda avait d'abord décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, d'autant plus que les crampes étaient, au départ, assez espacées. La rupture de la poche amniotique, vers cinq heures du matin, avait cependant fini par la convaincre qu'elle ne vivait pas une fausse alerte : elle avait réveillé Clark (qui, après s'être étonné de se retrouver dans un lit trempé, avait fini par comprendre ce qui se passait et avait donc envoyé les domestiques chercher et la sage-femme et le docteur Dimitri) et attendait depuis la naissance de son enfant, non sans une certaine impatience d'ailleurs.

Il fallait dire qu'hélas, la rupture de la poche n'annonçait pas forcément une expulsion immédiate : si les contractions s'étaient faites de plus en plus rapprochées avec le temps le bébé, quant à lui, ne semblait pas décidé à entamer sa sortie. La sage-femme, comprenant que le travail serait sans doute assez long, avait eu la gentillesse de demander à Claire de rester dans la chambre, afin lui tenir un peu compagnie. Les hommes, par contre, avaient été impitoyablement laissés dans le couloir comme l'exigeait l'usage : ce qui touchait au monde féminin restait entre femmes. Même Dimitri -pourtant médecin- n'était pas vraiment autorisé à entrer tant qu'on ne l'appelait pas.

-«Vous savez, c'est plutôt bon signe que de me voir à l'extérieur avec vous, ça veut dire que tout se passe normalement.» avait expliqué Dimitri en voyant le regard catastrophé de Clark. «Et respirez un peu, vous êtes tout pâle. Que la mère s'évanouisse pendant le travail c'est courant, mais le père ?»

Brenda n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant cette remarque à travers la porte : elle imaginait en effet parfaitement dans quel état de nervosité pouvait se trouver le jeune homme, et ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur d'Hershel et de Dimitri qui allaient hélas devoir le supporter un bon bout de temps. Cela étant, elle ne tarda pas à se focaliser plutôt sur sa propre douleur. Les heures passaient lentement. Bien trop lentement à son goût, d'autant plus que si l'enfant ne se décidait toujours pas à pointer le bout de son nez les contractions, elles, gagnaient en intensité et en durée. Et si la jeune femme n'ignorait pas que la plupart des accouchements nécessitaient énormément de patience, elle ne se doutait cependant pas qu'il fallait plus de quarante-heures en moyenne pour achever la mise au monde d'un premier enfant.

La Sage-femme, qui portait bien son nom, s'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

A huit heures du soir, le col n'était toujours pas assez dilaté pour laisser passer l'enfant : la douleur, cependant, commençait à devenir de moins en moins tolérable. Elle devint carrément insupportable vers quatre heures du matin, heure à laquelle Brenda décida de troquer définitivement la relative bonne humeur qu'elle avait conservé jusque là contre un profond désespoir et une légère envie de s'arracher le ventre elle-même pour mettre fin à son trop long supplice.

-«Sérieusement» parvint-elle à bredouiller entre deux contractions. «Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour calmer ça ? Je ne sais pas, m'assommer par exemple ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire de procès.»

-«Hélas mademoiselle, il faudra encore patienter un peu» répondit la sage-femme non sans compassion. «C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer...»

-«Un mauvais moment ? Il dure depuis plus de vingt heures votre mauvais moment !»

Elle se tut, interrompue par une puissante contraction qu'elle manifesta par un cri si fort qu'il en fit tomber Claire de sa chaise. Il s'écoula encore trois heures rythmées par la douleur avant que la sage-femme, examinant où en était la situation, n'esquisse un léger sourire :

-«Bon, enfin une bonne nouvelle, j'ai l'impression que le col est suffisamment dilaté. Avec un peu de chance, votre calvaire sera terminé d'ici peu.»

-«Dieu merci» souffla Brenda, le visage ruisselant à la fois de sueur et de larmes et les dents encore plantées dans le drap qu'elle mordait pour étouffer ses cris. «Et si j'ai de la malchance...?»

-«...mieux vaut ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Allez, maintenant poussez à mon signal d'accord ?»

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête... et regretta aussitôt les bonnes vieilles contractions. Car si ces dernières étaient déjà affreusement douloureuses, ce n'était RIEN comparé au passage de la tête du bébé au niveau du bassin. Brenda eut l'impression que ses os se brisaient sous la pression, et ses cris furent à la hauteur de la douleur ressentie : elle les étouffa d'abord en mordant son oreiller, mais la sage-femme finit par lui interdire cette technique, craignant qu'elle ne se brise les dents. De fait, ils résonnèrent dans l'ensemble de la maison, effrayant davantage les hommes qui se trouvaient encore dans le couloir et qui n'étaient déjà pas très rassurés par les cris et pleurs qu'ils avaient pu entendre précédemment.

-«Courage ma belle» lui murmura Claire doucement, tâchant de ne pas grimacer en sentant sa main se faire écraser. «Tu vas y arriver.»

-«Non je ne vais pas y arriver !» claqua aussitôt la brune entre deux sanglots, le souffle court. «Mais quelle idée a eu ce fichu dieu de faire les enfants aussi gros !»

Épuisée, cassée, brisée, la jeune fille fut bientôt incapable de pousser comme la sage-femme l'exigeait : paradoxalement, la douleur était telle qu'elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle avait juste mal, mal à en mourir ou, au moins, à en devenir folle. Elle n'entendait même plus les encouragements de Claire, ni même les recommandations de sa soignante. Cette dernière, comprenant que l'enfant était à mi-chemin mais qu'il n'avancerait pas plus à cause de l'épuisement notable (et compréhensif) de la mère, finit par demander à Claire d'aller chercher le Docteur Dimitri pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation. Cette dernière obéit immédiatement.

-«Voilà qui sonne l'arrivée des forceps» soupira Dimitri tout en sortant les instruments en question. «Tiens, commence par les désinfecter et j'arrive.»

Clark, voyant les pinces danser devant ses yeux, faillit faire un malaise et dût se rattraper à l'épaule de Layton pour ne pas tomber. Il commença à contester l'avis du médecin, considérant qu'un tel engin de torture ne pouvait décemment pas être utilisé sur sa belle : cependant, un cri rageur surgit depuis la chambre, le foudroyant sur place :

-«Toi, ta gueule !» aboya Brenda entre deux hurlements. «C'est pas toi qui qui te retrouve avec un colis de trois kilos coincé entre les jambes ! Qu'il les utilise ces foutues pinces, qu'il utilise ce qu'il veut mais qu'il me l'enlève enfin nom de dieu !»

-«Mais Brenda, ça va faire mal...» tenta très maladroitement Clark.

-«OUAIS CA VA FAIRE MAL ! ET TU CROIS QUE TON GOSSE ME FAIT DES CALINOUS ? J'HURLE COMME UNE TRUIE QU'ON SAIGNE, POURQUOI A TON AVIS ?»

Comprenant que toute discussion serait impossible (et, il fallait bien le dire, un peu effrayé également), l'étudiant préféra ne rien ajouter et partit se rasseoir à côté de son meilleur ami, laissant le Docteur Dimitri faire ce pour quoi on l'avait appelé. Ce dernier se désinfecta, inspecta son matériel puis prit la suite de la sage-femme :

-«Je vais saisir la tête de l'enfant avec les forceps» expliqua t-il tout insérant les pinces une par une, de façon à détourner l'attention de la mère. «Et je vais l'attirer vers moi par à-coups. Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux mais je vous promets d'aller le plus vite possible, d'accord ?»

-«Sortez le, c'est tout ce que je vous demande» supplia la jeune femme, crispée vers l'arrière. «Utilisez ce que vous voulez pour ça, mais sortez le.»

Dimitri acquiesça et commença aussitôt son travail : la douleur était là, certes, mais moins intense que Bendra ne l'aurait pensé. Surtout, elle commençait à sentir que son bassin était enfin libéré de son lourd fardeau, et si l'extraction de la tête lui arracha un dernier cri de douleur, elle sentit à peine le reste du corps glisser hors du col.

De légers pleurs captèrent presque aussitôt son attention : elle releva légèrement la tête, mais Dimitri et la sage-femme lui cachaient la vue. Son premier réflexe fut évidement de s'inquiéter mais le beau sourire que lui renvoya Claire la calma rapidement. Enfin, après deux petites minutes de flottement, le médecin se tourna vers elle et lui tendit le petit paquet remuant qu'il tenait jusque là avec précaution dans ses bras.

-«Félicitations mademoiselle» murmura t-il en souriant. «C'est un magnifique petit garçon...»

-«Un petit garçon...?» répéta Brenda, la voix tremblante. «C'est un petit garçon...?»

Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit Luke qui, encore couvert du sang maternel, manifesta son mécontentement par un petit couinement étrange : c'était le 18 Août 1888, à neuf heures du matin. Il avait fallu à Brenda trente quatre heures pour mener la naissance de son enfant à bien, dont plusieurs rythmées par une douleur à peine imaginable. Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques petites secondes pour tout oublier instantanément, juste le temps de croiser le regard de son fils. Elle se mit aussitôt à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois ci... et également de soulagement.

-«Il est magnifique !» dit Claire tout en la tenant avec gentillesse par les épaules. «C'est tout ton portrait, à l'exception peut-être de son petit nez»

-«Nous allons changer rapidement les draps pour que les hommes puissent entrer.» expliqua la sage-femme tout en s'approchant d'elle. «Vous avez expulsé quasi immédiatement le placenta, les dernières contractions devraient disparaître sous peu. Mais j'imagine qu'à présent ça doit être de la simple formalité ?»

-«Oh ça oui !» rit Brenda, avec nervosité et fatigue. «Merci. Vraiment... vraiment merci. Sans vous tous je crois que je me serais jetée par la fenêtre avant la fin...»

-«Pensez-vous, vous n'en auriez pas eu la force !» plaisanta Dimitri tout en ôtant ses gants et en rangeant son matériel. «Et c'est vous qui avez fait le plus dur, ne minimisez pas votre travail...»

Brenda ne l'écoutait déjà plus, toute occupée qu'elle était avec le nouveau-né : elle avait du mal à croire que le petit qu'elle tenait était sorti de ses entrailles, et pourtant ! Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était là, et cependant elle sentait que son existence entière en était bouleversée, ses priorités bousculées. Elle l'aimait. Non, le mot n'était pas encore assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait : c'était bien au delà encore... c'était puissant, au point d'en être étourdissant.

-«Vous pouvez entrer, messieurs !» finit par lancer Dimitri aux deux étudiants qui attendaient anxieusement derrière la porte entrouverte. «La maman est calmée, je crois qu'elle devrait éviter de vous manger !»

Les jeunes garçons ne se firent pas prier : ils s'approchèrent néanmoins prudemment, juste au cas où. Puis, doucement, Clark finit par s'asseoir à côté de sa belle, de façon à pouvoir observer son fils. Il resta tétanisé dans un premier temps, ne semblant même plus respirer : puis, après une longue minute, il avança une main tremblante et la posa sur le front de Luke, qui se remit aussitôt à geindre.

-«Ouah...» finit-il par dire, visiblement impressionné. «Il est... il est si... petit ?»

-«C'est le principe des bébés» rit faiblement Brenda. «Mais tu ne le trouverais pas si petit si tu avais dû le mettre au monde, crois moi ! Tu veux le tenir un instant...?»

-«C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Mais je risque de lui faire mal non ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment on fait moi, je n'ai jamais...»

-«Cesse donc de paniquer «jeune fille» et approche toi que je te montre...»

Clark obéit de suite et, après les recommandations d'usage, prit très délicatement son fils dans ses bras tout en réprimant une petite larme de fierté (quoique par la suite, il nia toujours avoir eu les larmes aux yeux à ce moment là). Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il constatait à quel point Luke ressemblait à sa mère et, bien que non-croyant, il ne put s'empêcher de remercier Dieu en silence pour avoir fait de l'enfant un Stanford plutôt qu'un Triton.

-«Félicitations à tous les deux» dit finalement Layton tout en tapotant le bord de son haut de forme. «C'est vraiment un adorable petit garçon...»

-«C'est vrai» ajouta Claire. «Et bien joufflu avec ça ! Je comprends que tu aies eu tant de mal à l'expulser, ma pauvre Brenda...»

-«Mon dieu ne m'en parle pas !» souffla aussitôt la concernée. «Cela étant... je crois que ça en valait la peine. Je vais juste dormir disons … une petite semaine pour contrebalancer ?»

-«Regardez ! Il sourit !» s'exclama Clark, fasciné par les moindres faits et gestes de Luke. «Enfin je crois qu'il me sourit, non ? Salut mon bonhomme, fais coucou à ton papa !»

-«...C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que nous venons de perdre notre ami ?» demanda Claire en haussant un sourcil. «En plus Luke ne sourit pas, il gémit...»

-«Dégât collatéral.» sourit Brenda. «Il va finir par se calmer, je suppose... ou plutôt j'espère.»

-«Oh, .je ne parierais pas là dessus» s'amusa Layton. «Je crois qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle vocation... il faut croire que l'instinct maternel n'appartient pas qu'aux femmes ?»

-«Je vous entends très bien» l'interrompit Clark d'un ton chantant. «Et vos blessantes insultes n'atteignent pas la blanche colombe que je suis. Avouez, vous êtes juste jaloux de mon merveilleux feeling avec les enfants...»

-«C'est vrai, quel merveilleux feeling» se moqua Claire. «Ce pauvre petit pleure depuis cinq minutes pour que tu le libères...»

-«Mais non, il est juste fatigué !»

-«Et moi je crois...» murmura Layton tout en prenant très délicatement le bébé dans ses bras à son tour malgré les protestations de Clark «...que notre petit Luke a faim. Et aussi qu'il aimerait bien rester un peu avec sa chère maman.»

Chose amusante, le bébé se tut aussitôt, semblant être reconnaissant envers Layton d'avoir compris le fond de sa pensée : il resta une longue minute à le fixer, le regard grand ouvert et n'osant pas cligner des yeux. Même une fois revenu dans les bras de Brenda, il continua à verrouiller du regard la silhouette de l'étudiant, ce au plus grand étonnement des personnes présentes d'ailleurs...

-«Je crois que niveau feeling, Clark, tu es vaincu par KO !» ricana Claire.

-«Tu as l'air de le fasciner, Hershel» plaisanta Brenda. «Tu dois sans doute avoir un don avec les enfants...par contre si ça ne vous embête pas... comment expliquer...»

-«Ah oui, la tétée !» comprit Claire tout en se levant. «Je comprends ! Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de laisser la dame tranquille...»

-«Je n'ai pas le droit de rester moi, Brenda ?» s'exclama Clark en levant les yeux au ciel. «Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais profité de ta merveilleuse poitrine...»

-«Très élégant. En tous cas le seul homme qui en profitera pour le moment sera notre fils, alors ouste... et s'il vous plaît, soyez assez gentils pour me laisser dormir un peu ?»

-«Bien sûr» répondit Layton avec gentillesse tout en ôtant son chapeau pour la saluer. «Encore félicitations en tous cas, j'espère que ton repos sera à la hauteur des efforts que tu auras fourni».

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, entendant Luke geindre à nouveau : puis, fidèle au gentleman qu'il était, il se proposa d'office afin d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter (car après tout ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des heures) et quitta ses amis, heureux comme pas deux à l'idée de savoir que le petit l'appréciait tellement.

Une terrible révélation frappa alors Claire...

-«Le chapeau.»

-«Hm ?» grommela Clark, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

La jeune fille éclata de rire tandis que la vérité se dévoilait lentement sous ses yeux.

-«Le petit... ce n'est pas Hershel qui l'intéresse, c'est son chapeau ! Il s'est mis à râler quand il l'a ôté du haut de son crâne !»

Clark crut bien mourir de rire ce matin là en réalisant que son amie avait raison.


	8. Du temps qui passe et qu'il reste

**Partie VIII – Du temps qui passe et du temps qu'il reste.**

**OooooooooO**

Hershel Layton s'était éveillé un matin en constatant de façon fort stupide que le temps défilait décidément très vite.

Ce constat ne tenait pas à grand chose : en fait, tout était de la faute de Luke. Alors que l'étudiant jouait avec le petit en compagnie de Claire, il avait soudainement remarqué que celui ci tentait déjà de se mettre debout quand on le tenait par les bras. Étonné, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à sa compagne qui lui avait expliqué en riant que c'était tout à fait normal pour un enfant âgé de quatre mois. C'est à ce moment là que le ciel lui avait semblé tomber sur le crâne et qu'il avait réalisé à quel point le temps filait à une vitesse considérable.

Son filleul avait déjà quatre mois. 122 jours. 2928 heures. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il était né hier.

Il avait passé l'autre moitié de la matinée à réfléchir sur ces mois qui avaient passé si vite : sa vie, de façon générale, n'avait pas vraiment évolué il fallait bien le dire. Il étudiait toujours à Gressenheller, vivait le parfait amour avec Claire, rendait visite à sa famille une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines et continuait à se méfier des coups bas de Don Paolo qui, fort heureusement, se faisaient de plus en plus rares depuis l'épisode du parc. Il avait été soudainement pris d'une angoisse inqualifiable en pensant à tout cela : rien n'avait changé pour lui. Claire devenait chaque jour de plus en plus passionnée par son travail, Brenda avait reconstruit tous les repères qu'elle avait perdu en quittant sa famille et Clark était devenu un étrange mélange de paléontologue amateur et de père gagatisé.. mais lui, qu'était-il devenu; qu'avait-il réalisé ? Rien, absolument rien...

La réalisation fut brutale et douloureuse, mais elle appela une réaction immédiate.

Hershel s'était aussitôt rendu dans l'une des nombreuses bijouteries de la capitale : il pensait à officialiser sa relation avec Claire depuis un moment, mais jamais il n'avait encore jamais osé lui faire sa déclaration. Ils en parlaient pourtant ensemble assez régulièrement : ayant à présent le soutien de son frère aîné, la jeune femme envisageait de divorcer dès que la situation le lui permettrait, et s'il ne savait trop ce qu'elle entendait par là, il commençait à penser que, d'une certaine façon, c'était peut-être à lui de provoquer sa chance...

Un obstacle de taille s'était cependant dressé sur sa route : le choix. Le bijoutier possédait un nombre improbable de bagues en tous genres, et si Layton connaissait tout de même un minimum les goûts de Claire en matière de bijoux, il s'était retrouvé totalement incapable de choisir LA bague qui lui ferait plaisir. Le vendeur heureusement lui avait révélé que c'était le cas de la plupart de ses clients et qu'il avait, de fait, prévu des copies de ses créations en toc qu'il pouvait emporter avec lui pour demander l'avis de ses proches. Layton ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois et avait aussitôt embarqué les sept copies qui le faisaient hésiter, profitant du fait que Claire s'était absentée pour l'après-midi pour aller demander l'avis de son meilleur ami sur la question...

-«Ohé, Clark !» héla t-il une fois devant la porte du bureau de l'étudiant. «Je peux entrer...?»

Pas de réponse : curieux, Hershel se décida finalement à entrouvrir très légèrement la porte, constatant que son ami était bel et bien dans la pièce mais qu'il semblait ronfler allégrement sur son livre de comptes. Il réprima un petit rire devant l'incongruité de la scène puis alla le réveiller gentiment, manquant cependant de se faire déboîter la mâchoire tant Clark se redressa brusquement.

-«Hein ? Quoi...? Non Brenda ne me frappe pas, je te jure que j'ai essayé de mettre correctement sa couche mais...»

-«Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi» rit Layton en voyant l'air totalement déphasé de son ami. «J'ai besoin de ton aide...»

-«Ah...euh...oui Hershel» reprit Clark en reprenant ses esprits. «Oui, bien d'accord... pose ta question alors...»

Layton esquissa un petit sourire et déposa ses sept bagues sous le regard interrogateur de Clark : ce faisant, il se pencha sur le bureau, l'air concerné.

-«A ton avis, Claire préfèrera laquelle ?» demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

-«Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !» répliqua aussitôt Clark en baillant bruyamment. «Celle en or sertie d'un saphir ou je ne sais quoi m'a l'air jolie mais... c'est pour quelle occasion au fait ?»

Layton ne répondit pas, mais la teinte pourpre qui apparut sur ses joues fut finalement bien plus éloquente à sa façon que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Un grand sourire fendit alors le visage de Clark qui lui flanqua aussitôt une vigoureuse accolade en guise de félicitations.

-«Mon petit Hershel devient un homme !» blagua t-il d'une voix forte. «Alors ? Quand Luke aura t-il le droit à des «cousins /cousines» avec qui jouer ?»

-«Arrête avec tes bêtises... conseille moi plutôt !»

-«Tu as déjà eu mes conseils... mais c'est une préférence personnelle plus qu'autre chose. Attends je vais appeler le chef des majordomes, il a un goût très sûr en ce domaine...»

Il appela aussitôt le concerné qui se hâta d'arriver dans le bureau : il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne âgé d'une petite cinquantaine d'années et tiré aux quatre épingles dans son costume impeccablement amidonné. Clark l'invita aussitôt à donner son avis sur les bijoux, mais il se montra lui aussi très hésitant...

-«La dorée avec l'émeraude... l'argentée avec le rubis... non vraiment Messieurs, je ne saurais dire... mais il me semble qu'un des domestiques, Lloyd Darwin, pourrait vous aider. Je vais l'appeler.»

Il s'avéra hélas que Lloyd Darwin n'était pas plus doué que son supérieur pour ce genre de chose, tant et si bien qu'il fallut appeler une seconde, puis une troisième, une quatrième et enfin une cinquième personne. A force, le bureau se trouva surchargé de domestiques en tout genre, tous avec un avis différent, si bien que Layton finit par dresser un tableau sur papier pour essayer de déterminer quelle bague avait remporté le plus de suffrages. C'est dans ce brouhaha innommable que finit par arriver Brenda : il fallait dire que le bruit n'incitait pas Luke à dormir, et ce dernier manifestait son mécontentement par des pleurs si importants que Layton ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas se dessécher. Les enfants étaient décidément des êtres bien étonnants...

-«Messieurs sans vouloir vous offenser, vous faîtes davantage de bruit qu'une horde de bonnes femmes devant un magasin de robes en liquidation. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?» dit-elle d'un ton qui signifiait bien qu'elle était agacée.

La remarque eut tôt fait d'amener le silence et Layton, soudain mal à l'aise, expliqua aussitôt son dilemme. Brenda poussa alors un petit soupir et entra à son tour dans la pièce : sans mot dire, elle confia Luke à son père et déposa sur la tête de ce dernier le haut-de-forme d'Hershel qu'elle avait subtilisé au passage. Elle fit enfin sortir tous les domestiques qui retournèrent aussitôt à leur poste pour enfin s'asseoir négligemment sur un coin du bureau :

-«Donc tu veux offrir une bague à Claire ?» reprit-elle en examinant rapidement les bijoux. «Pour demander officiellement sa main...»

-«Oui, sauf que je ne sais laquelle choisir...»

-«C'est simple : ne choisis pas. Claire ne porte pas de bagues : tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle a monté son alliance en pendentif ?»

Layton resta muet, réalisant soudain que son interlocutrice avait raison sur toute la ligne : comment avait-il pu bien manquer un pareil détail ? Il avait bien entendu remarqué cette étrange tendance qu'avait Claire à porter ses bagues en pendentif, mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle faisait ça pour ne pas avoir à les porter aux doigts. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant son expression désabusée, Brenda sauta au bas du bureau et s'approcha de lui afin de lui tapoter l'épaule avec condescendance :

-«Claire est physicienne et chimiste, elle évite de porter des bijoux à cause des produits qu'elle manipule...» expliqua t-elle avec douceur. «Tu peux toujours lui offrir un anneau pour la forme, mais...»

-«Quel imbécile...» marmonna Layton entre ses dents. «C'était évident pourtant, la boîte à bijoux de Claire n'a jamais été bien fournie...»

-«Tu devrais te réjouir, au moins de ce côté là elle ne te coûtera pas bien cher» ricana Clark tout en berçant Luke qui contemplait, comme à son habitude, le haut-de-forme de Layton avec délice.

-«Mais je voulais marquer le coup !» gémit l'étudiant. «Lui montrer le sérieux de ma proposition et de mes sentiments...»

-«Mon Dieu Hershel, Claire n'a pas besoin d'une bague pour cela !» s'exclama Brenda en se penchant vers lui. «D'ailleurs pour être tout à fait franche, cette tradition de la bague de fiançailles est d'une hypocrisie sans nom. Crois moi, il est bien plus appréciable pour une femme de recevoir quelque chose ayant une haute valeur symbolique et sentimentale qu'une chose ayant une haute valeur marchante.»

-«Vraiment...?»

-«Bien entendu ! Recevoir un bijou fait toujours plaisir, nous sommes d'accord : cela cependant n'a pas grand chose de comparable avec l'émotion ressentie quand la personne que tu aimes t'offre disons... par exemple un de ses livres préférés, tu sais un vieux livre gribouillé et annoté de partout mais qui représente à ses yeux toute une partie de sa vie ? Le genre de livre qu'on ne confie pas à n'importe qui ?»

-«Hu ? Il t'a tant plu que ça mon vieux tome de Zadig ?» s'étonna Clark en se reconnaissant. «Malgré les fleurs que j'ai dessiné sur la première de couverture à l'âge de six ans ?»

-«Ce n'était qu'un exemple !» protesta la jeune fille en rougissant néanmoins légèrement. «En tous cas, Hershel, tu dois bien posséder ce genre de chose, n'est ce pas ? Un objet spécial...»

-«Oui...» reconnu le jeune homme après quelques secondes de réflexion. «Mais... et si ça ne lui plaît pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire de faux pas...peut-être devrais-je y réfléchir encore un peu.»

-«Hershel... si c'est offert sincèrement, ça lui plaira, sois en certain ! Ta timidité te perdra un jour... tu ne cours aucun risque ! Claire te dirait oui même si tu lui posais la question de la façon la plus maladroite du monde. Si tu es certain de ton choix et que tu n'hésites que sur la forme, alors n'attends plus et lance toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi sont faits les lendemains... tout pourrait arriver, et à ce moment là tu pourrais avoir des regrets.»

-«Et puis visualise la scène...» surenchérit Clark avec un sourire en coin. «Ensemble dans une petite pièce éclairée par une lumière doucement tamisée. Claire, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, te sautant finalement dessus pour te remercier et...Aïeuh ! Non mais Brenda ça ne va pas de me frapper l'arrière du crâne comme ça ?»

-«On ne fait pas ce genre de commentaire devant une dame et devant un enfant !» répliqua la jeune femme, le poing encore levé. «C'était mérité !»

-«D'habitude ça ne te gène pas, tu es même la première à ... non ! Non ne me frappe pas, c'est bon je me tais !»

-«Sage décision.»

-«Vous êtes décidément incorrigibles» pouffa Layton devant la scène. «Quoique je dois avouer que l'idée de l'ambiance intimiste en elle-même me plaît... moins les allusions peu dignes d'un gentleman bien évidement. Et puis vous avez raison... on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...»

-«Exactement !» rebondit Brenda, tout sourire. «Alors fonce Hershel ! Et puis tu sais, un peu d'audace de temps à autres ça ne fait jamais de mal...»

-«J'espère que Claire pense comme toi...»

-«Crois moi, elle le pense... que crois-tu ? Ça parle entre filles !»

Layton réprima un petit rire en entendant cette remarque mais ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rougir en se demandant de quoi parlaient très exactement entre elles les demoiselles, d'autant plus que le sourire digne du chat de Cheshire que lui renvoyait Brenda n'était guère rassurant...

-«Euh... excusez-moi ?» les interrompit finalement une voix timide.

Le petit groupe se retourna d'un seul et même mouvement, de façon à faire face à un petit domestique qui se tenait, gêné, dans l'encadrure de la porte : il tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe un peu abîmée mais qui, d'après le tapon de la poste, avait été envoyée en urgence.

-«C'est pour vous Milord» reprit le jeune homme en tendant le pli au concerné. «Ça vient de Cardiff d'après le cachet.»

-«Cardiff ?»

L'aristocrate confia de suite Luke à sa mère (et en profita pour rendre à Layton son chapeau) puis ouvrit en hâte la lettre qu'il lut rapidement en diagonale. Son regard cilla l'espace de quelques secondes mais son visage resta de marbre, presque souriant.

-«Qu'est ce que ça dit ?» demanda Layton, curieux.

-«Ça dit que je dois me rendre à Pembroke» répondit Clark tout en froissant la feuille et en la jetant dans la corbeille. «Mon père a passé l'arme à gauche voici deux jours : on m'attends pour l'enterrement et la lecture du testament. Que de joyeusetés en perspective, j'ai hâte d'y être...»

-«Oh...je suis désolé» murmura aussitôt l'étudiant, soudain mal à l'aise.

-«Ne le sois pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Brenda, prépare ta valise et celle de Luke, je vous y emmène tous les deux, ça promet d'être intéressant. Nous partons dès cette après-midi ! Ah et Hershel, tu expliqueras à Claire pourquoi...»

-«Oui ... oui, bien sûr que je lui dirais. Mais tu es certain que ça ira ?»

-«Oh ça, pour aller ça ira. C'est à croire que Dieu t'as entendu en tous cas, car si je deviens le patriarche de ma lignée, alors je pourrais enfin prononcer mon divorce et donc permettre ton mariage.» plaisanta t-il en étouffant néanmoins ce qui semblait être un rire jaune.

-«Ne dis pas des horreurs pareilles...»

Le jeune homme ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta de hausser les épaules pour enfin sortir du bureau et ordonner que l'on prépare ses propres affaires...

**OooooooooO**

Clark aimait le petit village de Pembroke : foyer de sa famille depuis près de sept cent ans, il était enclavé dans de petits reliefs fortement boisés qui conféraient à l'endroit un charme fou. Le jeune homme n'y était pas né, car les Triton, pour des raisons pratiques, avaient migré sur Cardiff au début du XVIIème siècle : c'était cependant là qu'il avait passé l'essentiel de ses étés d'enfance, à jouer en compagnie de sa sœur dans les ruines du vieux château familial datant de la fin du XIème siècle. C'était dans ces même ruines qu'Irène et lui étaient venus s'installer suite à la lecture du testament, par nostalgie : l'odeur du lichen, de la mousse et des vieilles pierres avaient le don de les calmer, et Dieu savait qu'il leur fallait du calme aux vues des circonstances.

-«Ce vieux fou aura été imprévisible jusqu'au bout» marmonna l'aristocrate tout en posant le regard sur la pile de lettres que sa sœur tenait en main.

-«Ça tu l'as dit...» surenchérit Irène, les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'elle lisait. «Bon sang, je n'en reviens toujours pas.»

La lecture du testament s'était en effet déroulée de façon fort surprenante : tous les enfants de feu William Ewart Triton y avaient assisté, ainsi que leurs époux (pour ceux qui étaient mariés) et l'actuelle comtesse de Pembroke. Autant dire que l'atmosphère était très vite devenue bien lourde, si bien que l'avocat s'était finalement décidé à avancer l'heure de la lecture de peur que son public ne finisse par s'étriper. Abandonnant l'habituel blabla administratif, il avait de suite abordé les choses sérieuses :

_«Le Titre de Comte de Pembroke reviendra à mon fils aîné, Clark Ewart George Triton, actuel baron de Cardiff.»_

Clark n'avait pu contenir un petit sourire de victoire en entendant ces mots : son sourire s'était fait plus grand encore quand il avait croisé le regard furieux de sa belle-mère, et celui, autrement plus déconfit, de son demi-frère. Il s'attendait à cette annonce même s'il avait craint, initialement, que l'existence de Brenda ne fasse se raviser son cher père. Sans doute la naissance de Luke -devenu premier héritier de la seconde génération- avait-elle à nouveau fait basculer la balance en sa faveur. Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il s'était levé afin de partir mais l'avocat l'avait retenu, lui expliquant qu'il était cité une seconde fois.

La suite l'avait littéralement laissé sans voix.

_« Chacun des enfants que j'ai eu avec ma seconde épouse, Thérèse Catherine Eugénie Triton née De Coulanges, recevra la somme de 20 000£. En outre, mes filles en âge de se marier seront dotée de 10 000$ supplémentaires. Mon épouse, quant à elle, recevra la somme de 15 000£ ainsi que mon manoir de Pembroke, évalué à 30 000£. Le reste de mon héritage, à l'exception notable de ma bibliothèque personnelle qui reviendra à Brenda Victoria Emily Stanford, sera partagé entre les deux enfants que j'ai eu avec ma première épouse, Alexia Malika Charlotte Triton née Davenport. L'ensemble de mon patrimoine foncier et de ma fortune reviendra ainsi à mon fils, Clark Ewart George Triton, tandis que mes titres industriels, à l'exception de mes trois usines Londoniennes qui resteront propriété de mon successeur, reviendront à Irène Alexia Mary Kipling née Triton.»_

Un énorme silence s'était abattu dans la pièce une fois ces mots prononcés : aucun des héritiers ne s'était attendu à pareille déclaration. Tous, en effet, étaient persuadés que l'héritage allait être dépecé de façon équitable (ou presque équitable disons plutôt, car il était évident que le nouveau comte aurait quelques menus avantages) : William Triton n'avait cependant pas eu cette vision des choses. Choisir de ne donner que 20 000£ aux enfants de la comtesse de Pembroke était pour le moins osé : la somme était certes très importante pour l'époque, mais étant donné que le comte avait une fortune estimée à plusieurs millions, elle semblait terriblement dérisoire. A eux seuls, Clark et Irène possédaient désormais plus de 95% de la fortune paternelle, eux qui pourtant avaient eu des relations exécrables avec lui : ce n'était pas cohérent. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule incohérence qui avait retenu leur attention.

_«Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait été cité aussi _?» avait hurlé Thérèse de Coulanges entre deux protestations, tout en désignant Brenda du doigt. _«Je n'ai pas rêvé, mon mari l'a bien couché sur son testament ? A quoi ça rime ?»_

Clark s'était avoué aussi étonné que sa belle-mère : son père ne connaissait Brenda que de nom à sa connaissance, alors pourquoi lui avait-il fait une telle faveur ?

_«Ton père et moi communiquions par lettre depuis quelques mois. Et nous étions devenus plus ou moins amis, enfin je crois._» avait révélé la jeune femme tout en tendant les lettres en question, qu'elle avait emmené depuis Londres. _«Je crois que tu ferais bien de les lire. Ton père ne voulait pas que je t'en parle du temps de son vivant, mais à présent...»_

La révélation l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Il avait ressenti la chose comme une trahison, et c'était finalement pour éviter de dire des mots inconvenants en la présence de dames et d'enfants qu'il était parti du manoir familial pour venir se réfugier dans les ruines du château de Pembroke. Irène l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, encore sonnée par ce qui s'était passé : c'était elle qui, depuis, dépouillait les lettres, sentant bien que son frère avait davantage envie de les déchirer que de s'y plonger.

-«Je ne me doutais pas qu'il écrivait aussi bien...» finit par remarquer Irène non sans surprise. «Il a un style étonnamment clair et doux. Il y a même un peu d'humour par endroit... c'est étonnant.»

-«De l'humour ? Le vieux ? Première nouvelle» ironisa Clark tout en se penchant néanmoins au-dessus de la lettre, par curiosité. «Ça raconte quoi cette affaire ?»

-«Il parle de l'Égypte ! Il y a vécu plusieurs années, tu le savais toi ?»

-«Hu ? Non pas du tout... je pensais qu'il n'y avait passé que quelques semaines. Tu peux lire le passage ?»

-«A tes ordres. _«J'ai de très bon souvenirs du Caire : mon père m'y a envoyé dès l'âge de 18 ans, considérant qu'il me serait utile, pour mes activités futures, de connaître ce grand pays qu'est l'Égypte. La personne chargée de me surveiller, à l'époque, n'était autre que Robert Davenport, le père d'Alexia, vous l'aurez compris. Dieu, je puis vous assurer que le pauvre homme a eu fort à faire en ce domaine : Alexia et moi étions d'abominables garnements, et je ne compte plus les fois où il a dû venir nous chercher au poste de police à cause de nos innombrables bêtises. Je me souviens particulièrement de la fois où nous nous amusions à sauter sur les toits : il faut savoir que les bâtiments Égyptiens sont hélas fort fragiles, et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de passer au travers du plafond d'une Mosquée. Le pauvre Imam a eu une peur bleue en me voyant ainsi dégringoler sur ses fidèles...»_

-«Oh la vache» s'écria Clark, les yeux ronds. «Il ne nous avait jamais raconté ça. Quelle est la suite ?»

_-« [...] Alexia et moi étions extrêmement proches à l'époque, et c'est ce qui a motivé notre union je pense, d'autant plus que cette dernière était profitable à nos deux familles. Et je dois dire que nos premières années ont été plutôt heureuses : l'équilibre s'est rompu à la mort de mon père, cependant. J'avais vingt trois ans à l'époque, et mes épaules étaient bien moins solides qu'elles ne le sont à présent. J'ai accumulé les mauvais choix, sans trop m'en rendre compte : la naissance d'Irène a été le coup de trop. La pauvre enfant, bien entendu, n'a pas choisi de naître avec pareil physique, mais vous pouvez imaginer le nombre de rumeurs qui ont suivi sa naissance. Alexia s'est réfugiée dans ses chers souvenirs de l'Égypte pour s'en préserver, et à partir de ce moment nous ne nous sommes plus compris : j'avais beau aimer moi aussi cette terre, j'étais un sujet de la couronne avant tout. Et je voulais faire de mes enfants des Britanniques, et non des Égyptiens : vous comprendrez entre autre pourquoi je n'ai guère apprécié de voir Irène et Clark apprendre l'arabe au lieu d'apprendre le gallois. J'ai sans douté cessé d'apprécier cette pauvre Alexia à partir de ce moment là...»_

Irène s'arrêta dans sa lecture, n'étant pas intéressée par la suite, et préféra se concentrer sur une autre lettre à la tonalité similaire.

_-«Je n'ai pas choisi ma seconde femme par amitié, vous vous en doutez. Thérèse était une riche héritière ayant évolué dans le milieu ô combien difficile de la haute société : elle avait donc un caractère qui convenait parfaitement à mes exigences du moment. C'est du moins ce que je pensais alors, car comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Thérèse n'a pas mis bien longtemps à faire montre d'une effrayante ambition. Je ne me doutais sincèrement pas qu'Alexia avait encore de l'affection pour moi à l'époque : notre mariage était mort depuis un moment après tout. De même, je n'ai pas compris combien Irène et Clark pouvaient me haïr pour avoir osé «trahir» leur mère. Je n'ai réalisé que le jour de son suicide, et je me suis senti si honteux que ma première volonté, sur le moment, a été de tenter d'effacer de mon esprit tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter. L'erreur était grossière, je le reconnais, et je n'ai fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles et compliquées : j'ai toujours été maladroit pour ce genre de chose. Comment voulez-vous arracher à deux enfants le souvenir de leur mère ? Et comment voulez-vous ensuite leur imposer une belle-mère qui incarne tout ce qu'ils peuvent détester ? C'était une décision bien stupide...»_

Ils changèrent à nouveau de lettre, cherchant avec curiosité tous les passages susceptibles d'être intéressants : ils étaient hélas si nombreux ! Il y avait là tant d'anecdotes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, tant de pensées compatissantes et d'explications dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence ! Était ce bien leur père qui parlait à travers le papier qu'ils tenaient ? Le discours qu'il tenait était pourtant si différent de celui qu'ils lui connaissait...

_-«J'ai bien reçu les photographies du petit Luke : cet enfant est adorable, je dois dire. C'est tout votre portrait, quoique j'ai tout de même remarqué qu'il a hérité de la chevelure de son père. Votre anecdote quant au choix de son prénom m'a beaucoup amusé en tous cas : figurez-vous que la Pharsale de Lucain était un des livres préférés de ma mère et qu'elle ne manquait jamais, dès qu'une situation le permettait, de m'en réciter quelques vers. Espérons que le petit Luke sera aussi brillant que l'illustre poète dont il a hérité le nom. J'aurais beaucoup aimé le voir en chair et en os, hélas mes muscles me trahissent de plus en plus, ce qui me force à rester alité le plus clair de mes journées. J'aurais pourtant tout le loisir de rester allongé une fois enterré, mais hélas mes jambes ne sont pas de cet avis... comme quoi ce sont souvent vos proches qui vous trahissent en premier !»_

Irène étouffa un très léger rire en imaginant son père écrire un pareil paragraphe, puis passa à la dernière lettre que Clark lisait déjà en silence depuis quelques minutes. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur le passage final.

_-«Je dois vous avouer que la solitude me pèse : alors que j'aurais pensé vivre mes derniers jours entouré des miens, il s'avère que malheureusement l'héritage à le droit à plus d'égard que ma modeste personne. Est ce donc là la seule chose que je laisse derrière moi ? Des papiers, des terres et de l'argent ? J'imagine que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, car après tout j'ai œuvré toute ma vie pour sauvegarder le patrimoine de mes ancêtres. J'aurais dû cependant, comme vous l'aviez suggéré lors de notre première rencontre, m'occuper plutôt de ma famille proprement dite. Finalement, je ne suis pas mécontent de me savoir haï par mes aînés : au moins ils ne tomberont ni dans mes travers ni dans mes excès. Quant aux cadets, je crois que les soustraire au pouvoir terrible qu'exerce sur eux l'argent ne serait pas une mauvaise idée : c'est le dernier service que je pourrais leur rendre. Je ne verrais pas les réactions à la lecture du testament, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elles seront très drôles. Quant à moi, je ne sais trop si l'hypothétique «au-delà» des hommes d'Eglise m'attend réellement, mais si tel est le cas alors j'espère que cette chère Alexia ne me fera pas un accueil trop dur. Oh, je sais que je le mérite, mais j'avoue tout de même que j'apprécierais me réconcilier avec elle et rattraper mes erreurs. Peut-être pourrais-je ainsi retrouver la jeune fille qui s'amusait à parcourir les toits du Caire : c'est vraiment une époque qui me manque à vrai dire.»_

Les jeunes gens furent surpris de voir que la lettre s'arrêtait de façon si abrupte : après examen attentif, ils comprirent rapidement qu'il manquait une dernière feuille. Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à la chercher dans leur pile de lettres, ils n'entendirent pas les pas légers qui s'approchaient d'eux : ils sursautèrent même franchement quand ils remarquèrent enfin, après s'être retournés, la silhouette de Brenda qui, d'après son air passablement gêné et la façon dont elle peinait à reprendre son souffre, leur avait couru après mais s'était perdue à un moment où un autre dans les ruines du château. Voyant que ni Clark ni Irène ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, elle se jeta finalement à l'eau après quelques secondes de récupération.

-«Je... vous allez m'en vouloir toute votre vie ?» demanda t-elle tout en baissant les yeux. «Je sais que vous n'avez pas apprécié le coup des lettres mais...»

-«Vous en vouloir ? Moi je ne vous en veux pas !» répliqua Irène tout en lui tendant les bras. «Grincheux va peut-être encore faire la tête quelques minutes mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sait pas bouder longtemps.»

-«Tu as la dernière feuille de la lettre ?» coupa Clark sans écouter, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. «Il manque la fin».

Brenda resta un moment immobile puis finit par tirer de son petit sac la feuille en question : ne sachant trop si Clark allait lire ou brûler les lettres précédentes, elle avait préféré la sauvegarder, au cas où. Il lui semblait qu'elle contenait des paroles bien trop importantes pour disparaître. Aussi vint-elle doucement s'asseoir entre le frère et la sœur et décida de la lire elle-même, histoire d'être sûre que le message allait bien passer :

_-«En fin de compte, mon plus gros regret est de partir sans vraiment avoir pris le temps de parler avec les rares personnes sur lesquelles j'aurais pu compter. J'ai eu huit enfants, et je ne connais pourtant rien d'eux : de même, ils ne connaissent rien de moi. Savent-ils seulement combien je les estime ? Sans doute pas, il faut dire que j'ai toujours été extrêmement avare de compliments. Et j'ai été d'autant plus dur avec Irène et son frère que je les considère comme les plus réussis de tous : j'ai critiqué l'éducation d'Alexia durant des années, mais je me rends compte à présent à quel point elle était parfaite. Je sais qu'ils deviendront tous deux des gens convenables, je pars au moins avec cette rassurante certitude. Et avec des gens comme vous et Donald Kipling à leurs côtés, ils feront des merveilles avec leurs propres enfants. Quoique si je peux vous donner un conseil, chère amie, évitez de confier à Clark l'éducation musicale de Luke : je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà entendu chanter, mais c'est un coup à rendre le pauvre enfant sourd comme un pot ! C'est un don qu'il a hérité de moi... handicapant quand il s'agit d'être mélodieux mais diablement efficace pour faire fuir d'éventuels agresseurs. Irène, heureusement, a pris du côté de sa mère qui avait pour sa part une voix plutôt juste. Enfin je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus, même à l'écrit je reste très maladroit quant il s'agit de parler d'eux. Tout serait tellement plus simple si les enfants, pouvaient du premier regard, comprendre combien leurs parents peuvent être fiers d'eux.»_

Un long silence s'abattit aussitôt sur le petit groupe, si lourd que l'on n'entendait même plus les jeunes gens respirer : Irène, finalement, fut la première à esquisser un mouvement. Son visage était teinté d'incompréhension, tout comme l'était par ailleurs celui de son jeune frère. Leurs ses mains tremblantes prouvaient que le passage avait touché juste.

-«C'est quoi ce délire ?» finit par murmurer Clark contre toute attente, coupant sa sœur en plein élan. «Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?»

-«Il n'a jamais pu vous le dire en face... mais j'estimais que vous deviez savoir» expliqua Brenda en rangeant la lettre.

-«Et à quoi ça rime, hein ?» cracha le jeune homme tout en se levant d'un bond. «Tu pensais quoi, qu'on allait lire les doux mots de notre cher père et de suite lui pardonner d'avoir été aussi...inaccessible durant toute sa vie ? C'est du vent ! C'est que du papier bon à brûler ! Ça sert à quoi de savoir tout ça maintenant qu'il est mort hein ? Réponds moi Brenda, toi qui a l'air si sûre de toi, qu'est ce que ça nous a apporté au final !»

Ce disant le jeune homme jeta à terre les enveloppes qu'il tenait en main, leur donnant un vigoureux coup de pied pour appuyer ses dires : il tremblait cependant affreusement, si bien que son attitude contrastait avec le discours qu'il tenait.

-«S'il voulait tant se rapprocher de nous, alors il aurait dû dire ces mots de sa bouche !» finit-il par lâcher d'un ton amer. «Il aurait dû nous laisser l'occasion de l'engueuler, de le détester encore et encore ! Mais bien entendu il était bien trop lâche pour ça... il a toujours été ainsi. Avec nous comme avec tout le monde.»

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase : il resta quelques secondes immobiles, tentant d'articuler des mots qui ne voulaient, de toute évidence, pas venir. Il ne remarqua qu'il pleurait que quand sa sœur le lui fit remarquer, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il commença à craquer nerveusement. Oscillant étrangement entre larmes et rire, le jeune homme fut contraint de se rasseoir aux côtés de Brenda qui, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Elle fut soulagée de le sentir se coller contre elle plutôt que de la repousser, et lui passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux comme on le fait à un enfant pour le calmer.

-«Je le déteste !» marmonna t-il péniblement. «Et pourtant je ne pourrais plus le haïr de façon aussi parfaite qu'avant. Cet enfoiré n'a même pas daigné me laisser au moins ça... tout ça pour se soulager. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un... qu'un...»

-«Je crois savoir ce que tu veux dire...»

-«Et je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus» renifla le jeune homme non sans une certaine gêne. «Ce n'est pas sur toi que j'aurais dû hurler... je ferais un détour par le cimetière avant de rentrer, histoire de me défouler sur la tombe du responsable. Oh, et surtout, le jour où je serai vieux, malade et à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche, jure moi que tu m'empêcheras d'écrire ce genre de lettres stupides à l'adresse de Luke. S'il doit me prendre pour un abruti, j'aime autant que ça soit dans les formes...»

-«Je te le promets» rit doucement Brenda tout en lui tapotant l'épaule avec douceur. «Idiot...»

Clark étouffa un petit rire à son tour, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis qu'Irène se manifesta à nouveau par un petit sanglot. Toujours assise à quelques mètres d'eux, elle pleurait avec au moins autant de zèle que son frère et elle regardait Brenda d'un air implorant, semblant jalouser son cadet qui avait la chance, au moins, d'être consolé. Cette vision amusa -et attendrit- tant la petite brune qu'elle invita aussitôt sa plus ou moins belle-sœur à se joindre à eux, ouvrant davantage les bras pour l'accueillir en son sein. Autant dire qu'Irène ne s'en priva pas.

-«Quoi...?» lança t-elle à Clark qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. «J'ai le droit d'être sensible... et je déteste le père moi aussi !»

-«Quel abruti quand j'y repense, passer à travers le toit d'une Mosquée...»

-«Oui tu imagines ? Je me demande ce que maman a pu lui trouver...»

-«Bah, un blond aux yeux bleus ça ne courrait pas les rues en Égypte j'imagine.»

Brenda n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation de ses deux acolytes mais elle ne put néanmoins retenir un petit sourire en comprenant qu'elle tournait autour de William Triton. Clark et Irène le détesteraient probablement toute leur vie durant : l'homme leur avait fait bien trop de mal pour que les lettres parviennent à tout effacer, et elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais sur-estimé le pouvoir de celles ci quand elle les leur avait confié. Quelque chose, néanmoins, avait changé : ils parlaient de lui. Même si leurs mots étaient durs, leurs propos moqueurs et leurs qualificatifs quelque peu haineux, ils parlaient de cet homme qu'ils avaient tenté d'ignorer pendant plus d'une décennie. C'était une nouveauté, une bonne nouveauté. Et rien que pour cela, Brenda Stanford se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

Même si elle savait que ça risquait de lui retomber sur le dos un jour ou un autre...

**OooooooooO**

-«Allez...je peux enlever le bandeau ?»

-«Pas encore Claire ! Sois patiente, encore quelques petites minutes...»

La jeune fille étouffa un petit gloussement et se tassa davantage dans le fauteuil de la voiturette dans laquelle Hershel et elle avaient pris place : elle trouvait fort amusant le petit jeu du jeune homme, même si elle n'en saisissait pas la finalité. La chose avait été soudaine : il était entré dans sa chambre avec le bandeau qu'elle avait à présent sur les yeux, prétextant qu'il voulait l'emmener dans un endroit spécial. Cela étant, elle ne voyait pas trop ce que pouvait être l'endroit en question, étant donné l'heure tardive : les représentations à l'opéra ou au théâtre avaient déjà débuté et Hershel n'appréciant guère les restaurants, elle s'imaginait mal aller dîner.

-«Nous sommes dans un quartier industriel non ?» reprit la jeune fille. «Il y a une odeur particulière... des restes de fumées d'usine, du métal...»

-«Tu es douée, c'est effectivement cela... et nous sommes arrivés !»

La voiturette s'arrêta en effet subitement, et Layton consentit enfin à enlever le bandeau de sa belle : Claire resta un moment étonnée en voyant où ils se trouvaient. Le faible éclairage public laissait entrevoir une vieille façade d'usine décrépie tapissées de vieilles affiches vantant des spectacles de quartier ou les mérites d'un magasin proche : il n'y avait rien alentours, sinon des immeubles au moins aussi vieux que l'usine et une route de terre battue mal réalisée. Elle ne savait pas combien de personnes vivaient dans le quartier, mais elles n'étaient sans doute pas bien riches...

-«Je... vais peut-être sembler impolie mais... que faisons-nous ici ?»

-«Tu vas bien voir... suis-moi.»

La jeune fille hésita un instant mais finit par obéir, ne pouvant résister au sourire timide de son compagnon. Celui ci la guida à l'intérieur de l'usine, jusqu'à une grande salle éclairée par quelques bougies qui avaient visiblement été installées au préalable. S'y trouvaient également deux vieux bidons, dont un recouvert d'un tissu, et de vieilles machines industrielles qui n'étaient, de toute évidence, plus en état de fonctionner. Quelques vieux chariots renversés complétaient enfin l'étrange et sordide mobilier, ainsi qu'un vieux bureau recouvert de poussière et quelques anciens casiers à fiches. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Layton invita Claire à s'asseoir sur le bidon protégé puis s'assit à son tour en face d'elle avant d'embraser d'un geste l'ensemble de la pièce, l'air satisfait.

-«Alors...où sommes-nous ?» demanda la jeune rousse.

-«Bienvenue dans la _John and Hengel Factory, _ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste» expliqua le jeune homme avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. «En fait... c'est l'usine dans laquelle j'ai travaillé étant enfant. Et c'était également celle dans laquelle travaillaient mon père et mes sœurs.»

-«Oh...»

Layton esquissa un léger sourire et désigna d'un geste une machine recouverte d'une lourde bâche marron et située dans un coin de la pièce.

-«Je travaillais sur cette machine là. Mon rôle était de porter les bobines vides jusqu'à la machine puis, une fois les bobines entourées de fil, de les apporter jusqu'à un chariot qui était ensuite dirigé vers l'atelier de tissage. Je gagnais une livre et demi par mois avec ce travail, tout comme mes deux sœurs. Ça permettait de mettre du beurre dans les épinards, pourrait-on dire ! La première fois que je suis entré ici -j'avais six ans- le bruit m'a fait tellement peur que je n'ai pas réussi à en dormir durant deux jours. Encore que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, car mes sœurs et mon père travaillaient non loin de moi alors que certains de mes petits camarades étaient seuls, livrés à eux-même...»

-«Vous commenciez si jeune...» murmura Claire, peinée.

-«Il fallait bien aider financièrement nos parents : élever des enfants coûte cher, mine de rien. Ils ne nous amenaient pas à l'usine de gaieté de cœur... et puis de toute façon, nous ne pouvions pas aller à l'école, c'était bien trop cher. Nous ne pouvions y aller que le Dimanche, et encore les cours étaient improvisés dans l'église du quartier.»

Ce disant, il se leva pour s'approcher de la machine qu'il caressa doucement du plat de la main, presque affectueusement : la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux témoignait de l'émotion qui le saisissait.

-«Si Andrew Schrader ne m'avait pas repéré, je travaillerais sans doute encore dans une usine comme celle ci. C'est étrange quand j'y pense, comme cette seule rencontre a bouleversé ma vie... sans lui, je n'aurais jamais été à Gressenheller. Je n'aurais jamais étudié l'archéologie et, surtout, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.»

La remarque fit doucement sourire Claire à son tour : elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela à vrai dire. Elle connaissait certes les origines modestes de son compagnon, mais sa culture et son quotidien étaient ceux d'un homme du monde, si bien qu'elle oubliait régulièrement qu'il n'était qu'un fils d'ouvrier. Layton quitta son coin et vint se rasseoir à ses côtés, lui prenant les mains d'un geste délicat bien qu'un brin nerveux.

-«Je ne suis pas un très... bon parleur, dirons-nous» dit-il avec timidité. «Mais si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te dire combien je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette chance, d'avoir pu changer de vie et te rencontrer. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu quitter cette vieille usine sans âme, de pouvoir partager ton existence...enfin bref je vais faire court.»

L'étudiant porta la main jusqu'à sa poche de redingote et en sortit un petit paquet carré qu'il tendit à la jeune fille : celle ci ne put contenir une petite exclamation à mi chemin entre la terreur et la joie et porta aussitôt les mains à so n visage, incapable de se saisir du cadeau que Layton se résolut, de fait, à déballer. Il révéla ainsi une jolie montre à gousset de facture très modeste et visiblement âgée : puis il lui prit à nouveau les mains pour déposer la montre au creux de celles-ci. Il reprit.

-«Mon père m'a offert cette montre le jour où j'ai quitté l'usine pour aller étudier chez Andrew : il l'avait lui-même reçu de son père, et elle symbolise ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Je veux qu'elle te revienne. Je sais qu'elle est un peu simplette et de mauvaise qualité mais...»

-«Tu plaisantes ?» balbutia Claire, les larmes aux yeux. «Hershel Layton, nous ne serions pas dans une usine ouverte à tous vents que je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus ! C'est...je veux dire... c'est tellement..ah, j'en perds mes mots ! C'est si gentil...»

-«Je n'ai pas fini...» l'interrompit Layton, cette fois ci d'un ton moins assuré. «Et par pitié, je te demande de me pardonner pour ce qui va suivre. Tu sais à quel point je suis mauvais pour ce genre de chose... j'ai eu beau répéter toute la semaine devant mon miroir puis devant Clark, je ne me sens toujours pas prêt.»

Le jeune homme se mit soudain à genoux devant sa belle tout en ôtant son haut-de-forme en signe de politesse. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration (et une grande bouffée de courage) puis se lança enfin à l'eau, tentant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait le regard humide qui le dardait puissamment.

-«Je sais que tu n'es pas encore officiellement divorcée et qu'il faudra attendre un moment pour que cela se fasse mais il me semblait important de poser la question... Claire Mayfield, veux-tu bien...»

-«Oui ! Oui je le veux !» s'exclama aussitôt Claire pour ensuite rougir dans la seconde. «Oh mon Dieu non ! Pardon, je ne t'ai même pas laissé finir !»

-«Ce n'est pas grave» rit nerveusement Layton à son tour, bien qu'extrêmement soulagé dans le même temps. «Je vais reprendre... histoire de faire en sorte que mon entraînement intensif n'ai pas servi à rien.»

-«Oui...oui promis, je vais me taire cette fois.» répondit avec émotion la jeune fille.

-«Donc... Claire Mayfield, veux-tu bien -je t'en supplie à genoux- accepter de partager officiellement ma vie et de faire en sorte que je puisse te passer la bague au doigt sans que ...»

-«Stop ! Ça c'est une formulation qui t'a été soufflée par quelqu'un d'autre, ça se sent à des kilomètres ! Allez, un peu de courage... utilise tes propres mots...»

-«Je veux bien...» concéda Hershel d'une voix étranglée, visiblement au bord de la crise cardiaque. «Mais ça risque de faire cliché...je voulais justement éviter cela et faire un peu plus original...»

-«J'adore ce côté délicieusement conventionnel qui forme l'essentiel de ta personnalité, alors au contraire n'hésite pas, verse dans le cliché le plus absolu.» le rassura Claire en gloussant étrangement. «Lance toi !»

-«Bien ! Claire Mayfield, je t'aime et souhaite passer le reste de mon entière existence à tes côtés. De fait, acceptes-tu de m'épouser...?»

-«Bien sûr que oui espèce de grand bêta !» explosa la jeune rousse tout en sautant au cou d'Hershel. «Oui, oui, mille fois oui ! Deux mille fois même ! Oh, j'aurais beau le répéter jusqu'à la fin de l'année que ça ne serait jamais assez !»

Layton pouvait sentir Claire trembler entre ses bras : il comprit cependant assez vite qu'en fait de tremblements, la demoiselle était surtout agitée de gros sanglots mal contenus et qu'elle commençait, d'ailleurs, à tremper sa redingote. Cela dit, étant lui même un grand sensible, il devait avouer qu'il avait lui aussi une forte envie de pleurer tant il était soulagé. Il avait eu si peur d'essuyer un refus ! Il avait angoissé des jours et des jours durant, et pourtant tout s'était finalement fait si facilement... !

-«Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir acheté de bague» lui murmura t-il tout en la serrant contre lui. «Comme tu n'en portes pas...»

-«Oh ne t'excuse pas, tu as rudement bien fait» renifla la rouquine tout en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. «Je n'aime pas trop les bagues. Et je préfère nettement ta montre à gousset... elle est vraiment très jolie...»

-«En fait pour être tout à fait honnête, elle est tout de même un peu usée et rayée à certains endroits...»

-«Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de beauté ! Je parlais de ce qu'elle représente... de la force et des espoirs qu'elle contient. C'est bien mieux qu'un ouvrage d'horloger...»

-«Oh, et je dois aussi préciser qu'elle retarde de cinq minutes, même quand on la remonte...»

-«C'est encore mieux, je suis perpétuellement en retard... ça m'arrange.»

Hershel éclata doucement de rire et embrassa le front de la jeune fille en guise de réponse : son éternel optimisme était décidément des plus revivifiants et contrebalançait agréablement sa nature autrement plus fataliste. Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas tort sur ce dernier point : la ponctualité n'était pas son fort, elle l'avait prouvé à de maintes reprises. Il se souvenait l'avoir attendu une fois plus d'une heure à un rendez-vous, tremblotant piteusement sous la neige. Cela lui avait valu d'ailleurs une bonne grippe... qui ne s'était pas révélée finalement si terrible vu que Claire, se sentant coupable, était restée avec lui durant toute la semaine.

-«Tu sais» reprit la rousse en souriant «c'est incroyable comme tu as évolué depuis notre première rencontre. Tu avais une telle tendance à te dévaloriser, à ne te considérer que comme étant un «fils d'ouvrier» indigne de fréquenter des gens plus élevés que toi sur l'échelle sociale... cela m'agaçait terriblement, parfois. Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de m'amener ici, de voir que tu as enfin accepté cette part de ta personnalité... et que tu en retires même une certaine forme de fierté. Tu auras mis un certain temps à trouver ta place... mais tu l'auras trouvé.»

-«Je ne l'aurais pas trouvé sans toi» répondit aussitôt Layton. «Le monde que m'a ouvert Andrew Schrader était à la fois éblouissant et ingrat : l'Angleterre des élites, de façon étrange, préfère toujours ce qui est transmis à ce qui est acquis. Mon travail aurait dû impressionner, mais ma condition sociale faisait jaser mes nouveaux «semblables» : je me suis focalisé là-dessus. Toi, Clark et Brenda avaient été les premières personnes à ne pas parler de moi en tant que «Layton le fils d'ouvrier» mais en tant que «Layton, l'étudiant friand d'archéologie». J'ai mis si longtemps à comprendre et à accepter... c'est toi qui, progressivement, m'a aidé à voir au-delà de tout ça.»

-«Je pense que c'est grâce à un peu tout le monde. Nous nous sommes finalement tous durablement influencé cette année, et que cela nous a rendu meilleurs. L'attitude de Brenda m'a donné du courage et l'envie de dépasser le destin tracé par mes parents ; tu as permis à Clark de s'assagir un peu en lui faisant doucement prendre conscience de ses responsabilités ; je pense t'avoir forcé à t'affirmer et à te penser autrement et Clark a sans doute considérablement adouci le caractère de Brenda.»

-«Hmmm... j'ai l'impression que nous parlons d'un couple à quatre têtes. C'est effrayant.»

Claire éclata de rire en imaginant la créature évoquée par Hershel puis se leva d'un bond, fatiguée d'être assise au sol : il commençait tout de même à se faire tard, et elle devait avouer que rester stationné dans une usine glaciale et sombre des bas quartiers n'était pas la chose la plus appréciable au monde. Layton comprit bien entendu le message et lui proposa de poursuivre leur conversation dans un endroit plus convenable, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt.

-«Tu préfères aller au restaurant ou rentrer directement ?» lui demanda t-il poliment une fois arrivés à leur voiturette.

-«Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les restaurants, alors rentrons» lui répondit Claire en souriant étrangement. «Et puis... j'ai un futur mari à remercier décemment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...»

La teinte pourpre que prirent les joues de Layton lui indiqua aussitôt que le message avait bien été compris.

**OooooooooO**

-«C'est vraiment joli comme endroit !» siffla Clark tout en s'asseyant sur un des nombreux bancs de Southwark park, les yeux rivés sur les arbres nus et à moitié gelés qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés.

-«N'est ce pas ?» répondit Brenda avec douceur tout en sortant Luke de son landau, histoire de lui faire prendre un peu l'air. «J'y venais souvent étant petite... ma sœur et moi adorions jouer près du kiosque à musique.»

Elle contempla le dit kiosque avec nostalgie avant de s'asseoir à son tour : leur escapade à Southwark Park n'avait pas était prévue. Ils s'étaient tout bonnement déplacés afin de passer commande d'une paire d'alliances en or blanc gravées des armoiries de la famille Triton chez un joaillier vivant dans une rue voisine du parc, Abbeyfield Road. A présent que Clark était devenu comte, il était en effet devenu tout à fait possible d'envisager sans crainte le mariage, une fois le deuil réglementaire terminé bien évidement. Ainsi dans six mois (la période fixée pour le deuil d'un parent), le jeune homme pourrait enfin donner les papiers de divorce à Claire et chacun irait vivre sa petite vie de son côté sans craindre de répercutions d'ordre familial. Claire n'avait en effet pas grand chose à craindre de ses propres parents si les Triton continuaient à maintenir leurs relations commerciales... c'était là tout ce qui les intéressait. Ils risquaient certes de ne pas voir d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de Layton dans l'équation, mais Claire avait désormais suffisamment d'assurance pour oser dire «zut» au reste du monde...

D'ailleurs n'avait-elle pas accepté, quelques jours plus tôt, d'épouser officiellement Hershel ? C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils en étaient eux-même venus à penser à leur propre mariage, se disant qu'il serait sans doute bien avisé de fêter les deux évènements à quelques semaines d'écart... cela portait chance, selon la tradition.

-«Vivement que cette fichue période de deuil se termine en tous cas» grimaça Clark tout en réajustant son haut de forme qui glissait devant ses yeux. «J'ai horreur de devoir être habillé en noir de pied en cap et de devoir mettre des cravates en toutes occasions. Et puis c'est ennuyeux de ne même plus avoir le droit de d'aller au théâtre où à l'opéra sans risquer de passer pour un monstre sans cœur...»

-«Bah, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une véritable vie sociale de toute façon.» pouffa doucement Brenda. «Avoue que depuis la naissance de Luke, d'une façon générale, nous ne sortons plus vraiment.»

-«Ça ce n'est pas faux !» s'exclama l'aristocrate tout en se penchant sur son fils pour feindre de le réprimer. «Tu n'as pas honte, petit démon, de monopoliser toutes les forces de tes pauvres parents fragiles ?»

-«Comme si ça t'ennuyais... tu crois que je ne te vois pas gagatiser à son berceau dès que l'occasion se présente ? _Oh qu'il est mignon mon fifils, hein oui il est mignon ? Fait areuh ! Fais plaisir à ton papa d'amouuuurrr..._»

-«Ce ne sont là que billevesées et viles sornettes très chère ! Je ne fais que communiquer... c'est pour la science !» répliqua le jeune homme sans néanmoins pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir affreusement. «Et n'exagère pas, je ne parle pas comme ça !»

-«Oh mais j'exagère à peine, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... j'avoue que c'est mignon mais ça me donne l'impression d'avoir non pas un mais deux enfants à la maison.»

La jeune femme éclata à nouveau de son beau rire clair en voyant son compagnon se tasser sur le banc et éviter avec insistance son regard : elle adorait le taquiner là-dessus, c'était plus fort qu'elle ! En réaction envers sa propre enfance, Clark avait développé une sorte d'admiration aveugle pour Luke qu'elle trouvait fort comique, d'autant plus que le jeune homme ne s'assumait pas. C'était néanmoins rassurant de savoir qu'il y était tant attaché : Luke n'avait pour famille que ses deux parents, quand elle y pensait. Ses grands-parents paternels étaient morts et quant à ses grands-parents maternels... mieux valait ne pas trop les évoquer. Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an, et si elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire trois cent mètres pour aller leur rendre visite (elle pouvait voir la station de métro de Deptford road de là où elle était) elle n'avait cependant pas l'intention de bouger de son banc.

Remarquez, même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire : elle l'ignorait alors, mais Walter et Genevria Stanford se trouvaient eux aussi dans le parc, faisant leur promenade hebdomadaire. Et bien qu'ils finirent par passer juste à côté d'elle, elle ne les reconnu même pas : depuis le départ de sa fille, en effet, Genevria -pourtant friande de robes colorées- refusait de porter autre chose que de sombres tenues proches de celles portées lors des deuils. Quant à Walter, il avait à l'évidence assez mal passé l'année, si bien que sa chevelure noire était devenue entièrement blanche : il avait également pris quelques kilos supplémentaires, rendant sa silhouette plus imposante. Brenda, qui ne pouvait alors que les entrapercevoir en coin, ne pouvait donc pas les identifier.

Walter et Genevria, par contre, reconnurent très bien leur fille : ce fut d'abord son rire qui les interpella. Amusée par un écureuil qui était témérairement grimpé sur l'épaule d'un Luke ébahi, Brenda était en effet à moitié pliée sur elle-même, les larmes aux yeux devant le spectacle. Ils restèrent interdits de longues minutes, incapables de bouger : étaient-ils devenus fous ? Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se poser sérieusement la question. Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de Brenda étaient en effet pour le moins désagréables, et pourtant la jeune fille qu'ils observaient était resplendissante. Souriante déjà, mais aussi vêtue d'une luxueuse -mais discrète- robe d'hiver brodée à la main comme n'en portaient que les grands aristocrates. Une robe, en somme, qu'elle était bien incapable de s'acheter avec ses seuls moyens. Il n'y avait cependant pas d'erreur sur la personne... c'était bel et bien leur enfant qu'ils voyaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-«C'est incroyable ce don qu'il a avec les animaux» l'entendirent-ils soudain s'exclamer tout en se penchant sur son voisin de banc. «J'ai toujours eu un bon contact avec les bêtes mais là...je m'avoue vaincue.»

-«C'est vrai que c'est assez fascinant.» répondit son interlocuteur. «Vivement qu'il soit en âge de monter à cheval, je me demande ce qu'il donnera...?»

Leur étonnement se fit encore plus grand quand ils identifièrent le jeune homme qui parlait : c'était celui qui s'était présenté à eux presque un an auparavant et qui avait avoué être celui qui avait déshonoré leur fille. Ils ne pouvaient bien évidement pas oublier son visage : c'était sans doute l'homme qu'ils détestaient le plus dans tout Londres. Celui ci finit par se lever pour se dérouiller un peu les jambes : ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'ils furent en mesure d'apercevoir le bébé que leur fille tenait entre ses bras. Cela leur fit un choc : ils avaient beau savoir dans quel état Brenda avait quitté la maison, ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginés ce à quoi pouvait ressembler leur petit-enfant. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, babillant doucement enveloppé dans une riche et épaisse couverture brodée. Était-ce une fille ? Un garçon ? Ils ne pouvaient le voir de là où ils étaient mais leur curiosité fut soudain piquée au vif... tout comme leur colère, d'une certaine façon, même si cela pouvait paraître un peu étrange.

Car en réalité, voir ainsi leur fille rire à gorge déployée leur fit l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur : malgré la rudesse de leur comportement, ils s'étaient réellement inquiétés pour elle et avaient même tenté de la retrouver une fois leur rage passée, ce sans succès. Ils s'étaient imaginés d'improbables et inquiétants scénarii qui leur avaient rongé l'existence durant des mois, et que trouvaient-ils ? Une demoiselle en pleine santé qui, d'évidence, n'avait ni médité sur ce qu'elle avait fait ni vraiment souffert de sa «punition» : s'en fut trop pour Walter qui, malgré les faibles protestations de sa femme, ne put s'empêcher d'aller se planter devant le banc, dardant de son regard noir Brenda et Clark qui mirent un moment avant de le reconnaître...

-«...Papa ?» finit par couiner Brenda à moitié tétanisée. «Que...mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?»

-«La même chose que toi dirait-on» répliqua avec mépris le vieil homme, laissant glisser son regard sur Clark puis enfin Luke. «Tu as l'air de bien te porter pour une fille-mère ? La honte ne t'étouffe pas on dirait...»

-«Et tu te portes bien pour quelqu'un qui a jeté son enfant à la rue» répliqua aussi sec la jeune fille, ayant repris contenance. «La honte n'a pas l'air de te ronger non plus. Par contre tu portes très mal les cheveux blancs...»

-«Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton» gronda l'homme, soudain blême. «Tu n'as aucune idée de comment s'est passée pour moi cette année...»

-«Parce que tu crois savoir comment s'est passée la mienne ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton, d'autant plus que j'ai cru comprendre, le jour où tu m'as mis à la porte, que je n'étais plus ta fille mais une...péripatéticienne dirais-je afin de ne pas choquer les oreilles encore jeunes du petit-fils que tu voulais laisser aux griffes d'un orphelinat irlandais ?»

-«Un petit fils ? Alors c'est un garçon ?»

Brenda et Walter se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Genevria qui, intriguée, avait fini par s'approcher. Cette dernière tremblait légèrement, visiblement émue, ce qui eut pour effet d'adoucir immédiatement Brenda qui s'autorisa même un sourire.

-«Oui, il s'appelle Luke.» dit elle tout en levant très légèrement le bébé afin que sa mère puisse mieux le voir. «Il est né cet été...»

-«Mon Dieu, qu'il te ressemble...» murmura la mère tout en s'approchant encore de quelques pas. «Il est si mignon...tout ton portrait quand tu avais son âge, à l'exception des cheveux, bien évidement.»

-«Mais où étais-tu donc ?» les interrompit soudainement le père. «Nous t'avons cherché des mois durant !»

Brenda ne pipa mot, ignorant son père avec un dédain qui ne lui était guère familier mais bien compréhensible au vu des évènements. Pourquoi en effet répondre à l'homme qui l'avait mise à la porte ? Elle se demandait bien, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce dernier s'était mis en tête de la retrouver...

Ce fut sa mère qui lui donna la réponse.

-«Nous étions persuadés que tu reviendrais à la maison au bout de quelques temps et que tu aurais accepté de nous écouter à partir de ce moment là...» expliqua Genevria non sans honte. «Nous avons attendu trois mois avant de réagir... et le temps que nous arrivions jusqu'à l'appartement que tu louais dans le centre de Londres, tu t'étais volatilisée.»

-«Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le jeune homme qui avait frappé à ta porte quelques temps plus tôt ?» répliqua aussi Brenda tout en désignant Clark d'un signe de tête. «Et puis qu'auriez-vous espéré en me retrouvant ? Que j'abandonne mon fils ? Voyons...»

-«Comment aurions-nous pu penser que tu irais vivre avec cet homme ?» protesta Genevria. «Tu nous as dit qu'il était déjà marié, j'ai pensé qu'il ne te cherchait que pour t'offrir une compensation financière ou quelque chose du genre, rien de plus... ça me surprend d'ailleurs de vous voir à deux...»

-«C'est que l'histoire est très compliquée madame» expliqua Clark tout en se grattant la joue. «Mais pour résumer au mieux, votre fille et moi vivons effectivement à deux tandis que ma femme...disons...connait quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que ça doit vous sembler extrêmement étrange mais ça fonctionne merveilleusement bien ainsi. Quoique nous envisageons bien entendu de régulariser notre situation...»

-«Vous vivez dans une maison ou dans un lupanar, _jeune homme_ ?» grogna Walter. «Bel endroit pour élever des enfants.»

-«Ça suffit.» s'écria Brenda d'un ton d'une absolue froideur. «Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.»

Ce disant, elle se leva d'un bond et coucha très délicatement Luke dans son landau afin d'avoir les mains libres : Clark eut alors le réflexe de s'écarter un peu, effrayé à l'idée que le père et la fille puisse en venir aux mains. Il connaissait assez Walter Stanford pour savoir qu'il n'était pas maître de ses poings et n'ayant jamais vu Brenda aussi furieuse, il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre. Il s'amusa d'ailleurs légèrement de voir Genevria au moins aussi méfiante que lui et reculer elle aussi d'un pas.

-«Tu n'as pas à juger la façon dont j'ai décidé de mener ma vie» reprit la jeune femme. «Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as jeté à la rue. J'adore ma vie actuelle, je ne l'échangerais contre rien au monde : que tu sois en colère parce que j'ai «sali» ton prestigieux nom de famille, je peux le concevoir. Mais que tu m'houspilles de la sorte, je ne l'accepte pas.»

-«Mais tu es incapable de savoir ce qui est bien pour toi ! Regarde toi ! Je m'inquiète autant pour ta réputation que pour la tienne ! Oh, ton _cher ami_ à l'air de bien t'entretenir pour l'instant mais crois bien qu'un jour il se lassera. Et qu'est ce que tu deviendras à ce moment là ? Explique moi !»

-«Ne parle pas de mon _cher ami_ sans le connaître, merci. Surtout en sa présence, à défaut d'être poli avec moi, sois le avec les autres.»

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons, signifiant d'un regard à Clark qu'elle désirait s'en aller : celui ci, cependant, ne bougea pas d'un poil. La situation lui rappelait étrangement ce qui s'était passé à Pembroke, quoique Brenda s'adressait non pas à un mort mais à un vivant et qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à son père qu'il ne ressemblait au sien.

-«Si cela peut vous rassurer, monsieur, j'ai l'intention de divorcer de ma femme et d'épouser votre fille. Et si vous vous inquiétiez du prestige du nom, ne vous en faîtes plus, ça devrait s'arranger.» dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

-«Un mariage ? C'est bien vrai ?» s'écria Genevria avec délice. «Mais Brenda, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?»

-«Parce que pour l'instant, maman, je n'ai pas envie de vous y voir toi et papa. J'en suis navrée. Sur ce tu m'excuseras, mais il se fait tard...»

Ces derniers mots achevèrent durablement la conversation : sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille empoigna délicatement son landau et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Walter, aussi impulsif et têtu que sa fille, eut pour immédiate réaction que de se diriger vers la sortie opposée, mais Genevria et Clark restèrent un moment face à face, tous deux songeurs.

-«Je ne souhaitais pas ça...» gémit la vieille femme. «Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle reviendrait... que la vie redémarrerait comme avant, sans cet enfant que nous pensions être un boulet.»

-«Je comprends. Écoutez...»

Il regarda à droite et gauche puis se pencha légèrement sur elle.

-«Il y a un grand manoir sur Birdcage Walk, non loin de St James' Park : vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, les grilles de l'entrée sont bleues foncées et marquées d'un sceau identique à celui de mon pommeau» dit-il tout en montrant sa canne. «Venez y seule un Dimanche après-midi, entre disons...14H et 17H. Et apportez quelques gâteaux pour accompagner une tasse de thé, je suis certain que votre fille se montrera bien plus ouverte à la conversation.»

Il sourit en voyant la vieille femme la regarder avec des yeux ronds puis la salua brièvement avant d'entamer un sprint afin de retrouver Brenda : Genevria le retint cependant encore une dizaine de secondes, le temps d'une ultime question.

-«Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Je veux dire... j'aurais pensé que vous auriez...»

-«Un prêté pour un rendu, une adresse pour une adresse !» répondit Clark avec précipitation. «Et en plus ça risque de l'agacer un peu sur le coup... et j'avoue que ça m'amuse ! C'est une petite vengeance personnelle...oh, elle vous expliquera ça plus tard.»

Genevria eut du mal à réprimer un petit sourire en voyant le jeune garçon s'éloigner à nouveau : finalement, il était peut-être plus sympathique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru...

**OooooooooO**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Claire attendait cet instant depuis des mois : Dimitri et elle avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour arriver au résultat auquel ils étaient parvenus. Après de multiples manipulations, leur machine à voyager dans le temps avait gagné en puissance et en possibilités : ils étaient si fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli ! A présent, ils pouvaient non seulement aller dans le passé mais aussi dans le futur : ils n'avaient plus aucune limites temporelles et, surtout, pouvaient enfin de matérialiser dans l'époque choisie, autrement dit interagir directement. Enfin, c'était du moins ce que prévoyait la théorie : aujourd'hui était le jour des tests et des dernières vérifications.

-«Alors madame _Layton_» s'amusa Dimitri tout en vérifiant l'écran de contrôle. «Disons que ce voyage sera mon cadeau de mariage : où veux-tu aller ?»

-«Idiot» pouffa Claire en rosissant néanmoins. «Disons... dans le futur, puisqu'il faut bien tester cette nouvelle «option» de la machine. Je te laisse le choix exact de la date.»

-«Le futur... par exemple Noël 1908 ? Un saut de vingt ans me semble pas mal pour un premier voyage...»

-«Voilà qui me semble être tout à fait approprié. Et j'aime les festivités de fin d'année...»

Dimitri sourit et tendit à sa jeune collègue le fameux bracelet qui lui donnerait son ticket de retour : cette fois, Claire serait seule à partir. C'était en effet un premier test aussi fallait-il que quelqu'un reste derrière la commande de contrôle pour la ramener au cas où le bracelet en question se révèlerait être défectueux. C'était une précaution qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la dernière fois ce qui, rétrospectivement, leur avait semblé bien imprudent...

-«Les coordonnées sont entrées dans le système» annonça le médecin au bout de quelques minutes. «25 Décembre 1908... tu n'es pas trop angoissée ?»

-«Un peu» avoua la jeune fille. «Mais en même temps... j'ai tellement hâte d'y être !»

-«Ce sont les portes du futur qui s'ouvrent à toi. A présent prépare-toi, j'actionne la machine. 3..2..1...»

Dimitri fit un dernier clin d'œil à son amie et abaissa le levier principal : comme prévu, un long sifflement vint vriller leurs oreilles et la vapeur entra dans les conduits de cuivre construits à cet effet. Le cadran de contrôle cliqueta, de façon à se régler sur la date désirée, et la plateforme commença à vibrer doucement, signe que le voyage allait bientôt commencer.

Claire fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant que le cadran continuait de faire défiler dates et années même au delà de 1908. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il explosa littéralement et que ses débris vinrent la frapper en plein visage.

Ce fut soudain un chaos innommable : tuyaux et poutrelles s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres, implosant sous la force de la vapeur qui circulait de façon disproportionné. Alarmé, Dimitri tenta d'arrêter la machine mais le levier était désormais si brûlant qu'il ne parvint qu'à se meurtrir la main. Il entendit Claire crier en sentant la plateforme métallique céder sous ses pieds, mais la vapeur qui se déversait dans la pièce via les conduits crevés l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait.

Et puis la plateforme explosa, sans raison aucune.

Malgré la vitre qui protégeait le centre de contrôle, Dimitri fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres pour enfin se fracasser sur un mur. Le choc fut si violent qu'il en perdit aussitôt connaissance, malgré le vacarme provoqué par l'effondrement de la machine. Il resta ainsi K.O une bonne dizaine de minutes, et quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, c'est un spectacle digne de l'Apocalypse qui se présenta à lui.

La pièce avait été éventrée par le souffle de l'explosion, si bien qu'un pan entier du mur donnant vers l'extérieur s'était effondré, laissant passer les rayons du soleil. Les débris de la machine jonchaient le sol tandis que quelques colonnades, encore miraculeusement debout, menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. La poussière en suspension lui brûlait les poumons et renfonçait le sinistre de l'endroit. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour parvenir à se mettre debout : la vitre de protection s'était en effet brisée sur lui et un énorme morceau de verre lui transperçait le bras de part en part tandis que d'innombrables petits bouts lui labouraient le visage. Il avait de plus de tels vertiges qu'il en avait envie de vomir, et le choc qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne avait été tel qu'il saignait abondamment.

-«... C...Claire...?» finit-il par appeler d'une voix tremblante, se souvenant que la jeune fille avait été elle aussi prise dans l'explosion.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Mort d'inquiétude, il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait les restes de la plateforme et laissa s'échapper un long gémissement d'horreur en voyant une flaque de sang se dessiner doucement là où était autrefois l'écran de contrôle. Comment un drame pareil avait-il pu se produire ? Ils avaient vérifié leurs calculs à de si nombreuses reprises...! Ils avaient fait des essais avec des objets et jamais la machine avait montré de signes alarmants ! Cela n'avait aucun sens !

-«Oh Claire...oh mon Dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai...»

Dimitri se laissa tomber au milieu des débris et, ignorant la douleur atroce qui lui déchirait l'épaule, entreprit de dégager l'endroit dans l'espoir de retrouver la jeune fille : il parvint, au bout de quelques minutes, à entrevoir sa main. L'espoir le gagna à nouveau quand il vit que ses doigts bougeaient, aussi accéléra t-il la cadence. Le visage puis la partie supérieure du corps de Claire ne tardèrent pas à être dégagés eux aussi, mais la poutrelle qui écrasait ses jambes était bien trop lourde pour être déplacée. Le médecin ne put contenir un sanglot étouffé en constatant qu'un éclat de métal était profondément planté dans le flanc gauche de la demoiselle : une telle blessure était fatale à tous les coups, il le savait bien. Comble de l'horreur, Claire était belle et bien consciente : il pouvait voir, à la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Sans doute était ce la faute à sa conséquente perte sanguine...

-«Claire...?» murmura Dimitri d'une voix étranglée tout en caressant sa chevelure rousse. «Tout va bien... n'essaye pas de t'agiter...je suis là.»

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne parvint qu'à cracher une gerbe de sang sur la chemise de son interlocuteur : crispée sous le coup de la douleur, elle saisit le bras de ce dernier avec une force insoupçonnée étant donné son état et y planta si fort les ongles qu'elle le fit saigner.

-«Claire...Claire calme toi, je sais que ça fait mal, mais...»

-«H...H...Hershel...»

Dimitri se raidit en entendant le ton suppliant de son amie : avait-il bien entendu ? L'avait-elle bien appelé par le prénom de son futur mari ou...

-«J...J'ai mal Hershel...» reprit-elle dans son délire. «Où...où es-tu ? J...il...je ne sais plus...?»

-«Oh non...» murmura t-il tristement, se retenant de pleurer en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Le jeune homme fut incapable de répondre dans un premier temps, bouleversé. La femme dont il était amoureux, la femme dont il prenait soin en cachette, en silence, se mourrait dans ses bras. Plus grave encore, elle se mourrait en appelant un homme qui ne viendrait pas, qui ne serait pas là pour assister à ses derniers instants. Il pouvait la voir trembler sous le coup de l'angoisse, implorer le ciel de lui envoyer son chevalier servant afin de la tirer des griffes des ténèbres qui la menaçaient. Elle avait si peur ! Elle avait si peur, écrasée sous la carcasse de la machine dans laquelle elle s'était tant investie, incapable de comprendre ce qui était arrivée car trop faible pour réfléchir !

-«Hershel...» répéta t-elle d'un ton implorant. «Où tu...es ? Ne me...laisse pas s'il te plaît...»

-«Je suis là» répondit Dimitri par réflexe tout en lui prenant la main avec douceur. «Je suis ici Claire...»

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, même si le fait de voir le regard de la jeune fille s'éclairer lui soulagea un rien l'âme. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître : sa vision devait être floue étant donné ses blessures, et sa voix devant sans doute lui parvenir déformée.

-«C...c'est bien toi H...Hershel...?»

-«Je suis là Claire...» confirma t-il avec douceur. «Je ne te laisserai pas, d'accord...?»

-«P... pourquoi je suis ici...? Je ne sais plus...?»

-«Ce n'est pas important, d'accord ? Économise tes forces, les médecins te remettront debout dans un clin d'œil»

C'était un mensonge, un odieux mensonge même : personne n'était en mesure de la sauver. La médecine n'était pas assez développée pour opérer de pareilles blessures, et Claire avait de toute façon perdu bien trop de sang pour survivre à une intervention. Le bout de métal qui lui perçait le flanc endiguait pour le moment l'essentiel de l'hémorragie, mais il était certain qu'elle se viderait aussitôt ce dernier enlevé...

Pouvait-il, cependant, lui dire qu'elle était perdue ? Pouvait-il décemment annoncer à cette pauvre petite chose qui s'accrochait à la vie qu'elle allait mourir à vingt ans à peine sonnés ? Qu'elle n'accomplirait rien de ses projets ? Qu'elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de marcher vers l'autel au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant ?

-«J...j'ai fais une bêtise je...je crois ?» balbutia t-elle. «Tu n'es...pas blessé ?»

-«Tout va bien.» la rassura le médecin tout en lui embrassant sagement le front. «Je n'ai rien. Pense plutôt à toi et économise tes forces, d'accord ?»

-«Ah oui...p...pour le mariage. J...j'aurai l'air fine comme ça...»

-«Tu seras superbe, comme d'habitude. Ne t'en fais pas.»

Claire esquissa un très mince sourire douloureux à cette dernière phrase et leva légèrement la main afin de la poser sur la joue de son interlocuteur : ce dernier frémit à ce contact étrange, le premier et le dernier qu'il connaîtrait, et ne put s'empêcher de regretter que ce geste ne lui ait pas été initialement destiné.

-«Tu...pleures...?» demanda Claire en sentant de l'eau sous ses doigts. «Pourquoi...?»

-«Il y a beaucoup de poussière dans la pièce, c'est tout. Mes yeux s'irritent rapidement...»

Il enchaînait mensonge sur mensonge, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait : il ne voulait pas que Claire s'en aille seule. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille angoissée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille tristement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille tout court, et pourtant n'assistait-il pas, impuissant, à son râle final ? A quoi cela lui servait-il d'être médecin, si c'était pour assister à l'agonie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ?

-«Je suis...si fatiguée...» murmura Claire, mes yeux mi-clos.

-«Je sais Claire, je sais...» répondit Dimitri entre ses dents. «Peut-être ferais-tu mieux de dormir un peu ? Je te réveillerais plus tard...?»

_Mensonge. Elle ne se réveillerait pas._

-«Et une fois que tu seras remise, nous pourrons nous marier tranquillement ?»

_Mensonge. Il n'y aurait pas de mariage._

-«O...oui. Et ensuite avec Dimitri...nous achèverons la machine...?»

-«Je suis certain qu'il en serait très heureux.»

_Mensonge. Il n'y avait plus de machine. Il n'y avait plus rien. Et plus jamais il ne pourrait se réjouir d'avoir travaillé sur un projet si fou et meurtrier._

Rassurée, la jeune fille commença, doucement, à fermer les yeux, se laissant doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée sans soupçonner qu'elle n'en sortirait pas. Dimitri, l'espace d'un instant, perdit son sang-froid et se pencha sur elle pour la saisir par la taille, espérant l'empêcher de dormir en la secouant légèrement : il ne parvint cependant qu'à arracher à la jeune fille une dernière parole.

-«Tu...m'aimes, dis...?»

Incapable de se contrôler davantage, le médecin éclata en sanglot et étreignit le petit corps meurtri contre lui : pourquoi le forçait-elle à prononcer ces mots dans de telles circonstances ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il les dire que via la «bouche» d'un autre qu'il était censé représenter ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle parte de façon si cruelle ?

C'était la seule vérité qu'il pouvait lui dire. C'étaient les seuls mots qu'il pensait sincèrement et pourtant, elle partirait en pensant que c'étaient ceux de Layton.

-«Oui je t'aime» finit-il par balbutier, ployé au-dessus d'elle. «Et je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours, tu m'entends bien ?»

Le petit sourire qui se dessina sur le visage pâle et fatigué de la jeune femme lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle ferma définitivement les yeux à ce moment là et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que sa respiration se fasse de plus en plus discrète, puis inexistante. Cela sembla cependant être une éternité pour Dimitri. Une épouvantable éternité.

-«Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti...» sanglota t-il en couvrant son front de baisers. «Je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne moi Claire. Je te demande pardon, vraiment...»

Il s'excusait encore quand les premiers secours parvinrent enfin jusqu'à eux.


	9. Des pages que l'on tourne

**Partie IX – Des pages que l'on tourne.**

**OooooooooooO**

Le ciel était d'un blanc éclatant en cette matinée de Janvier 1889.

Un léger manteau de neige recouvrait la capitale depuis le début des fêtes de fin d'année et avait subsisté jusque là grâce à des températures pour le moins glaciales. Cela s'était révélé être particulièrement incommodant pour l'organisation des funérailles de Claire : le sol était en effet aussi solide qu'un roc, et il avait fallu énormément de temps pour parvenir à creuser une tombe correcte. Le cimetière de Highate, de plus, était situé sur une colline plutôt pentue, aussi était-il hors de question, au vu de la météo, d'amener le cercueil jusqu'à la tombe en corbillard. Les croques-morts et les hommes les plus proches de la défunte avaient dû de ce fait remonter leurs manches et la porter jusqu'à sa dernière demeure à la force de leurs bras. Ce qui aurait dû être un honneur s'était finalement révélé être un très difficile exercice physique qui avait failli terminer en drame, la troupe ayant manqué de chuter par deux fois.

Malgré la place qu'il tenait dans le cœur de Claire, Layton ne faisait pas parti des porteurs : il n'avait aucune place officielle au sein de la famille Mayfield, et son statut de simple homme du peuple ne lui permettait absolument pas de marcher en tête du cortège. Il devait, de fait, se contenter d'observer la dernière ascension de Claire depuis l'arrière d'une longue file forte d'une bonne centaine de personnes, pour la plupart liées aux Mayfield par de simples contrats financiers. C'était là un des nombreux sacrifices exigés par la tradition Anglaise : chacun se devait d'être à sa place. Et la place en question n'était sûrement pas déterminée par l'affection.

De toute façon, le jeune homme se fichait bien d'être ainsi situé dans le cortège. C'était même, à vrai dire, le cadet de ses soucis : porter le cercueil ne l'aurait soulagé en aucune façon, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à devoir déclamer un pompeux discours funéraire qui n'aurait pas rendu justice à cette pauvre Claire. Il n'était capable que d'une chose : marcher. Il marchait, sans but précis, tel un automate en perdition, semblant à peine se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. De temps à autres, un flash, lui revenait cependant en mémoire, lui remémorant cette journée terrible durant laquelle s'était écroulé le pan le plus solide de sa vie. Quand cela arrivait, il se hâtait de remuer la tête pour échapper à ces pensées terribles qui hantaient jusque dans son sommeil au point qu'il n'osait plus s'endormir.

Tout s'était passé si rapidement... il se souvenait du coursier alarmé qui lui avait annoncé que Claire avait été transportée dans une clinique située non loin de Gressenheller, sans donner de précisions sur son état. Il s'y était aussitôt précipité, préférant courir le long des routes bondées plutôt que de risquer de perdre de précises minutes en échange d'une voiturette certes plus confortable mais plus lente. La première personne qu'il avait rencontré, une fois arrivé à la clinique, avait été Dimitri : il avait très vite remarqué que le médecin était blessé et que ses vêtements étaient couverts d'une quantité de sang qu'il n'avait pu perdre. Mais c'est en croisant son regard qu'il avait compris que l'impensable était arrivé : cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Ça avait pourtant été suffisant.

Il se souvenait ensuite de la froideur de la morgue dans laquelle on l'avait guidé : sur une petite table métallique, située non loin de vieilles armoires croulant sous le poids d'instruments dont il ne concevait même pas l'existence, reposait un corps respectueusement recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le légiste l'avait ôté, révélant ainsi le visage paisible et pâle de Claire, et lui avait demandé de l'identifier formellement, ce qu'il avait fait. Puis on l'avait laissait seul, pour plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, il ne savait plus trop.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. D'ailleurs, aucune larme n'avait encore coulé depuis : il s'était juste contenté de prendre la main froide de la jeune fille dans la sienne et l'avait caressé avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de sortir. Il n'avait eu aucune autre réaction et n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de demander à Dimitri ce qui s'était produit. Il n'avait ressenti ni colère, ni haine, ni tristesse ni désespoir : il était juste vide, comme devenu incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit.

Il avait tout perdu ce jour là.

-«Hershel...ça va ?» le ramena soudain à la réalité une petite voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna de façon à se retrouver face à Brenda : il ne l'avait initialement pas reconnu à cause du fin voile noir qu'elle avait au-dessus des yeux et qui était accroché à son chapeau. Bien qu'étant d'un rang social légèrement supérieur au sien et donc autorisée à se tenir plus près du cercueil, elle avait tenu à marcher à ses côtés, sans doute pour s'assurer de son état. Elle et Clark avaient insisté pour qu'il reste vivre chez eux quelques temps, et depuis l'accident ils prenaient bien garder à ne jamais le laisser seul trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur jeter la pierre : il savait que la mère de son meilleur ami avait volontairement mis fin à ses jours, aussi Brenda et lui craignaient-ils probablement qu'il ne suive son triste exemple. C'était du reste une crainte infondée : l'idée ne lui était pas passée par la tête.

Enfin... c'était du moins ce dont-il était persuadé.

Ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'en haut du cimetière, à quelques mètres seulement de la dernière demeure de Claire : l'endroit était calme, entouré d'arbres aujourd'hui nus mais qui devaient sans doute être splendides en été. Une couche de neige plutôt épaisse recouvrait le sol et les tombes alentour, et Layton ne put s'empêcher de constater combien le cortège tout de noir vêtu se détachait ainsi du blanc paysage hivernal. On déposa le cercueil sur un socle prévu à cet effet, puis tout le monde se disposa en rangs serrés afin de lui faire face, laissant le pasteur faire son habituel discours.

Il n'écouta pas : à quoi bon ? L'homme avait beau parler de la femme extraordinaire qu'avait été Claire, l'important était plutôt tout ce qu'elle ne deviendrait pas.

Elle aurait pourtant pu tout réaliser ou presque : elle pu aurait dompter le temps, commander à l'espace et aux distances et résoudre les énigmes mathématiques les plus compliquées. Elle aurait pu s'attaquer aux mystères de la médecine les plus profonds, guérir les maladies les plus dangereuses et, sous son audacieuse conduite, la science de l'Empire Britannique aurait sans aucun doute brillé d'un éclat magnifique. Mais surtout elle aurait pu être une épouse formidable, une mère patience et aimante et une grand-mère unique en son genre.

Cette Claire là, cependant, n'existerait jamais que dans sa tête, parce qu'elle avait été fauchée dans la fleur de l'âge par un Dieu particulièrement capricieux et cruel dont il commençait à douter de l'existence.

Le regard du jeune homme finit cependant par s'égarer sur la foule qui l'entourait : il fut surpris d'y voir autant de visages déformés par la douleur et baignés par les larmes. Les Mayfield mari et femme, George et son épouse ainsi que ses enfants, Clark, Brenda, Dimitri, quelques amis de l'Université dont il n'avait retenu les noms, les serviteurs de la maison des Triton... il ne manquait que le visage de Don Paolo pour boucler la boucle. Pourquoi ces gens parvenaient-ils à pleurer avec tant de naturel tandis que ses propres yeux restaient désespérément secs ? N'était-il pourtant pas la personne la plus proche de Claire ? N'était-ce pas à lui de s'écrouler, de hurler, de s'arracher les cheveux au risque de passer pour un fou ? Il se dégoutait, d'une certaine façon : pourquoi cette tristesse et ce désespoir ne se manifestaient-ils pas chez lui ?

En réalité, Hershel Layton était tout simplement incapable de réaliser qu'il était trop brisé et anéanti pour réagir. C'était bien au-delà des simples larmes et des pleurs, à un degré tel que cela échappait à sa propre conscience.

Le discours du pasteur s'acheva enfin, et la majeure partie de la foule se retira après un dernier salut au cercueil : il resta longtemps immobile face à lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Puis, après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, quelqu'un vint se tenir à côté de lui : il identifia cette personne comme étant George Mayfield à sa seule silhouette imposante.

-«Vous m'aviez juré de la protéger» murmura simplement le roux d'un ton calme.

Layton ne répondit pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que son interlocuteur avait raison : il avait fait une promesse et ne l'avait pas tenu. Il n'avait même pas pu accompagner Claire pour son dernier voyage, et bien que Dimitri lui avait assuré qu'elle était morte sur le coup, il avait vite compris à son regard tourmenté qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand mensonge.

-«Sans doute aurions-nous dû insister pour qu'elle épouse Don Paolo.» reprit George, toujours sans élever le ton. «A l'heure qu'il est, elle serait toujours en vie. Triste peut-être, mais vivante.»

Il passa une main affectueuse sur le cercueil en prononçant ces mots puis s'en alla à son tour, rejoignant ses parents qui devaient ensuite revenir à leur manoir urbain afin d'organiser la veillée funèbre. Clark les suivit assez vite, accompagné de Brenda qui commençait à s'inquiéter un peu pour Luke qui était resté seul chez eux avec les domestiques : de fait, ne resta plus que Dimitri et Layton qui, silencieux au possible, contemplaient d'un œil éteint la terre fraîchement retournée. Ils restèrent ainsi deux longues heures, immobiles et muets, avant que Layton ne se décide à poser à son compagnon les quelques questions qui lui chatouillaient l'esprit.

-«Vous m'avez dit qu'elle est morte sur le coup... c'était un mensonge, n'est ce pas ?»

Il n'y avait aucune de trace de colère ou d'amertume dans sa voix au son étrangement métallique. Dimitri ne pipant mot, il prit le silence pour un «oui».

-«Vous a t-elle dit quelque chose...?» reprit-il dans un souffle.

-«En quoi cela vous importe t-il ?» l'interrompit le médecin avec précipitation, détestant avoir à se rappeler des derniers instants de la jeune fille. «Savoir la façon précise dont est morte Claire vous aidera à vous sentir mieux ?»

Le médecin s'éloigna de quelques pas, le visage visiblement décomposé et partagé entre colère et tristesse : il se massait doucement le bras à l'endroit de sa blessure, signe qu'il se remémorait visiblement l'accident.

-«Vous avez la chance de ne rien savoir» acheva t-il d'une voix brisée. «Croyez moi, Layton rappelez-vous comment elle était quand vous la teniez dans vos bras au lieu d'essayer de savoir dans quel état elle était quand c'était moi qui la berçait. D'abord parce qu'elle aurait détesté que vous la voyiez comme ça, ensuite parce que vous ne pourriez alors associer son visage qu'à un triste corps brisé. Elle vous aimait, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir vous rappeler de ça, alors concentrez-vous là dessus !»

Dimitri étouffa à grand mal un sanglots en prononçant ces paroles : il aurait tant aimé crier à Layton qu'il avait dû tenir son rôle pour les derniers instants de Claire. Il aurait tant aimé exprimer toute sa rancœur, sa jalousie -et même un peu de sa haine- puis partir du cimetière le cœur un peu plus léger et l'âme un peu plus tranquille. Pourtant cet acte d'ultime égoïsme ne lui était pas possible : il chérissait trop Claire pour oser se servir de sa mémoire ainsi. Il aimait trop la jeune femme pour oser blesser l'élu de son cœur, la personne pour laquelle elle s'était inquiétée jusqu'aux portes de la mort. Surtout, il se sentait affreusement coupable : après tout, n'était-ce pas sa machine qui avait explosé ? Claire n'aurait-elle pas été épargnée s'il avait insisté pour faire les tests à sa place ? Alors comment aurait-il pu s'attaquer à un jeune homme dont les seuls torts avaient été de ne pas se trouver sur place au moment de l'accident afin de tenir la main de son aimée ?

-«Vous l'auriez vu juste avant l'explosion...» murmura t-il d'une voix brisée. «Si rayonnante, à presque danser sur place ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire... les tests préliminaires avaient été concluants. Les formules étaient fiables, je les ai revérifié des dizaines de fois... je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprendrai jamais.»

-«Sans doute n'y a t-il rien à comprendre.»

Dimitri ne répondit rien, préférant se diriger vers la sortie à son tour : il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Claire, de toute façon, sinon s'assurer que leur machine à voyager dans le temps ne ferait plus de victimes. Layton, lui, resta encore plus d'une heure avant d'être renvoyé du cimetière par le fossoyeur qui devait tout de même commencer son morbide labeur. Il erra ensuite un moment dans les rues de Londres, ne sachant trop quoi faire, avant finalement d'aller s'enterrer littéralement dans la bibliothèque Universitaire de Gressenheller.

Travailler était sans doute encore le meilleur moyen de s'occuper l'esprit... du moins le pensait-il.

**OooooooooooO**

Un joyeux brouhaha retentissait dans la salle des machines de l'usine _James Harper's textiles_, signe que la pause de dix minutes allouée pour le repas du midi venait de débuter : Jefferson Hope appréciait tout particulièrement ce moment de la journée qui, en dépit de sa maigre durée, était l'occasion d'échanger les derniers potins à la mode. Vie de la famille royale, commentaires désobligeants sur des voisins étranges ou des étrangers nouveaux dans le quartier, actualité politique ou économique... tous les sujets, ou presque, étaient passés en revue avec une minutie étonnante.

Le sujet du jour, cependant, concernait un personnage que tout le monde connaissait dans l'usine : le personnage en question était redouté, craint par la majorité, mais était également -en raison de ses attitudes hautaine et de sa garde robe improbable- l'objet de moquerie préféré de beaucoup d'autres...

-«V'saviez que l'patron vient de rentrer d'son pays ?» lança un manouvrier tout en mordant bruyamment dans son sandwich.

Un murmure parcourut la foule : Don Paolo, possesseur de l'usine, s'était en effet absenté pendant près de deux mois, pour des raisons que personne ne connaissait précisément. Appelé à l'étranger, il n'en était revenu que le matin même, à la plus grande surprise des travailleurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur patron vienne surveiller la production à peine descendu de son navire. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'avait pu faire l'espagnol durant son absence, mais rares hélas étaient ceux qui possédaient des réponses fiables à ce sujet : les rumeurs s'étaient donc très rapidement multipliées, ce au plus grand bonheur des ouvriers toujours friands de ce genre de choses.

-«Moi je dis qu'il s'est trouvé une bonne femme au pays !» plaisanta un homme tout en éclatant d'un rire gras. «'Parait que les espagnoles ont le sang chaud vous savez ?»

-«En tous cas vu sa redingote jaune du jour, c'est sûrement pas un enterrement !» répliqua une bobineuse. «Quoiqu'les espagnols n'ont aucune retenue sur c'genre de sujet. Pire que les français !»

-«Ou alors l'était peut-être pas en Espagne ?» supposa une jeune fille ricanant. «Ouais vous savez, il se serait en réalité rendu j'sais pas moi... dans sa jolie demeure de campagne pour des vacances ?»

-«Avec une espagnole tu crois les vacances ?» l'interrompit un mécanicien tout en faisant mine d'embrasser sa voisine.

La petit foule des ouvriers éclata aussitôt de rire en s'imaginant la scène : il n'y avait rien de tel décidément, pour resserrer les rangs, que de critiquer les moindres faits et gestes du patron. C'était un exercice millénaire, presque obligatoire, et ô combien salvateur : une personne, cependant, ne pouvait participer à l'euphorie ambiante. Une jeune fille qui avala le contenu de sa gamelle à une vitesse presque surhumaine et se leva d'un bond, manquant d'écraser la main de son voisin.

-«Hum ? Ben alors ma Lucy, pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?» demanda aussitôt Jefferson en voyant son épouse quitter les rangs et réajuster sa robe.

-«Hélas, il faut bien que quelqu'un transmette au patron les effectifs du jour et notre cadence de production ?» murmura la jeune blonde tout en revérifiant le papier qu'elle tenait en main. «Désolée, ma pause s'arrête ici !»

-«Hey, s'il te dit des trucs intéressants, tu nous les répètes hein ?» l'implora aussitôt une manutentionnaire en haussant la main.

-«Promis Emily, j'ouvrirai grands les oreilles spécialement pour toi !» répliqua Lucy en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

Ce disant, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers métalliques qui menaient jusqu'au bureau de Don Paolo : elle détestait avoir à lui transmettre les chiffres de la journée, d'une part parce que cela empiétait sur sa pause et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'appréciait guère la façon qu'avait l'homme de la regarder. Cela ne l'avait pas frappé au départ mais, le temps passant, Paolo avaient commencé à la détailler avec un intérêt presque malsain, si bien qu'elle craignait de devoir rester seule avec lui. Certes, elle ne doutait pas que vu la sonorisation du hangar, Jefferson ne tarderait pas à accourir si elle se mettait à crier, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'imaginer toutes sortes de scenarii sordides.

-«Entrez» marmonna l'homme de sa voix rauque une fois qu'elle eut toqué à la porte.

Un sourire étrange l'accueillit, comme à chaque fois : ignorant son instinct qui lui ordonnait de partir en courant, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au bureau et y déposa délicatement sa feuille.

-«Bonjour» dit elle poliment tout en saluant son patron et en se composant un sourire de façade. «J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ?»

-«Fort bien oui, je vous remercie» répondit l'homme tout en lisant le compte-rendu en diagonale. «Je n'ai hélas pas encore vraiment pris le temps de me renseigner sur ce qui s'est passé à Londres durant mon absence... c'est que les journaux espagnols ne sont guère bavards sur ce qui se passe à l'international.»

Réajustant à grand mal les lunettes de lecture qui glissaient de son nez, Paolo releva enfin la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant la tenue que portait son employée : elle était en effet vêtue de noir de la tête au pied si bien qu'il n'eut aucun de mal à identifier ses habits comme étant une tenue de deuil, en dépit de leur simplicité. Un très mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres épaisses tandis qu'il se surprenait à imaginer que Lucy Hope portait cela en mémoire de son frère...

-«Vous avez eu un décès dans votre famille récemment ?» dit-il en prenant un ton faussement compatissant. «Ce n'est pas votre frère, j'espère ?»

-«Oh, Grand Dieu heureusement non, Hershel va bien» s'exclama aussitôt Lucy au plus grand déplaisir de l'homme. «En fait c'est en mémoire d'une personne qui n'était pas directement membre de ma famille mais qui aurait pu en faire partie un jour. Mon frère était très proche d'une jeune femme, Claire, et hélas cette dernière est décédée dans un accident tragique le mois dernier... c'était pourtant une femme épatante … Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?»

Don Paolo ne répondit pas sur l'instant, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : il en avait laissé tomber la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, si bien que de la cendre salissait à présent ses livres de compte. Claire ? Décédée ? Ce n'était pas possible... sans doute avait-il mal compris ?

-«Vous... vous ne parlez tout de même pas de Claire Mayfield ? Non, je veux dire Claire Triton...»

-«Oh hélas si monsieur» répondit Lucy avec tristesse. «Vous la connaissiez...?»

Un rictus indéchiffrable se dessina aussitôt sur le visage blême de l'aristocrate : un ricanement nerveux franchit ensuite ses lèvres puis se mua en une longue supplique tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa tête entre ses mains. Lucy, inquiète, se pencha doucement sur lui, ne comprenant pas sa réaction : elle se fit cependant repousser sur le champ, avec une certaine violence par ailleurs. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à l'homme pour passer de la tristesse à la colère désespérée, et il était terrifiant à regarder.

-«Hershel Layton...» gronda t-il avec haine tout en saisissant Lucy sans douceur par le poignet. «Encore lui...»

Un petit cri aigu échappa à la jeune fille : elle tenta de se débattre en envoyant un coup de pied à l'espagnol, mais ce dernier répondit en lui tordant davantage le bras.

-«Monsieur, vous me faîtes mal, arrêtez...» gémit la jeune femme. «Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?»

-«Ce misérable insecte aura tout fait rater jusqu'au bout...» reprit-il, semblant ne rien écouter de ce que disait son interlocutrice. «Claire... la pauvre Claire... pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle soit sa victime ?»

-«Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens ! Je vous en prie...»

-«Une femme si belle, si innocente, trompée par un parasite à peine sortie de la boue dans laquelle il est né...»

-«Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez moi tout de...»

-«S'il l'avait laissé en paix, elle serait encore là... l'immonde assassin...cette fois, il a signé son arrêt de mort ! Je le jure...»

La prise sur le bras de Lucy se fit plus forte encore, ce qui finit par lui arracher un hurlement de douleur qui retentit jusque dans la grande salle de l'usine. Cela alerta de suite les ouvriers -Jefferson le premier- qui accoururent en masse jusqu'au bureau de leur patron. La réaction du brun fut immédiate : il ajusta son poing et envoya un direct en plein milieu du visage de Paolo qui s'écroula aussitôt sur son bureau.

-«Lucy ! Ça va ?» s'exclama Jefferson tout en se penchant sur elle.

-«Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris» balbutia l'ouvrière tout en se cachant à moitié derrière lui. «J'ai parlé de Claire, il s'est mis à évoquer Hershel en des termes étranges et... ah ! J...je crois qu'il m'a cassé le poignet.»

Un fracas innommable les coupa tous deux dans leur conversation et ils se retournèrent assez vite pour voir l'espagnol se relever : ce dernier chancela quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, sans se soucier des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à présent dans le bureau et le dardaient de leurs yeux sombres, il sortit de la pièce en un coup de vent et se précipita à l'extérieur de l'usine, visiblement furieux, pour sauter dans la première voiturette venue. Il semblait totalement imperméable à ce qui se passait autour de lui : sans doute n'avait-il même pas réalisé qu'il avait molesté une de ses employées.

-«Non !» s'écria Lucy tout en se relevant. «Il ne faut pas le laisser partir !»

-«Idiote, arrête de t'agiter tu vas aggraver ta blessure» répliqua aussitôt Jefferson tout en lui tendant une chaise.

-«Je crois qu'il va s'attaquer à Hershel !» souffla la jeune femme avec agitation. «Il... il a dit qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais Hershel est en danger ! Jeff, il faut que tu ailles le prévenir au Manoir de Birdcage Walk, ou alors...»

-«D'accord ! D'accord, calme toi, je vais y aller, mais tu dois rester ici tu as compris ? Tu es blessée, tu n'iras pas loin. Essaye de te calmer...»

Lucy Hope acquiesça d'un triste hochement de tête tandis que son mari dévalait à son tour les escaliers, direction la sortie. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais il était néanmoins certain de n'avoir jamais vu un homme aussi furieux que Don Paolo. Furieux au point d'en briser le poignet d'une dame aussi facilement que s'il avait s'agit d'une brindille... et furieux au point d'en tuer un homme, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus.

-«Brontë ! Contacte la police et signale leur ce qu'a fait le patron !» ordonna t-il à un ouvrier. «Et dis leur d'aller aussi vite que possible au Manoir du Comte de Pembroke, situé sur Birdcage Walk. Lucy pense qu'il ira là-bas.»

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme, s'engagea à la poursuite de Paolo dans les rues surpeuplées de la Capitale...

**OooooooooooO**

-«Hershel...» tenta sans trop y croire Clark Triton, le regard légèrement peiné. «Tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier midi... prends une pause pour avaler un bout tout de même.»

-«Plus tard, plus tard...» répondit Layton sans lever le nez de son livre. «Je termine ce paragraphe...cet ouvrage est passionnant.»

-«Tu disais déjà cela hier avec l'autre livre que tu as terminé cette nuit...»

-«Encore dix minutes, d'accord ? Dix, pas plus ?»

Clark préféra jeter l'éponge, comprenant que rien ne ferait entendre raison à son ami, puis sortit doucement de la bibliothèque du manoir : il savait pertinemment que Layton ne lâcherait pas son livre, préférant s'y accrocher jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive plutôt que de sortir de ses chères études. La situation, depuis l'enterrement de Claire, était dramatique : l'étudiant passait ses journées et ses nuits dans la bibliothèque, à travailler comme un forcené. Il n'était pas rare de le voir s'écrouler de fatigue sur ses feuillets noircis de notes, mais il dormait rarement plus de deux heures d'affilées avant qu'un odieux cauchemar ne le réveille et le force à reprendre sa cadence infernale. Il avait même fini développer une véritable phobie du sommeil : abandonnant le thé pour lui préférer le café, il pouvait passer ses nuits à errer dans le manoir pour être bien certain de ne pas s'endormir. Clark et Brenda l'avaient souvent surpris à fixer du regard l'horloge du salon, projetant toute sa concentration sur l'aiguille des secondes afin d'éviter de somnoler et de penser à Claire. Chacune de ces visions fendillait davantage leurs cœurs déjà fragilisés par la perte de leur amie, mais ils n'avaient pas le courage d'en parler sérieusement à Layton, d'autant plus qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne les écouterait pas. Car le plus grave, dans l'affaire, était que le jeune homme ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et du spectacle qu'il livrait...

-«Il refuse encore, n'est ce pas ?» demanda Brenda -qui se trouvait dans le couloir- tout en se doutant néanmoins de la réponse.

-«Ça... il préfère «travailler» comme toujours. Cet imbécile est en train de se tuer à petit feu, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour empêcher cela...»

-«Cela fait déjà un mois pourtant... déjà un mois que cette pauvre Claire est partie. Tu l'as vu pleurer depuis...?»

-«Bien sûr que non... il n'a même pas commencé à faire son deuil. Il sait pourtant que Claire ne reviendra pas mais... je ne sais pas, il continue à nier ce fait d'une certaine façon. C'est clair dans sa tête mais dans son cœur, c'est encore l'absolu brouillard.»

-«Je le comprends quelque part : c'est si cruel. Dire qu'ils avaient enfin pu se parler, qu'ils allaient se marier en dépit de toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont dû surmonter... Dieu me garde de me retrouver dans un état pareil le jour où tu disparaîtras à ton tour.»

-«Ouh... parce que selon toi c'est à moi de partir en premier ?»

-«Ce sont les statistiques qui disent ça, pas moi. Pourquoi, tu préférerais l'inverse ?»

-«En fait je me disais qu'en partant en même temps, nous pourrions avoir un prix de gros chez l'entrepreneur des pompes funèbres mais... Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper l'arrière du crâne comme ça, ça devient une mauvaise habitude.»

-«C'est surtout cette habitude de faire de l'humour douteux qui est mauvaise, très cher.»

Clark leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, comprenant que la demoiselle était un peu chatouilleuse sur ce genre de chose : ils avaient un avis très différent sur tout ce qui touchait à la mort (et plus généralement à la religion) aussi évitaient-ils le plus souvent d'avoir ce genre de conversation, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne sauraient se mettre d'accord. Ils n'eurent de toute façon pas besoin de changer de sujet car un petit domestique les héla depuis le bout du couloir, agitant la main au-dessus de sa tête comme pour mieux retenir leur attention.

-«_My Lord, _Lady Stanford, Les Stuart demandent à vous voir.» expliqua t-il une fois arrivés à leurs côtés. «Ils sont revenus de leur voyage à Paris et ils sembleraient qu'ils aient des choses intéressantes à vous montrer.»

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Brenda : les Stuart vivaient dans la même rue, dans un manoir situé à une petite centaine de mètres. Ces bourgeois très aisés étaient rapidement devenus de bons amis, aussi était-elle ravie de les savoir à nouveau sur le sol londonien, d'autant plus que depuis la mort de Claire, Clark et elle n'osaient plus trop sortir, de peur de laisser Layton seul trop longtemps. Le problème, ici, ne se posait pas. En cas de soucis, il ne faudra pas plus de deux minutes pour venir les chercher chez les Stuart...

-«Prévenez les que nous arrivons, dans ce cas» répondit-elle tout en se tournant vers son compagnon. «Luke dort, autant le laisser ici avec la nourrice plutôt que de le prendre avec nous.»

-«C'est en effet plus sage si nous désirons reposer nos pauvres petites oreilles ! Plus il grandit, plus sa voix porte...»

Ce disant, ils prirent leurs manteaux puis, après quelques recommandations d'usage à l'intention des domestiques, quittèrent leur demeure, laissant Layton en seul maître à bord. Celui ci avait été également prévenu de leur départ, mais c'était à peine s'il leur avait prêté l'oreille, comme à son habitude. Il devenait totalement hermétique au monde qui l'entourait une fois plongé dans ses cours : ne résonnaient plus dans sa tête que quantité d'informations que son cerveau, en dépit de sa remarquable qualité, ne savait digérer convenablement. Toutes ses pensées, ainsi, restaient rivées sur ces articles parfois sans queue ni tête ou sans intérêt particulier mais ô combien plus préférables que ses souvenirs douloureux de Claire...

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais la bibliothèque des Triton. Tout ou presque à l'extérieur lui rappelait la jeune fille : la silhouette des femmes qu'il pouvait croiser dans la rue, le rire particulier d'une des domestiques de la maisonnée, l'alliance que Clark portait encore au doigt, les bocaux de confiture de rose qui trônaient dans la cuisine et qui étaient ses mets favoris... la vie était devenue, d'une certaine façon, une agression constante. Une agression qu'il ne pouvait surmonter qu'en travaillant, encore et encore, pour sortir de son esprit toute image de la jeune fille qui, telle un fantôme, ne cessait de le hanter...

-«M'sieur Layton ? Pardon, m'sieur ?» finit cependant par l'interrompre une voix féminine grossière qui le fit sursauter de son siège.

Il cligna deux trois fois des yeux avant de revenir totalement à lui : une vieille femme de chambre se tenait près de la porte et il pouvait entendre, depuis le couloir menant jusqu'aux appartements principaux, d'une voix aiguë pousser des hurlements continus. Il pencha la tête très légèrement sur le côté, intrigué, laissant son interlocutrice reprendre :

-«Désolée d'vous déranger m'sieur Layton, mais on a un problème avec le jeune maître : il vient de se réveiller et même la nourrice peut pas l'calmer. C'est que la lady vient de sortir et que j'ai mal au cœur d'entendre un petit bout pleurer autant... et j'crois que vous, vous arriveriez à quelque chose. Vous avez l'coup d'main avec les enfants, et puis le jeune maître adore tellement votre chapeau...»

-«Oh...» répondit Layton vaguement agacé mais assez gentleman pour ne rien laisser transparaître. «Si ce n'est que cela...»

Il se leva aussitôt et suivit la bonne, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de la maudire en son fort intérieur : il appréciait énormément le petit Luke, mais il n'aimait guère être ainsi interrompu durant son travail. L'agacement était hélas un des rares sentiments qu'il était encore capable de véritablement éprouver. Il finit par pénétrer dans la chambre du nourrisson qui, en effet, hurlait comme un beau diable au sein de ses draps défaits, parvenant à couvrir les supplications des quelques femmes qui l'entouraient avec, il fallait bien le dire, une certaine maestria. L'énergie de l'enfant le surprendrait toujours : sans doute partageait-il ce trait commun avec sa mère, qui était elle aussi infatigable.

-«Allez jeune maître !» murmura la servante en se penchant au-dessus du berceau. «Cessez donc d'pleurer, regardez qui c'est qu'y est là ?»

L'étudiant s'approcha puis inclina à son tour légèrement la tête, histoire de montrer son couvre-chef à l'enfant et attendant qu'il se calme de lui-même : quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit alors. La vision du haut-de-forme ne le calma pas, du moins pas entièrement. Alors que Luke s'arrêtait habituellement d'un seul coup, les yeux brillant comme des pierres précieuses, il préféra cette fois ci continuer à geindre doucement, bien qu'ayant considérablement baissé la voix. Ce n'était pas le chapeau qu'il fixait du regard, mais plutôt son propriétaire, et le regard en question n'était pas admiratif : il semblait triste, presque réprobateur. S'en était par ailleurs perturbant...

-«Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela...?» murmura Layton sans comprendre. «Que veux-tu...?»

Il fronça très légèrement les sourcils, ayant l'étrange sensation d'être observé -pour ne pas dire sondé- par le nourrisson : jugeant la chose pour le moins étrange (d'autant plus que ça le rappelait à ses mauvais souvenirs) il fit un léger pas en arrière, s'arrachant à ce regard lourd de sens qui ne lui donnait pas l'impression de pouvoir appartenir à un enfant de quelques mois à peine. Cela lui avait fait un choc, comme si Luke lui reprochait quelque chose qu'il ne savait trop définir...

Quelque chose le tira cependant à nouveau de ses pensées : des voix s'élevaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient de là où il était, mais un tel boucan était pour le moins inhabituel dans une maison de maître. Les femmes de chambre, intriguées, finirent d'ailleurs par descendre mais le vacarme ne cessa pas pour autant, au contraire. Quelque chose, cependant, finit par faire taire l'ensemble de la domesticité : un bruit que nul n'aurait pensé entendre un jour dans un endroit pareil, mais que chacun était cependant capable d'identifier...

Un coup de feu.

-«Je vais aller voir...» murmura Layton tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-«Non !» le retint par le bras la nourrice qui tremblait d'effroi. «Ne descendez pas monsieur, c'est dangereux !»

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, constatant qu'un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le manoir. Puis, après deux longues minutes, de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis dans le couloir. L'agresseur -qui se repéra facilement grâce aux gémissements de Luke- ne tarda pas à parvenir jusqu'à leur porte et entra brusquement dans la pièce, pointant vers eux une arme à feu qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps d'identifier en détail.

-«Paolo...» marmonna Layton. «Que faîtes-vous...?»

-«La ferme» cracha l'espagnol avec rage. «Reculez. Tous les deux.»

La servante et l'étudiant obéirent, se rapprochant du berceau de Luke de façon à le protéger de Paolo : ils n'avaient jamais vu un visage aussi furieux et des yeux aussi exorbités et brillants d'une rage dont ils soupçonnaient à peine l'intensité.

-«Vous les avez tué...?» gémit la jeune femme. «Les autres domestiques...»

-«Ils sont juste enfermés à la cave» répliqua Paolo avec sécheresse. «Il n'y aura qu'un mort aujourd'hui... un seul...»

Ce disant, il leva le canon de son revolver en direction de Layton, impassible : sa main tremblait tant qu'il était évident qu'il était incapable d'ajuster son coup. Il était cependant également évident que le tir en question aurait bien lieu, compte tenu de la détermination sordide qui semblait animer la carcasse brûlante du personnage.

-«Tout est de ta faute...» siffla Paolo d'une voix qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain tant elle était rauque. «Claire... une jeune fille si parfaite, si gentille. Flouée... trompée par un rejeton de l'humanité, une ordure puante ne méritant que de mariner éternellement dans la vase de la Tamise.»

Il s'approcha, bousculant au passage la servante qu'il poussa violemment contre un mur.

-«Les gens comme toi ne devraient pas exister, Layton» reprit-il avec haine. «Tu étais né pour pourrir dans la fange, pour te crever à la tâche dans les usines de l'Empire, pour te reproduire avec tes semblables insignifiants et, enfin, crever dans ta crasse. Mais non, tu n'étais pas capable de rester à ta place : il a fallu que tu t'approches de cette pauvre enfant, fragile et influençable, quitte à la faire chuter du piédestal sur lequel elle se trouvait. Ah, tu me traitais d'égoïste fut une époque, mais je voulais faire de Claire une reine ! Toi, qu'en as-tu fait sinon une morte ?»

L'Aristocrate s'approcha encore, de façon à poser le canon de son arme sur le front de Layton qui, ne sachant quoi répondre, se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux morts.

-«Claire Mayfield était tout pour moi... elle était ma princesse inaccessible, celle pour qui j'aurais été capable de conquérir le monde entier si elle me l'avait demandé ! Tu n'as été capable de lui offrir que les pires ennuis... et la voilà partie, seule en plus !»

Layton ne chercha pas à démentir : Paolo avait raison, tout était de sa faute. La relation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille avait débuté sur des bases fragiles. Après tout, elle avait eu tout à perdre tandis qu'il avait eu tout à gagner. C'était elle qui avait dû enchaîner les sacrifices, sans jamais se plaindre et ce malgré la fragilité de sa position. Sans doute aurait-il dû taire ses sentiments, se contenter de l'observer de loin afin de ne pas l'éclabousser de la boue qui le suivait dans son sillage. Un moins que rien, même diplômé de grandes écoles, restait après tout un moins que rien...

-«Va au Diable» murmura Paolo en commençant à presser tout doucement la détente.

-«Non !» finit par hurler la servante qui, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, se releva prestement et eut l'heureux réflexe de pousser l'Aristocrate sur le côté.

Le coup partit, dévié cependant par l'intervention de la jeune fille : la balle ne fit ainsi que frôler le visage de Layton avant de briser la vitre de la chambre, alertant ainsi les passants qui remontaient le long de Birdcage Walk. Furieux, Paolo réajusta à nouveau son tir, mais la femme de chambre le déséquilibra à nouveau : la sentant en danger, Layton s'avança à son tour, tentant d'immobiliser le bras de l'espagnol.

Grave erreur.

Un second coup de feu parti, cette fois en direction du berceau du pauvre Luke : un cri d'horreur franchit aussitôt les lèvres de la servante qui, tournant de l'œil en imaginant ce qui avait dû arriver au nourrisson, s'écroula sur le berceau qui s'effondra au sol à son tour. C'est dans ce chaos innommable que se firent soudainement entendre des bruits de pas et qu'apparut enfin, dans l'encadrure de la porte, la fine silhouette d'un Jefferson Hope épuisé par le marathon qu'il venait de courir. Inquiété par les coups de feu qu'il avait entendu depuis l'extérieur, il était entré dans le manoir sans attendre d'autorisation et avait délivré les domestiques enfermés dans la cave et qui tambourinaient la porte. Profitant de la surprise de Paolo, il fondit sur ce dernier afin de lui ravir son arme : il vida aussitôt le barillet pour s'assurer de la rendre inoffensive.

-«Ça va Hershel ?» haleta t-il avec soulagement. «Rien de cassé ?»

-«Je...moi ça va mais...Luke...» balbutia le concerné, remarquant avec effroi que les pleurs de l'enfant avaient cessé.

Un bruit de verre brisé retint à nouveau leur attention : Paolo s'était relevé prestement et se tenait à présent devant la fenêtre, prêt à sauter dans la haie qui décorait le dessous de la chambre.

-«Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi...» grommela t-il entre ses dents. «Tu as eu de la chance, cette fois... mais sois certain que j'aurais ta peau. Ça me prendra peut-être dix ans, mais je t'aurais.»

Puis, avant que les jeunes hommes n'eurent le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il se laissa tomber dans le jardin du manoir avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, s'évanouissant dans la foule Londonienne. Jefferson grommela une insulte pour le moins appropriée devant la scène, avant de se pencher délicatement sur le berceau de Luke, laissant la nourrice évanouie aux bons soins de son beau-frère. Une nouvelle insulte franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il soulevait l'amas de bois, dévoilant le drap blanc tâché d'un peu de sang recouvrant le frêle corps immobile du nourrisson.

La vision, pour Layton, fut un choc terrible : l'espace d'un instant, à la place de Luke, il avait vu le corps de Claire recouvert de son linceul. Cela n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde, et pourtant la vision lui avait donné l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Jefferson et lui restèrent tétanisés, effrayés à l'idée de lever le drap pour examiner l'enfant : ils restèrent ainsi immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Brenda et Clark, prévenus par les domestiques, dont les visages changèrent littéralement de couleur en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

-«Oh non mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible» murmura Brenda, larmes aux yeux, tout en s'accrochant au bras de Clark. «Dis moi que ce n'est pas possible».

Ce dernier, blanc comme la mort, ne pipa mot et se baissa à son tour afin d'enfin dévoiler ce que tous redoutaient de voir : un énorme soupir de soulagement franchit cependant les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes quand ils constatèrent que la balle, par miracle, était passée à travers le matelas et non à travers le petit. Ce dernier, tout ébaubi qu'il était suite au vol plané qu'il avait subi, était bel et bien conscient et se remit à geindre à peine sortit des restes de son berceau, prouvant par là même qu'il était en parfaite santé. Jefferson ne tarda pas à remarquer que les quelques gouttes de sang qui constellaient son drap ne venait pas de lui mais du bras de la nourrice, blessé durant sa chute. Luke, contre toute attente, s'en sortait sans aucune égratignure.

-«Je sais Poussinet, tu en veux au monde entier et tu as bien raison» rit avec soulagement Clark tout en le tendant doucement à une Brenda fébrile. «Je ne suis pas croyant mais je crois que je vais allumer un cierge à l'église ce soir. Juste au cas où.»

-«Je ne sais pas quel ange gardien a cet enfant, mais je veux le même» ajouta avec malice Jefferson tout en se tournant vers Layton. «Pas vrai Hershel ?»

Layton ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague : les souvenirs qu'il avait de Claire recommençaient à bouillir dans sa tête et l'espace de quelques secondes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver la situation injuste. Il savait que penser une telle chose faisait de lui un être monstrueux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, quelque part, de jalouser l'heureux destin de Luke : il s'en était sorti indemne. Pourquoi Claire n'avait-elle pas eu cette chance elle aussi ? Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit cette odieuse image du linceul, de la morgue glaciale et du corps mort de la jeune fille : il avait l'impression qu'elle était gravée sur sa rétine, et ça lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ! Il voulait enterrer ces souvenirs aussi profondément que ne l'était le cercueil de son aimée ! Pourquoi Luke ne cessait-il de tout lui rappeler ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse un parallèle entre les deux situations ? Et ces regrets, ces terribles regrets, couplés à cette malsaine jalousie...

-«Hershel ?» reprit Jefferson, troublé. «Tu vas bien ? Hého ?»

-«J'ai du travail à faire» répondit l'étudiant d'une voix tremblante à peine maîtrisée. «Je dois reprendre mon dossier. On...on se reverra plus tard.»

-«Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de...»

Layton ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la fin et sortit en trombe de la pièce, bousculant au passage Brenda sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser : l'atmosphère devenait trop étouffante, trop dure à supporter. Son seul souci était de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, dans cette pièce hermétique à toutes les pensées nostalgiques qui l'agressaient de toute part. Ses mains tremblaient encore tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise et se saisissait de son stylo-plume argenté, et quelques perles de sueurs virent perler de son front jusque sur l'en-tête de sa fiche de lecture.

Il attendit ainsi longtemps dans la pièce, à écrire et écrire encore : de temps à autres il entendait des voix venant du dehors, comme celle de Jefferson expliquant son histoire à la police, ou celle de Luke n'appréciant guère d'être examiné par un médecin. L'agitation qui secouait le manoir se calma une fois le soir tombé, mais le jeune homme ne fut pas laissé en paix pour autant : Clark vint le rejoindre vers 21 heures, après s'être assuré que Paolo ne se trouvait plus à proximité du manoir. Au début il se contenta de s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de la table, le dardant en silence de ses yeux gris durant un bon quart d'heure. Puis il se racla profondément la gorge de façon à obtenir son attention :

-«Tu comptes te coucher quand ?» demanda t-il d'un ton un peu sombre.

-«Je n'ai pas fini mon...»

Layton ne termina jamais sa phrase : Clark en effet s'était levé d'un bon, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, et le tenait à présent par le col de sa chemise avec une force insoupçonnée. Puis il le traîna sans autre forme de procès à travers tout le manoir, passa la porte de sortie et continua sa marche folle jusqu'à St James Park, n'écoutant absolument pas ses protestations. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé au petit pont qui permettait de traverser le point d'eau principal du parc, et le jeta littéralement contre la rambarde. Layton ne croisa son regard qu'à ce moment précis, et la profonde colère qu'il y lu le foudroya sur place. Une des grandes qualités de son ami était qu'il se fâchait rarement : cependant, quand tel était le cas, il devenait soudain très impulsif, effrayant et, surtout, cruel. Encore que le terme «cruel» était faible...

-«Que... faisons-nous ici ?» se risqua à demander Hershel avec timidité.

-«Hé bien étant donné qu'en ce moment il semblerait que ton seul désir d'avenir soit de te foutre en l'air, j'ai pensé qu'on irait plus vite en te faisant sauter d'ici avec une pierre autour du coup plutôt que d'attendre que tes vingt heures de travail par jour te tuent ! Non ne me remercie pas, je sais que je suis attentionné, c'est comme ça...»

Layton resta muet sur le coup, consterné par la raillerie amère de son interlocuteur : comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Il n'avait aucunement l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours, et surtout il ne faisait que travailler innocemment même si, il devait l'avouer, il avait adopté une cadence assez musclée...

-«Je crois qu'il y a erreur...» tenta t-il avant d'être aussitôt interrompu.

-«Non. Il n'y a pas d'erreur : tu passes tes journées enfermé comme un rat de laboratoire, à refuser de dormir ou de manger ! Tu appelles ça comment toi, profiter de la vie à belles dents ? J'appelle ça un suicide non assumé qui traîne en longueur. Et puis c'était quoi ce manège face à Don Paolo ? Tu n'as pas les tripes de te tirer une balle alors tu attendais qu'il fasse le travail ? Merci, c'est gentil, grâce à toi il a failli tuer mon pauvre Luke mais ce n'est pas grave ! C'est pas dur pourtant de se foutre en l'air, Hershel : une lame de rasoir bien ajustée, des cachets bien dosés, une noyade, une petite balade sous une voiturette lancée au galop...»

-«Mais cesse ces bêtises enfin, ça n'a rien à voir...»

-«Ça a tout à voir au contraire je crois. Sauf que t'es pas foutu de réaliser dans quel état tu es ! Nom de Dieu Hershel, tu t'es vu ? On dirait une loque ! Tu es maigre comme un clou, je suis sûr que le moindre coup de vent te ferait voler jusqu'à Cardiff ! Et tu es pâle comme la mort, quoique la mort au moins prend de temps à autre le soleil, elle ! Tu attends quoi au juste ? Que Claire te revienne ? T'es pas rendu !»

-«Ne parle pas d'elle !» s'exclama aussitôt l'étudiant d'un ton outré, sans grand résultat.

-«Oh mais si je vais parler d'elle ! Parce que c'est elle ton problème : elle est morte, Hershel ! Morte et enterrée ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça n'aurait pas dû être son heure, elle avait encore des années lumineuses devant elle, mais c'est tout de même arrivé. Elle n'est plus là, elle ne sera plus jamais là, tout ce que tu peux encore espérer d'elle ce sont les souvenirs que tu as dans ta tête et les quelques possessions qu'elle a laissé en ce bas monde.»

-«Tais toi. Par pitié tais toi Clark, tu...»

-«Je ne me tairais pas ! J'ai fermé ma gueule durant plus d'un mois ! Je t'ai regardé dépérir en espérant que tu commencerais à réaliser, au bout d'un moment, ce que tu étais en train de faire... belle connerie de ma part ! Tu sais à quel point tu me fais mal au cœur ? A quel point tu es pathétique ? Même Luke se sent mal à tes côtés, et pourtant tu connais la fascination qu'il a pour ton personnage ! C'est dire l'aura glauque que tu as !»

-«Je...»

-«J'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre tu sais ? Au début je me disais «c'est normal, il pense à Claire» puis j'ai compris qu'au contraire tu faisais tout pour ne pas penser à elle, comme si tu niais de toute tes forces ce qui lui est arrivé. Ta raison a peut être assimilé le fait qu'elle est partie, mais une part de toi espère encore que tu la reverras un jour. Ce n'est pas le cas, pourtant : la vérité est moche à entendre, mais c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse te proposer. En ce moment même cette pauvre Claire se fait bouffer par les asticots qui grouillent dans le sol de Highgate...»

-«Silence ! Je te dis de te taire !»

-«...elle se fait bouffer parce que c'est la seule chose qui arrive aux morts, Hershel. De là tu as deux choix : prendre ton courage à deux mains, décider de surmonter et accepter de souffrir comme un taré durant des semaines, voire des mois, à son simple souvenir mais vivre malgré tout ; ou alors te foutre en l'air. Te foutre en l'air, devenir un morceau de viande qui se fera digérer illico presto, et c'est tout. Tu crois peut-être naïvement qu'elle t'attend sur un petit nuage avec une paire d'aile dans le dos ?»

-«Tais toi bon sang ! Tais...»

-«Y a rien après la mort. C'est l'odieuse réalité mais c'est ainsi : tu ne la retrouveras pas. Jamais. C'est fini, elle n'est plus là et ne...»

-«JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER, MERDE !»

Le coup de poing partit tout seul, directement dans la mâchoire de l'aristocrate qui en tomba à la renverse : il ne voulait pas entendre de pareilles choses. C'était trop difficile à entendre, trop douloureux, trop inhumain. Acculé dans ses derniers retranchement, l'apprenti archéologue se prostra contre la rambarde du pont, les mains posées sur ses oreilles et les yeux rivés sur l'eau calme qui clapotait doucement sous ses pieds. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui fasse subir cela ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas tranquille avec ses livres, ses chers amis de galère muets et compréhensifs ?

-«T'es misérable, Hershel...» reprit Clark au bout d'un moment tout en recrachant ce qui semblait être un morceau de dent. «Tu peux choisir de te battre ou choisir d'être lâche, à ta convenance ! Mais pas la solution de l'entre-deux comme tu le fais maintenant...»

-«Tu ne comprends rien !» hurla Layton d'une voix si aiguë que Clark se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes si elle provenait bien de sa gorge. «Tu donnes des leçons sans rien savoir ! Toi... tu as le pouvoir, la richesse, l'amour et même les enfants ! Tu n'as perdu personne ! Et tu oses...tu oses...»

-«Oh ne joue pas au pauvre petit ouvrier de_ l'East River_ avec moi ! Je n'ai perdu personne ? Merde mon vieux, TOUT LE MONDE dans ce fichu pays a déjà perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait ! Ah oui certes, j'ai encore Brenda et Luke c'est vrai... et ça devrait m'empêcher de comprendre ? Tu crois que je ne comprends pas que le choix que tu as à faire est abominable ? Ben si tu vois ! On a toujours été confronté à ce choix un jour ou l'autre, crois bien que la perte d'une mère pour un gamin de dix ans ça mène à ce même dilemme.»

-«Elle était tout ce que j'avais...»

-«Tu vivais déjà avant de la rencontrer : tu avais ta famille, tes études, tes amis. Tu les as encore ! Et tu as encore Claire d'une certaine façon ! Tu as sa mémoire... ton problème c'est que tu ne veux pas l'accepter ! Tu préfères survivre comme une ombre vide d'humanité plutôt que d'accepter cette mémoire avec tout ce qu'elle implique de douleur. T'es même pas foutu de faire ce dernier honneur à cette pauvre fille...»

-«Mais ça fait trop mal !» finit par craquer Layton, d'un ton véritablement déchirant. «Dès que je pense à elle, j'ai l'impression qu'on me laboure de l'intérieur ! L'image de son sourire me fait davantage souffrir qu'un couteau planté dans ma main ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, ne serait ce que quelques secondes, je la vois devant moi et ça me fait un mal de chien ! Pourquoi aurais-je à surmonter une chose pareille ? Tu peux me le dire, Clark ? Pourquoi aurais-je à me remémorer qui elle était si c'est pour souffrir de cette façon ? Je ne suis pas prêt... je ne veux pas l'oublier, mais je ne suis pas prêt à payer un tribu aussi lourd.»

-«Et pourtant il faudra bien le faire. Parce que tu ne peux plus continuer à jouer ainsi à l'aveugle... qu'en penserait Claire à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de la lavette humaine que tu es devenu ? Oh non, ça... elle aimait un garçon solide, courageux, attaché à ses principes et détestant manquer à ses devoirs. Imagine la tête qu'elle ferait en me voyant te faire la morale ! Ah ah... mon dieu j'aurais payé cher pour voir ça.»

-«Par pitié... ne me force pas à me rappeler toutes ces choses. Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens... »

-«C'est actuellement qu'elle n'a plus aucun sens. Écoute...»

Clark s'approcha doucement de son camarade et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux : il posa prudemment ses mains sur ses épaules, le forçant ainsi à quitter sa position fœtale, puis reprit.

-«Pour l'instant ta ligne de conduite débile consiste à continuer tes travaux stupides et laisser le souvenir de Claire flétrir avec le temps. Cela étant, Hershel, réfléchit bien trente secondes : tu crois vraiment que ça vaut le coup ? Une existence confortable mais vide de sens contre tout ces souvenirs ? Tu te souviens du bal du début de fin d'année ? Cette nuit où vous avez dansé dans les jardins à en perdre haleine ? Ça ne vaut pas le coup de s'en rappeler moyennant quelques larmes ? Ou encore la nuit où tu l'as demandé en mariage : tu veux vraiment l'oublier pour éviter quelques angoisses nocturnes ? Tu veux tuer Claire une seconde fois ?»

Layton resta un moment immobile, incapable de répondre, le regard planté dans celui de son ami.

Puis quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit : Clark sentit tout d'abord les épaules de Layton trembler doucement sous ses paumes de mains. Il vit ensuite le jeune homme baisser piteusement la tête, comme pour se soustraire à son regard. Enfin, il l'entendit sangloter, d'abord par a-coups puis de façon totalement incontrôlée.

Hershel Layton s'écroula comme un château de carte offert à une tornade : les pleurs et les cris qu'il contenait depuis plus d'un mois se firent enfin entendre, faisant ressembler l'étudiant en archéologie à un enfant paniqué et perdu. Il s'accrocha par réflexe à la veste de son ami, les mains crispées au point que Clark se demanda combien de temps elle allait tenir avant de se déchirer sous la pression de ses doigts. Puis il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, totalement prostré de façon à avoir presque le nez dans la boue. Toutes les pensées qu'il avait tenté d'éluder lui revenaient en pleine figure, tel un atroce boomerang : jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie. En fait il n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Clark, devant le spectacle, finit par le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos avec condescendance, l'encourageant à vider son sac : c'est à peine, cependant, si Layton le remarqua.

Il resta plus d'une demi-heure dans cet état, au point d'en perdre le souffle et de siffler comme un asthmatique ayant couru le cent mètres. Puis il commença doucement -mais sûrement- à se calmer, sans néanmoins lâcher son ami qui commençait à attraper un sérieux mal de dos à force de rester immobile : sans doute commençait-il enfin à accepter ce que son cœur niait depuis des semaines. Était ce pour cela que la douleur se faisait légèrement moins forte quand il se remémorait le beau visage de Claire ?

-«... Ça va mieux ?» finit par demander Clark en le voyant sécher ses dernières larmes.

-«Non» répondit Layton d'une voix enrouée. «Et oui en même temps.»

-«Je vois ce que tu veux dire... par contre, tu veux bien me lâcher à présent ?»

-«Ah ! Oui, pardon, excuse moi...» obéit de suite Layton en se levant d'un bond.

Clark fit aussitôt de même puis brossa légèrement la poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa veste : le regard de Layton s'assombrit tandis qu'il se posait sur la joue désormais violette du jeune homme, et il eut aussitôt le réflexe de rabaisser la tête.

-«Désolé de m'être emporté...» marmonna t-il sous son haut-de-forme. «Ce n'était pas... digne d'un gentleman.»

-«Aucun problème... tu cognes comme une fillette. Quand tu survis aux coups sur la tête de Brenda, crois moi tu survis à n'importe quoi.»

-«Tu as tout de même craché une dent...»

-«Un morceau seulement. Et puis elle menaçait de tomber depuis des lustres. En parlant de morceau d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que tu n'as toujours pas manger... je connais un pub pas très loin, qui sert des ragoûts mangeables pour pas trop cher. Je t'invite... profite en c'est rare.»

-«Un ragoût hein...?» sourit imperceptiblement Hershel. «Pourquoi pas...»

-«A la bonne heure. Et nous trinquerons à cette chère Claire ! Ça me rappelle la fois où elle et moi avons fait un concours de bière. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fille pouvait tenir l'alcool aussi bien...»

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens partirent en direction de Westminster, parlant enfin du sujet qu'ils avaient évité d'évoquer ensemble depuis l'enterrement : Layton se surprit à apprécier l'échange de souvenirs. Il ressentait certes une douloureuse pointe au cœur, mais en même temps les souvenirs de Claire le réconfortaient : les deux sentiments, bien qu'un brin contradictoires, semblaient aller de pair. Il commençait à comprendre que l'attitude qu'il avait eu durant le dernier mois n'était pas la bonne, ni pour lui ni pour son entourage : la vie continuait. De façon cruelle, en couleurs sépia, mais n'ayant hélas pas le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, il ne pouvait que suivre lui-même son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il était seul, désormais, mais les souvenirs de Claire étaient plus forts et plus beaux que jamais.

-«Clark ?» finit-il par demander une fois devant la porte de restaurant.

-«Hm ?»

-«Merci... pour avoir remis les pendules à l'heure. C'était rude mais nécessaire, je crois.»

Clark ne répondit pas mais le sourire satisfait qui se dessina sur son visage fut plus éloquent que mille mots...

**OooooooooooO**

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle pour Hershel Layton.

Ses souvenirs des évènements ayant directement suivi sa crise de nerf étaient un peu flous : il se souvenait cependant avoir bu au delà du raisonnable puis avoir erré avec Clark dans les rues de Londres durant la majeure partie de la nuit. Il avait également en tête l'image de son ami et lui se tenant face à Buckingham Palace et chantant des chansons ordurières tout en dodelinant de la tête, chansons dont les paroles évoquaient tout de même le fessier de sa Majestée Victoria, une couronne, une bouteille de vin et des actes dégradants à peine évocables. Il se souvenait également s'être réveillé dans le même lit que Clark alors qu'ils étaient tous deux quasi nus, mais heureusement les domestiques avaient dissipé le malentendu en expliquant qu'ils les avaient retrouvé endormis sur le pas de la porte, trempés de la tête aux pieds, et n'avaient pas réussi à les traîner jusqu'à leurs lits respectifs.

Cela avait été son dernier gros acte d'égarement avant de reprendre sa vie en main : après quelques jours d'adaptation, il avait quitté le manoir des Triton pour ré-habiter dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant. Puis il était allé au commissariat pour faire sa déposition quant aux actes terribles qu'avait perpétré Don Paolo, avant de visiter sa pauvre sœur et Jefferson et de s'excuser pour son attitude.

Il continua d'étudier, de façon sérieuse mais pas abusive : enchaînant les mémoires tous plus brillants les uns que les autres, il devint l'élève le plus en vue de Gressenheller et commença à envisager véritablement une carrière d'enseignant en Archéologie, se disant que l'idée aurait sans doute plu à Claire.

Il décida de visiter la tombe de Claire tous les jours, pour y pleurer quelques minutes puis raconter les dernières nouvelles : la douleur était toujours là, mais il apprit progressivement à la maîtriser, sans cependant la faire taire. Son haut-de-forme, désormais, était littéralement vissé à sa tête, symbolisant l'alliance qu'il aurait tant voulu faire passer au doigt de la jeune fille mais qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'acheter.

Les mois se succédèrent les uns aux autres ainsi que les saisons : il venait saluer les Triton très régulièrement, s'étonnant de la vitesse à laquelle Luke grandissait . Le garçonnet atteignit bientôt l'âge de un an, et peu après le ventre de plus en plus arrondi de Brenda annonça qu'un nouvel enfant s'ajouterait d'ici peu à la famille. Layton pleura beaucoup après l'annonce de la nouvelle en pensant aux enfants qu'aurait pu avoir Claire, mais il s'en remit, comme toujours...

Et puis arriva l'anniversaire de la mort de Claire. L'année lui avait semblé être à la fois deux mois et deux décennies : jamais il n'aurait imaginé, avant de rencontrer la jeune fille, qu'une personne pourrait lui manquer aussi cruellement. Et pourtant il souffrait de son absence même dans les actes les plus banals de sa vie quotidienne : sa manie de lire au-dessus de son épaule ou encore sa façon de crier quand sa chienne, Doris, s'endormait au milieu des couloirs de façon à faire trébucher tous les occupants de la maison, lui manquait. Plus que jamais, en cette journée d'hiver plutôt douce, il se sentit seul et désemparé. Il continua cependant de s'accrocher, parce que c'était là la seule chose à faire.

Finalement, début Février, Clark lui annonça que lui et Brenda allaient déménager pour Mist Halley : la petite ville, située à seulement une quarantaine de kilomètres de Cardiff, avait beaucoup plu à la jeune femme qui s'y était rendu l'espace de quelques jours afin de l'accompagner sur le chantier de fouille. Étant donné qu'ils envisageaient depuis longtemps de quitter Londres, dont l'air vicié commençait à attaquer les poumons fragiles de Luke, il leur avait paru évident que Mist Halley était une destination idéale en raison de sa bonne localisation géographique et de la pureté de son environnement.

Hershel les avait félicité, sans cependant s'empêcher de se sentir trahi quelque part.

La date de départ fut fixée le 17 Mars 1890 : les bagages étaient partis avec deux jours d'avance, aussi les Triton n'avaient-ils pris avec eux qu'une petite valise contenant le strict nécessaire pour survivre durant la route en train puis en voiturette. Hershel les accompagna jusqu'à la gare de Paddington sans rien montrer de la tristesse qui le saisissait : ils restèrent un long moment à discuter devant les wagons, attendant le dernier moment pour se séparer, mais le sifflet fatidique du chef de gare finit néanmoins par retentir. Brenda fut la première à monter, sans doute pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et qui lui faisaient honte, mais Clark resta encore quelques minutes à quai, tenant dans ses bras un Luke bien agité.

-«Je compte sur toi pour m'écrire souvent !» dit-il à Hershel en esquissant un triste sourire. «Je veux tout savoir des derniers cancans Londoniens.»

-«Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... vous allez me manquer vous savez ? Londres va me sembler si triste...»

-«Tu vas nous manquer aussi : j'ai vraiment adoré les quelques années que nous avons passé ensemble. Elles n'ont pas toujours été très joyeuses et surtout ont été affreusement compliquées mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu manquer ça.»

-«Les fameuses Années Fac...»

-«Ah, toi aussi on t'a dit ça ?» rit l'aristocrate. «J'ai l'impression de réentendre ma belle mère : «Tu verras, ce seront les plus belles années de ta vie !». A croire qu'ils se donnent le mot.»

-«C'était cependant véritablement de magnifiques années... même s'il est un peu tôt pour savoir si nous n'allons pas en connaître de meilleures.»

-«Une seule façon de savoir : vivre et vivre encore !»

Un second coup de sifflet les interrompit : leurs sourires s'évanouirent progressivement et, non sans une certaine réticence, ils se serrèrent la main,pour la dernière fois, ne sachant pas quand ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir en chair et en os.

-«Au revoir, Clark. J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux pour toi.»

-«Pareillement... allez Poussinet, tu dis au revoir à Hershel ?» dit l'aristocrate tout en attirant l'intention de Luke.

-«Revoir chapeau !» s'exclama le petit avec délice, le doigt pointé vers le haut-de-forme de Layton.

-«Décidément, il ne se rappellera de moi que sous les traits d'un chapeau !» éclata de rire le futur archéologue.

-«Sois rassuré, je lui parlerai suffisamment de toi pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Au revoir Hershel, et vraiment merci pour tout.»

Puis, ce disant, Clark monta à son tour dans le wagon, saluant une dernière fois son ami derrière les vitres. La locomotive démarra presque aussitôt après, et Layton resta un bon moment sur le quai à regarder s'éloigner le train dans un nuage de vapeur blanche et de poussière grise. En même temps que partait l'express Londres-Cardiff s'envolait une belle partie de son existence, et cela lui fit très étrange sur l'instant : une page -une bonne page, en dépit de tout ce qui avait pu arriver- se tournait enfin. Arriverait-il cependant, maintenant qu'il était seul, à faire de sa vie ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit ?

C'était terrifiant. Mais en même temps si stimulant...

-«... Commençons par réfléchir à l'énigme que m'a envoyé le Professeur Schrader devant une bonne tasse de thé» finit-il enfin par murmurer tout en réajustant son couvre-chef.


	10. Epilogue

**Et voilà, les Années Fac se terminent enfin ! Je tiens à remercier tous les gentils lecteurs ayant laissé (ou pas) une review, en espérant que cette fanfiction leur aura plu ! Je remercie aussi les membres du forum Layton (qui se reconnaîtront) qui ont quand même le don de diablement vous motiver même quand vous avez un moment de «creux» artistique. **

**J'ajoute un remerciement spécial à l'adresse de Gigira que j'aurai houspillé sans relâche pour demander son avis sur les passages délicats ! Tu es enfin en paix Gigi, c'est terminé ! Enfin... pour cette fic. Et pour l'histoire principale, mouahahaha...**

**Peut-être ajouterais-je des chapitres annexes racontant quelques évènements s'étant déroulés durant la jeunesse de nos héros ou après cet épilogue, selon mes envies. On verra bien...**

**En tous cas bonne lecture à vous ! Et je vous félicite, sachez que vous vous êtes quand même enfilé une fanfiction forte de 178 pages Open Office... je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu pour ma part le courage de les lire ! ;)**

**OooooooooooO**

**Épilogue**

**OooooooooooO**

Un franc soleil illuminait les plaines arides du Pays de Galles : le ciel, zébré de quelques nuages timides mais néanmoins compacts, semblait écraser de sa masse la petite crête rocheuse qui menait jusqu'à la ville de Mist Halley. Layton sourit en voyant ce spectacle magnifique, se disant qu'il n'avait décidément pas souvent le loisir d'admirer une chose pareille : cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas quitté Londres, trop pris par son travail pour s'autoriser ce genre de voyage.

Il lui arrivait encore de s'étonner du chemin accompli sur le plan professionnel : après huit intensives années d'études universitaires, il avait enfin obtenu sa chaire d'enseignement à l'Université de Gressenheller. Sa spécialité était l'archéologie, bien évidement, et il commençait même à se faire une petite réputation à l'internationale grâce à la publication d'articles assez novateurs. Sur le plan personnel, cependant, rien n'avait évolué : il restait un indécrottable célibataire et louait une petite maison avec un collègue (chacun vivant séparément au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage) située à quelques pas à peine de son lieu de travail. Le temps avait beau passer, il n'était pas encore parvenu à surmonter totalement le décès de Claire et même aujourd'hui, à l'aube du Xxème siècle, il restait fidèle à celle qu'il qualifiait joliment de seule femme de son existence.

-«Nous arrivons en ville, Monsieur !» finit par s'exclamer le cocher depuis l'extérieur de la voiturette qui le baladait depuis plusieurs heures. «Les véhicules conduits par plus d'un cheval ne sont pas autorisés à y pénétrer, je vais donc devoir vous laisser à l'entrée.»

-«Très bien. Ce n'est pas très grave, l'endroit où je dois me rendre se trouve de toute façon à proximité.»

Ce disant, le Professeur retourna doucement l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains de façon à lire l'adresse de sa destination, à savoir le manoir des Triton. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement tandis qu'il pensait à ses amis : ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis presque dix ans tout de même. Cependant, ils avaient gardé contact et correspondaient de façon très régulière, au rythme d'au moins une lettre tous les mois. Layton avait ainsi appris que Brenda et Clark s'étaient mariés courant 1891, quelques semaines après la naissance de leurs jumelles, Victoria et Charlotte. Il avait également appris que son ami avait été élu maire de la ville et avait délaissé le site de fouille qui l'occupait jusque là pour se concentrer plutôt sur ses nouvelles fonctions. Enfin, il avait été informé de la naissance d'autres enfants tels que Emily, Hershel (il s'était d'ailleurs senti assez flatté à l'idée de savoir que ses amis avaient donné son prénom à un de leurs fils), Rebecca, Mary et Elizabeth. Il n'osait s'imaginer comment devait être la vie avec une progéniture aussi abondante mais d'une certaine façon, sur le plan familial, les Triton avaient réussi là où il avait échoué et, à en juger le ton de leurs lettres, ils en étaient pleinement satisfaits.

Ils avaient cependant des ennuis, bien qu'il n'en connaissait pas précisément la nature : la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu était très étrange. Tapée à la machine, elle avait un contenu habituel mais sa mise en page laissait à désirer. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le professeur avait compris qu'elle était codée et avait rapidement dévoilé son véritable contenu : «Nous avons besoin d'aide. Viens vite à Mist Halley». La chose lui avait semblé tellement intrigante qu'il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et s'était précipité pour préparer ses affaires. Neuf ans de séparation ne suffisaient pas pour amoindrir toute l'amitié et tout le respect qu'il avait pour ces amis fidèles qui l'avaient aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

C'était désormais à lui de rendre la pareille.

La voiturette s'arrêta enfin de quelques minutes et la vue enchanta tant le Professeur qu'il ne put contenir un petit sifflement d'admiration. Mist Halley méritait bien son surnom de «petite Venise britannique» : la ville, avec ses belles maisons de pierre blanche surmontées de toits de tuiles rouges ou bleues, était percée d'innombrables canaux sur lesquelles circulaient de petites embarcations personnelles qui indiquaient combien les voies d'eau étaient importantes pour les habitants. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les voiturettes étaient interdites : les axes de circulation terrestres n'avaient pas été conçus pour les laisser passer et étaient par conséquent très étroits. Les habitations étaient si serrées qu'il avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver dans une cité médiévale, ce qui était plus que plaisant pour un homme féru d'histoire comme lui...

-«Alors, le manoir...» finit-il par chercher après s'être arraché de sa contemplation. «A gauche après le pont suspendu...»

Il se mit aussitôt en route, s'extasiant de temps à autres sur la beauté des paysages et des maisons : il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses amis avaient décidé de s'enterrer dans ce coin reculé. Certes, Cardiff n'était pas très loin non plus (à peine une quarantaine de kilomètres) mais cela prenait nécessitait tout de même quelques heures de routes : Mist Halley, cependant, valait ce sacrifice. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à une ville de conte de fée...

-«Excusez-moi ?» finit par l'interpeller la voix timide d'une jeune fille. «Monsieur ? J'aurais besoin de votre aide...»

Le Professeur s'arracha de suite à ses pensées et sourit gentiment à la demoiselle qui sollicitait son aide : il s'étonna de la voir pâle et visiblement effrayée, à serrer dans ses mains une valise prête à exploser.

-«Pouvez-vous m'aider à porter ma valise ?» reprit la demoiselle d'un ton triste. «Elle est un peu lourde pour moi...»

-«Bien entendu» acquiesça le Professeur tout en se saisissant du lourd bagage. «Vous partez en voyage ?»

-«Hélas non, je dis juste adieu à mon pauvre domicile et me rend à l'hôtel. Le jeune seigneur a prédit que ma maison serait détruite cette nuit par le Démon...»

-«Le Démon... ? Que voulez-vous dire...?»

-«Ah veuillez m'excuser, j'aurais dû comprendre à votre accent que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Je parle du démon qui s'attaque actuellement à notre ville. Regardez...»

La demoiselle se retourna et pointa du doigt la ruine d'une maison que Layton n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord : celle ci était pour le moins étrange, semblant avoir été éventrée par quelques griffes géantes. Il fronça les sourcils devant le spectacle, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu provoquer de tels dégâts.

-«Depuis quelques temps, la terreur règne sur Mist Halley» expliqua la jeune fille en réprimant un petit frisson. «On entend parfois de la musique, et quand cela arrive alors le Démon de la ville apparaît et détruit une maison. Le jeune seigneur parvint à deviner quel bâtiment sera touché, ce qui permet d'évacuer et d'éviter les morts, mais les destructions ont lieu malgré tout...»

-«Voilà qui est bien étrange» reconnut Layton en hochant la tête. «Et par jeune Seigneur vous entendez...»

-«Je parle du fils aîné du maire : je pense que si vous voulez plus de précisions, c'est à lui que vous devriez demander...»

-«C'est sans doute ce que je vais faire.»

Il fit un petit détour par l'hôtel comme promis puis se dirigea à nouveau en direction du manoir Triton une fois sa mission accomplie : il comprenait mieux à présent le mystérieux message caché de la lettre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au centre-ville qu'il constata l'étendue des dégâts : de nombreuses maisons avaient en effet été détruites, toutes portant la marque d'étranges griffes qui devait appartenir au «Démon» qu'avait évoqué la jeune fille. Cela lui rappelait une vieille légende que lui avait raconté son mentor quelques années auparavant alors qu'il travaillait encore sur le site paléontologique de la ville... peut-être y avait-il un rapport ?

-«Ah, je crois que j'y suis !» finit par s'exclamer Layton une fois arrivé au fameux pont suspendu. «C'était plus loin que prévu...»

Il traversa rapidement, ignorant les planches qui grinçaient sous son poids, pour enfin se retrouver rapidement face à un massif manoir en pierre d'un blanc quasi immaculé et surmonté d'un massif toit pourpre recouvert de lierre à quelques endroits. Bien qu'assez grande, la construction n'était pas trop imposante ni écrasante et se fondait plutôt bien dans le paysage de la ville : elle était entourée d'un petit parc au sein duquel serpentait une petite rivière et il pouvait entendre, en tendant bien l'oreille, des chevaux hennir depuis une écurie située à quelques dizaines de mètres à l'Est. Le sceau des comtes de Pembroke, apposé discrètement sur le haut de la porte d'entrée, acheva de le convaincre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Il se saisit du heurtoir et s'apprêta à frapper quand des voix provenant d'un bosquet situé à sa gauche attirèrent son attention :

-«Victoria Karen Alexia Triton !» s'exclama la voix bien connue de Brenda. «Tu vas descendre de cet arbre de suite sinon c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher et je peux te promettre que ça va très mal se passer pour toi !»

-«Mais Isis est coincée dans l'arbre !» protesta la voix fluette d'une petite enfant. «Je veux juste la récupérer !»

-«Cette pauvre chatte est juste terrorisée par ta présence... si tu descends, elle descendra elle aussi. Maintenant cesse de tenter de gagner du temps et obéis avant que je ne me fâche véritablement.»

Layton réprima un petit rire en entendant l'enfant grogner puis descendre de son arbre pour courir aussitôt en direction de la maison. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à mi-taille et bouclaient légèrement comme ceux de sa mère : elle avait, par contre, les yeux sombres de son père et un grain de beauté sur la joue droite qui rappelait celui qu'avait de son vivant sa grand-mère paternelle. Il s'approcha ensuite doucement de la scène afin d'indiquer sa présence : un long cri de surprise retentit tandis que Brenda reconnaissait son visiteur et il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour qu'elle s'élance aussitôt vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras avec une force insoupçonnée.

-«Mon Dieu, Hershel !» reprit-elle, semblant ne pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait. «Si je m'attendais à te voir ! Tu n'as pas changé, c'est incroyable ! A croire que tu évolues hors du temps...»

-«Je te retourne le compliment» s'amusa Layton tout en tapotant le bord de son haut-de-forme. «Tu te portes incroyablement bien pour une mère de huit enfants. Toujours aussi fine qu'au premier jour.»

-«Neuf» corrigea aussitôt la dame en souriant. «Désolée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'envoyer les faire-part mais mon petit David a rejoint la troupe voici deux mois. Et merci du compliment mais nous savons hélas tous les deux que le poids des années commence à se voir un peu. Quant à ma taille, je bénis l'inventeur des corsets qui permet de cacher les dégâts causés par des grossesses quasi non-stop.»

-«Neuf enfants en dix ans...» marmonna le Professeur non sans une certaine forme d'admiration. «Quel rythme ma pauvre. Je ne pensais pas cela possible.»

-«Oh, Victoria et Charlotte sont de la même année ainsi que Hershel et Rebecca alors ça explique certaines choses... mais j'avoue que c'est éreintant. Rien à faire cependant, malgré toutes les précautions d'usage : comme le dit Clark avec son tact légendaire, j'ai dû être une poule pondeuse dans une vie antérieure.»

-«Je vois qu'il est toujours fidèle à lui-même ! Et est-ce qu'il va bien ?»

-«Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? A l'heure qu'il est, il doit donner aux garçons leur cours d'équitation. Profite du fait qu'il soit à l'extérieur de son bureau car en ce moment, ça devient de plus en plus rare... tu as sans doute vu en arrivant ce qui se passe en ville.»

-«Oui, l'affaire des destructions et du démon...»

-«Cette affaire le tue à petit feu...» soupira tristement la jeune femme tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher en direction des écuries. «Il passe ses journées enfermé dans son bureau avec ses collaborateurs mais aucune solution n'a encore été trouvée. Les enfants commencent à s'inquiéter forcément, étant donné qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vu aussi zélé. Luke vit particulièrement mal la situation : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a des flash qui lui permettent de savoir où et quand le démon va frapper. Il essaye de faire comme si de rien était mais il a le regard éteint et le geste triste en permanence. J'ai même pensé à lui faire quitter la ville un certain temps, pour essayer de lui libérer l'esprit. Cependant, que se passera t-il si nous ne sommes plus capables de savoir quelles seront les maisons prochainement attaquées ?»

-«Je comprends votre dilemme... et je comprends également mieux le contenu énigmatique de votre lettre codée.»

-«Notre lettre codée ? Quelle lettre codée ?»

-«Hm ? Et bien celle-ci...» s'étonna Layton tout en tendant l'enveloppe à Brenda. «Clark me l'a peut-être envoyé sans t'en parler ?»

-«Ou plutôt il ne l'a pas écrire» répondit aussitôt la dame en lisant la lettre en diagonale. «Il a horreur des machines à écrire, jamais il n'aurait envoyé un mot qu'il n'aurait pas signé de sa main. Et je ne l'ai pas écrit non plus...»

-«Voilà qui est vraiment très étrange...»

-«Pas tant que ça, je crois connaître l'identité de l'expéditeur» ajouta Brenda en esquissant un petit sourire énigmatique. «Mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation. En attendant, nous arrivons enfin au manège.»

Ce disant, elle pointa du doigt un petit bâtiment circulaire construit en briques rouges et surmonté d'un toit de toile qui devait transformer en été l'endroit en fournaise : il pouvait entendre des chevaux galoper ainsi que quelques cris d'enfants, mais ce fut surtout la voix particulièrement forte et grave de Clark qui retint son attention, d'autant plus que l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression qu'il s'adressait à lui.

-«PLUS HAUT LE DERRIERE !» l'entendit-il littéralement hurler. «OUI COMME... NON ! NON HERSHEL NE LÂCHE PAS LES REN...»

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un pleur d'enfant lui indiqua qu'hélas le prénommé Hershel n'avait pas trop écouté les recommandations d'usage : Brenda accéléra aussitôt le pas en soupirant, visiblement habituée à ce genre de situation. Puis Layton entra dans le manège à sa suite, examinant attentivement les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il reconnut aussitôt Luke qui, assis sur un double poney à la robe beige, regardait la scène d'un air blasé : âgé d'à présent dix ans, il continuait d'être le portrait de sa mère même si ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient d'un blond foncé comme ceux de son père. A ses côtés, assise sur un poney noir, se trouvait une petite fille qui était littéralement le double de la petite Victoria, quoique coiffée différemment, si bien que le Professeur n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier comme étant Charlotte, sa sœur jumelle. Au sol, enfin, sanglotait le petit Hershel qui regardait d'un air hagard ses mains égratignées : il ressemblait énormément aux jumelles était donné qu'il était brun lui aussi et qu'il possédait le fameux grain de beauté sur la joue. Il était cependant visiblement plus jeune qu'elles, âgé peut-être de 4 ou 5 ans au maximum, et avait le visage plus rond.

-«Je t'ai dis mille fois de ne pas lâcher les rennes !» soupira Clark tout en se penchant sur le garçonnet. «Combien de fois faudra t-il que tu te casses la figure avant de comprendre ça.»

-«Quelle idée aussi de faire montrer à cheval un petit qui communique en signant !» répliqua aussitôt Brenda tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras. «Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste parler...»

-«Sans doute détesterait-il moins le faire si ses frères et sœurs cessaient de se moquer de lui à chaque fois qu'il butte sur un mot» répondit Clark en foudroyant du regard Luke et Charlotte qui baissèrent aussitôt la tête.

Il ne se retourna qu'après ce sermon terminé, et se raidit aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard de son ami : au moins aussi étonné que Brenda (si ce n'était plus), il vint aussitôt lui faire une franche accolade, manquant d'en faire tomber son haut-de-forme. Layton eut un petit choc en le voyant : à l'inverse de Brenda qui n'avait guère changé en dix ans à l'exception de quelques petits cheveux gris disséminés dans sa coiffure, Clark -lui- s'était métamorphosé. Une large barbe collier entourait à présent son visage tanné par le soleil et cerné par la fatigue, ce qui le vieillissait considérablement et lui donnait un air solennel qui tranchait énormément avec la bonhomie de son caractère.

-«Mazette Hershel, quelle classe !» railla t-il tout en examinant sa tenue composé d'un costume trois pièce marron et d'une cravate orange. «Mais c'est vrai qu'à présent tu es Professeur... à Gressenheller, en plus !»

-«Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un peu changé de style» s'amusa Layton en clignant de l'œil. «Très belle barbe...»

-«N'est ce pas ? Ça fait plus solennel... et puis il semblerait qu'à la mairie on respecte davantage les barbus que les imberbes, va savoir pourquoi ! Une affaire de mode peut-être...»

-«Ah oui la mairie, j'avais oublié que tu as pris du gallon... félicitations !»

-«Bah, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait crois-moi je n'aurai jamais fait cette bêtise. Avec l'affaire du Démon de Mist Halley, c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de dormir... en ce moment le mot d'ordre est «travail, travail, travail !» s'en est navrant. J'ai réussi à me libérer pour un week-end histoire de m'occuper un peu des enfants mais c'est exceptionnel...»

-«Oui une citadine et Brenda m'ont un peu expliqué les évènements. Il est vrai que l'affaire est troublante...»

Entendant ces mots, Luke descendit aussitôt de sa monture et, muet comme une carpe, s'échappa aussi vite qu'il le put du manège, manquant de bousculer le Professeur au passage : cela arracha un nouveau soupir à Brenda et Clark ainsi qu'un petit gémissement aux enfants restant.

-«Et le voilà qui va s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre...» murmura Brenda. «Dès qu'on commence à évoquer le sujet, il court s'isoler...»

-«C'est vrai...» poursuivit Clark. «Il redescendra sans doute pour le dîner. Mais allons poursuivre notre conversation ailleurs : une bonne tasse de thé serait plus agréable que l'odeur qui flotte dans ce manège n'est ce pas ?»

Layton opina puis suivit les Triton jusqu'au manoir : Hershel et Charlotte les accompagnèrent, et il fut singulièrement étonné par l'intelligence dont ils faisaient preuve malgré leur jeune âge. La petite fille, très bavarde et douce de caractère, était passionnée par les fleurs et lui citait chaque espèce qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Le garçonnet, quant à lui, était muet comme une tombe et semblait être dans son petit monde mais son regard brillait d'ingéniosité : Brenda lui expliqua qu'il était quasiment sourd, ce qui expliquait son mutisme. Hershel avait des difficultés à parler à cause de son audition défaillante, aussi redoutait-il d'ouvrir la bouche quand ses frères et sœurs -grands moqueurs- étaient dans le coin. Il se contentait de signer la plupart du temps, et à entendre sa mère il le faisait avec brio. Victoria se joignit à la petite troupe une fois cette dernière arrivée dans le salon : plus sauvage que sa jumelle de caractère, elle n'hésita pas à houspiller le Professeur de question jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui demandent de cesser. Elle était accompagnée de deux petites filles de deux et trois ans à peine, que Clark lui présenta comme étant Mary pour l'aînée et Elizabeth pour la cadette. La première ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds cendrés : la seconde, par contre, ressemblait davantage à son père, dissimulant de grands yeux gris sombres sous une épaisse chevelure brune.

-«La maison doit être animée en permanence avec une fratrie pareille» plaisanta le Professeur tandis qu'un serviteur lui tendait une tasse de thé, entendant le vacarme que faisaient les enfants dans la pièce.

-«C'est vrai ! Et ça a de très bons côtés même si ça fait des années que nous n'avons plus fait une nuit complète» rit Clark. «Et encore, Luke et Emily ne sont pas là ! Ils parlent tous les deux avec les animaux, alors ils ne déplacent jamais sans une tribu de chats, de souris ou de chiens derrière eux...»

-«Une fois, ils nous ont même amené à la maison toute une famille de lapins !» poursuivit Brenda. «Nous avons passés des heures à leur courir dans la maison. J'ai glissé dans l'escalier de service des domestiques et me suis brisée le bras...»

-«Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que ces monstres nous font subir, Hershel : ils montent aux arbres, sur les toits, manquent de se noyer dans la rivière du parc tous les deux jours, terrorisent les chevaux...»

-«Et que dire des soirs d'orage ! Dès que les premiers coups de tonnerre se font entendre, tu as une invasion d'enfants dans la chambre : sept enfants -sans compter David et Hershel qui n'entend rien- se précipitant sur le lit parental, crois-moi c'est une vision traumatisante.»

-«Je n'ose imaginer en effet !» pouffa Layton. «C'est si étrange quand j'y repense...dire que quand je t'ai rencontré, Clark, tu étais un impénitent coureur de jupons. Toujours à passer d'une fille à l'autre en un temps record. Et regarde toi un peu à présent...»

-«Il faut dire aussi que j'ai un soldat britannique au féminin qui épie mes simples faits et gest... aïe ! Nom de nom Brenda ma tête...!»

-«C'était mérité !» souffla la concerné tout en baissant le poing. «Mais on parle, on parle... on en oublie le sujet principal. Tu veux bien nous montrer à nouveau ta lettre, Hershel ?»

Le Professeur opina et la tendit à Clark, qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils : son regard s'assombrit tandis qu'il comprenait qui avait pu l'écrire, et l'expression que lui rendit Brenda quand il leva la tête afin de lui demander tacitement son avis lui confirma aussitôt que ses pensées étaient justes.

-«Donc... vous savez qui a écrit cela ?» demanda Layton.

-«C'est du Luke tout craché» répliqua aussitôt l'aristocrate. «Nous lui avons offert une machine à écrire pour ses neufs ans et je reconnaîtrais entre mille cette encre bleue nuit et cette graphie particulière. Nous l'avons fait fabriquer par un artisan de la ville, il n'en existe pas deux pareilles.»

-«Luke ? Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il envoyé cette lettre plutôt que de contacter la police par exemple ?»

-«Nous lui parlons souvent de toi : il a entendu parler de tes exploits à Londres en tant que consultant pour la police...»

-«Il est si désemparé en ce moment» poursuivit Brenda. «Ces étranges et inexplicables visions... c'est dur pour un enfant de son âge. Il se méfie de tout le monde, même de nous, et est sur le qui-vive en permanence. Sans doute s'est-il dit que tu étais son dernier espoir de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.»

-«Je vois...» murmura Layton. «Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est censé être précisément le Démon de Mist Halley ? Et me parler des premières destructions, des premières conclusions de l'enquête...»

-«C'est plutôt simple à la base» expliqua Clark. «Mist Halley a été construite sur les ruines d'une cité antique, cité dont nous n'avons pas encore trouvé l'essentiel des vestiges : c'est Andrew Schrader qui, le premier, a travaillé sur le chantier de fouille, dans l'optique de se concentrer d'abord sur les périodes les plus anciennes. Jusque là nous n'avions aucun problème mais voici environ deux mois, il a été décidé que mieux valait se concentrer sur les ruines de la cité : c'est à ce moment là que les premières destructions se sont opérées. Il existe une vieille légende qui raconte qu'un démon dort dans la cité antique : né à partir du brouillard, sa fonction première était de défendre la ville dès qu'on l'invoquait en jouant de la flûte. Depuis les travaux, on entend régulièrement cette flûte jouer une étrange mélodie, toujours la nuit. Et dès que cela arrive, le Démon apparaît et s'attaque aux bâtiments. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont été témoins de ces scènes, et ils décrivent tous la même chose : une créature immense, dotée de deux yeux rouges brillant dans la nuit et de griffes lui servant à éventrer la pierre. Aucun indice permettant de comprendre ce qu'elle est n'a été retrouvé sur les lieux. Cependant, la vieille des accidents, Luke a des visions inexplicables dans son sommeil qui lui permettent de savoir où ils auront lieu.»

-«J'ai passé plusieurs nuits à le surveiller» ajouta Brenda «afin d'essayer de comprendre comment cela arrive. J'ai pensé au début que quelqu'un lui soufflait peut-être ce qui allait arriver à l'oreille mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait ça...»

-«Les citadins commencent à avoir véritablement peur, ce qui est normal : j'ai contacté les autorités politiques et judiciaires de Cardiff mais même leurs experts n'ont pu nous aider. J'avoue être totalement désemparé par la situation : tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment c'est accélérer les travaux de reconstruction en investissant un peu de mon patrimoine financier mais ça ne peut durer éternellement. Un jour, des gens pourraient bien perdre la vie... ce serait une tragédie. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous aider, Hershel ? Je sais qu'avec tes responsabilités de Professeur tu as d'autres chats à fouetter mais je ne sais vraiment plus vers qui me tourner. Et je pense que l'idée de Luke de te contacter n'était vraiment pas bête du tout...»

-«Si mes modestes capacités de réflexion peuvent aider, alors elles sont toutes à toi» répondit Layton en souriant.

-«C'est vraiment gentil de ta part !» le remercia Brenda. «Bien sûr au niveau de l'hébergement tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le manoir est grand et nous avons certaines ailes qui sont interdites aux enfants. Tu pourras dormir en paix.»

-«En voilà une bonne nouvelle !»

Les trois adultes éclatèrent d'un rire franc puis continuèrent à discuter avec passion jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, évoquant leurs souvenirs passés ensemble à l'Université. Ils discutèrent tout particulièrement de Claire, si bien que cela finit par piquer la curiosité des enfants qui en vinrent à s'asseoir à leurs pieds afin de les écouter raconter les anecdotes les plus farfelus à propos de leur amie. Ils ne furent interrompu que vers huit heures par la petite Emily -le portrait craché de son père à l'exception de ses yeux- envoyée par les domestiques afin d'annoncer que le repas était servi. Le repas d'ailleurs fut l'occasion pour Layton de constater à quel point ses amis vivaient dans un vacarme constant et combien les enfants avaient du mal à tenir tranquillement sur leurs chaises. Cela l'amusa terriblement sur le coup, mais il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de tristement se demander si lui-même aurait été dans un cas similaire si Claire avait survécu à son accident et s'ils s'étaient vraiment mariés.

Puis vint l'heure du coucher des enfants, épreuve encore plus difficile pour les adultes qui eurent à courser littéralement les plus jeunes dans l'ensemble de la maisonnée. Encore une fois, Layton s'étonna de l'intelligence de ces derniers qui eurent tout de même pour certain le réflexe de se cacher sous les meubles. Puis, une fois les enfants couchés, il décida de prendre congé à son tour et partit s'installer dans la chambre spacieuse que Brenda avait fait préparer en vitesse. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il constatait que cette dernière lui avait laissé des livres d'histoire sur la table de chevet afin d'égayer un peu ses soirées. Il commença aussitôt la lecture d'un ouvrage sur l'art égyptien et fut si pris par sa lecture qu'il en oublia la vitesse à laquelle pouvait passer le temps.

Quelque chose finit cependant par l'interrompre. Un bruit certes ténu mais qui n'aurait jamais dû se faire entendre au vu de l'heure.

Des bruits de pas.

Le Professeur, intrigué, entrouvrit très légèrement la porte de sa chambre de façon à pouvoir observer Luke qui, chandelle en main et habillé de pied en cap pour visiblement sortir du manoir, se dirigeait maladroitement au sein des longs couloirs. Après une minute de réflexion, il décida de le suivre, gardant assez de distance entre eux pour ne pas se faire repérer de suite : il se retrouva bientôt à l'extérieur de la propriété des Triton, a mi-chemin entre le parc et le pont suspendu. C'est alors que Luke décida brusquement de s'arrêter et se tourna en sa direction, signe qu'il avait bien compris qu'on le filait depuis quelques minutes.

-«Ne vous embêtez pas trop, monsieur Layton» dit-il tout en réajustant la casquette bleue qui lui glissait sur le nez. «Je sais que vous êtes là... vous n'êtes pas très discret.»

-«Apparemment pas plus que toi mon garçon» répondit le Professeur tout en s'approchant de l'enfant. «Comment as-tu su que je te suivais ?»

-«Vous allez rire mais... j'ai comme senti la présence de votre haut-de-forme dans mon dos. C'est un peu bizarre mais...»

-«Mon dieu, alors même en dix ans cette obsession ne t'aura pas quitté !» éclata de rire l'archéologue. «Déjà tout bébé ce haut-de-forme te fascinait. Que tu as grandi... c'est si étrange. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu commençais à peine à parler et à présent, tu es capable de m'envoyer des lettres codées. D'ailleurs je te félicite, c'était plutôt bien pensé.»

-«Comment avez-vous deviné que j'étais l'expéditeur ?» s'étonna l'enfant.

-«Tes parents l'ont deviné à ma place. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi et m'ont parlé de tes... étranges visions. D'ailleurs est-ce à cause d'elles que tu as organisé cette petite escapade nocturne ?»

-«La maison de Cecilia Hardwig doit être détruite cette nuit. Je voulais essayer de voir le démon de mes propres yeux. Papa et Maman refusent que j'y aille, alors j'ai décidé de faire ça discrètement. Vous...vous n'allez pas leur dire ?»

-«Pas si tu me laisses t'accompagner, de façon à ce que je sois sûr que tu es bien en sécurité.»

-«Merci !» soupira Luke avec soulagement. «Je les aime beaucoup mais ils sont toujours en train de se faire du souci. C'est pour ça que je vous ai écrit monsieur : je...il y a certaines choses que je ne leur ai pas racontées. Je ne voulais pas les angoisser vous comprenez ? C'est peut-être bête mais...»

-«Au contraire» le rassura Layton en riant doucement et en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. «C'est très délicat de ta part, digne d'un gentleman. Et qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas leur dire...?»

Luke sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant : la pâleur de son visage indiquait qu'il avait véritablement peur de ce qui se produisait, tout comme les tremblements qui agitaient ses petites mains. Le Professeur posa alors une main amicale sur son épaule pour l'encourager à poursuivre, ce qui le rassura très légèrement : il lui fallut, cependant, tout le courage du monde pour reprendre.

-«Ce qui se passe n'est que le début» couina l'enfant avec angoisse. «Ce n'est que le début de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. C'est la fin du monde qui se produit en ce moment, monsieur. Quelque chose me le répète chaque nuit, et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ni comment. Je dois vous paraître fou je sais ! Mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité ! C'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé la lettre, pour que vous trouviez la réponse à cette énigme !»

-«Je te crois mon garçon» répondit Layton doucement. «Ne panique pas ainsi, je te crois. Le Démon ne va donc pas se contenter de Mist Halley...»

-«Pas si nous ne parvenons pas à l'arrêter» confirma le garçon. «J'ai peur vous savez, monsieur ? Je veux dire... si je suis le seul à voir ce qui va se passer, c'est bien qu'on attend que je fasse quelque chose ? Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça, ni courageux... que se passera t-il si un jour le Démon s'en prend à ma maison et met ma famille en danger ? Ce sera de ma faute n'est ce pas ?»

-«N'allons pas si vite en besogne, Luke. Pour l'instant, ta famille est hors de danger n'est ce pas ? Nous avons encore du temps pour réfléchir à ce qui se passe … l'important est de garder la tête froide. Et tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer autant : tu m'as écrit, tu alertes à l'avance les gens dont la maison est menacée et tu as même prévu cette nuit d'aller observer le Démon en personne. Si ça ce n'est pas du courage, alors je ne m'y connais pas.»

Les joues de l'enfant prirent aussitôt une teinte rosée tandis qu'il baissait la tête d'un air gêné et grattait la terre du petit chemin du bout de son pied. Layton ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en reconnaissant dans son expression un peu maladroite certains des traits de ses parents, puis tapota affectueusement le haut de son crâne pour l'aider à reprendre contenance. Luke lui proposa enfin de le suivre, empruntant un système de petits chemins perdus dans la broussaille et longeant les canaux de la ville afin d'éviter d'emprunter les grands axes de communication. La police patrouillait souvent le soir, alors mieux valait éviter d'être trop visible...

-«Tu as l'air de connaître Mist Halley comme ta poche, dis moi» murmura Layton, impressionné par le sens de l'orientation de son jeune compagnon.

-«Hershel, Emily et moi nous nous promenons beaucoup par ici : nous avons trouvé plein de petits raccourcis, c'est très pratique ! Mais encore une fois ne le dites pas à papa et maman, nous ne sommes pas censés sortir du parc...»

-«Je vois... c'est d'acc...»

Il s'interrompit brusquement, coupé par un doux son de flûte : le visage de Luke blêmit aussitôt qu'il reconnut la mélodie qui précédait généralement les interventions du Démon, et il se cacha derrière Layton, serrant de toute ses forces l'arrière de son manteau. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'une forme gigantesque ne commence à se dessiner dans le brouillard qui flottait au-dessus de la ville : le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds, signifiant que la créature qui se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux était gigantesque. Puis, deux immenses orbes rouges qui brillaient dans la nuit noire apparurent, braquées en leur direction. La «chose» se désintéressa cependant très vite d'eux, préférant plutôt se diriger en direction des habitations, laissant derrière elle un Layton et un Luke visiblement très perturbés.

-«C'est le Démon, monsieur...» couina l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se prostrer au sol. «C'est la fin du monde qui arrive ! Il nous tuera tous, il...»

-«Luke, calme toi» répondit aussitôt Layton tout en se penchant sur lui et en le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. «Je sais que c'est effrayant. Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, mais je sais une chose : les démons n'existent pas. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un essaye de nous tromper afin de nous effrayer, mais avec cette certitude en tête nous n'avons aucune raison d'avoir peur.»

-«Mais ça pourrait être vrai» répliqua le garçon, peu convaincu. «Vous dites que vous êtes certain que les démons n'existent pas, mais avez-vous seulement des preuves ? Qui vous dit que celui là n'en est pas un ?»

-«Si tu as un doute, alors enquêtons : deux choix s'offrent à nous mon garçon. Nous pouvons décider d'être trop effrayés pour tenter quoique ce soit ou alors décider de percer la vérité à tout prix. Tu te demandais tout à l'heure le sens de tes «visions» : peut-être sont-elles là pour t'aider à sauver Mist Halley. Tu as été courageux jusqu'à présent, vas-tu vraiment abandonner maintenant ?»

Luke ne répondit pas, manifestement encore effrayé par la vision du démon : Layton ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même se sentait un peu intimidé, alors que devait-il en être pour un enfant âgé d'à peine dix ans ? Il se releva doucement, examinant rapidement à quelle distance se trouvait à présent le démon, puis réajusta son haut-de-forme en prévision d'un petit sprint.

-«Rentre chez toi Luke» dit-il avec gravité. «Je vais enquêter, et je te promets de tirer tout cela au clair. Toute énigme a sa solution, et même si celle ci à l'air particulièrement corsée je jure de ne pas faillir à mes devoirs.»

Ce disant, le Professeur amorça sa course : il fut cependant interrompu par Luke qui, ayant empoigné à nouveau l'arrière de son manteau, le regardait à présent d'un air mi-décidé mi-admiratif. l'Archéologue pouvait voir à ses yeux baignés de larmes combien il semblait avoir peur, mais il tentait de garder la tête haute comme pour éviter de faire honte à l'adulte brillant qui semblait tant lui faire confiance.

Layton, en effet, l'avait écouté et s'était déplacé pour lui venir en aide : pouvait-il vraiment le laisser tomber ? Il n'était qu'un enfant, certes, mais il était le seul à avoir les visions de destruction : peut-être avait-il vraiment un rôle à jouer. Et lui aussi voulait découvrir la vérité, pour comprendre comment sauver la ville qui l'avait vu grandir et qu'il aimait tant.

-«Laissez moi vous assister, monsieur !» finit-il par s'exclamer non sans un certain aplomb. «Je connais la ville et les habitants par cœur... et je veux moi aussi comprendre ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas très fort, mais je pense pouvoir vous être utile. Et puis … papa et maman n'aimeraient pas vous savoir tout seul face à un démon pareil.»

-«... J'accepte cette proposition avec plaisir» sourit le Professeur tout en tendant sa main. «Tes talents seront sans doute précieux, à n'en point douter.»

-«J'espère que ce sera le cas, monsieur !»

-«Professeur» corrigea Layton en souriant. «Je pense qu'à présent, nous pouvons nous permettre cette petite familiarité n'est ce pas ?»

L'homme ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil qui arracha à l'enfant un grand sourire, le premier sourire sincère qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir depuis son arrivée en ville.

-«D'accord Professeur ! Le Professeur Layton et son assistant d'une enquête, Luke Triton. Ça sonne bien n'est ce pas ?»

Il attrapa la main de l'archéologue tout en disant cela, comme pour sceller leur contrat tacite : sa présence le rassurait, et il devait s'avouer flatté d'avoir réussi à établir un lien spécifique -bien que temporaire, du moins le pensait-il – avec l'esprit de premier ordre qu'était le meilleur ami de son père. La peur, doucement mais sûrement, s'évanouit pour laisser place à une certaine forme d'excitation, à l'attente d'une aventure qu'il s'imaginait fabuleuse et qui, effectivement, le serait au delà même de son imagination. Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose de nouveau commençait, et même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à deviner quoi, il savait d'ors et déjà que cela aurait une importance capitale sur sa vie.

-«En effet mon garçon» admit finalement Layton tout en commençant sa marche en direction du centre-ville. «Ça sonne même très bien.»


End file.
